Regina reprend le contrôle
by raspberry63
Summary: Au retour de Neverland Regina décide de ne plus céder aux exigences des autres, enfin, des Charmants et de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Et cela commence par la récupération de SON fils. J'ai mis "M" en rating à cause du vocabulaire et des situations qui seront peut-être parfois un peu extrêmes.
1. Note explicative

**Tout d'abord bienvenue dans cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et que vous restiez jusqu'au bout. Comme tout le monde j'aime bien avoir un avis sur ce que je fais, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter allégrement. En revanche je n'aime pas que ce soit fait de façon irrespectueuse, alors s'il-vous-plaît, on n'oublie pas ses bonnes manières et sa politesse entre deux touches, merci ! Si vous n'aimez pas cette histoire je ne vais m'en offusquer, je sais qu'elle va être assez particulière, mais que ça ne vous serve pas de prétexte pour vous déchaîner telle une meute de castors enragés.**

**Première chose : ce « chapitre » n'en est pas un, c'est une notice pour vous expliquer le pourquoi de cette histoire et de ce qui va s'y passer. **

**En résumé : si vous ne vous intéressez qu'à l'histoire et voulez tout découvrir au fur et à mesure et tirer vos propres conclusion sur ce qu'il se trame dans ma tête, cliquez directement sur Chapitre2.**

**Sinon, c'est parti pour les explications dans trois... deux... un...**

**Explications !**

**Bien, commençons par 'c'est quoi cette histoire'. Adeptes du Swan-Queen passez votre chemin, cette histoire sera remplie de colère, de tensions, et de cœurs plus ou moins brisés. Une seule personne aura sa fin heureuse : Regina Mills. Ceci sera l'histoire de son combat pour s'extirper de la vie misérable que tentent de lui imposer les Charmants pour accéder à ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû avoir, à savoir le bonheur et le libre-arbitre. Elle se passe après Neverland et Henry ne sera pas possédé par Peter Pan (vu le temps que ça dure dans la série c'est sans intérêt).**

**Voyons maintenant 'pourquoi cette histoire'. C'est très simple : après avoir regardé attentivement les 3 saisons, je ne supporte plus le comportement des Charmants envers notre reine favorite mais également en général. Je suis une adepte du Swan-Queen depuis le premier épisode de la première saison, mais peu à peu je l'ai de moins en moins été, et si aujourd'hui je me fais toujours un plaisir de lire les Swan-Queen fics, il y a trop de choses qui ne me vont pas dans la série et le comportement des personnages pour pleinement apprécier ce « couple » comme j'ai pu le faire par le passé. **

**Je vais maintenant détailler ce qui me met mal à l'aise et me met parfois hors de moi.**

_**Henry Mills **_**: plus le temps passe plus j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit vraiment Regina qui l'ait vraiment éduqué. Il est égoiste, irrespectueux (et ce dès l'arrivée chez Swan où il se sert à boire dans son frigo comme s'il était chez lui), imbu de sa personne (il se croit souvent bien plus mature que ce qu'il n'est et s'immisce dans des affaires d'adultes), il manque de reconnaissance envers tout ce qu'a fait Regina pour lui, etc etc...**

_**Emma Swan **_**: est-elle seulement au courant qu'au XXIème siècle on débarque pas comme un Cro-Magnon où bon nous chante pour imposer nos règles ? Pour une chasseuse de prime qui devrait donc être du côté de la loi, elle prend de sérieuses libertés avec la dite loi : violation de domicile, destruction de bien privé, enlèvement, menaces, … Je sais qu'elle a eu une enfance minable (on pourrait même dire pas d'enfance du tout la pauvre), mais ça ne donne pas le droit d'abuser de ce fait pour se victimiser et excuser tous ses actes, ou faire ce que l'on veut. De plus, connaissant la loi, elle doit surement être au courant que suite à une adoption fermée elle n'a absolument aucun droit sur Henry, et certainement pas celui de le faire vivre chez elle, surtout contre l'avis de sa mère.**

_**Blanche-Neige **_**: la personne pour qui le mot princesse a été inventé... Elle est tellement pourrie jusqu'à l'os que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Elle s'est auto-proclamée modèle de bonté et de vertu et pourtant elle est au moins aussi mauvaise que Regina, Rumpelstiltskin et Cora... Non rayez ça, elle est plus mauvaise qu'eux, car eux font les choses par eux-même ils ne se cachent pas. Elle ? Elle fait tuer Daniel par Cora, elle fait violer Regina par son père, puis elle fait tuer Cora par Regina, le tout en se cachant derrière « j'étais qu'une enfant » (oui, une sale égoiste qui ne pensait qu'à son petit bonheur) et pour Cora je ne sais plus mais c'était bidon aussi. Ensuite, de quelle droit est-ce qu'elle se pose en reine ? Regina n'est pas morte à ce que l'on sache, elle n'a pas non plus abdiqué... donc en fait, elle n'est qu'une prétendante au trône, et en fait même pas, Henry étant le seul héritier mâle, c'est lui le futur roi. Et je pourrais continuer encore pendant des heures...**

_**David Nolan **_**: hé bien là je n'ai rien à dire, je l'aime bien moi ce prince. Je pense qu'il y a plus à découvrir que ce qu'il montre. Je ne sais si ce sont ses souvenirs de vie paysanne ou sa nature profonde mais il m'apparaît bien plus humble et réfléchi que tous les autres. Bien sûr il a ses moments où je le tarterais (ça va pas de vouloir tuer Regina encore et encore?), mais sinon je l'aime bien.**

**Voilà, je vais m'arrêter là et passer à l'histoire.**

**Soit dit en passant : si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, chapeau, vous êtes patients dites-donc...**

**Aller, place à l'action, sur le quai, au retour de Neverland (j'aime bien ce nom, je le garde tel quel).**

**Rendez-vous de l'autre côté... enfin, sur la page suivante.**


	2. C'est parti!

**Bienvenue dans l'action. Quelques petites choses avant de commencer : cette histoire est bien définie dans ma tête, pour tout dire je la rumine depuis quelques mois et j'ai même les dialogues en tête. Donc si vous avez des suggestions par exemple, je les lirai bien entendu mais si elles ne correpsondent pas à ce que j'avais en tête, ne vous vexez pas mais je n'en tiendrai probablement pas compte (je vous répondrai cependant par MP pour vous expliquer pourquoi elle ne me convient pas). **

**MAIS, il y aura tout de même des endroits où je vous demanderai votre avis (choix entre deux options) pour certains chapitres. Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

Laissez-moi vous compter l'histoire d'une femme ayant affronté l'enfer plusieurs fois dès son plus jeune âge et qui malgré tout est toujours campée bien droite sur ses pieds. C'est une femme à qui l'on a tout enlevé : son innocence, sa pureté, son bonheur, son amour, sa liberté, et même son fils.

Aujourd'hui cette femme est sur un navire en train de contempler son fils qui dort paisiblement sur une couchette dans la cabine du capitaine Hook, celui-ci l'ayant généreusement mise à se disposition. En effet, après bien des épreuves Henry a enfin pu être récupéré sain et sauf. Epuisé il s'est immédiatement effondré sur la couchette. Et c'est en le regardant que Regina, sa mère, se met à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année.

Après avoir commencé à détester Regina, Henry était parti à Boston chercher sa mère biologique, au mépris de tous les dangers inhérents à une telle ville. Il avait alors ramené Melle Swan et déclenché une série d'événements comme la reine n'en avait plus vu depuis 28 ans.

Il y avait tout d'abord eu l'incident de la mine au cours de laquelle Henry et le Criquet psychologue avaient bien failli perdre la vie. Par chance et grâce aux réflexes de Archie ils ont pu être sauvés par Melle Swan.

Puis était survenue l'histoire du chausson aux pommes ensorcelé qui aurait dû être consommé par Emma mais le fut par Henry qui se retrouva de ce fait dans un sommeil éternel digne de Blanche-Neige. Et pour cause, le même sort était impliqué. Le réveil de Henry ayant impliqué la rupture du sortilège lancé par Regina 28 ans plus tôt, cette dernière s'était retrouvée avec toutes sortes d'ennuis et …... plus de fils, la famille Charmant ayant décidé qu'il était mieux sous leur garde qu'en sa compagnie.

Les choses ne s'étaient bien entendues pas arrangées une fois que Mr Cassidy, père de Henry et fils de Gold arriva en ville. En effet, il n'était pas venu seul et il s'averra que sa fiancée détestait la magie. Après avoir enlevé et torturé Regina elle kidnappa Henry, alors confié aux bons soins de Blanche-Neige et l'emmena à Neverland. S'en suivi tout ce que l'on sait jusqu'à la situation actuelle.

Forte de cette réflexion Regina tire une conclusion des l'année écoulée : Melle Swan et les Charmants représentent un danger pour la vie de son fils. Lasse de cette situation Regina prend une décision : à partir d'aujourd'hui les choses vont changer... radicalement. Elle a été très patiente, mais également généreuse en permettant à Melle Swan de prendre avec elle ce fils dont elle s'était pourtant débarassé 11 ans plus tôt.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé, elle va reprendre le contrôle de sa vie … et son fils. Cependant elle ne reproduira pas les erreurs du passé, non non. Pas question d'utiliser un quelconque sort cette fois-ci, elle fera les choses dans les règles, des règles que nul n'est censé ignorer : la loi.

Oui Regina est une femme que l'on a tenté de briser plus d'une fois, mais ces épreuves l'ont endurci et aujourd'hui c'est une femme forte, une mère qui ne souhaite qu'une chose par-dessus tout : protéger son fils et être heureuse avec sa famille.

Sur ces entrefaites Melle Swan entre dans la cabine pour voir si tout va bien. Elle voit alors Regina regarder Henry en souriant.

**- Tout va bien Regina ?**

**- Oui Melle Swan tout va très bien, maintenant**, répond la reine d'un sourire de politicienne qui interpelle la blonde et lui donne un frisson.

**- Regina, ne croyez-vous pas qu'après toutes les épreuves que l'on a affrontées vous pourriez enfin m'appeler par mon prénom ?**

**- Non.**

**- D'accoooord... Y a-t-il une raison particulière ?**

**- Ce n'est pas parce-que nous avons sauvé Storybrooke ensemble et affronté Peter Pan et les enfants perdus que cela fait de nous des amies.**

**- Peut-être, mais justement j'y ai pensé, et je me dis que pour le bien d'Henry nous devrions peut-être essayer de nous rapprocher, faire des efforts pour être civilisées l'une envers l'autre. En rentrant à Storybrooke nous devrions discuter de la garde d'Henry pour définir des jours où il pourra venir vous voir.**

Emma, toute occupée à regarder partout sauf dans la direction de la brune en disant cela ne voit pas celle-ci relever la tête et lui lancer un regard incendiaire. Sans le savoir ni le vouloir Emma vient de sceller la décision prise par Regina un peu plus tôt.

**- Pour l'instant Melle Swan, j'aimerais juste me reposer avec mon fils si vous le permettez, les derniers jours ont été longs.**

**- Oui, je comprends. Je souhaiterais rester avec vous, pour m'assurer qu'Henry va bien.**

**- Est-ce que vous insinuez que je pourrais faire du mal à mon fils ?** , s'énerve alors Regina, se levant pour se planter devant Emma.

**- Quoi ? Non ! Non Regina, c'est pas … non... arrêtez voyons**, bredouille la blonde, ne comprenant pas la colère soudaine de la brune ou ce qui a pu la déclencher. **Vous voyez, c'est l'un de nos problèmes, on n'est incapables de discuter sans se sauter à la gorge, à tord ou à raison. Henry ne nous voit qu'en colère l'une contre l'autre et en train de nous affronter, il faut que l'on change ça. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de prendre tout contre vous et que vous commenciez à me faire confiance.**

**- Que je vous fasse confiance ? Commencez par cesser d'insinuer que je pourrais faire du mal à mon propre fils Melle Swan.**

**- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! **

**- Vraiment, alors qu'insinuiez-vous ?**

**- Que nous sommes entourés d'enfants perdus ! Que ces enfants ont gardé captif Henry pendant des jours, et que malgré la disparition de Pan rien ne nous garanti qu'ils ne recommenceront pas. Je ne fais pas du tout confiance à ce Félix, ce gamin a quelquechose qui cloche.**

Regina sent que la tension des derniers jours et la fatigue lui font peu à peu perdre ses moyens et qu'il est plus raisonnable de couper cours à cette conversation avant qu'elle ne dégénère et que ne sortent des mots de trop. Henry n'a pas besoin d'être témoin d'un énième conflit entre ses mères alors qu'il vient de les retrouver et se repose.

**- Je vois** , dit Regina à la blonde.** Vos raisons sont tout à fait louables mais je suis tout à fait apte à protéger mon fils si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Je vous prierais donc de bien vouloir sortir et de nous laisser nous reposer.**

**- J'ai le droit d'être là, c'est aussi mon fils ! ** , s'écrit alors la blonde.

**- Baissez d'un ton Melle Swan**, dit Regina en avançant vers Emma, forçant celle-ci à reculer et sortir de la pièce. **Mon fils essaie de se reposer, alors je vous prierais de ne pas le réveiller avec vos caprices.**

**- NOTRE fils, Regina, c'est NOTRE fils**, insiste Emma.

Ce à quoi Regina ne répond rien, se contentant de fermer la porte au nez d'Emma. Fatiguée et ne voulant pas déranger Henry, Emma décide de repartir sans plus d'esclandre.

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à Storybrooke se déroule sans annicroche malgré une tension permanente due au nombre de personnes sur un si petit mavire, ainsi qu'à leur relation d'ennemi peu de temps avant.

A l'arrivée toute la ville est présente pour accueillir Henry et le reste du groupe. Les congratulations et autres effusions sont de mise, les embrassades se multiplient, les enfants perdus ne sont pas en reste et se voient proposer de loger au Granny's sans préambule.

Tout le monde est traité en héros … sauf Regina. Elle se voit adresser quelques signes de tête mais n'est en aucun cas incluse dans la célébration. Elle reste donc en retrait, ne disant rien, se contentant d'observer et de surveiller Henry.

Peu à peu la fatigue du voyage se fait ressentir pour tous et chacun décide de regagner ses pénates. Henry, qui n'a pas jeté un seul coup d'oeil vers Regina est au milieu du petit groupe constitué de ses grand-parents, Ruby, Neal et Emma. Cette dernière passe un bras autour de ses épaules et le regarde cligner des yeux et tenter de dissimuler un baillement.

**- Aller gamin, il est temps d'aller te coucher, rentrons.**

Regina choisit ce moment précis pour intervenir.

**- Viens Henry, je vais te ramener, ta chambre t'attend.**

**- Une minute Regina, Henry ne va nulle part avec vous**, répond Emma en se plaçant devant Henry.

**- Oh mais vous faites erreur Melle Swan, Henry va venir avec moi et je vais le ramener chez lui dans sa chambre, là où il aurait toujours dû dormir.**

**- Jamais de la vie**, s'écrient en même temps Neal, David et Blanche-Neige.

**- Regina, tu crois vraiment que Neverland m'a fait oublier qui tu es ?** , demande Blanche-Neige.** Tu as peut-être fait beaucoup d'efforts mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de prendre mon petit-fils.**

**- Ton petit fils est mon fils**, dit Regina d'une voix calme mais implacable.

**- Notre fils, Regina**, intervient Emma.

**- Non Melle Swan, MON fils. Il n'est plus votre depuis le jour de sa naissance.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Pourquoi vous faites ça Regina ?**

**- Parce-que j'en ai plus qu'assez que les gens s'imiscent dans ma famille et prennent des libertés. J'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en main, et ça commence par mon fils.**

Henry qui n'a rien dit jusque là mais n'a pas manqué une miette de la conversation et est désormais bien réveillé, décide alors de faire connaître son avis sur la question.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bon, je vais aller avec Re... maman, je veux dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit.**

Il sert alors ses parents dans ses bras et leur murmure :

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens à la maison dès demain.**

**- Très bien mon grand, si tu as un problème appelle-nous**, lui glisse Neal.

**- Regina, je viendrai chercher mon fils demain matin à la première heure**, lance Emma, furieuse de cette décision.

**- Mon fils, Melle Swan et non, vous ne viendrez pas. Je vous rejoindrai au Granny's pour une petite discussion à 8H30 précise, ne soyez pas en retard.**

Sur ces mots la reine enlace les épaules de Henry de son bras et ils tournent le dos au groupe avant de partir, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

Regina a mis son plan en branle et plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

**#############**

**Aloooors, quelqu'un veut que je continue ou c'est un non général?**

**Si c'est oui, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

**Si non, tant pis pour vous!**


	3. Discussion parentale

**Mais quel accueil ! Merci les enfants (ne vous formalisez pas de cette appellation, j'appelle tout le monde les enfants, même mes parents ^^) ! C'est que vous auriez presque transformé mon pauvre petit cœur en guimauve dites-donc. Moi qui m'attendais à des : « Bouh, elle est horrible ton histoire, comment oses-tu t'en prendre aux Charmants ! Tu passeras par le bûcher, hérétique ! »**

**Finalement nous sommes plus d'un à ne pas apprécier le comportement des Charmants. Hourra !**

**Alors merci pour les commentaires, les suivis et les mises en favoris.**

**Et comme vous l'avez bien mérité et pour répondre notamment à LadyKasta, voici quelques petits avant-goûts de ce qu'il va se passer : **

**Regina aura trois alliés à Storybrooke (oui oui tant que ça, et non ils n'ont pas été choisis au hasard). **

**Oui, Regina finira heureuse d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qui sait, peut-être aura-t-elle même quelqu'un dans sa vie (on en parlera dans quelques chapitres, c'est un de ces moments où je vous demanderai votre avis, mais chuuut, nou n'en sommes pas là). **

**Je ne vous dirai pas si elle va récupérer ou non Henry mais le combat sera difficile, de nombreuses vérités vont enfin être révélées à voix haute, bref, ça va saigner nom d'un p'tit bonhomme ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! Encore merci pour tout !**

_Du côté des Mills :_

Le retour au manoir se fait en silence, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Regina, en fine stratège, élabore la suite de son plan pour récupérer son fils tout en se demandant comment elle pourrait bien lui faire comprendre son point de vue sans qu'il se braque comme il en avait pris l'habitude à force de côtoyer Melle Swan.

Henry de son côté est heureux de retrouver sa mère. Il est cependant tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments. D'un côté une immense fierté et un bonheur incommensurable de voir à quel point la brune a changé (enfin, par rapport à sa vision de la méchante reine cruelle) et de voir qu'elle n'a pas hésité à venir à son secours bien qu'elle ait subit les épreuves du cristal destiné à anéantir la ville et les tortures infligées par Greg et Tamara. Oui, il se rend bien compte que sa mère tient à lui comme à sa propre vie, sinon plus.

Mais d'un autre côté il y a aussi Emma qui n'a pas hésité non plus à venir à son secours et s'est même initiée à la magie pour le sauver. Emma, cette mère cool qui lui laisse toute liberté, ne le force jamais à faire quoi que ce soit qu'il n'aime pas (à part l'école, mais bon), qui ne passe pas son temps à le surveiller comme un oisillon trop audacieux tentant de s'envoler avant d'être pleinement plumé, qui le laisse manger comme tout garçon de son âge hamburgers et sucreries.

Et puis, il y avait aussi Neal, son père, qui est de retour parmi eux. Si Emma et lui se remettaient ensemble ils pourraient reformer une famille. Oui, s'il partait vivre avec Emma et son père ils pourraient être une famille, il aurait même ses grand-parents. La ville n'était pas si grande, il croiserait bien sa mère assez souvent pour garder le contact, et puis si elle le voulait tant que ça il pourrait aller dormir chez elle une nuit de temps en temps.

C'est décidé, se dit Henry, je vais aller vivre avec ma famille.

C'est décidé, se dit Regina, je vais récupérer mon fils.

Un large sourire se dessine sur chacun de leur visage et ils continuent leur route jusqu'au manoir sans savoir que ce sera la dernière nuit de paix qu'ils connaitront avant bien longtemps.

_Du côté des Charmants, Swan et Cassidy _:

La petite famille est restée sur le quai, ne sachant plus s'ils doivent avancer, partir, se pincer pour vérifier qu'ils ne rêvent pas, ou autre.

Emma tente en vain de connecter ses deux neurones, mais telle une pom-pom girl tombée sur la tête dans l'effondrement de la pyramide humaine, c'est le noir complet dans son crâne.

Neal, plus habitué aux retournements de situation grâce à ses dizaines d'années d'expérience en la matière est le premier à retrouver ses esprits et à s'exprimer :

**- Euh... ben, euh... enfin...**

Oui, ce n'est pas très brillant, mais c'est la petite impulsion dont avait besoin David pour se réveiller à son tour. Et en homme loyal, attaché à sa famille, sa réaction est immédiatement pertinente, claire et nette :

**- Inadmissible. Il est hors de question que cette … cette … cette femme me prenne mon petit-fils. Pas après m'avoir privé de ma fille pendant 28 ans. Demain nous reprendrons Henry et le ramènerons dans sa famille.**

Blanche-Neige jusqu'alors perdue entre ses deux personnalités et hésitant entre laisser Regina en paix avec Henry une soirée pour aller conter fleurette avec les oiseaux et prendre son arc pour dézinguer tout ce qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin, a alors un déclic en entendant la douce voix de son aimé :

**- Oui, Charmant a raison. Demain à la première heure nous réunirons une horde de nos plus fidèles sujets et ensemble nous évincerons Regina et reprendrons Henry. Oh, Charmant, et si nous prenions possession du manoir aussi, nous pourrions tous nous y installer en famille et ainsi Henry pourrait rester chez lui, qu'en dis-tu mon amour ?**

**- Euh, ne nous emportons pas Blanche.**

La soudaine énergie dégagée par ses parents est suffisante pour donner l'impulsion électrique nécessaire au fonctionnement neuronal de la Sauveuse qui se met derechef en position défensive (pour Henry, comme toujours) :

**- Non mais est-ce que vous avez perdu la tête ? Vous voulez vraiment arracher Henry à Regina de cette façon, et l'expulser de chez elle par-dessus le marché ?**

**- Mais Emma, cette femme est notre ennemie jurée**, répond Charmant.

**- Oui, elle est le mal incarné, elle a essayé de nous tuer plus d'une fois, tu le sais bien**, renchérit Blanche-Neige.

**- Oui, je sais tout ça, mais on ne peut pas faire ça, pensez à Henry !**, insiste Emma.** Demain matin, je reproposerai à Regina de faire un effort pour nous entendre et pour établir un sytème de garde alternée pour qu'il dorme chez elle et qu'elle le voit trois nuits par semaine.**

**- Emma... **, dit David en secouant la tête. **On ne peut pas faire confiance à cette femme, lui accorder des privilèges c'est ouvrir la porte à tous les abus. Tu es la mère de Henry et Neal est son père, elle doit comprendre et accepter cela et vous laisser élever votre fils en paix.**

Neal qui a suivi la conversation avec attention décide d'intervenir :

**- Pourquoi ne pas rentrer et réfléchir à tout cela au calme ? Demain j'irai avec Emma au Granny's et nous aviserons en fonction de ce que nous dira Regina.**

**- Tu veux laisser notre fils à cette femme ? Je sais qu'elle a bien changé mais de là à lui confier Henry...**

**- Non Emma, en aucun cas. J'ai raté les 11 premières années de mon fils il est hors de question que j'en laisse une de plus m'échapper. Je dis juste que nous devrions écouter ce qu'a à nous dire Regina avant de préparer la guerre. C'est une puissante magicienne, nous devons nous méfier et ne pas agir sans réfléchir. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai vu ce que la magie a fait de mon propre père.**

**- Oh Neal**, dit Blanche-Neige, en lui frottant le biceps d'un air compatissant. **Peut-être as-tu raison, nous devrions prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil, il sera toujours temps d'agir demain.**

Sur ces sages paroles toute la petite famille se met en route, direction l'appartement Charmant, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Personne ne prendra mon petit-fils, pense David.

Il faut que j'arrive à convaincre mes sujets de destituer Regina, se dit Blanche-Neige.

Je suis la mère de Henry, c'est moi qui l'ait mis au monde. Si Regina ne veut pas que ce soit notre fils, alors ce sera mon fils, tempête Emma.

J'espère que nous pourrons convaincre Regina de nous laisser notre fils sinon nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de le prendre de force, se désespère Neal.

_Le lendemain matin :_

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil Henry est réveillé à 7 heures du matin par la …. quoi ?! 7 heures du matin ?! Décidément, certaines habitudes de sa mère ont la vie dure. Mais cela est rapidement oublié quand la merveilleuse odeur de pancakes tous chauds et faits maison le rappelle à l'ordre.

Il dévale donc joyeusement les escaliers dans son pyjama Spiderman avant de se rappeler qu'il est interdit de courir dans les escaliers. S'attendant à se faire réprimander il arrive sur la pointe des pieds, la mine basse et des excuses sur le bord des lèvres. Mais à sa grande surprise Regina ne dit rien.

Bien au contraire, elle l'accueille avec un grand sourire et lui demande s'il a bien dormi avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le sommet du crâne. Henry commence par enlacer sa mère et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Mais Henry étant Henry, il ne peut accepter de voir son erreur laissée de côté et décide de confronter Regina.

**- Est-ce que tout va bien maman ?**

**- Bien sûr mon chéri, pourquoi une telle question ?**, demande inquiète Regina.

**- Hé bien, j'ai couru dans les escaliers et tu ne m'as rien dit**, lui répond le jeune homme en la fixant d'un air suspicieux.

**- Oh Henry... Il y a quelques jours tu es mort par la faute de Peter Pan, alors crois-moi, ce n'est pas une petite cavalcade dans les escaliers qui va altérer ma bonne humeur. Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien mon petit prince**, finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**- D'accord maman, je comprends. Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être rentré.**

**- Mais attention jeune homme, que cela ne se reproduise plus, sinon...**

**- Sinon quoi ?**, demande Henry, avec un début d'inquiétude,

**- Sinon plus de pancakes. Seulement des fruits et du yaourt blanc**, répond Regina avec un sourire malicieux. **Et sans sucre en plus.**

**- Oh non maman**, fait semblant de pleurer Henry, **je suis en pleine croissance, presque un homme maintenant. Et les hommes ont besoin de pancakes.**

**- Oh vraiment ?**

**- Oui tout à fait.**

**- Alors dans ce cas, bon appétit mon prince**, dit Regina avant de placer une assiette généreusement garnie de pancakes devant son fils.

Celui-ci ne perd pas une seconde et entame le plat avec toute la gloutonnerie et le manque de manières propre au côté Swan de sa généalogie. Mais Regina n'en a cure, son fils, son tout petit (qui n'est plus si petit) est là, avec elle, sain et sauf, alors tout va bien... même si elle prévoit de réinculquer quelques manières à Henry dans un futur plus proche que lointain. C'est un Mills tout de même, il y a un standard minimum à respecter.

Après ce petit-déjeuner passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur Regina et Henry vont se préparer pour débuter leur journée. La journée étant ensoleillée ils décident d'aller au Granny's à pied, sans se presser.

En chemin ils croisent Archie et Pongo et ce dernier étant plus qu'heureux de revoir la jeune femme et le garçon, Regina profite qu'Henry flatte Pongo pour discuter avec son maître.

**- Bonjour Docteur Hopper, comment allez-vous ?**

**- Bonjour Madame le maire, je vais très bien merci et vous-même ?**

**- Oh Archie, il ne faut plus m'appeler Madame le maire, j'ai été destituée rappelez-vous.**

**- Oui, et c'est bien dommage, vous étiez une mairesse formidable, d'une efficacité redoutable**, dit le psychologue en rougissant légèrement et en triturant son éternel parapluie.

**- Merci Dr. Hopper, c'est très aimable à vous de me dire ça. Et pour répondre à votre précédente question, je vais très bien, j'ai retrouvé mon fils, il est sain et sauf, nous avons passé un excellent début de journée, alors oui, sans hésitation, je vais bien**, répond la brune avec un sourire pour une fois sincère et non forcé.

**- J'en suis heureux pour vous, Mme le … Regina, vous méritez d'être heureuse.** Archie lève alors les yeux vers le ciel dégagé et bien ensoleillé et dit d'un air pensif : **qui sait, c'est peut-être le début d'une nouvelle vie.**

**- Sans nul doute Dr. Hopper, sans nul doute. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous devons être au Granny's pour 8H30 et vous savez que je déteste le retard.**

**- Oh oui bien sûr Mme … Regina. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, je vous souhaite une excellente journée. Henry...**

**- Au revoir Dr. Hopper.**

**- Au revoir Archie, au revoir Pongo !**

Les deux Mills arrivent enfin au Granny's où ils reçoivent un accueil chaleureux et vont s'asseoir sur leur banquette favorite, près de la fenêtre au fond du restaurant. Ruby arrive tout sourire leur proposer une boisson, offerte par la maison. Fidèles à leurs habitudes, c'est un café noir pour l'une, un chocolat chaud (+ supplément cannelle) pour l'autre, le tout validé par un clin d'oeil de la jeune serveuse.

Dix minutes plus tard, soit cinq minutes en retard arrive tout le clan Charmant. Cette arrivée en force fait sourire Regina qui voit là une tentative de l'intimider et de l'amener à se plier aux décisions et au bon vouloir du clan. Mais Regina n'est pas femme à se laisser dicter ses actes (aujourd'hui encore moins qu'avant), et elle décide de prendre le pouvoir immédiatement.

**- Bonjour, je vois que le fait d'être quatre n'améliore en rien votre ponctualité**, déclare la brune, donnant directement le ton de la conversation.

**- Regina, ne commencez pas**, lui répond la blonde en s'installant d'office à côté de Henry, avec toute la grâce du vilain petit canard avant qu'il ne soit un cygne.

**- Je ne commence rien du tout. Vous en revanche... Nous avions rendez-vous à 8H30 et vous arrivez à 8H35. A croire que vous n'étiez pas si pressée que cela de discuter de Henry.**

**- Je ne vous permet pas !**

**- Ma chère, je n'ai que faire de votre permission, je dis les choses telles que je les vois.**

**- Vous mieux que personne devriez savoir que l'on ne peut pas toujours se fier à ce que l'on voit**, rétorque la blonde.

**- Dit la femme qui m'a accusé de meurtre après avoir consulté un chien**, enchaîne Regina avec un soupçon de mépris.

**- Mamans, ne commencez pas à vous disputer, s'il-vous plaît**, demande alors Henry en regardant tour à tour ses deux mères.

**- Oui, tu as raison Henry**, lui répond Regina.** Bien, puisque Melle Swan et Mr Cassidy sont là nous allons pouvoir commencer à discuter. Henry, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire un tour avec tes grands-parents ?**

**- Hors de question**, s'énerve alors Blanche-Neige. **C'est de notre petit-fils qu'il est question, alors nous restons.**

**- Absolument pas, c'est une discussion entre les parents de Henry, votre avis n'a aucune importance. Pour ce que vous savez de la vie de parents de toute façon**, ne peut s'empêcher de lancer Regina, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

**- Espèce de sale … **, commence Blanche-Neige.

**- Regina a raison**, la coupe alors David, trop heureux de se voir accorder volontairement du temps avec son petit-fils et ne souhaitant pas voir la situation dégénérer si tôt.** Nous allons aller faire un tour avec Henry et on vous le ramène dans une heure, si ça vous convient Regina ?**

**- C'est parfait, rendez-vous dans une heure au manoir**, lui répond Regina avec un hochement de tête signifiant à la fois son accord et un remerciement pour avoir désamorcé la situation si habilement.

David ne manque pas le double sens de ce signe de tête et se dit que peut-être les choses ne se dérouleront pas aussi mal qu'il le craignait au départ.

**- Mais moi j'aimerais bien rester, si c'est une discussion qui me concerne**, dit Henry en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.** J'ai 11 ans, bientôt 12, je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux partic-**

**- Henry, ça suffit**, le coupe Regina. **Je sais que tu as affronté plus d'épreuve que tout enfant de ton âge, mais tu restes tout de même un enfant, et un enfant n'a pas à s'impliquer dans les discussions d'adultes.**

**- Tu me considère toujours comme un bébé, mais j'ai grandi ! Emma, elle, elle me laisserait rester.**

**- Je ne suis pas Melle Swan, et je te demande de nous laisser entre adultes.**

**- Euh, si je peux me permettre**, intervient Emma,** en fait gamin je suis d'accord avec Regina, c'est une discussion entre Regina, ton père et moi.**

**- Désolé mon grand, mais je suis du même avis que tes mères**, dit alors Neal.

**- Donc vous allez décider de mon avenir et de mon emploi du temps sans même me demander mon avis ?**

Sur ces paroles, Henry se met debout sur la banquette, enjambe Emma et quitte le restaurant en claquant la porte, les Charmants sur les talons après que David ait promis de s'occuper de lui.

Regina, qui s'était levée pour partir à la recherche de son fils se rassoit, de même qu'Emma et Neal en face d'elle.

**- Tout ceci est votre faute Melle Swan. Avant que vous ne débarquiez dans ma ville jamais Henry ne se serait permis une telle insolence, ni même de marcher sur le mobilier.**

**- Auriez-vous oublié sa fugue pour venir me chercher ?**

A ces paroles Regina hausse un sourcil parfait et attend qu'Emma saisisse la subtilité de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Voyant que ce moment n'arrive pas, elle décide d'éclairer la blonde.

**- En effet, mon fils a fugué … à cause de vous, bien qu'indirectement vu que c'est cette chère Blanche-Neige qui a déclenché tout ça.**

Réalisant qu'une fois de plus elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, Emma décide de justement faire ça et regarde la table silencieusement, ratant de ce fait le sourire satisfait de Regina. Sentant que l'ambiance est très tendue et que ça ne va pas s'arranger, Neal décide que ce moment est tout aussi bien qu'un autre pour entamer la discussion sur la raison de leur rencontre.

**- Regina, à propos de Henry …**

**- Oui, j'ai pris une décision**, l'interrompt Regina.** J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir sur le chemin du retour de Neverland... à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et j'ai décidé que Henry a besoin d'être protégé et d'un peu d'ordre dans sa vie.**

**- Oui, nous sommes bien d'accord**, dit Neal en hochant la tête. Emma hésite, puis fait de même, indiquant pra là que Regina peut continuer.

**- C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que Henry va revenir chez moi … définitivement.**

**- Il n'en est pas question, sa place est avec sa famille, avec Neal et moi, ses parents.**

**- Et c'est là que vous faites erreur Melle Swan. En effet, sa place est avec sa famille, mais pas avec vous. Avec moi, sa mère.**

**- Je suis aussi sa mère, et Neal est son père !**

**- Regina, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, voyons soyez raisonnable. Que pourrez-vous lui apporter ? Vous êtes seule dans votre grand manoir. Il a besoin de stabilité, d'un père et d'une mère.**

**- Vous semblez oublier bien vite certains faits**, leur dit alors Regina.

**- Lesquels ?**, demande Emma.** Votre statut d'ancienne reine ou celui d'ancienne reine maléfique ? Dans les deux cas ça n'a aucune importance, votre statut social n'a aucune valeur dans ce monde.**

A ces mots, Regina se fendit d'un sourire à faire frémir un dragon. Melle Swan venait d'amorcer elle-même l'arme de sa défaite.

**- Merci Melle Swan.**

**- Euh, pourquoi ?**

**- Pour avoir établi que nous sommes aujourd'hui soumis aux lois et règles de ce monde.**

Neal comprenant où voulait en venir la reine déchue pâlit, comprenant que Henry leur échappe de minute en minute pour ne pas dire de seconde en seconde.

**- Regina, s'il-vous-plaît, on peut en discuter.**

**- Discuter de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Neal, de quoi tu parles ?**, demande Emma qui dans sa colère n'arrive plus à évaluer la situation avec clarté.

**- Il se passe Melle Swan qu'il y a de cela 11 ans et quelques mois vous avez accouché de Henry. Juste avant de l'abandonner pour une adoption anonyme et fermée. Il se passe Melle Swan que se faisant, vous avez abandonné tout droit sur Henry. Il se passe Melle Swan que j'ai décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous alliez sortir de la vie de mon fils.**

**- Jamais**, tempête alors Emma. **Je suis sa mère, j'ai le droit de voir mon fils, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !**

**- Melle Swan, vous êtes chasseuse de prime si je ne m'abuse. Vous devez donc connaître la loi, non ? **

**- Ca n'a …**

**- DONC, vous savez que j'ai raison et tout à fait le droit de ne pas vous laisser approcher de Henry.**

**- Espèce de sale garce, j'étais prête à faire des efforts pour vous laisser voir Henry quand vous vouliez. Neal, dis quelquechose !**

**- Regina, s'il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas ça. Ecoutez, nous ne voulons pas vous enlever Henry, nous voulons juste lui rendre sa famille. Mais si vous vous obstinez à vouloir nous éloigner de notre fils, nous n'hésiterons pas à faire ce qu'il faut.**

**- Oh vraiment, Mr Cassidy. Et que comptez-vous donc faire ? **

**- Nous irons devant la justice faire valoir nos droits.**

**- Vraiment ? Intéressant...**

**- Ne prenez pas votre air supérieur avec nous Regina**, s'écria Emma en se levant.** Vous voulez la guerre ? Vous allez l'avoir.**

**- Melle Swan, vous ne devriez pas vous lancer dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Vous savez pertinemment que vous ne pourrez rien faire contre moi si nous allons devant la justice.**

**- C'est ce que nous verrons.**

**- Cette conversation est terminée Melle Swan, Mr Cassidy. Mon fils m'attend chez nous. Ne vous inquiétez par lui, je lui expliquerai la situation.**

Sur ce Regina se lève et quitte le restaurant la tête haute, comme la reine qu'elle a un jour été. De leur côté Emma et Neal sont abasourdis par ce qu'il vient de se passer. La situation a-t-elle réellement dégénéré à ce point ? Regina peut-elle réellement les priver de Henry ?

**- Neal, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? On doit se battre, on ne peut pas la laisser s'en tirer !**

**- Emma, si Regina va devant la justice ce ne sera pas à Storybrooke, il n'y a même pas de tribunal. Ce sera en dehors la ville, là où l'on ne pourra pas évoquer nos histoires de contes de fées et de forêt enchantée. Et dans ce cas, on n'a aucun dossier. Tu sais très bien que la loi est de son côté. **

**- Alors on doit agir avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. On doit régler ça, ici, à Storybrooke, quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis toujours sheriff et mes parents ont pris la tête de la ville, on peut l'arrêter et l'enfermer dans une cellule.**

**- Quoi ? Mais sous quel motif ? Non, il faut lui faire entendre raison, Regina est une femme intelligente, la discussion est la clé.**

**- La discussion ? Mon pauvre Neal, si tu crois pouvoir gagner une joute verbale face à Regina tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil. Il suffira de raconter comment Regina a pris le cœur d'un enfant sur Neverland pour le manipuler. Les gens n'accepteront pas qu'elle parcourt les rues de Storybrooke librement après ça. Il ne restera plus qu'à l'enfermer dans une des chambres du service psychiatrique comme elle a l'a fait avec Belle.**

**- Emma, tu plaisantes là ? On ne peut pas faire ça, c'est de la folie, c'est … non, c'est de la démence. Je veux voir mon fils et l'avoir auprès de moi plus que tout au monde, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.**

**- Et tu l'auras si l'on suit mon plan. Il déteste quand Regina utilise la magie, et encore plus quand elle prend des cœurs. Quand il saura ce qu'elle a fait, il ne lui pardonnera jamais et viendra de lui-même à nous.**

**- Emma, je ne sais pas …**

Leur discussion se poursuit pendant encore quelques minutes mais pas autant en privé que ce que croit le couple. En effet, tout à leurs préoccupations ils n'ont pas remarqué la personne sur la banquette juste derrière eux.

Une personne que les gens de Storybrooke, et plus particulièrement la famille Charmant se sont empressés d'oublier. Mais elle n'a pas oublié. Non, cette personne se rappelle parfaitement de tout, et ce tout comprend entre autre le souvenir d'une Regina aimante avec son fils, prête à tout pour lui, qui se faisait un sang d'encre à la moindre poussée de fièvre, à la moindre larme apparaissant sur le visage du garçon.

Et en écoutant la conversation des parents biologiques du jeune Henry, cette personne prend une décision : elle va sortir de l'ombre et prendre place du côté de la justice et de la loi. Et elle connaît une autre personne qui viendra la rejoindre. Cette oubliée se lève alors et quitte le restaurant, direction : le domicile de son allié.

**#############**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Ne vous habituez pas trop aux mises à jour journalières, il est fort possible qu'il m'arrive de sauter d jours (je suis en pleine préparation de concours). **

**Prochain chapitre : rencontre entre alliés, explication mère-fils, plan d'attaque Charmant, et peut-être plus … ou pas. ^_^**


	4. Mises au point

**Aller hop, un petit chapitre de plus. Damn, je devrais vraiment me concentrer sur mes concours. Après ce chapitre je m'en excuse mais je vais probablement faire une petite pause de deux jours pour passer plus de temps à réviser. Oui, je sais j'en ai déjà fait une mais c'est que ce chapitre a été plus long que prévu à écrire, je m'étais laissée emporter par la colère et le tout a viré à la bataille rangée, là dans la pelouse Mills ce qui n'était absolument pas dans le ton de l'histoire, et à mille lieux de ce que je voulais pour la dite histoire. Donc j'ai effacé plusieurs pages et j'ai recommencé. Bref, je ne partirai pas longtemps, je suis trop inspirée en soirée pour passer à côté de l'écriture, mais je dois tout de même bosser un peu si je veux réussir ces concours.**

**Donc comme promis, vous allez avoir droit à Regina qui explique sa décision à Henry, l'alliance de deux précieux alliés, le clan Charmant qui établit un plan d'attaque, … **

**Encore une fois, merci pour l'attention portée à cette histoire et pour le temps pris pour me laisser des commentaires.**

**#############**

La poussée d'adrénaline déclenchée par sa confrontation avec Melle Swan et Mr Cassidy donne à Regina une énergie folle qui lui permet d'arriver chez elle en un temps record malgré ses Louboutins.

En passant son portail elle voit David et Henry assis sur les marches du perron. En voyant le visage fermé de la reine, son regard assassin et sa démarche précipitée, David conclue que la proposition d'Emma et Neal n'a pas plu à Regina. Il ne s'attendait bien entendu pas à ce qu'elle accepte avec le sourire mais voir la femme ainsi l'ennuie quelque peu. Il se lève donc et s'avance vers Regina.

**- Ecoutez Regina, je sais que la proposition de Emma et Neal n'est certainement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais comprenez-les, ils ont enfin une chance d'être une famille.**

**- Mais de quelle proposition est-ce que vous parlez ?**

**- Comment cela, quelle proposition ? Celle de vous laisser Henry trois soirs par semaine voyons. Mais de quoi avez-vous donc parlé pendant une heure ?**

**- Trois soirs par semaine ? Vous voudriez que je me contente de voir mon fils trois soirs par semaine ?**, s'écrit la reine en s'avançant sur David jusqu'à être nez à nez avec lui.

**- Moi ça me va**, intervient alors Henry.** Comme ça je peux vivre avec mes parents mais on continuera à se voir. Dis-moi que tu as accepté maman ! Quand est-ce que je repars chez Emma ?**

A ces mots Regina sent son cœur éclater en de multiples fragments tous plus acérés les uns que les autres et lui déchirer la poitrine. Elle rassemble toutes ses forces afin de ne pas laisser paraître sa douleur et de contenir ses larmes.

**- Je suis désolée Henry mais je n'ai pas accepté la proposition de Melle Swan. Pour tout te dire, elle ne m'a même pas faite cette proposition.**

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Regina, que s'est-il passé au restaurant ?**, demande David, soudain inquiet des événements de l'heure passée.

**- David, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer chez vous. Je laisse le plaisir à Melle Swan et Mr Cassidy de vous expliquer, je dois avoir une petite discussion avec mon fils, en privé.**

**- Maman, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas partir avec David ?**

**- Parce-que tu es mon fils, et qu'un fils doit rester avec sa mère.**

**- Mais Emma aussi est ma mère, et Neal est mon père, ce sont ma famille !**

**- JE suis ta famille Henry, c'est moi qui t'ai élevé, j'ai changé tes couches, je t'ai donné ton bain, je t'ai soigné des bobos les plus superficiels aux maladies infantiles les plus handicapantes, je t'ai donné une bonne éducation et ai été présente chaque soir pour tes devoirs, je ne t'ai refusé aucun jouet, jeu ou livre que tu m'as demandé. Je ne t'ai privé de rien, j'ai toujours été là pour toi. JE suis ta mère et ta famille !**

**- Mais Emma est ma mère biologique et la sauveuse !**

**- Une mère qui n'a pas hésité un instant à t'abandonner sitôt sorti de son ventre, Henry !**

Regina sait qu'elle va trop loin mais la colère l'aveugle et les mots sortent en dépit de sa volonté.

**- Je te déteste, je croyais que tu avais changé mais en fait tu es toujours la même reine maléfique que celle qui a ensorcelé la ville ! Je te hais !**

Sur ce déversement de colère Henry part en courant dans le manoir pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant une Regina choquée se repasser en boucle la dernière phrase de son fils. Je te hais … je te hais … je te hais …

Elle se décide à sortir de sa torpeur pour se retourner vers David, d'un air fatigué.

**- Mr Nolan, laissez-nous s'il-vous-plaît. Rentrez chez vous.**

**- Regina, attendez …**

**- C'en est assez David ! Ma position est claire et ne changera pas. Je suis lasse de vos manigances pour me priver de mon bonheur, de mon fils et pour rendre ma vie la plus misérable possible. Il est temps pour moi de prendre ce qui me revient de droit et ça commence par Henry.**

**- Regina, nous ne voulons pas vous priver de votre fils, vous pourrez toujours le voir.**

**- Trois soirs par semaine, c'est bien cela ?**, demande-t-elle sarcastiquement.

**- C'est un accord tout à fait raisonnable.**

**- En aucun cas, la loi est de mon côté, vous devriez le savoir, vous êtes sheriff adjoint il me semble non ?**

**- La loi ? De quoi parlez-vous Regina ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?**

**- Cette conversation n'a que trop duré. Je vous l'ai dit David, rentrez chez vous, votre fille et le fils de Rumple se feront une joie de vous raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé, bien que je me demande de quelle façon ils vont arranger cela afin de s'assurer votre loyauté.**

**- Ma fille ne me ment pas Regina, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de cela pour avoir mon soutien, elle n'a qu'à demander.**

**- Et c'est tout à votre honneur., vous êtes un bon père. Hélas votre expérience de la souveraineté n'ont pas effacé votre passé et votre naiveté de berger. Vous ne voyez pas le mal, même lorsqu'il est sous vos yeux.**

**- Non Regina, c'est vous qui voyez le mal partout, et qui ne voyez pas le mal que VOUS faites par la même occasion. Regardez comme Henry est malheureux et déçu, par votre faute.**

**- Je vous interdis de parler de mon fils ! Sortez de ma propriété et rentrez chez vous Mr Nolan.**

**- Je vais partir, mais je reviendrai, et je ne repartirai pas sans mon petit-fils.**

**- Sortez ! Dehors ! Hors de ma propriété, maintenant !**

Devant l'accès de rage de Regina, David préfère s'éclipser et la laisser reprendre ses esprits. Il doit de toute façon s'entretenir avec sa fille et Neal. Il a besoin d'explications et il leur faut un plan pour récupérer Henry.

Regina rentre alors chez elle en se disant qu'il est temps d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Henry sur le respect et les lois de ce monde.

_Pendant ce temps là, quelque part en ville :_

Une sonnette retentit. Une porte s'ouvre. Deux regards se croisent.

**- Bonjour**, dit le propriétaire des lieux, **est-ce que je peux vous aider ?**

**- Oui, je le pense … enfin, je l'espère. Tout va dépendre de votre réponse à une simple question.**

**- D'accord, dites-moi.**

**- Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Regina et Henry ?**

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Est-ce que vous pensez que Regina est une bonne mère ?**

**- Hé bien, elle aime Henry d'un amour sincère, comme toute mère aime son enfant, ou devrait l'aimer en tout cas. Quant à Henry, il a hélas une vision très étroite de sa mère, il ne voit que son passé et s'obstine à ignorer son présent, mais je pense qu'au fond de lui il sait qu'elle l'aime.**

**- Excellente réponse, vous pouvez m'aider je pense. Pouvons-nous parler à l'intérieur ?**

**- Bien sûr, entrez, je vous en prie.**

Une porte se referme. Une longue discussion a lieu. Une décision est prise.

_Pendant ce temps, chez les Charmant :_

Interpellé par sa conversation avec Regina, David entre en trombe dans son appartement et demande immédiatement des explications.

**- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé avec Regina ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire de loi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne lui avez pas parlé de notre décision concernant la garde d'Henry ? Emma ? Neal ? Mais répondez bon sang !**

**- David, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît.**, lui dit Blanche-Neige.

**- Me calmer ? Sais-tu ce que m'a dit Regina ?**

**- J'en ai une bonne idée oui**, dit Emma qui fait les cent pas devant la fenêtre.

**- Moi aussi**, dit Neal dans une grimace.

**- Et donc, l'un de vous a l'intention de m'expliquer ou est-ce que je dois me contenter de cela ?**

**- Assieds-toi Da... papa.**

Après de longues minutes d'explications difficiles à avaler pour David, celui-ci reste pensif et silencieux en fixant la table basse. Quelques instants plus tard il relève la tête et prend une inspiration.

**- Bien, ne nous énervons pas il doit bien y avoir moyen de raisonner Regina et de reprendre Henry.**

**- En fait, on a déjà pensé à quelque-chose**, dit Emma.

**- Vraiment, quoi ?**

**- Hé bien, maman et toi êtes à la tête de la ville et je suis sheriff, en plus de la Sauveuse, on a tous les pouvoirs.**

**- Oui, mais quel rapport avec Henry ou Regina ?**

Après une nouvelle série d'explications dont les mots-clés sont 'arrestation', 'emprisonnement', 'internement', 'oubli' et 'cœur d'enfant', David reprend de nouveau un moment pour réfléchir et regarde tour à tour les trois personnes l'entourant.

Emma a le visage déformé par la colère, Blanche-Neige affiche un regard d'une dureté implacable et Neal n'arrive pas à se fixer sur une émotion précise. Il oscille entre colère, détermination et confusion.

David est un peu dans le même état que Neal, souhaitant plus que tout récupérer son petit-fils mais se demandant si le plan de sa fille n'est pas excessif. Il regarde alors une nouvelle fois sa chère et tendre et quand il croise son regard, il revoit la Blanche-Neige dont il est tombé amoureux dans la forêt enchantée, cette femme déterminée qui luttait pour son honneur et sa vie.

Et là, en une fraction de seconde sa décision est prise. Plus personne ne se mettra entre lui et sa famille, et Regina, bien qu'elle soit techniquement la belle-mère de son aimée (et de fait également la sienne), n'est pas de la famille, après tout, elle a essayé de les tuer plus d'une fois.

**- Très bien, nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour préserver cette famille.**

**- Une seconde**, intervient Neal, se décollant enfin du mur contre lequel il avait trouvé appui, **s'il-vous-plaît, attendez ... une seconde ... je … attendez.**

**- Neal**, lui demande Emma,** est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?**

**- Un problème ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Emma, est-ce que vous réalisez la portée de votre plan ? Vous voulez infliger à Regina ce qu'elle a infligé à Belle, et justifier cela en lui mettant sur le dos quelque-chose qu'elle a fait pour sauver Henry. Et tu me demandes s'il y a un problème ?**

**- Je ne te comprend pas Neal, tu veux qu'on récupère notre fils ou non ?**

**- Bien sûr, la question ne se pose même pas, c'est une évidence. Mais est-ce que cela nous donne tous les droits ? Je ne pense pas non. J'ai besoin de comprendre quelque-chose, que vous m'expliquiez.**

**- Quoi donc Neal ?**, demande Blanche-Neige, se joignant à la conversation.

**- Vous savez que j'ai quitté papa quand j'étais encore un enfant. Je n'ai donc connu la Reine Maléfique qu'à travers les histoires que j'ai entendu à droite et à gauche. Vous en revanche l'avez côtoyée, alors j'aimerais que vous me racontiez son histoire. Je ne veux pas un conte, je veux des faits, je veux comprendre pourquoi vous ressentez une telle colère envers Regina et ce qui pourrait légitimiser votre plan d'action pour reprendre Henry. **

**- Est-ce que le fait d'avoir jeté un sort sur la ville pendant 28 ans et d'avoir interné Belle, l'amour de ton père, pendant le même temps n'est pas une raison suffisante ? Est-ce que l'assassinat de mon père, le roi, n'est pas une raison suffisante ?**, s'emporte Blanche-Neige.

**- Stop ! Arrêtez Blanche, s'il vous plaît**, l'interrompt Neal.**Vous voyez c'est ça le problème, je ne connais que des faits éparses tels que ceux dont vous venez de parler. Ce que je veux c'est l'histoire complète.**

Blanche-Neige, David et Emma se regardent et d'un hochement de tête, s'accordent pour raconter à Neal ce qu'il veut entendre. C'est Blanche-Neige qui se lance, étant celle ayant le plus lourd passé avec Regina.

**- Quand j'étais enfant, je me suis faite manipuler par Cora, la mère de Regina, et j'ai révélé un secret que je n'aurais pas dû. Cora a alors tué Daniel et Regina en a eu le cœur brisé et m'en a terriblement voulu. Après son mariage avec mon père elle a noyé son chagrin dans la magie et sa soif de pouvoir l'a menée à vouloir évincer mon père du trône afin de régner comme bon lui semblait sur le royaume. Elle a alors demandé à Sidney Glass de l'aider à tuer le roi, et j'ai dû fuir pour sauver ma vie. Regina a alors lancé un avis de recherche à mon encontre et a engagé Graham le Chasseur afin qu'il me tue, demandant qu'il ramène mon cœur comme preuve. Peu de temps après j'ai rencontré David et nous avons rapidement décidé de nous marier. Regina ne supportant pas de nous voir heureux a lancé le sort qui a créé Storybrooke. Elle devait sûrement trouver bien plus jouissif de me voir aller au chevet de David allongé dans le coma sans me rappeler de notre amour jour après jour. Et n'oublions pas Emma, notre bébé qui nous a été arraché à peine né et que nous n'avons retrouvé que 28 ans plus tard**, termine Snow en versant une petite larme.

**- Et Belle, internée pendant 28 longues années dans une pièce avec seulement une toute petite fenêtre alors qu'elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, juste pour le plaisir de voir ton père souffrir...**, rajoute David. **Nous t'avons épargné les détails pour ne pas te submerger d'informations mais c'est l'histoire complète, comme tu le souhaitais.**

**- Je vois. Je ne savais pas tout ça**, dit Neal.** Je savais que Regina était … maléfique, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.**

**- Maintenant tu sais**, dit David**. Elle nous a pris notre fille quelques heures après sa naissance, et elle a adopté Henry également très jeune, ça sonne comme du déjà-vu ne trouves-tu pas, Neal ? On ne peut pas laisser l'histoire se reproduire, on doit agir rapidement.**

**- Je comprends, oui. **

Maintenant que tout le clan est d'accord ils peuvent commencer à pauffiner leur plan. En l'honneur de son fils et de son goût pour les opérations Emma prénomme leur plan l'Opération Henry.

_Dans la résidence Mills :_

Après le départ de David, Regina entre dans le manoir et se rend directement à son bureau. Elle connaît bien Henry et son caractère et elle sait que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui parler, d'autant qu'elle est elle-même passablement énervée et que Henry l'a profondément blessée dans ses dernières paroles.

Elle espère qu'un verre de cidre l'aide à se calmer et à préparer ses arguments pour Henry, il n'est pas son fils pour rien, la moindre faille et il sautera dessus tel un politicien en course pour la Maison-Blanche.

C'est finalement non pas un mais trois verres plus tard que Regina trouve le courage de monter jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Car oui, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un enfant, c'est bien de courage dont elle a besoin pour faire face une fois de plus à la colère de Henry et aux potentielles paroles blessantes qu'il risque de lui lancer.

Arrivée devant la porte du jeune garçon elle s'arrête une minute le temps de respirer profondément, puis elle lève la main en direction de la poignée … avant de décider d'utiliser une autre tactique. Au lieu d'entrer elle frappe à la porte et attend la permission de Henry.

**- Henry, s'il-te-plaît, est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je souhaiterais que l'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.**

**- Non, va-t-en, j'en ai assez, je ne veux plus entendre tes mensonges !**

**- Mensonges ? Je ne t'ai pas menti, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?**

**- Tu m'as dit que tu avais changé mais tu es toujours la même que dans le livre !**

**- Henry, s'il-te-plaît laisse-moi entrer.**

**- Non, je ne veux pas te voir, laisse-moi tranquille ! **

Regina entend alors Henry courir vers la porte et pense qu'il va sortir, mais il se contente de la verrouiller. Elle décide alors d'exploiter sa position devant la porte à son avantage.

**- Henry, tu sais que j'ai récupéré ma magie, non ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Donc, tu réalises que je peux à tout moment entrer dans ta chambre, malgré le verrou ?**

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, c'est MA chambre, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ! Je te l'interdis !**, hurle Henry en bloquant une chaise sous la poignée, bien qu'il sache que c'est inutile face à la magie.

**- Et je n'entrerai pas, comme tu me le demandes. Tu sais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce-que tu veux que ce soit moi qui sorte, tu veux que je sois celui qui cède, tu cherches à me manipuler !**

**- Non pas du tout**, répond Regina d'une voix tremblante trahissant le mal que lui fait son fils.** Je n'entrerai pas car je t'aime et que je te respecte.**

**- Non c'est faux, si c'était le cas tu me laisserais aller vivre avec mes parents ! Tu es égoiste et méchante, tu veux tous nous priver de notre fin heureuse parce-que tu sais que tu n'en auras jamais toi !**

Ces paroles sont le coup de poignard final qui anéanti le peu de tenue qu'il restait encore à Regina. Elle sent sa poitrine se serrer comme si elle était prise dans un étau, ses jambes chancellent, des points noirs commencent à apparaître devant ses yeux, et elle n'a que le temps de rejoindre sa propre chambre avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

Comment son fils peut-il ne pas voir qu'elle l'aime plus que tout ? Comment ne peut-il pas voir à quel point elle a changé ? Comment peut-il avoir oublié tout ce qu'elle a fait pour le sortir de Neverland, il y a quelques jours à peine ? Comment peut- …

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir cette dernière pensée avant que les ténèbres ne l'enveloppent.

C'est une heure plus tard qu'elle reprend connaissance, plus épuisée que jamais et désorientée. Est-ce que tout ça s'est réellement passé ? Est-ce que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ?

Elle se lève et se dirige en vascillant vers sa salle de bain. Un seul regard dans le miroir lui confirme ses craintes : elle a les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré, des cernes commencent à appraître sous ces mêmes yeux, son regard d'ordinaire ténébreux et perçant ne reflète que tristesse et fatigue. Ses cheveux toujours coiffés impeccablement semblent avoir décidé de mener leur propre vie individuellement les uns des autres. Son maquillage n'est plus qu'un souvenir et sa chemise est froissée à un point qui ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait que la matinée a été longue et rude.

En résumé Regina n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : elle n'a malheureusement pas rêvé.

Ne voulant pas que Henry la voit dans cet état si jamais il se décidait à sortir de sa chambre, bien que cela l'aiderait probablement à plaider sa cause, Regina prend une douche, change de vêtements et se refait une beauté.

Le résultat est loin de faire illusion, mais ça suffira pour le moment.

Elle se dirige alors une nouvelle fois vers la chambre de Henry et s'arrête devant, hésitante. Doit-elle retenter sa chance si tôt ? Après réflexion, elle décide de ne pas aborder le sujet qui les oppose. Après avoir regardé sa montre elle frappe à la porte.

**- Henry ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne veux plus te parler, laisse-moi !**, dit le garçon, visiblement toujours aussi énervé.

Bien que blessée (une fois de plus) par ces paroles, Regina ne recule cependant pas.

**- Je ne suis pas venue parler. Il est midi, je vais aller préparer le déjeuner, je veux que tu me rejoignes dans 45 minutes pour manger.**

**- Je n'ai pas faim.**

**- Ce n'était pas une question**, dit Regina qui reprend un peu de poil de la bête. ** Nous ne serons pas obligés de parler mais tu as besoin de manger, tu ne peux pas passer ta journée sur un plat de pancakes et un jus de pomme. Je vais te faire les lasagnes que tu aimes tant.**

**- Je n'en veux pas, je ne sortirai pas !**

**- 45 minutes Henry, ne sois pas en retard.**

Regina rejoint alors la cuisine où elle s'affaire à préparer le plat préféré de son fils. Cuisiner l'aide à regrouper ses pensées, les organiser et à se détendre … légèrement.

45 minutes plus tard le repas est servi et Regina se retrouve … en compagnie de son fils qui a daigné l'honorer de sa présence. En fait il n'est là que parce-qu'il a faim et que sa mère cuisine très bien, toujours décidé à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à la brune, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède à ses exigences.

Regina n'est pas dupe et voit bien le visage fermé et hostile de son fils, mais au moins il est là. Elle ne sait pas comment entamer la conversation et fait un faux pas.

**- Henry, prends ton temps pour manger, tu vas t'étouffer**, lui dit-elle en voyant le garçon engloutir d'énormes bouchées de lasagne le plus rapidement possible.** Et s'il-te-plaît essuie-toi la bouche, tu as de la sauce jusque sur le nez. Je t'ai mieux élevé que ça.**

**- Emma, elle elle s'en tape totalement de comment je mange.**

**- Si Melle Swan n'a pas de manières c'est son problème, mais il est hors de question que mon fils agisse comme un enfant des rues. Et je te prierais de surveiller ton langage en plus de tes manières.**

**- De toute façon je n'ai plus faim**, dit le garçon en se levant pour repartir en courant dans sa chambre.

**- Ne cours pas dans les escaliers !**

La seule réponse qu'obtient Regina est la porte de la chambre d'Henry claquée violemment.

**- Et ne claque pas les portes !**

Regina sait qu'elle n'a absolument rien gagné par son comportement, mais elle ne veut pas regagner son fils en devenant ce qu'elle n'est pas, elle préfère rester elle-même et lui montrer que ça ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de mauvais.

Elle se lève alors, ramasse les couverts et part en direction de la cuisine. Une fois la vaisselle terminée elle se rend dans son bureau avec bon roman. Les confrontations sont terminées pour aujourd'hui, Henry et elle-même ont besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, chacun de son côté.

Aux alentours de seize heures le silence du manoir est rompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. N'attendant personne, Regina tire la conclusion qui s'impose : un ou plusieurs membres du clan Charmant ont décidé de venir remettre le feu aux poudres.

Elle ouvre donc la porte avec sur le bout de la langue une remarque acerbe ne laissant aucun doute sur son mécontentement et sur le fait que ses « invités » devraient repartir prestement d'où ils viennent s'ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux.

Mais cette phrase ne passe pas ses lèvres lorsqu'elle voit qui se tient devant elle. L'impressionnante reine se retrouve pour une fois sans voix et totalement interdite.

**- Vous ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?**

**#############**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Héhé, vous ne saurez qui se trouve devant la porte qu'au prochain chapitre. Allié ? Ennemi ? Granny venue offrir ses conseils de mère-grand et faire un câlin à notre reine parce-qu'elle n'aime pas voir les petits jeunes malheureux ? Leroy et Gepetto venus proposer un strip tease à notre teine pour la détendre ? Mmmh, va savoir... ^_^**

**Et non, ne demandez pas d'où viennent les deux dernières idées, je ne sais pas moi-même, et en fait, je n'ai pas envie de savoir, on se demande pourquoi ...**


	5. Alliés et plans

**Bonjour / bonsoir les enfants, me revoilà ! **

**Alors au menu aujourd'hui le chef qui ne sait pas cuisiner vous propose :**

**- en entrée : qui a sonné chez les Mills**

**- en plat principal : des alliés se font connaître et ont un plan**

**- en dessert : le clan Charmant passe à l'action**

**Une petite précision : j'ai nommé Regina la Reine Maléfique parce-que Méchante Reine me paraît bien faiblichon par rapport à l'Evil Queen de la version originale et que Reine Diabolique me semble par contre un peu trop fort (même si c'est ce qui correspond le mieux à la traduction).**

**#############**

_Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée du domicile Mills :_

**- Bonsoir Regina, quelle mine affreuse**, dit son premier visiteur**.**

**- Pardon ? Si vous êtes venus pour m'insulter vous pouvez repartir tout de suite, je ne suis pas intéressée.**

**- Non non non, nous sommes venus car nous avons appris ce qu'il se passait avec Henry et - **

**- Et vous avez décidé de venir me dire combien vous me trouvez maléfique, cruelle et égoiste ?**

**- Non, Regina, pas du tout**, intervient son deuxième visiteur.** Bien au contraire. En fait nous sommes venus proposer notre aide.**

**- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour m'occuper de mon fils.**

**- Pour vous en occuper, non. Pour le récupérer en revanche … **

**- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Est-ce que vous sauriez quelque chose que j'ignore ?**

**- En effet, mais il vaudrait mieux en parler en privé.**

Regina regarde les deux personnes en face d'elle tour à tour, étudiant leur visage. Quand on est une reine sans roi, accusée du meurtre de celui-ci et détestée de tous, on ne vit pas longtemps si l'on n'apprend pas à repérer ses ennemis et identifier ses alliés. Et quand elle observe ses visiteurs, elle ne voit aucune trace de menace.

Elle recule donc, ouvre sa porte et s'écarte.

**- Entrez, allons parler dans mon bureau.**

Les trois personnes se dirigent donc vers le bureau et les deux visiteurs prennent place sur le canapé.

**- Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?**

**- Je sais qu'il n'est que seize heures mais j'ai toujours entendu beaucoup de bien sur votre cidre et vu ce que nous avons à vous dire, je dois bien avouer qu'un petit remontant serait bienvenu.**

**- Oui moi aussi j'en veux bien un verre, merci.**

**- Très bien, trois verres de cidre donc**, dit la brune dans un sourire masquant difficilement son inquiétude face au malaise de ses visiteurs.

Une fois tout le monde servi, Regina prend place avec une élégance royale dans le fauteuil en face du canapé, les bras sur les contours du canapé, comme le jour de sa rencontre avec Melle Swan.

**- Avant que nous commencions, j'ai une question pour vous deux. Pourquoi m'aider ?**

**- Pour ma part**, dit son premier visiteur,** c'est parce-que j'ai entendu des choses inadmissibles ce matin au Granny's. Les Charmants comptent bien prendre Henry et je suis plutôt d'avis qu'il devrait rester avec sa véritable mère. La mère que j'ai toujours connue et qui lui a tout donné, la mère que j'ai en face de moi en ce moment.**

**- Même après tout le mal que j'ai fait ? Même après le sortilège qui nous a tous menés ici ?**, demande Regina, étonnée et dubitative.

**- Regina … je n'ai pas souffert pendant ces 28 années. J'ai eu un mari aimant et attentionné, j'ai pu faire des études auxquelles je n'aurais jamais eu droit dans la forêt enchantée, j'ai découvert le libre-arbitre, et … l'eau courante**, finit la visiteuse avec un sourire malicieux qui fait rire les deux autres personnes présentes.

**- Mais je t'ai mariée à un homme qui n'étais pas le tien et qui t'a trompée, je t'ai séparée de ton véritable amour.**

**- Qui en fait ne l'était pas, juste un aveuglement de jeunesse, une amourette si tu préfères. Quant à mon « mari », je t'assure que ça n'a pas été aussi terrible que tu sembles le croire. Comme je te l'ai dit, il a été aimant et attentionné ... avant de disparaître dans le coma et de ne plus avoir l'occasion d'être incorrect. **

Cela fait baisser la tête à Regina qui rougit.

**- Non, ne baisses pas la tête, tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. Le seul moment désagréable pour moi a été son réveil, et son rapprochement avec Mary-Margaret, au vu et au su de tous, sauf de moi.**

**- Kathryn, je suis tellement désolée si tu savais**, dit la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

Kathryn se lève, vient s'agenouiller devant Regina et lui prend les mains.

**- Regina, s'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi. **Kathryn attend que Regina relève la tête avant de continuer. **Quand David a disparu, tu as été présente pour moi, quand Mary-Margaret et David ont agi derrière mon dos, tu m'as défendue alors que tu aurais pu laisser faire.**

**- Qui te dis que ce n'était pas par peur qu'ils rompent ma malédiction par leur « amour véritable » ?**

**- Est-ce que c'était le cas ?**, demande Kathryn en haussant un sourcil.

**- Non, pas du tout**, soupire Regina,** je savais que c'était Emma qui devait briser la malédiction. J'ai fait tout ça parce-que je le voulais, et par culpabilité, aussi surprenant que ça puisse être.**

**- Ce n'est pas surprenant, j'ai vu plus d'une fois la personne derrière le masque. Tu es une personne généreuse, protectrice envers ceux que tu aimes. Et c'est la raison de ma venue aujourd'hui. J'ai vu tout ce que tu as fait jour après jour pour Henry et il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que tu l'aimes et que tu es sa mère légitime.**

**- Et je partage cet avis**, intervient le second invité.** Vous m'avez beaucoup parlé pendant ces 28 ans et je vous ai beaucoup observée également, notamment avec Henry. Vous êtes une excellente mère, Regina, n'en doutez jamais.**

**- Docteur Hopper, je vous ai envoyé Henry en thérapie en le faisant passer pour fou.**

**- Non, enfin oui. Mais parler a fait beaucoup de bien à Henry, il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis je vous le rappelle. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, moi non plus je ne vous en veux pas pour la malédiction.**

**- Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?**, demande Regina.

**- Hé bien**, répond Archie malicieusement,** pour l'eau courante voyons... **

Ce trait d'humour est exactement ce dont ils avaient tous besoin, et ils éclatent de rire sans retenue, ce qui fait un bien fou à Regina, les dernières heures ayant été particulièrement éprouvantes pour elle.

**- Sincèrement, les gens sont persuadés que j'étais heureux sous la forme d'un criquet, mais c'est totalement faux. Comment pourrait-on être heureux dans le corps d'un insecte ? Non, j'étais moins malheureux que lorsque je volais pour mes parents, mais je n'étais pas heureux pour autant. La vie que vous m'avez donné en temps que psychiatre ont été les plus belles années de ma vie. Je peux enfin être utile aux autres comme je l'ai toujours voulu. **

**- Hé bien, moi qui pensais que cette malédiction ferait souffrir tout le monde, je vois que je me suis bien trompée...**

**- En effet, d'ailleurs nous ne sommes probablement pas les seuls à apprécier la vie que tu nous as donné**, lui dit Kathryn.

**- Qui d'autre ?**

**- Ruby pour commencer.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Penses-y un instant : plus de changement en bête assoiffée de sang à chaque pleine lune. Je doute vraiment qu'elle ait regretté cela, pas toi ?**

**- En effet, ça a du sens**, répond Regina après un instant de réflexion.

Regina regarde alors attentivement les deux personnes avec elle, leurs visages plein de compassion et avenants. Elle repense à tout ce qu'ils viennent de lui dire. Non seulement ils ne lui en veulent pas, mais ils voient qui elle est. Ils voient la femme derrière la reine maléfique. Ils voient la mère aimante en elle. Et ils semblent prêts à l'aider à récupérer son fils. Ce qui lui rappelle qu'ils ont mentionné quelque chose de troublant à plusieurs reprises.

**- Kathryn, Dr Hopper -**

**- Archie**, la coupe ce dernier.** Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Archie.**

**- Très bien, Archie, vous avez mentionné quelque chose en arrivant, à propos ce qu'il s'est passé au Granny's ?**

**- Euh, oui, c'est moi qui ait vu cela**, dit Kathryn en se relevant pour retourner à sa place.** C'est ce qui m'a décidé à aller chercher Archie.**

**- Et qui m'a convaincu de venir**, complète l'homme en question.** Regina, ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire est … impensable.**

**- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Vous me faites peur, là.**

**- Et il y a de quoi**, lui dit Kathryn. **Quand tu es repartie Emma et Neal sont restés et Emma a proposé un moyen pour le moins radical de récupérer Henry. Emma souhaite abuser de sa position de sheriff et de son titre de Sauveuse, ainsi que de la position de ses parents à la tête de la ville pour te faire arrêter.**

**- Me faire arrêter ? Tu plaisantes ? Sous quel motif ?**

**- Quelque chose à propos d'un cœur d'enfant que tu aurais pris à Neverland ?**

**- Quoi ? Mais ça n'a été que temporaire et c'était pour retrouver Henry, pas pour torturer cet enfant ! Je lui ai rendu son cœur dès que possible et j'ai été très précautionneuse avec.**

**- Regina, je sais, je te connais, je sais combien tu aimes les enfants. Mais Emma compte sur l'appui de ses parents, et tu sais que leur parole est sacrée pour la majorité des habitants de cette ville, pour ne pas dire la totalité. Et ce n'est pas tout.**

**- Il y a plus ?**, demande Regina, qui bien que n'étant pas femme à s'effrayer, commence à ressentir des sueurs froides.

**- En fait ils ne comptent pas se contenter d'une arrestation. Ils veulent s'assurer que tu ne puisses pas récupérer Henry, et pour cela ils veulent t'interner comme tu l'as fait pour Belle.**

Regina sent les larmes commencer à couler librement sur ses joues sous le coup de ces nouvelles. Comment peuvent-ils vouloir lui faire ça ? Elle est la mère de Henry, ils ne peuvent pas le lui prendre, il y a des lois. Emma l'a abandonné, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

**- Regina**, intervient Archie, **ils prévoient d'agir rapidement pour vous empêcher de mêler la justice de ce monde à votre combat pour Henry. Vous comprenez ce que j'essaie de dire ?**

**- Oui Archie, je vous comprend.**

**- Très bien. Où est Henry ?**

**- Dans sa chambre. Il refuse de me parler, et je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas mieux au vu des accusations qu'il me lance dès qu'il ouvre la bouche.**

Regina sent à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Décidément elle n'aura jamais autant pleuré qu'aujourd'hui, surtout en présence d'autres personnes. Kathryn se lève, vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Regina et la prend dans ses bras. La reine se tend à son contact avant de se relaxer et de laisser libre court à sa peine.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se calme, essuie ses dernières larmes d'un revers de main et reprend un semblant de contenance. Archie reprend alors la parole.

**- Regina, peut-être devrait-on dire à Henry ce que prévoient de faire Emma, Neal et les Charmant, si on pouvait le mettre de notre côté volontairement il ferait probablement tout pour désamorcer la situation.**

**- Non ! Non. Je ne veux pas que mon fils entende parler de ça. Il a déjà vu bien trop d'horreurs, il n'a pas besoin de ça. C'est hors de question.**

**- Je suis d'accord avec Regina. Archie, ce serait une mauvaise idée.**

**- Oui, vous avez probablement raison. Alors que faisons-nous ? Nous devons nous décider rapidement.**

**- Non Archie, vous en avez bien assez fait. Rentrez chez vous, je vais me débrouiller.**

**- Je ne crois pas non**, dit Kathryn.** Nous ne sommes pas venus juste pour te prévenir, nous sommes venus car nous avons l'intention de t'aider. Et 'non' n'est pas une réponse acceptable. En fait, nous ne te posons même pas la question, donc tu n'as pas à répondre, juste à enregistrer l'information.**

Regina, bien qu'abasourdie par une telle audace de Kathryn et Archie ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire devant une telle démonstration … d'amitié ? Oui, d'amitié semble être le terme convenable.

**- Très bien, information enregistrée alors. Mais maintenant il nous faut un plan.**

Soudain Regina éclate de rire. Archie et Kathryn la regardent avec surprise, se demandant si l'accumulation d'émotions n'a pas finalement eu raison d'elle.

**- Regina**, demande Archie, **est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, oui, tout va bien, c'est juste une idée qui vient de me passer par la tête : l'Opération Henry.**

**- L'Opération Henry, c'est très bien**, confrme Archie qui voit tout de suite à quoi fait allusion la brune.

**- Très judicieux Regina**, ajoute Kathryn.

Regina se lève alors pour leur reservir à tous un verre de cidre autant mérité que nécessaire, puis la planification de l'Opération Henry commence.

Kathryn et Archie ayant déjà parlé entre eux de la marche à suivre, Archie demande la permission à Regina d'aller parler seul à seul avec Henry, pour tenter de raisonner le garçon. Dans le bureau les deux femmes ont pris place côte à côte sur le canapé.

**- Kathryn, avant que l'on ne parle du plan, je voudrais m'excuser, pour tout ce qui s'est passé.**

**- Regina, comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je n'ai pas eu une vie malheureuse à Storybrooke, j'ai certainement été bien plus heureuse que dans la forêt enchantée, et puis, pendant les coups durs tu étais là. Aller, le sujet est clos. Non seulement je ne t'en veux pas mais en plus le moment est très mal choisi, on n'a vraiment pas le temps pour tout cela. Si vraiment cela te tient tant à cœur, nous pourrons dîner ensemble après toute cette histoire et en parler toute la soirée, toute la nuit même si tu veux. Mais pour le moment, on a plus important à discuter.**

**- Oui, tu as raison. Alors pour ma part, je souhaite faire valoir mes droits envers Henry. Je pense que tu es au courant que depuis que le sort à été rompu les Charmant ont pris Henry pour le faire vivre avec eux ?**

**- Oui, toute la ville est au courant.**

**- Hé bien j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de remettre de l'ordre dans cette situation. Et je pense que j'ai la loi de mon côté, est-ce que je me trompe madame l'avocate ?**

**- Absolument pas Madame Mills**, répond Kathryn dans un sourire.** Avec la bonne stratégie, un bon avocat peut gagner cette affaire comme si ce n'était qu'une simple formalité.**

**- Et, est-ce que tu es une bonne avocate ?**, demande Regina avec le même sourire.

**- Je le suis, mais je ne te défendrai pas.**

**- Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?**, demande Regina, confuse. **Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider ?**

**- Justement. Ton cas est facile mais tu as besoin de tout le soutien possible, par précaution. J'ai donc décidé de témoigner en ta faveur, mais je ne peux pas être à la fois témoin et avocat, cela ferait un conflit d'intérêt.**

**- Je comprend, oui.**

**- Mais, je peux quand même te recommander un excellent avocat.**

**- Où ? Ici à Storybrooke ?**, demande Regina avec surprise, sachant qu'il n'y a ni cabinet d'avocat ni tribunal en ville.

**- Non, à Boston.**

**- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour connaître un bon avocat à Boston ?**

**- Hé bien, tu sais que je n'ai finalement j'amais pu me résoudre à sortir de Storybrooke, d'abord à cause du sort, ensuite par peur de partir. Et tu sais que j'ai fini par faire mes études de droit par correspondance ? Hé bien, disons que les cours par correspondance ne sont pas toujours évidents à comprendre par soi-même. Je me suis donc inscrite sur le forum des étudiants de l'université et j'ai recontré un autre étudiant au même niveau que moi avec lequel je me suis tout de suite bien entendue. Finalement nous avons fait nos études en nous entraidant et une solide amitié s'est forgée entre nous. C'est un avocat brillant et j'ai une totale confiance en lui. **

**- Je vois. Et tu crois qu'il acceptera de m'aider ?**

**- Sans hésiter, je n'ai qu'à lui demander. **

**- Très bien nous avons donc un avocat.**

Pendant une demi-heure les deux femmes élaborent la suite du plan, en commençant par ce dont Kathryn et Archie ont discuté chez ce dernier. Puis Archie les rejoint dans le bureau … avec derrière lui un Henry visiblement mal à l'aise.

**- Regina ? Je crois que Henry a quelque chose à vous dire.**

**- Maman, pour ce matin, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que tu n'aurais jamais de fin heureuse et que tu n'avais pas changé**, dit le garçon en baissant la tête.

**- Henry, tu m'as profondément blessée.**

**- Oui, je sais, je suis désolé, je regrette.**

Henry se met à pleurnicher et Regina ne peut pas longtemps maintenir la façade dure qu'elle a adoptée à son entrée. Elle se lève, se précipite devant Henry et le serre dans ses bras à lui en faire mal, mais ça ne semble pas affecter le garçon qui lui répond avec autant de ferveur.

**- Je suis désolé, maman. Je suis vraiment désolé, je regrette si tu savais.**

**- Je sais mon petit prince, je sais. Ce n'est rien, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Bien sûr la dernière phrase n'est pas totalement vraie, loin de là. Regina ne peut pas oublier si facilement ce que lui a dit Henry, mais elle est tellement soulagée de le voir et de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras qu'elle met sa peine de côté temporairement.

**- Henry, il faut que je te parle, et je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement jusqu'au bout, tu veux bien ?**

**- Oui, d'accord.**

**- Bien. Comme tu l'as compris ce matin, je refuse que tu ailles vivre chez Melle Sw … Emma et Neal.**

**- Mais -**, tente le jeune garçon.

**- Henry, tu as dit que tu écouterais**, le coupe sa mère.

**- Oui, pardon.**

**- Bien. Viens, allons nous asseoir.**

Ils se dirigent vers le canapé et Archie demande à Regina si elle veut qu'ils les laissent discuter seuls. Celle-ci réfléchi un instant, puis, connaissant son fils se dit qu'un peu de soutien pourrait s'avérer utile. Elle invite donc ses deux nouveaux amis à rester et ceux-ci s'installent dans les deux fauteuils faisant face au canapé.

**- Henry, il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas que tu ailles vivre là bas. Tu es mon fils, ta place est avec moi. Je t'ai adopté, puis je t'ai élevé pendant onze ans, et si j'ai fait tout ça c'est parce-que je t'aime et que je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi. J'ai été la reine maléfique, c'est un fait. Mais je ne suis plus cette personne depuis bien longtemps. Dès l'instant où je t'ai tenu dans mes bras j'ai su que cette vie était derrière moi, j'ai su que je voulais être meilleure, pour toi. Et tout s'est merveilleusement bien passé, tu m'as rendue tellement heureuse si tu savais. Et puis Blanche-Neige, enfin Mary-Margaret à l'époque t'a donné ce livre et tout a changé. Tu as changé. J'ai perdu mon petit prince que j'ai vu se transformer en quelqu'un de suspicieux, colérique et insolent, quelqu'un que je ne reconnaissais plus. **

A ce moment Henry baisse la tête et se remet à pleurer en silence, mais Regina ne s'arrête pas pour autant, il faut qu'il sache.

**- Et un beau jour tu as disparu et tu es revenu avec Emma. A partir de ce jour, comme avant que je ne lance le sort, mon bonheur s'est retrouvé en danger. Encore une fois j'étais celle qui souffrait. Jusqu'à ce que cette situation atteigne son paroxisme avec Emma et ses parents qui t'ont arraché à moi en t'emmenant vivre avec eux. J'ai été très patiente et conciliante jusqu'à présent, en les laissant faire car j'espérais qu'en voyant combien j'étais différente de la reine maléfique ils reviennent à la raison d'eux-mêmes et te renvoient à la maison. Ca n'a pas été le cas, ils ont même voulu te reprendre avec eux à peine descendus du navire de Hook, sur le quai. Seulement vois-tu Henry, nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt enchantée, il y a des lois dans ce monde, et j'ai décidé que quitte à ne plus être la reine maléfique et à vivre ici, autant respecter les lois locales. Par conséquent, moi, ta mère, vais reprendre ce qui me revient de droit, toi, mon fils. Je suis lasse d'être celle à qui l'on prend tout sans se poser de questions, celle qui souffre sans que ça ne dérange personne, alors pour une fois nous allons faire les choses à ma façon, dans le respect des lois de ce monde.**

S'en suit un long silence pendant lequel Henry, sourcils froncés, analyse tout ce que vient de lui dire sa mère adoptive. Les trois adultes présents l'observent avec attention, se demandant ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans sa tête.

**- Est-ce que je peux parler maintenant ?**, demande-t-il alors.

**- Oui, bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que Archie et Kathryn sont là ?**

**- Hé bien Henry**, dit Archie,** nous sommes venus apporter notre soutien à ta mère car nous jugeons tous les deux qu'elle est dans son bon droit et mérite de retrouver son fils. **

**- Non il y a autre chose**, dit Henry en fronçant les sourcils.** Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ensemble, au même moment ? Vous ne traînez jamais ensemble et pourtant là vous venez chez nous.**

**- Henry, surveille ton langage s'il-te-plaît**, le réprimande Regina.** Comme ils te l'ont dit ils sont venus m'apporter leur soutien. Tu te rappelles que je suis amie avec Kathryn, non ? Et Archie, en tant que psychiatre me connaît bien, je me suis confiée plus d'une fois à lui.**

Henry observe tour à tour les trois adultes et voient qu'ils semblent tendus, bien plus que pour un simple soutien amical, mais il décide de ne pas poser plus de questions à ce sujet … pour le moment.

**- Bien, admettons. Pour ce qui est de mes parents, pourquoi ne pas leur proposer la proposition inverse de la leur ? Je vis avec toi et je vais passer trois nuits avec eux.**

**- Henry, tu n'as pas bien compris. Je ne veux pas d'une garde partagée, même en t'ayant plus pour moi. Je veux une garde exclusive, comme elle aurait toujours dû l'être. Je veux que tes parents biologiques comprennent bien que je suis ta mère et la seule personne ayant mon mot à dire dans ton éducation. Je veux qu'ils cessent de penser que parce-qu'ils sont les enfants de Blanche-Neige, Charmant et Rumpelstiltskin et moi l'ex reine maléfique ils ont tous les droits et peuvent se permettre de s'immiscer dans notre vie.**

**- Est-ce … est-ce que**, hésite le garçon,** est-ce que tu veux me priver de mes parents et m'empêcher de les voir ?**, dit-il finalement en ouvrant de grands yeux.

**- Pas nécessairement t'empêcher de les voir, mais limiter leur droit de visite à quatre ou cinq heures par semaine, sans permission de te faire coucher chez eux, oui. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, estime-toi heureux de cette décision. Après ce qu'ils ont fait je pourrais très bien demander une injonction leur interdisant purement et simplement de t'approcher.**

**- Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste, ce sont mes parents, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu veux m'éloigner de ma famille !**

**- Je suis ta famille, Henry !**

La discussion reprend de plus belle comme elle l'a fait le matin-même, mais cette fois-ci Kathryn et Archie sont là pour dire à Henry de modérer ses propos.

Henry finit par dire que de toute façon ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, lui ira où il veut, après tout il est bien déjà allé à Boston pour chercher Emma. C'est la goutte de trop dans le vase déjà submergé qu'est Regina, et elle décide de mettre fin définitivement à la conversation.

**- Je suis ta mère et tu feras ce que je te dis de faire. Et ne crois pas que ta petite démonstration d'effronterie et d'insolence plaide en ta faveur … bien au contraire. J'ai passé onze ans à t'inculquer la politesse, le respect et les bonnes manières, mais je constate qu'il n'a fallu qu'un peu plus d'un an au clan Charmant pour anéantir tous mes efforts. Et il est hors de question que je laisse la situation empirer, j'ai bien l'intention de te mettre hors de portée de leur mauvaise influence. Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu écoutes ce que nous avons prévu.**

Henry sent la colère bouilloner dans ses veines, mais il sait qu'avec trois adultes contre lui il n'aura jamais le dernier mot. Il décide alors d'obéir à sa mère et d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à lui dire, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Il ira vivre avec ses vrais parents, personne ne l'éloignera de sa famille.

_Le lendemain matin, du côté des Charmant :_

La nuit portant conseil, c'est trois Charmant apaisés que trouve Neal en arrivant à leur appartement, malgré l'heure matinale.

**- Neal !**, l'accueille Blanche-Neige avec un grand sourire.** Nous avons discuté un peu en attendant ton arrivée et nous avons décidé de retenter la discussion avec Regina.**

**- Vraiment ?**, demande celui-ci, étonné.

**- Oui**, confirme Emma, **et nous avons même une nouvelle proposition à lui faire.**

**- Je vois. Laquelle ?**

**- Henry vient toujours vivre avec nous et elle peut toujours l'avoir trois soirs par semaine, mais en plus nous avons décidé qu'elle pourrait l'avoir quatre heures chaque matin de jour de fête, comme son anniversaire, Noël ou le Nouvel An.**

**- Mmmh, on peut essayer...**

Sur ces mots, tout le clan se lève et se dirige vers le manoir. Pour ne pas avoir l'air trop offensifs, ils conviennent que Blanche-Neige et David resteront dans la voiture et ne sortiront qu'en cas de besoin.

Emma et Neal remontent donc l'allée du 108 de la rue Mifflin seuls et sonnent deux coups brefs. Ils attendent quelques instants mais aucun son ne se fait entendre en provenance de la demeure.

Emma resonne, se disant que peut-être les occupants dorment encore. Mais une fois encore aucun bruit ne vient perturber le calme de la maison.

Commençant à avoir un doute, Emma décide de tester la poignée. Celle-ci est bien entendu fermée à clé.

**- Emma, peut-être qu'ils sont sortis pour aller au Granny's, tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Neal, il est 7H30 du matin. Je te rappelle qu'on a décidé de cette heure là parce-qu'on savait que Regina serait sûrement levée mais pas Henry et que donc il y aurait forcément quelqu'un au manoir. Non, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.**

Voyant que personne n'ouvre la porte et que Emma semble devenir agitée, les Charmant sortent de la voiture et rejoignent le duo à la porte.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**, demande David.

**- On a sonné deux fois mais personne n'ouvre et aucun bruit ne provient de l'intérieur**, répond Neal.

**- Avez-vous essayé la poignée ? **

**- Oui, c'est fermé à clé.**

**- Pas pour longtemps**, renchérit Emma en sortant son kit de crochetage.

**- Wow wow wow, tu fais quoi là Emma ?**, demande Neal en levant les mains en signe de désaccord et en se plaçant entre Emma et la porte.

**- Je vais vérifier que mon fils va bien.**

**- Emma on n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça, et surtout pas en forçant leur serrure.**

**- Hé bien**, intervient Blanche-Neige,** Emma est toujours le sheriff et le rôle d'un sheriff est de s'assurer que les citoyens de la ville vont bien.**

**- Blanche**, intervient David,** je ne suis pas sûr -**

**- David**, l'interrompt Blanche-Neige**, on sait tous les deux qu'il est anormal que personne ne réponde à cette heure-ci, et notre petit-fils est dans cette maison, il est de notre devoir de nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Vas-y ma chérie, fais ce que tu as à faire, Neal, écarte-toi.**

Emma, en professionnelle de l'effraction ne met que quelques secondes à déverouiller la porte et tout le clan fait irruption chez la reine.

**- Henry ?**, appelle Emma. **Regina ?**

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un est là ?**, demande Neal.** Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Devant l'absence de réponse ils décident de partir à la recherche des occupants. Ils se dirigent d'abord vers la cuisine. Vide. Puis au salon. Vide. Le bureau de Regina. Vide. Emma guide donc ses pairs vers la chambre de Henry, qui s'avère elle aussi vide.

Non, attendez, elle n'est pas tout à fait vide. Neal voit un papier soigneusement plié avec indiqué « A l'attention du clan Charmant » sur le dessus d'une belle écriture manuscrite appartenant sans nul doute possible à Regina.

**« Melle Swan, Mr Cassidy, et probablement Blanche-Neige et David. Si vous êtes en train de lire cette lettre c'est certainement que vous vous êtes introduits chez moi malgré le fait que ma porte soit fermée à clé. Je suppose que les félicitations reviennent à Melle Swan ? »**

Le clan n'a alors aucun mal à imaginer Regina portant un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus ironique en écrivant cela.

**« Vous vous demandez certainement où nous pouvons bien être. Je vais vous le dire : loin de ce manoir. Je suis peut-être une reine maléfique qui prend des cœurs d'enfant pour sauver son fils, mais je ne suis pas folle pour autant. J'ai donc décidé de mettre Henry à l'abri le temps d'impliquer les bonnes personnes dans notre petit problème de droit parental. Nous ne reviendrons pas au manoir avant que vous n'ayez reçu le premier document officiel, et je vous déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit après cela. Sur ce, je vous laisse chercher un bon avocat, vous en aurez besoin, même s'il ne servira à rien. Signé, Regina Mills. »**

Suite à la lecture de la lettre les Charmant restent abasourdis un instant avant qu'Emma ne prenne la parole, hors d'elle.

**- Regina a enlevé mon fils ! Cette sorcière a kidnappé Henry !**

**- Comment est-ce qu'elle a su ?**, demande Neal.** Comment est-ce qu'elle a appris notre plan initial ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, mais je sais où trouver la réponse et les renseignements concernant l'endroit où peut se cacher Regina**, dit Blanche-Neige.

**- Oui, moi aussi.**, dit Emma.** Là où tous les commérages se font et où toutes les informations passent d'oreille en oreille. Le Granny's. Il faut qu'on la retrouve et qu'on récupère Henry. Le temps des négociations et des propositions est terminé, elle est allée trop loin cette fois-ci.**

D'un commun accord ils se dirigent donc tous les quatre vers le Granny's...

**#############**

**Voulà voilà. Alors maintenant que vous avez lu le chapitre je peux vous le dire : je n'en suis que moyennement satisfaite. Autant j'étais prête et j'avais bien les dialogues en tête depuis des mois pour les chapitres précédent mais aussi les chapitres à venir, autant pour celui-ci je n'avais que le but final du chapitre. Il a donc été très difficile à écrire, je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois, et j'ai préféré m'arrêter à cette version qui m'a semblée la moins mauvaise, même si ça pédale un peu dans la semoule. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu un petit peu.**

**Félicitations à ceux qui avaient un doute sur l'identité des alliés.**

**Au prochain chapitre, nous saurons où sont partis les Mills, Regina continuera sur sa lancée et le plan des Charmant connaîtra un nouveau couac.**


	6. Rencontre juridique

**Bonjour / bonsoir ! Encore une fois, merci pour tout, les reviews, les follows, etc...**

**Alors dans ce chapitre j'ai décidé d'accorder un peu de répit à Regina. L'Opération Henry n'est bien sûr pas laissée de côté mais Regina va avoir une ou deux occasions de se détendre un peu.**

**C'est parti, rendez-vous de l'autre côté ! (enfin, en bas de page tout simplement).**

**#############**

_Toujours du côté des Charmants :_

Les quatre Charmant arrivent au Granny's quelques minutes plus tard et Emma se dirige immédiatement vers Ruby.

**- Est-ce que tu as vu Regina et Henry aujourd'hui ?**

**- Bonjour à toi aussi. Oui, je vais bien, merci d'avoir demandé. Oh, attends, tu n'as pas demandé.**

**- Pardon Ruby mais là on est un peu pressés.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Regina a enlevé Henry.**

Ruby regarde Emma avec étonnement, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce que vient de lui dire la blonde.

**- Regina a enlevé Henry ?**, demande la serveuse pour confirmer.

**- Oui ! On est allés chez elle et on a seulement trouvé une lettre sur le lit d'Henry disant qu'elle l'emmenait loin du manoir.**

**- OK. Euh, Emma, tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ? Regina a enlevé Henry ? Sérieusement ? Tu crois vraiment que Regina ferait ça ?**

**- Je viens de te dire qu'on a trouvé une lettre et qu'ils sont partis, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans, Regina a enlevé mon fils !**

**- Ok, alors déjà tu vas te calmer. Ensuite, Regina n'enlèverait jamais Henry sans une bonne raison, c'est son fils, elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, il est tout pour elle.**

**- C'est mon fils !**, crie alors Emma.** Elle veut m'enlever mon fils.**

**- A moins que ça ne soit l'inverse ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? Si tu as quelques chose à dire Ruby, dis-le.**

**- Hé bien disons qu'hier vous ne sembliez pas très disposés à laisser la garde de Henry à Regina il me semble. Vous aviez même de sacrés projets pour vous assurer que ça n'arrive pas.**

**- Tu écoutes les conversations privées des clients maintenant, Ruby ? **

**- Non, mais quand vous décidez de monter des plans contre quelqu'un vous devriez éviter de le faire dans la même pièce qu'un loup-garou. Sens surdéveloppés, ça te rappelle quelqu'un ?**

**- C'est toi**, accuse alors Blanche-Neige, **c'est toi qui a été raconter tout ça à Regina ? Tu es ma meilleure amie et l'amie d'Emma, comment peux-tu faire ça à notre famille ?**

**- Je n'approuve pas du tout votre façon de faire. Blanche, je t'ai toujours soutenue contre Regina parce-que c'était la chose juste à faire, mais là... Vous réalisez ce que vous comptez faire ? Mettez ce plan à exécution et vous ne vaudrez pas mieux que la reine maléfique.**

**- Et donc tu as décidé de trahir tes souverains pour t'allier à notre ennemie jurée ?**, insiste Blanche-Neige.

**- Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? On n'est plus dans la forêt enchantée, il n'y a plus de souverains. Vous êtes revenus tous ensemble avant-hier de Neverland avec Henry, je pense que vous avez largement dépassé le stade d'ennemis jurés, ne crois-tu pas ?**

**- Nous devons faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger notre famille !**

**- Et Regina est ta belle-mère et la mère de Henry, elle est de votre famille, de nombreuses manières d'ailleurs.**

**- Non, jamais ! C'est Emma la mère de Henry et il doit revenir avec elle et Neal.**

**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu nous faire ça Ruby**, dit Charmant en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

**- En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui ai parlé avec Regina, pas Ruby**, intervient alors une voix derrière le clan Charmant.

Tous se retournent pour voir Archie, bien campé sur ses deux jambes les deux mains sur le manche de son éternel parapluie appuyé au sol entre ses pieds, Pongo assis bien droit à ses côtés et regardant tour à tour les humains en face de lui.

**- Archie ? Mais -**

**- Non, **dit-il alors, levant la main pour les interrompre, **je vais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait tout cela. Tout simplement parce-que je connais Regina, que j'estime qu'elle est une excellente mère et que je ne vois rien justifiant de lui ôter ses droits maternels, droits qu'elle a acquis, je vous le rappelle, après qu'Henry ait été abandonné. Et je suis d'accord avec Ruby ici présente, ce que vous voulez faire pour récupérer Henry est digne de la reine maléfique, pas des Charmant. Vous m'avez extrêmement déçu alors j'ai décidé d'agir et de me ranger au côté de Regina. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.**

Il se retourne alors pour partir mais Neal le retient.

**- Une seconde Dr Hopper, s'il-vous-plaît. Est-ce que vous savez où est mon fils ?**

**- Oui, je le sais. Mais je ne vous dirai rien. **

**- Un peu que vous allez nous dire où est notre fils**, dit alors Emma en se dirigeant vers Archie jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec lui.** Je vous conseille vraiment de me répondre.**

**- Sinon quoi, vous m'arrêterez?**

**- Exactement, je suis toujours le sheriff de cette ville.**

**- Et sous quel motif voulez-vous m'arrêter ?**, demande Archie qui ne se démonte pas, tandis qu'à ses côtés Pongo commence à émettre un grognement sourd, sentant son maître en difficulté.

**- Complicité d'enlèvement et obstruction à la justice.**

**- Emma, arrête, tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ça**, tente de la raisonner Neal.

**- C'est ridicule**, ajoute Ruby.

Emma, qui sait qu'ils ont raison, lâche le psychiatre à contre-coeur et recule de quelques -ci se tourne alors vers Neal :

**- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous accepteriez de vous joindre à un tel plan. Vous êtes bien loin du Baelfire dont on ma parlé, qui rêvait de fuir tout ce qui était maléfique pour vivre en paix avec son papa.**

**- Regina est maléfique, Blanche m'a expliqué tout ce qu'elle avait fait.**

**- Et je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle vous ait bien raconté tous les faits tels qu'ils se sont déroulés**, dit le psychiatre d'un ton sarcastique. Il se rappelle de la jeune Blanche-Neige et de ses attitudes de princesse dans la forêt enchantée, ainsi que de sa façon d'arranger les choses en sa faveur, même si ce n'est pas toujours consciemment.

**- Est-ce que vous traitez ma femme de menteuse Archie ?**, intervient David en venant se placer à son tour devant le psychiatre.

**- Non, de fine stratège sachant quoi dire, quand et à qui. C'est une meneuse de troupe, de sang royal, je ne lui en veux pas, elle fait ce qu'elle a à faire pour s'assurer la loyauté de ses sujets.**

**- Archie, comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?**, dit Blanche-Neige, blessée par les propos de l'homme. Après tout elle a toujours été gentille, ce n'est pas de sa faute si les autres lui veulent du mal. C'est une princesse, non, une reine, et la plus jolie femme du royaume en plus, ça crée des jalousies, forcément.

**- Archie**, intervient Neal,** insinuez-vous que Blanche, David ou Emma auraient osé me mentir alors que l'avenir de mon fils est en jeu ? Personnellement j'en doute.**

**- Ce que je dis Neal, c'est qu'il y a toujours deux versions à une histoire : celle qui est vécue et celle qui est racontée.**

Pendant toute cette conversation Emma est restée silencieuse, fixant un point sur le sol, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Regina essaie de lui prendre son fils qu'elle vient à peine de retrouver un an plus tôt et elle ne sait plus quoi faire.

Elle ne se reconnaît plus non plus. A-t-elle vraiment échaffaudé un plan digne de la reine maléfique ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez elle ? Elle veut récupérer Henry, mais pas en le faisant souffrir, et faire disparaître Regina le ferait certainement souffrir.

Si seulement Regina pouvait se contenter d'accepter leur généreuse proposition au lieu de tout transformer en conflit. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cette femme prenne tout comme une attaque personnelle et une menace ?

Emma prend alors une décision.

**- Archie, dites à Regina que si elle veut aller devant la justice on ira.**

**- Emma … vous n'avez aucun droit, aucun dossier**, lui répond Archie.

**- C'est ce qu'on verra. En attendant, Henry et elle peuvent rentrer chez eux, on ne tentera rien.**

Emma se dirige alors vers les toilettes du restaurant où elle verrouille la porte avant de se mettre à frapper la porte de la cabine du font à plusieurs reprises. Si Regina veut une guerre juridique elle va l'avoir. Ils n'ont peut-être pas de dossier pour l'instant mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas en monter un.

Pendant ce temps dans le restaurant Archie salue tout le monde et s'en va en direction de son cabinet. Il appellera Regina de là bas, il doute que les Charmant le suivent mais mieux vaut être prudent. Regina ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il dévoilait sa position et qu'il arrivait quelque chose à Henry. D'ailleurs lui non plus ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Neal quant à lui est très troublé par les déclarations du psychiatre. Il a entendu de nombreuses choses sur la reine maléfique et sur tout ce qu'elle a fait pour anéantir Blanche-Neige, mais il a aussi entendu parler des frasques de cette dernière. La trahison d'un secret ayant causé la mort de l'aimé de Regina, sa carrière de voleuse, sa guerre avec David contre le Roi Georges et la Reine Regina pour prendre le contrôle de leurs royaumes, sans parler de ce à quoi il a assisté en arrivant à Storybrooke : la manipulation de Regina pour la pousser à tuer sa propre mère.

Il se dirige donc vers Ruby.

**- Excusez-moi Ruby, je peux vous poser une question ?**

**- Oui, allez-y.**

**- Vous avez bien fréquenté Blanche-Neige dans la forêt enchantée, non ?**

**- Oui en effet, elle a logé pendant un temps chez ma grand-mère et moi et nous sommes devenues inséparables. Pourquoi ?**

**- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur son histoire avec Regina ?**

**- Rien du tout. Je désapprouve ce que vous comptez faire à Regina pour récupérer Henry mais Blanche est mon amie alors je ne m'impliquerai pas dans cette histoire de famille. Du moins, pas tant que les choses n'iront pas trop loin. Désolée Neal mais ne comptez pas sur moi.**

**- D'accord je comprends. Et pour votre information nous avons laissé tomber l'idée de prendre Henry par la force.**

**- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai crû comprendre. Tant que ça restera comme cela je ne veux pas être mêlée à vos histoires.**

**- Bien, merci quand même, je vais vous laisser travailler tranquillement. Bonne journée.**

**- Merci, vous aussi.**

Neal, pas plus avancé qu'avant, ressent le besoin d'être seul pour penser à toute cette histoire, il salue donc les Charmant avant de se retirer à son tour.

_Pendant ce temps là, quelque part en ville :_

Quand Regina se réveille, à peine quelques heures après s'être endormie, elle a déjà la tête en ébullition avec tout ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle décide donc d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Elle a à peine sorti les ingrédients et ustensiles nécessaires pour faire les pancakes qu'aime tant son fils qu'elle sent un souffle sur sa nuque, deux mains se poser sur ses avant-bras et une voix basse lui murmurer :

**- Regina Mills, lâchez immédiatement cette poêle et cette spatule ou je vous attache sur une chaise même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il me soit donné de faire.**

**- Kathryn Nolan, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas surprendre une reine maléfique, surtout si elle est armée d'une poêle et d'une spatule en bois?**

Les deux femmes éclatent de rire à ces mots.

**- Les invités ne cuisinent pas dans ma demeure, alors va t'asseoir et laisse-moi faire**, dit Kathryn. **Et que je ne te vois pas ne serait-ce que tendre la main vers un ingrédient ou un ustensile.**

**- Bien madame**, répond Regina en souriant.

La brune s'asseoit donc au comptoir central et profite du temps d'attente pour repenser à la soirée précédente.

_Ni elle, ni Archie, ni Kathryn n'avaient dit à Henry ce que voulaient faire ses parents, ils s'étaient contenté d'évoquer une menace d'enlèvement. Bien entendu Henry n'avait pas accepté cela sans discuter, mais ils avaient finalement réussi à convaincre le garçon de préparer un sac pour quelques jours et de venir s'installer chez Kathryn._

_Le plus compliqué avait été, en arrivant chez Kathryn, d'expliquer à Henry qu'il ne devait pas sortir de la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et qu'il avait interdiction de contacter ses parents biologiques de quelque façon que ce soit._

_Une nouvelle dispute avait alors éclaté entre la mère et le fils avant que ce dernier ne parte s'enfermer dans la chambre fournie par Kathryn. Les deux femmes avaient alors pensé que ce départ sonnait la fin des hostilités pour la journée et étaient allées se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives. _

_Mais Henry étant un garçon plein de ressources, Regina s'était retrouvée à 2 heures du matin en robe de chambre sous la fenêtre de son fils à attendre qu'il finisse de descendre le long du lierre. Par chance il ne s'était rien cassé._

_Regina avait dû se résoudre à briser la promesse faite à Henry de ne plus utiliser la magie pour placer un sort sur toutes les ouvertures de la maison afin d'empêcher toute nouvelle tentative d'évasion._

_Elle ne s'était finalement recouchée que vers 3 heures du matin et ne s'était endormie qu'une heure plus tard. _

Regina est tirée de ses pensées par un pancake qui passe de droite à gauche devant ses yeux en équilibre sur une spatule.

**- Je sais que tu as eu une journée et une nuit mouvementées mais tu dois manger et prendre des forces**, lui dit sa blonde amie.

**- Merci Kathryn. Je vais aller réveiller Henry.**

**- Pas la peine il l'est déjà depuis trois minutes, mais tu étais perdue dans tes pensées alors tu n'as pas dû l'entendre.**

Et en effet moins d'une minute plus tard Henry fait irruption dans la cuisine.

**- Bonjour**, gromelle-t-il avant de prendre place en bout du comptoir, loin de sa mère.

**- Bonjour Henry**, répondent les deux femmes.

**- Alors comment avez vous prévu d'occuper ma captivité aujourd'hui ?**

**- Henry s'il-te-plaît, ne commence pas**, soupire Regina.

**- C'est toi qui a commencé, quand tu m'as enfermé ici.**

**- Tiens, concentre-toi là-dessus au lieu de faire injustement souffrir ta mère**, dit Kathryn en déposant une assiette de pancakes devant le garçon, et désamorçant de fait la situation.

Le garçon se jette avidement sur l'assiette et engloutit les pancakes comme si c'était son dernier repas. Kathryn est une vraiment très bonne cuisinière. Pas autant que sa mère, mais c'est excellent quand même.

**- Henry, n'as tu rien oublié ?**, lui demande sa mère.

**- Quoi ?**, demande alors Henry, la bouche pleine.

**- Hé bien la politesse pour commencer, et tes manières à table aussi**, lui répond Regina.

**- Pardon**, dit il après avoir avalé sa bouchée. **Merci Kathryn pour les pancakes. Ils sont vraiment très bons.**

**- De rien Henry, et merci à toi pour le compliment. Tu veux un jus d'orange pour faire passer les pancakes ?**

**- Oui, s'il-te-plaît.**

Une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé Henry demande la permission d'aller regarder la télévision, laissant une nouvelle fois les deux femmes seules dans la cuisine.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à discuter comme ça avec mon propre fils sans que ça ne dégénère en affrontement ?**

**- Donne-lui du temps. Pour l'instant il est contrarié de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il veut et il ne voit pas plus loin que le fait qu'il ne vivra plus avec Emma et Neal. N'oublie pas que vous venez juste de revenir de Neverland qui a été une épreuve très dure pour vous tous. Il est fatigué. Ce n'est qu'un enfant après tout.**

**- Je sais, mais ça fait mal d'entendre mon propre fils me traiter comme un monstre sans cœur dont le seul but est de le rendre malheureux alors que je ne souhaite que son bonheur**, dit Regina les larmes aux yeux, une fois de plus.

**- Je sais, je sais**, dit Kathryn en venant s'asseoir à côté de Regina et en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras pour l'assurer de son soutien.** Et tu vas récupérer ton fils, on va y veiller. Mais pour commencer, il faudrait que tu ailles te préparer, je te présente Nathanaël aujourd'hui.**

**- Qui donc ?**, demande Regina étonnée.

**- Ton nouvel avocat**, lui répond Kathryn dans un sourire.** Et je te conseille de te dépêcher, il vient pour déjeûner et je n'ai encore rien préparé.**

**- Je croyais que les invités ne cuisinaient pas dans ta demeure ?**, demande Regina d'un air taquin.

**- Oui, hé bien disons qu'il y a des exceptions à tout et que je pense que tes lasagnes pourraient motiver encore plus Nathanaël à gagner cette affaire.**

**- La flatterie te ménera partout très chère**, dit Regina en se levant.

**- Mais j'espère bien**, répond Kathryn en faisant de même.

Sur ce les deux femmes se séparent pour aller se préparer pour la seconde phase de l'Opération Henry.

Quand Regina redescend Henry est toujours devant la télévision mais elle ne dit rien à ce propos car elle sent bien que ce serait le début d'une nouvelle crise. Elle choisit donc de discuter d'un sujet qui ne manquera pas d'intéresser son fils.

**- Henry je vais préparer des lasagnes avec Kathryn - **

**- Deux fois en deux jours ? Décidément, tu dois vraiment vouloir me récupérer**, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique qui fait serrer la mâchoire à Regina (raté pour le sujet d'intérêt, pense-t-elle).

**- Henry... Je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer, je voulais savoir si tu voulais nous aider, tu as toujours aimé participer à la préparation des lasagnes, non ?**

**- J'ai pas le temps je regarde la télé. Et je suis sûr que Kathryn se fera un plaisir de t'aider avec ça aussi.**

De nombreuses réparties s'amassent sur le bout de la langue de Regina mais elle décide de les ravaler, elle ne veut pas lui donner la satisfaction de céder à sa provocation.

**- Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Essaie de regarder un programme sur les bonnes manières, que ce temps passé à ne rien faire te serve au moins à quelque chose**, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la cuisine sans lui laisserle temps de répondre.

**- Ah**, dit Kathryn,** tu tombes bien. Archie a appelé, il a croisé les Charmant et Neal au Granny's. Ils ont eu une petite altercation, rien de bien méchant et Emma lui a dit qu'ils iraient devant la justice et ne tenteraient rien contre toi en attendant. Vous êtes donc libres de retourner au manoir.**

**- Vraiment ? Intéressant. Nous n'allons donc pas te déranger plus longtemps, nous rentrerons dès ce soir.**

**- Allons allons, tu sais bien que vous ne me dérangez pas, bien au contraire, ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Parfois cette grande maison me semble terriblement vide. Vu vos relations avec Henry, si tu veux rester pour avoir un peu de soutien ce sera avec plaisir. **

**- Je te remercie, mais je pense que Henry sera plus heureux de retrouver sa chambre, il se sentira moins prisonnier et qui sait, peut-être qu'il sera plus disposé à me parler.**

**- Je comprends, oui.**

**- Et je te retourne l'invitation, tu peux venir quand tu veux, ma porte t'es toujours ouverte, pour quelques heures ou quelques jours.**

**- Merci. Si tes lasagnes sont toujours aussi bonnes je pourrais bien te prendre au mot.**

**- Elles le sont et je te le prouverai au déjeuner.**

**- Prétentieuse**, lui lance Kathryn.

**- Je peux me le permettre**, lui répond Regina dans un clin d'oeil.

Les deux femmes se lancent donc dans la préparation des fameuses lasagnes à la Mills. Par chance les placards et le frigo de Kathryn contiennent tout le nécessaire. Puis elles préparent le dessert, la fameuse tarte aux pommes à la Mills … grâce aux pommes apparues soudainement au milieu du comptoir, après un discrêt coup d'oeil de Regina dans le salon pour s'assurer que Henry soit toujours aussi absorbé par la télévision.

A midi et quart précisément la sonnette d'entrée retentit indiquant l'arrivée de leur hôte et sa ponctualité, ce qui lui fait gagner des points auprès de Regina avant même qu'elle ne le voit.

Kathryn ouvre la porte pour révéler un homme assez pâle, aux longs cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière et aux yeux bleus qui n'est pas sans rappeler à Regina un de ces personnages de films de super héros qu'aime tant Henry. Quel est son nom déjà ? … Ah oui, Loki.

Un sosie de méchant fils de dieu pour défendre une méchante reine, la situation est plutôt comique, mais Regina se garde bien de dire quoi que ce soit évidemment, de toute façon les deux autres ne comprendraient certainement pas.

**- Kathryn Nolan, mon rayon de soleil, tu es plus radieuse de jour en jour**, dit l'homme en serrant la blonde dans ses bras.

Et là tous les points qu'il avait gagné auprès de Regina fondent comme neige au soleil. Ce n'est quand même pas cet homme qui va l'aider à récupérer son fils, si ? Quel homme fait une entrée en matière aussi … aussi … aussi kitsch en allant se présenter à une potentielle cliente ?

Ce n'est pas que Kathryn ne soit pas une belle femme, bien au contraire, elle est magnifique, son sourire pourrait rendre heureux tout un groupe de dépressifs chroniques, et ses yeux bleus si chaleureux... Cette femme a un charme fou, indéniablement, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir autant d'audace et se permettre de l'appeler 'mon rayon de soleil'.

Regina est tirée de son flot de pensées par la voix de Kathryn.

**- Nathanaël Pierce, toujours aussi flatteur à ce que je vois.**

**- Avec les belles femmes ? Toujours**, répond le jeune homme (Quel âge a-t-il d'ailleurs ? Il semble à peine sorti du nid, se dit Regina).

**- Oh, je suis donc une belle femme, hein ?**, demande malicieusement Kathryn.

**- La plus belle**, répond le jeune homme dans un clin d'oeil charmeur ponctué d'un sourire étincelant.

Bon c'en est assez, pense Regina, une phrase de plus et elle sent qu'elle ne pourra pas retenir la montée de bile qui menace. Elle se racle donc la gorge pour se rappeler au bon souvenir des deux avocats.

- **Oh, bonjour madame. Vous devez être Regina Mills je suppose ? Nathanaël Pierce, pour vous défendre.**

**- Bonjour maître Pierce.**

**- Oh non, je vous en prie, Nathanaël suffira amplement en-dehors du tribunal, Kat' m'a dit que vous étiez amies.** (Kat' ? Sérieusement ? Je rêve, se dit Regina).

**- Oui, en effet, nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps**, répond Regina d'un ton cordial mais marquant une certaine distance.

**- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, allons dans le salon**, dit Kathryn.** Nathanaël, c'est la première porte à droite, vas-y nous te rejoignons.**

Kathryn retiens Regina et lui demande si tout va bien car elle semble tendue. Regina lui assure que c'est dû au stress de voir ce que va lui dire Nathanaël sur son affaire. Kathryn lui pose une main sur le bras et lui dit que tout va bien se passer, Nathanaël est vraiment un bon avocat.

Elles se rendent donc dans le salon où elles retrouvent Nathanaël et Henry qui s'est finalement décidé à éteindre la télévision.

**- Nathanaël**, dit Kathryn,** je vois que tu as rencontré Henry.**

**- Alors c'est vous qui allez faire en sorte que je ne revois plus jamais mes parents ?**

**- Henry !**, s'exclame Regina.

** - Ben quoi, c'est bien ce qu'il va faire non ?**

**- Henry Mills ça suffit ! Je veux que tu t'excuses immédiatement auprès de Maître Pierce et que tu montes dans ta chambre jusqu'au déjeûner**, tonne Regina en lançant à Henry un regard ne souffrant aucune protestation.

**- Désolé de ne pas vous aimer**, dit alors Henry avant de partir sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre.

**- Hé bien**, dit Nathanaël, dans une posture qui rappelle encore une fois Loki à Regina**, ce fut ma fois une rencontre pour le moins piquante.**

**- Je suis vraiment désolée**, s'excuse Regina, **ne le prenez pas contre vous, c'est à moi qu'il en veut.**

**- Ce n'est rien, Kathryn m'a prévenu dans son email hier soir. Je savais à quoi m'attendre.**

**- Henry a vraiment été odieux avec Regina ces derniers jours**, ajoute Kathryn.** Si tu l'avais connu avant, il était si gentil, poli avec tout le monde, mais maintenant que ses parents biologiques sont revenus en ville, il est méconnaissable.**

**- Mmmmh, je vois**, dit Nathanaël.** Vous ne le ressentez certainement pas comme ça Regina, je peux vous appeler Regina ?** Regina hoche la tête et Nathanaël continue sur sa lancée.** Je disais donc que vous ne devez pas le ressentir ainsi mais le comportement de Henry, ou plutôt son changement de comportement est avantageux pour nous. On peut faire valoir l'influence de ses parents biologiques sur son éducation.**

**- Est-ce que je ne peux pas récupérer mon fils sans tout cela ?**

**- Pas nécessairement hélas. Légalement vous avez tous les droits sur Henry, vous êtes incontestablement sa mère. Mais si j'ai bien compris sa mère biologique l'a eu très jeune et alors qu'elle était en prison. Si elle décide de demander à un juge de lui accorder la garde partagée de Henry, elle pourrait très bien l'obtenir.**

**- Mais pourquoi, je ne comprends pas**, dit Regina.** Elle l'a abandonné pour qu'il soit adopté anonymement, elle n'aurait déjà jamais dû le revoir.**

**- Oui mais le fait qu'elle l'a revu**, dit Nathanaël,** et qu'elle pourrait évoquer à un juge soit une erreur dûe à son jeune âge lorsqu'elle a eu Henry, soit à son désir d'offrir à Henry une vie convenable, ce qui montrerai qu'elle pensait à l'avenir de son enfant et lui mettre le juge dans la poche. Elle pourrait aussi dire qu'aujourd'hui elle regrette tout cela et ne désire qu'une chose, renouer avec son fils. Que fait cette femme dans la vie ?**

**- Elle a été chasseuse de prime et aujourd'hui c'est le sheriff de Storybrooke**, lui indique Kathryn.

**- Sheriff ? Ca c'est plutôt gênant pour nous.**

**- Oui, je sais.**

**- Pardon, mais en quoi est-ce un problème ?**, demande Regina.

**- Et bien**, répond Nathanaël,** elle a un métier respectable, ça pourrait jouer en sa faveur.**

**- C'est pas vrai. Cette femme va donc me gâcher la vie jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !**, s'énerve Regina.

**- Calme-toi**, lui dit Kathryn en lui posant la main sur l'omoplate.** Tout n'est pas perdu, n'est-ce pas Nathanaël ?**

**- En effet, je ne connais pas les détails de votre dossier mais je sais que Kathryn ne vous aurait pas encouragée dans votre décision si elle pensait que c'était une cause perdue d'avance.**

**- Bien**, dit Kathryn,**, si nous mangions avant de vraiment nous lancer sur le dossier ?**

**- Oui, bonne idée**, lui répond Regina.

**- Je veux bien, oui**, rajoute Nathanaël,** je dois admettre que la route depuis Boston m'a donné faim.**

Regina va donc chercher Henry dans sa chambre en lui demandant de ne pas faire d'esclandre, elle l'a élevé un peu mieux que ça et ne supportera pas une nouvelle démonstration d'effronterie devant un invité et sous le toit d'une amie qui plus est.

Le repas se déroule donc sans incident malgré l'ambiance quelque peu tendue. Nathanaël en profite pour demander des nouvelles à Kathryn, apprendre à connaître Regina et tenter d'instaurer un dialogue avec Henry, sans réel succès dans le dernier cas.

Après le dessert Henry demande poliment à être excusé et retourne dans sa chambre, laissant le champ libre aux adultes pour étudier le dossier.

Regina raconte alors patiemment tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que Mary-Margaret a donné le livre à Henry, mais en prenant bien soin de ne pas évoquer la forêt enchantée, les personnages de conte de fée ou la magie.

Nathanaël l'écoute avec attention, ne l'interrompant que pour demander des détails, et prend note de tout ce qui pourrait lui servir. Puis, une fois qu'il a une vision précise de la situation il explique à Regina comment il voit les choses et comment il compte aborder le problème.

Ce n'est que vers 17H30 que Nathanaël décide que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui et qu'il est temps pour lui de rentrer afin de remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela et de se préparer à la suite. Les deux femmes le raccompagnent donc à la porte.

**- Bien, nous avons bien avancé aujourd'hui. Regina, je vous recontacte dans deux jours pour vous dire comment j'ai avancé, cela vous convient ?**

**- Oui, c'est parfait. Merci pour tout Nathanaël.**

**- Ne me remerciez pas tant que nous n'avons pas gagné. Par contre, une fois notre victoire validée, je ne serais pas contre regoûter à ces délicieuses lasagnes auquelles j'ai eu droit à midi.**

**- Ce sera avec plaisir.**

**- Bien, j'ai pas mal de route à faire, alors je vais vous laisser mesdames. Regina … Kat' ...**

**- Au revoir Nathanaël.**

**- Au revoir Nathanaël, soit prudent sur la route, d'accord ?**

**- Mais bien sûr mon rayon de soleil **(oh non, ils ne vont pas recommencer … se dit Regina).** Je ne pourrais pas te laisser toute seule derrière moi, pour qui brillerais-tu si je n'étais plus là ?**, ajoute l'homme ponctuant le tout de sa fameuse combinaison clin d'oeil-sourire. (mon dieu faites qu'il soit meilleur avocat que séducteur, pense Regina).

Une fois l'avocat parti les deux femmes retournent au salon et s'installent sur le canapé pour se relaxer un peu. Encore une fois la journée a été longue et la fatigue des derniers jours commence à peser sur Regina. Mais elle a un peu repris espoir après sa rencontre avec Nathanaël.

**#############**

**Et je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre.**

**Je précise que le fait que je n'ai pas décrite précisément la conversation entre Regina et Nathanaël n'est pas de la feignantise. Je veux garder la stratégie de l'avocat ainsi que les faits que lui a révélé Regina secrets jusqu'à leur utilisation. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, mais j'aime révéler les choses en temps et en heure, et tout de suite ça ne me semble pas être le bon moment, j'ai une idée très précise de quand et comment seront utilisées ces informations.**

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui l'avocat rappelle bien Loki à Regina parce-qu'il lui ressemble. J'aime beaucoup Loki, et je ne sais pas, il a des manières, une posture, qui font que je le vois bien en avocat.**

**Comme d'habitude n'hésitez à me dire si l'histoire vous semble soudainement atroce, ou si ça va toujours. Parce-que bon, comme je vous l'ai dit je rumine cette histoire depuis quelques semaines, voire mois maintenant et j'ai une idée très précise de où je veux l'emmener et en passant par où. Mais je me connais, quand je suis partie dans quelque chose parfois je m'emballe et ça peut me sembler bien sur le moment mais ne pas être le cas pour d'autres.**

**Bref, je vous laisse et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : retour au manoir, avancement de l'affaire et une visite surprise (oui, une de plus).**


	7. Mises au point et surprises

**Bonjour / bonsoir les enfants. Bon vous allez dire que je radote, mais tant pis : merci pour vos reviews, follows, etc. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que pensent les gens, notamment sur les personnages, j'ai eu quelques discussions très intéressantes sur ma vision des personnages présents dans mon histoire.**

**Alors dans ce chapitre, on ne change rien par rapport au chapitre précédent : la lutte juridique continue sur sa lancée, Regina et Henry retournent au manoir et vont avoir une visite surprise. Et je continue à lâcher un peu de lest sur les épaules de Regina car je pense que même une ex reine maléfique a parfois besoin de décompresser dans les épreuves, et que les amis sont faits pour ça.**

**#############**

_Toujours sur le canapé de Kathryn :_

**- Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, non ?**, demande Kathryn.

**- A part le fiasco avec Henry tu veux dire ? Oui, en effet, Nathanaël a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait**, répond Regina.

**- Je te l'avais dit, il est très doué. Quant à Henry, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il ne soit pas ravi de le rencontrer, donc je l'avais prévenu.**

**- Certes mais j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait eu un peu plus de retenue quand même. Comment les choses ont-elles pu dériver à ce point...**

**- Très simplement : Henry est un enfant, et il se retrouve plongé dans un monde de contes de fées, de forêt enchantée, d'ogres et de dragons. Et, ne le prends pas mal, mais à mon avis découvrir que sa mère est la méchante reine dont parlent tous les contes, ce doit être assez perturbant.**

**- Oui, je sais, mais je ne suis plus cette femme et je ne l'ai jamais été avec lui. Il me juge sur des histoires enjolivées pour me faire passer pour un monstre et les Charmant pour des modèles de vertu.**

**- Hé bien, tu dois bien admettre que tu n'as pas toujours été un ange toi-même …**

**- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, je ne voulais même pas être reine, je voulais seulement Daniel et -**

**- Stop, arrête, je sais tout ça, n'oublie que je suis moi-même une princesse, je suis au fait de tout ce qu'il s'est passé en haut lieu, je connais très bien ton histoire. Mais Henry … Henry n'est pas de notre monde, il est si jeune et naïf, il voit tout blanc ou noir, mais il changera, donne-lui du temps.**

**- Du temps ? Ca fait plus d'un an que je fais des efforts, j'ai risqué ma vie combien de fois pour lui ? J'ai même été jusqu'à ne rien dire quand il est parti vivre chez les Charmant. Je suis fatiguée Kathryn, j'en ai assez de faire des efforts et de toujours être la perdante de l'histoire**, dit Regina en posant la tête dans ses mains**.**

**- Oui, je sais**, répond Kathryn en passant un bras autour des épaules de Regina en signe de réconfort**, et c'est pour cela qu'avec Archie et Nathanaël nous allons t'aider à retrouver ton fils. Une fois qu'il sera de retour chez vous, loin de l'influence des Charmant, il ne pourra pas ne pas voir tout ce que tu fais pour lui, combien tu l'aimes.**

**- Oui, tu as raison, d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille lui dire de préparer ses affaires, on va retourner au manoir ce soir.**

**- A ce propos**, dit Kathryn en se tournant pour faire face à Regina, **je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose.**

**- Quoi donc ?**, demande Regina en se tournant elle aussi face à son amie.

**- Je voudrais que tu me promettes de m'appeler ou d'appeler Archie, peu importe, dès que les tensions avec Henry deviennent trop pesantes pour toi.**

**- Je peux gérer mon fils, je te remercie.**

**- Arrête, je ne mets pas tes compétences en doute, c'est juste que …**, hésite Kathryn en détournant le regard.

**- Juste que quoi ? Dis-moi Kathryn.**

**- Hé bien disons que quand tu sens ta relation avec Henry menacée tu as tendance à repousser Regina Mills au fond de ton cœur et à laisser la reine maléfique prendre le dessus. Et tu finis par souffrir encore plus qu'avant car tu fais des choses que tu regrettes … des choses que la Regina que je connais ne ferait pas.**

Ni Graham ni l'affaire du chausson aux pommes ayant plongé Henry dans un sommeil éternel ne sont évoqués à voix haute mais Regina sait très bien que c'est exactement ce à quoi fait allusion son amie. Elle baisse alors la tête et détourne le regard pour fixer un point invisible sur la table basse.

**- Regina, regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît**, demande la blonde. Devant l'absence de réaction de l'ancienne reine, elle pose délicatement sa main sur le visage de la brune et lui tourne la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. **Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire culpabiliser, je l'ai dit parce-que tu es mon amie et que je n'aime pas te voir souffrir plus que de raison, ou te faire du mal. Alors, je voudrais que tu me promettes d'appeler, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir besoin d'une amie de temps en temps.**

**- D'accord**, dit Regina dans un murmure.

**- Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, je voudrais te parler d'autre chose. De Henry et de son comportement. C'est bien ton fils, il est très malin, tu sais.**

**- Oui je le sais mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.**

**- Je vous ai bien observés hier et aujourd'hui et je pense que Henry se joue de toi.**

**- Je ne te suis pas.**

**- Il a très bien compris que tu n'accepteras pas qu'il parte vivre chez ses parents alors je pense qu'il essaie de te faire souffrir jusqu'à ton point de rupture, jusqu'à ce ce que tu cèdes et que tu lui dises de partir vivre avec eux. Il te manipule.**

**- Kathryn**, dit Regina en secouant doucement la tête,** tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne peut pas avoir pensé à tout cela, il est juste en colère.**

**- D'accord, alors résumons : il a fait le parallèle entre un livre de contes et les gens de Storybrooke, il a mené une enquête pour retrouver sa mère biologique qui l'a soumis anonymement à l'adoption il y a onze ans, il a volé une carte de crédit pour aller chercher la dite mère et l'a ramenée ici. Je continue ?**

**- Non, non, c'est bon, j'ai compris.**

**- Arrête d'entrer dans son jeu, montre-lui qui commande. Je sais que tu veux être une bonne mère en te montrant concernée et attentionnée devant lui, mais je pense que ce garçon a avant tout besoin de voir sa mère telle qu'il l'a toujours connue : forte et maître de la situation en toutes circonstances. Ne l'encourage pas à croire que ce que vous avez eu pendant dix ans n'était que de la comédie.**

**- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et je dois bien dire que c'est quelque peu vexant que tu me donnes des conseils dont je ne devrais pas avoir besoin.**

**- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es fatiguée. Et puis, c'est à ça que servent les amis, non ?**

**- Merci pour tout Kathryn, sincérement.**

**- Ne me remercie pas, reconquiers le cœur de ton fils et nous serons quittes.**

**- En parlant de ça, est-ce que tu penses comme Nathanaël qu'un juge pourrait accorder une garde partagée à Emma ?**

**- On est en Amérique, tout est possible avec les bons contacts. **

**- Si jamais je perds la garde de mon fils**, commence à s'énerver Regina**, je te jure que les Charmant le paieront !**

**- On n'en est pas là. Nathanaël t'a surtout dit ça car pour lui pour gagner il faut d'abord envisager la possibilité de perdre et les raisons d'une défaîte. Mais par chance tu as toi aussi un bon contact. Tu devrais entendre Nathanaël plaider...**

**- Tu en as une haute estime on dirait. Ca me rassure, j'ai confiance en ton jugement ... mon rayon de soleil**, rajoute Regina dans un sourire taquin.

**- Oh non, c'est parti. Moi qui croyais que tu allais laisser cela de côté**, dit Kathryn en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- C'est bien mal me connaître très chère. Alors, n'as tu rien à me dire ? Est-ce pour ça que tu considères Fred comme une amourette de jeunesse ? Parce-qu'aujourd'hui tu préfères les amourettes avec la jeunesse ? D'ailleurs quel âge a-t-il, est-ce qu'il a au moins l'âge de boire de l'alcool ? Est-ce qu'il sait se raser sans l'assistance de son père ?**

**- Regina Mills, cesse cela immédiatement. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, il m'a juste donné un petit surnom, c'est tout, il n'y a rien de plus entre nous qu'une solide amitié.**

**- Bien sûr mon rayon de soleil, si tu le dis mon rayon de soleil, je te crois mon rayon de soleil**,continue Regina, bien décidée à taquiner son amie jusqu'au bout.** Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien tu étais radieuse aujourd'hui mon rayon de soleil ?**

**- Ca suffit, stop, basta ! Je t'assure qu'il n' y a rien derrière ce surnom, il n'est pas du tout ce que je recherche.**

**- Vraiment ? Si tu le dis**, dit Regina avec un grand sourire indiquant que la discussion n'est absolument pas terminée.

**- Oui, je le dis, et cette discussion est terminée. Ne voulais-tu pas dire à ton fils que vous rentrez au manoir ?**

**- Hé bien, hé bien, est-ce que tu nous mettrais à la porte ?**

**- File voir ton fils au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.**

Regina décide d'arrêter de taquiner son amie … pour l'instant car celle-ci a raison, il est temps d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Henry. Elle se lève et va donc retrouver son fils dans sa chambre.

Sans surprise il est plongé dans un ses comics et quand il voit que ce n'est « que sa mère » qui vient d'entrer, il reprend sa lecture sans un mot. Cette impassibilité n'est rompue que quand Regina lui dit de préparer son sac pour retourner chez eux.

**- Ca y est, Loki est reparti ?**, demande Henry (oui c'est bien mon fils, se dit Regina).

**- Il s'appelle Nathanaël et je te prie d'être un peu plus respectueux. Tu es un garçon intelligent alors je doute que aies oublié si rapidement toutes les leçons de politesse que je t'ai inculquées, si ?**, demande Regina en se retournant pour quitter la chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Elle n'a pas oublié sa conversation avec Kathryn et compte bien appliquer les judicieux conseils de son amie, et ne pas entrer dans le jeu de Henry. Elle va à son tour faire son sac et vingt minutes plus tard les deux Mills sont prêts à partir.

**- Kathryn, encore une fois, merci pour tout.**

**- De rien, c'est bien normal**, répond la blonde en prenant Regina dans ses bras**. N'oublie pas, tu as mon numéro en cas de** **problème**, lui murmure-telle dicrétement.

**- Je n'oublie pas, à plus tard**, et d'ajouter dans un murmure pour qu'Henry n'entende pas,** mon rayon de soleil.**

**- Bonne soirée Regina**, répond la blonde en riant.** Au revoir Henry.**

**- Au revoir Kathryn**, répond Henry poliment avec un signe de la main.

Le chemin du retour se fait dans un silence glacial, Regina ne sachant pas comment démarrer une conversation qui ne dégénère pas et Henry pensant déjà à son talkie-walkie pour parler avec Emma.

En arrivant au manoir Henry se saisit de son sac et s'élance pour partir quand Regina le retient.

**- Henry, une minute s'il-te-plaît, viens t'asseoir avec moi au salon, il faut qu'on parle.**

En effet, Regina a décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de clairement établir la situation vis à vis de son fils. Et pour faire cela elle commence par choisir une position stratégique : le fauteuil faisant face au canapé sur lequel est installé Henry.

Grâce à son expérience des nombreuses réunions et négociations qu'elle a menées en tant que maire elle sait qu'imposer le respect dès le départ est le meilleur moyen de se placer en position de force. Elle commence donc par fixer Henry en silence pendant quelques instants dans une posture ne trahissant aucune émotion. Elle obtient l'effet escompté et il ne faut que dix secondes au garçon pour baisser les yeux et commencer à se tortiller sur son coussin.

**- Henry, je n'apprécie pas ton comportement des derniers jours et je voudrais que l'on mette les choses au clair. Quoi que tu puisses en penser je suis ta mère et en tant que telle tu me dois respect et obéissance.** A ces mots le garçon regarde partout sauf en direction de la brune.** Regarde-moi quand je te parle !**, tonne Regina, faisant relever la tête de Henry d'un seul coup.** Je conçois fort bien que tu sois mécontent de ma décision concernant tes parents mais tu as onze ans, il est temps que tu comprennes qu'il y a des lois dans ce monde et que toute personne y vivant y est soumise. Tes parents biologiques refusent d'obéir à ces règles d'eux-même alors je vais les y forcer, car c'est mon droit. Quant à toi, tu vas changer d'attitude et arrêter tes enfantillages. Si tu veux que je te considère moins comme un enfant et plus comme un grand, commence par te comporter comme tel et montre-toi digne de mon respect.**

Cette dernière phrase fait mal à la reine car elle ne veut pas que son fils s'imagine qu'elle puisse ne plus le respecter, mais si elle veut lui donner une leçon elle ne doit pas mâcher ses mots. De son côté Henry n'a pas pu regarder sa mère en face bien longtemps et a à nouveau la tête baissée, attendant que celle-ci continue son sermon.

**- C'est tout, tu peux aller dans ta chambre, le dîner sera servi à 18H30. Je compte sur toi pour venir dresser la table.**

Sur ce Regina se lève et se dirige vers son bureau où ses nerfs lâchent dès la porte refermée. Elle a les mains qui tremblent et de nombreuses questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Elle a enfin mis les choses au point avec Henry, mais a-t-elle bien fait ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas une erreur ? Et si Henry s'éloignait encore plus après ça ? Et s'il disait au juge qu'elle est une de ces mères trop strictes qui brident leur enfant ?

Non ! Se reprend-elle soudainement, avec des « Et si » on pourrait refaire le monde, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Elle est une bonne mère, Kathryn et Archie le lui ont affirmé, et Archie est psychiatre, elle s'est assurée qu'il en ait bien toutes les connaissances et compétences en lançant la malédiction.

Kathryn a raison, Henry doit retrouver la mère qu'il a toujours connue, celle avec laquelle il était heureux avant ce satané livre et la cascade d'ennuis qui en ont découlé. Forte de ces réflexions, Regina décide qu'elle a pris la bonne décision et qu'elle doit s'y tenir si elle veut faire des progrès réels avec Henry.

Ce dernier quant à lui réfléchit ardemment à ce que vient de lui dire sa mère. Il doit bien admettre qu'il n'a pas été un enfant modèle dernièrement, et qu'il a été particulièrement dur avec la brune.

Mais quand il a vu ses deux mères sauver la ville du cristal ensemble puis qu'il les a vues côte à côte dans le mirroir à Neverland il a vraiment pensé que les deux femmes avaient enfin surmonté leurs différences pour développer une relation plus amicale. Et il espérait bien que de tout cela découlerait son retour chez ses parents biologiques en revenant à Storybrooke.

Mais voilà, sa mère brune en avait décidé autrement et voulait aujourd'hui le priver de sa famille. Henry sait qu'il y a des lois dans ce monde, et il sait qu'Emma et les Charmant ont probablement poussé un peu le bouchon en l'emmenant vivre avec eux, mais Regina l'a accepté, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne se voyaient plus ils se croisaient tout le temps au Granny's, au moins une fois par jour.

Henry est bien décidé à vivre avec ses parents biologiques et décide de tout faire pour que sa mère adoptive accepte. Il connaît bien son caractère et sait que plus il s'opposera à elle moins il obtiendra ce qu'il veut, il ne tient pas sa ténacité seulement d'Emma après tout. A partir d'aujourd'hui il va être plus sympathique avec sa mère, il faut qu'elle change d'avis avant de passer devant le juge.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions il reprend sa bande-dessinée jusqu'à l'heure de mettre le couvert. A 18H15 il descend et dresse la table comme le lui a demandé sa mère puis il la rejoint dans la cuisine pour lui proposer de l'aider à transporter les plats. Surprise, elle l'observe un moment avant d'accepter son aide, et les deux Mills s'attablent.

**- Maman, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux derniers jours**, dit Henry entre deux fourchettes de haricots.

**- Je vois**, lui répond Regina en posant ses couverts et en croisant les bras devant elle sur la table pour observer Henry. (Se pourrait-il que ce soit réellement fini ?, pense-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il a enfin pris conscience que je ne veux pas le faire souffrir?)** Henry, est-ce que tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ou est-ce que ce n'est qu'une excuse parmi tant d'autres comme hier après-midi dans mon bureau ?**

**- Non, maman, non, je te promets que je suis sincère, je regrette et je vais te le prouver. A partir de ce soir je ne te tiendrai plus tête et je ne me braquerai plus dès que tu me dis quelque chose. Je veux que les choses redeviennent comme avant**, ajoute-t-il avec son grand sourire innocent.

**- Oh Henry**, lui dit Regina en entendant ces mots qu'elle a attendus si longtemps.** Moi aussi je veux que les choses redeviennent comme avant, je veux que l'on redevienne une famille comme avant que Blanche ne te donne ce livre.**

**- Euh, oui, moi aussi maman**, dit le garçon en hésitant un peu.** Mais tu sais, je voudrais aussi pouvoir voir mes parents de temps en temps.**

**- Henry … Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas disposée à te confier à Melle Swan ou Mr Cassidy. Ils doivent comprendre leur place, je te l'ai déjà dit. Dans un an ou deux on pourra éventuellement réfléchir à la possibilité de passer quelques heures par semaine avec eux, mais dans l'immédiat, rien ne me fera changer d'avis.**

A ces mots Henry sert les mâchoires, il sent une nouvelle vague de colère monter en lui, mais il doit s'en tenir au plan, il ne doit pas céder. Il force donc un sourire et pose la main sur le bras de sa mère.

**- Je comprends maman, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- Vraiment ?**, demande Regina qui trouve ce revirement de situation bien précipité. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse des efforts de son fils, mais quelque chose la dérange, il cède trop vite.

**- Oui, je comprends, ils t'ont fait souffrir alors tu veux les faire souffrir à ton tour. Promets moi juste que tu n'utiliseras pas la magie pour te venger.**

**- Henry, ce n'est pas une vengeance, non, je veux juste faire valoir mes droits, c'est … Ce n'est rien, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus âgé. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'utiliserai pas de magie, ce monde a tout ce qu'il faut pour que j'obtienne ce qui me revient de droit sans avoir recours à de tels procédés. **

**- Bien, je suis content. Est-ce que tu veux que je débarasse la table ?**

**- Oui, s'il-te-plaît.**

Pendant que Henry s'affaire à emmener les plats en cuisine Regina l'observe attentivement. Il ressemble tellement au petit garçon qu'elle a élevé, et pourtant elle a toujours ce picotement dans la nuque qui met ses sens en alerte. Elle décide de ne pas relâcher son attention dans les prochains jours, au moins jusqu'au premier rendez-vous avec le juge.

Elle profite également du fait que Henry soit occupé dans la cuisine pour aller s'occuper de son talkie-walkie, car oui, elle aussi y a pensé. Elle ne veut pas qu'Emma, Neal ou un autre Charmant ne mette d'idées farfelues dans la tête de son fils derrière son dos. Elle ne peut pas prendre le talkie-walkie, Henry s'en apercevrait tout de suite. Elle décide donc d'utiliser la magie pour le rendre hors service.

Après tout sa promesse de ne pas l'utiliser ne concerne que la vengeance contre le clan Charmant, et quelque chose ne va vraiment pas avec l'attitude de Henry. Elle estime donc pouvoir se permettre un petit écart, juste pour s'ôter une préoccupation de l'esprit.

En redescendant elle croise Henry qui lui demande si tout va bien. Après l'avoir assuré que oui ils continuent leur chemin chacun de leur côté et Regina part faire la vaisselle. Elle vient juste de finir quand elle voit une silhouette qu'elle connait bien remonter son allée. Ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de sonner et d'alerter Henry de sa présence elle se rend immédiatement sur le perron et referme la porte derrière elle.

**- Que faites-vous ici Mr Cassidy ? Je vous préviens, si vous êtes venu prendre Henry vous pouvez tout de suite faire demi-tour, il reste ici.**

**- Non Regina**, dit Neal en secouant la tête. **Je … euh … je voudrais … euh, enfin … je voudrais …**

**- Un manuel de conversation cohérente ?**, dit Regina d'un air sarcastique.** Dites ce que vous avez à dire et repartez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.**

**- Dînez avec moi**, sort d'un seul coup Neal.

**- Excusez-moi ?**, demande Regina pas très sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Assurément cet homme ne vient pas de l'inviter à dîner, il n'est pas assez fou pour cela quand même ?

**- Je voudrais que nous dînions ensemble et -**, répète Neal.

**- Est-ce que vous avez perdu la tête ?**, le coupe Regina.** A moins que ce ne soit encore un de vos plans pour me séparer de mon fils. Qu'avez-vous prévu cette fois-ci ? M'empoisonner et dire que je me suis étouffée en avalant de travers ? Blâmer une quelconque allergie? Non Mr Cassidy, je ne dînerai pas avec vous.**

**- Non, pardon Regina, je me suis mal exprimé. Ce que je voulais dire c'est … c'est … euh …**

**- Crachez le morceau, je vous l'ai dit, j'ai à faire !**

**- Bien. Je voudrais connaître votre histoire, je voudrais savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous vous vouez une telle haine avec Blanche-Neige et David. Je leur ai déjà demandé et Blanche-Neige m'a raconté sa version, mais comme me l'a fait remarquer Archie ce matin, toute histoire a plusieurs versions alors j'aimerais avoir la votre. Et je pense qu'un dîner, en privé, juste vous et moi serait le bon moment pour en discuter. Je ne suis pas venu à la pêche aux infos à utiliser contre vous, en fait, personne ne sait que je suis ici, je veux juste - **

**- Connaître mon histoire, oui, j'ai bien compris Mr Cassidy**, le coupe Regina.** Mais en quoi ma vie peut-elle bien vous intéresser ?**

**- Je vous l'ai dit, je veux comprendre pourq-**

**- Oui, j'ai bien entendu la première fois, merci**, le recoupe Regina. **Mais quel est le rapport avec mon fils et le fait que vous vouliez me l'enlever car honnêtement, je n'en vois pas et je ne vois aucune raison de vous parler de moi.**

**- J'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur vous, mais je ne vous connaît pas vraiment, je n'étais déjà plus dans la forêt enchantée quand vous avez accédé au trône. Mais quand j'ai rencontré Henry pour la première fois il était bien habillé, bien élevé et ne semblait pas malheureux hormi le fait qu'il vous déteste.**

**- Merci de me rappeler les sentiments de mon fils à mon égard, je suppose que ça vous amuse beaucoup n'est-ce pas de voir mon propre fils me renier.**

**- Non, Regina, s'il-vous-plaît. Laissez-moi finir. J'ai vu tout ce que vous avez fait pour Henry depuis mon arrivée en ville, et je vous ai vue avec lui à Neverland et en revenant. Et quand j'entends les Charmant parler de vous ou que je vois la fureur dans laquelle votre simple nom met Emma, quelque chose ne colle pas. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez être à la fois aussi maléfique que ce que l'on raconte et avoir élevé mon fils aussi bien. Je sais qu'on n'a aucune chance devant la justice pour la garde de Henry alors je voudrais au moins savoir qui est la femme qui va avoir mon fils. S'il-vous-plaît.**

Regina dévisage l'homme, cherchant le moindre signe de malice, de colère ou de menace, mais elle n'en voit aucun, seulement de la curiosité et de la sincérité. Doit-elle accepter ? Et si c'était un piège, une astuce pour l'amadouer et lui prendre Henry dans un instant de faiblesse ? Non, elle considère souvent les Charmant comme des idiots mais le fils de Rumple est juste … naïf, avec ses idées de vivre dans un monde sans magie avec son papa, le Mage Sombre.

**- Très bien, revenez ici demain soir à 19H précisément**, lui dit Regina. Puis en s'avançant jusqu'à être presque nez à nez avec Neal :** Tentez quoi que ce soit contre mon fils ou moi et je vous réduirai en cendre … littéralement.**

**- Oui, je comprends, d'accord, je vois, euh, je vais vous laisser alors**, balbutie Neal en reculant.** A demain, bonsoir.**

Regina regarde Neal partir avant de rentrer elle-même au manoir. Elle se dirige immédiatement vers son bureau pour appeler Kathryn. Elle a peut-être accepté de dîner avec Mr Cassidy mais ce n'est pas pour cela que Henry assistera à ce dîner.

**- Kathryn Nolan, j'écoute**, lui répond une voix.

**- Kathryn, c'est Regina, j'ai besoin d'un service.**

**- Mon dieu, déjà, qu'a donc fait Henry cette fois-ci ?**

**- Rien du tout. Son père biologique en revanche …**

**- Quoi ? Neal ? D'accord, dis-moi tout.**

Regina raconte donc sa conversation avec Neal et en profite pour demander à Kathryn son avis d'avocate sur la question. Aurait-elle dû refuser ? Kathryn lui assure que non, si Neal n'est venu que pour connaître son histoire, il ne pourra de toute façon pas utiliser ça devant un juge. Elle rappelle tout de même à la brune qu'elle ne doit pas oublier de rester calme et d'essayer de ne pas tuer l'homme. Un quart d'heure plus tard la conversation prend fin sur la promesse de Kathryn de venir chercher Henry le lendemain suffisamment tôt pour ne pas croiser son père.

Quand Regina se couche son cerveau bouillonne autant que lorsqu'elle s'est levée ce matin. De nombreuses questions sans réponse ne lui laissent aucun répit. Pourquoi un tel revirement de comportement chez Henry ? Est-il sincère ? Attend-il quelque chose d'elle ? Manigance-t-il quelque chose ? Et Neal, pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour sa vie alors qu'ils auraient pu s'entre-tuer la veille ? Que cherche-t-il réellement ?

Et c'est sur ces questions que Regina finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil particulièrement agité.

**#############**

**Et je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre car j'ai une question pour vous. Voulez-vous voir le dîner entre Neal et Regina ou préférez-vous qu'il ne soit qu'évoqué en un petit paragraphe vite fait parce-que vous préférez passer tout de suite à la suite de la lutte juridique ?**

**Au cas où vous ayez peur que si je décris le dîner ce soit une redite de ce qu'a déjà raconté Blanche-Neige, je vous rassure tout de suite, ça n'aura rien à voir... rien du tout. Les faits seront les mêmes mais les raisons derrières les faits seront bien différentes. N'oublions pas que ce sera l'histoire de Regina par Regina.**

**Le choix est donc entre vos mains ! Je vous laisse jusqu'à samedi pour y réfléchir et me dire ce que vous voulez. Bonne fin de semaine à vous, et bon week-end, le temps que je couche votre avis !**


	8. Dîner entre ennemis

**Bonjour / bonsoir ! Comme d'habitude : merci pour les reviews, les follows, et les conversations autour de l'histoire, ma vision des personnages mais aussi la série et comment vous et moi voyons la chose. C'est très intéressant.**

**Alors, vous avez été unanimes : « Le dîner ! Le dîner ! Le dîner ! ». Donc le dîner vous aurez. Bon appêtit ! Euh, bonne lecture je voulais dire. **

**Par contre, attention, il y a quelques termes un peu crus, et quelques situations qui justifient le rating « M », pas de description avec moult détails, mais...**

**Et, je vous ai mis quelques badineries pré-dîner histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.**

**#############**

Quand Regina se lève le lendemain de sa surprenante et troublante soirée, la première chose qu'elle fait est d'aller voir si Henry est toujours dans sa chambre. Elle le regarde dormir, ses cheveux en bataille attestant d'une nuit aussi agitée que celle de sa mère.

Au bout d'un moment elle ressort discrètement et part préparer le petit-déjeûner. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Henry, puis Neal. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui échappe ?

Elle espère que Nathanaël présentera rapidement son affaire devant un tribunal car elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir supporter toute cette tension bien longtemps. Kathryn a raison, quand elle se sent menacée elle laisse la reine maléfique prendre le dessus et faire des choses regrettables. Et elle ne veut pas en arriver là... pas cette fois-ci.

Ses pensées sont interrompues par un Henry d'humeur joyeuse qui saute sur son tabouret avant de demander avec un grand sourire à sa mère si elle a bien dormi. Celle-ci lui dit que ça peut aller et décide qu'il est temps pour elle d'aller se préparer, elle doit aller faire quelques courses en prévision de son dïner avec Baelf ... Neal.

Le reste de la journée se passe dans un calme relatif avec Henry qui fait semblant de s'intéresser à ce que fait sa mère et Regina qui fait semblant de croire que tout va pour le mieux. La seule tension prend place quand Regina dit à Henry qu'il ira passer la nuit chez Kathryn car elle a un rendez-vous.

Evidemment, Henry demande tout de suite pourquoi il doit aller chez Kathryn et ne peut pas rester avec ses parents (si tu savais, pense Regina). Regina ne se laisse pas emporter et explique calmement à Henry qu'elle préfère qu'il soit chez Kathryn car elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur elle pour le ramener demain matin, ce qui n'est pas le cas des Charmant. Elle aimerait dire bien d'autres choses mais elle n'a pas le temps pour une dispute infantile, elle a un dîner (non empoisonné) à préparer.

A 18H30, la sonnette retentit dans le manoir et Regina ouvre la porte sur Kathryn (dieu merci ce n'est pas un des idiots, pense la reine).

**- Bonsoir Regina, je ne viens pas trop tard ?**, demande la blonde avec un grand sourire.

**- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait. Henry est dans sa chambre, il finit son sac. HENRY, KATHRYN EST LÀ, DESCEND S'IL-TE-PLAÎT**, dit-elle en se tournant vers les escaliers.** Entre je t'en prie.**

**- Merci. Alors, es-tu prête pour ce dîner ?**

**- Autant qu'on peut l'être quand on va raconter sa vie à un quasi inconnu en voulant à son enfant.**

**- Mmmh, à ce point, hein ?**, dit la blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté.** Donne-moi ton portable.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ton portable, donne-le moi**, dit Kathryn en prenant le portable directement dans la poche de Regina car elle ne sait que celle-ci va résister encore un peu, juste par principe.

**- Kathryn Nolan rend-moi tout de suite mon portable**, dit la brune en essayant de se saisir de l'objet. Mais Kathryn ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et tend le bras en l'air rendant le portable hors d'atteinte pour la petite brune.

**- Regina, soit tu me laisses faire ce que je veux sur ton portable soit je te laisse sautiller sur place jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses … petite.**

**- Je ne suis pas petite !**, s'offusque la brune.** Je suis modérément allongée, c'est différent.**

**- Oui, c'est ce que l'on appelle être petite**, rétorque la blonde avec un sourire qui ne pourrait pas être plus grand.** Mais ce n'est pas un défaut, tu sais ce qu'on dit, tout ce qui est petit est mignon.**

**- Je ne suis pas mignonne, je suis une reine, les reines ne sont pas mignonnes, et encore moins les reines maléfiques.**

**- C'est vrai, la reine maléfique ne l'est pas, mais Regina Mills sur la pointe des pieds essayant d'attraper son portable, puis argumentant contre un compliment, c'est mignon, il faut t'y faire. Alors, mignonne petite, tu me laisses faire ce que je veux sur ton portable ?**, demande Kathryn dans un haussement de sourcil à la brune qui semble hésiter entre entrer dans une colère noire et faire semblant de ne pas réagir à ce que lui dit son amie.

**- Vas-y, fais ce que tu veux**, dit finalement Regina.** Mais interdiction de lire mes messages ou de modifier mes paramètres, ce portable est parfaitement optimisé pour mon utilisation.**

**- Oui, je me doute...**, dit Kathryn en prétendant de ne pas voir le regard incendiaire que lui lance la brune. Si un regard pouvait tuer … Heureusement Regina n'a pas ce pouvoir (enfin j'espère, pense Kathryn).

Kathryn tripote un moment le portable de son amie, sort son propre portable pour faire une vérification, tripote encore un peu le portable de Regina et le lui rend. Bien entendu celle-ci vérifie immédiatement que rien n'a changé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**, demande-t-elle ne voyant absolument rien d'anormal.

**- Numéros abrégés, je suis en numéro 3 et Archie en numéro 4. Si tu as le moindre problème, le moindre doute, la moindre sueur froide, appelle-nous et on viendra aussi vite que possible.**

**- Oh Kathryn**, dit Regina en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.** Tu penses réellement que je n'arriverai pas à gérer Mr Cassidy ? Tu me connais bien mal très chère. Je l'ai déjà prévenu que le moindre faux-pas sera son dernier et je peux t'assurer qu'il a très bien saisi le message.**

**- Je ne doute pas de ta capacité à gérer Neal, mais si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec les Charmant à ta porte toute épée dehors et prêts à te passer par le bûcher, je te suggère de plutôt faire le 3 ou le 4 sur ton téléphone.**

**- Je te le promets.**

**- Parfait. Que fait Henry ?**, demande Kathryn en ne voyant pas arriver le garçon.

**- Il me contrarie, quelle question. HENRY MILLS, VAS-TU ENFIN DESCENDRE, KATHRYN T'ATTEND ! Je te retourne ta demande, si jamais tu as quelque ennui que ce soit avec Henry, appelle-moi, d'accord ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

Henry daigne enfin faire son apparition et salue chaleureusement Kathryn qui regarde Regina avec étonnement face à un tel accueil.

**- Pardon Kathryn, je lisais ma bd et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, on y va ?**

**- D'accord, à demain maman, bonne soirée.**

**- Toi aussi Henry**** et soit gentil avec Kathryn. Bonne soirée Kathryn.**

**- Toi aussi, à demain. Et n'oublie pas, 3 ou 4.**

**- 3 ou 4 quoi ?**, demande Henry en regardant tour à tour les deux femmes.

**- Oh Henry Henry...**, dit Kathryn en passant un bras autour des épaules du garçon d'un air malicieux**, crois-moi tu n'as pas du tout envie de savoir... c'est un truc de filles.**

**- Oh je vois, euh, tu as raison, je ne veux pas savoir, les filles c'est bizarre.** (comment fait-elle ça, se demande Regina. Ca fait deux fois en deux jours qu'elle lui cloue le bec en une phrase).

**- Et je suis sûre que ta mère sera d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'elles ne changent pas avant d'avoir au moins vingt ans et que tu ne devrais pas t'y intéresser avant d'en avoir toi-même vingt-cinq.**

**- Oui tout à fait**, confirme la brune (voire jamais, aucune fille ne peut me prendre mon bébé, pense-t-elle intérieurement).

**- Non ça c'est ce que vous dites parce-que vous ne voulez pas voir que je grandis et que vous avez peur que je quitte la maison pour une fille** (ça c'est mon fils, très perspicace, pense Regina fièrement).

**- Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que nous allons partir**, dit alors Kathryn (encore une discussion avortée, pense Regina. Mais comment fait-elle ça?).

Et en effet, juste après cela les deux blonds quittent le domicile Mills laissant Regina retourner en cuisine pour vérifier que tout va bien avant l'arrivée de Neal.

Celui-ci, voulant faire bonne impression, arrive à 18H55 avec une bouteille de vin rouge.

**- Bonsoir Regina. J'ai apporté du vin, je ne suis pas un connaisseur mais le vendeur m'a dit que c'était une bonne cuvée.**

**- En effet**, dit Regina en inspectant la bouteille.** Il ira parfaitement avec le plat de ce soir. Entrez. Je peux vous proposer un apéritif ? Cidre, whisky, vin ?**

**- Je veux bien un cidre, oui merci.**

Ils partent s'installer dans le salon où Neal prend place sur la canapé tandis que Regina choisit un fauteuil.

**- Avant que nous ne commencions**, dit Neal**, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir accepté de me recevoir et de me raconter votre histoire, je sais que vous ne me devez rien.**

**- En effet, bien que l'on puisse dire que c'est en partie grace à vous que j'ai Henry. Si j'ai choisi d'accéder à votre demande c'est parce-que je me doute très bien de ce qu'à pu vous raconter Blanche-Neige à mon sujet et je déteste que l'on me juge sur des faits erronés ou des suppositions. Je préfère donc rétablir la vérité.**

**- Et je vous en suis reconnaissant. **

**- Vous étiez à Neverland quand j'ai accédé au trône non ?**

**- Oui, après avoir été trahi par Hook. Ca ne lui a pas suffit de me voler ma mère, il a aussi fallu qu'il me prive de ma liberté. **

**- Oui, la vie est plutôt difficile dans notre monde, la trahison est quasiment une coutume**, dit Regina en serrant son verre jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches.** Je vous comprend bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Passons à table voulez-vous, je ne voudrais pas que le repas soit trop cuit.**

Ils se rendent donc à table et s'installent face à face.

**- Mr Cassidy -**, commence la brune.

**- Neal, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Neal**, l'interrompt l'homme.

**- Très bien, Neal. J'ai une question avant de débuter ma propre histoire. Que vous a raconté Blanche-Neige au juste ?**

Neal raconte alors à Regina l'histoire telle que la lui a racontée Blanche-Neige. Regina ne l'interrompt pas une seule fois mais Neal perçoit clairement la colère monter en elle. Quand il s'arrête enfin de parler Regina ne peut se contenir plus longtemps.

**- Cette sale petite garce, elle n'a donc toujours rien compris**, s'emporte-t-elle.** Toutes ces années et elle pense encore que c'est elle la victime ? Comment ose-t-elle ?**

Devant l'accès de rage de l'ex reine Neal n'ose pas dire un mot et contemple son assiette en attendant qu'elle se reprenne.

**- Excusez-moi pour ma réaction, mais cette histoire est tellement incomplète et fausse que ça me met hors de moi.**

**- Je comprends, oui.**

**- Je n'ai pas toujours été la reine maléfique vous savez. Un peu comme votre père était très différent du mage sombre, j'étais une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Ma mère était une puissante magicienne qui ne rêvait que de prestige et d'ascension sociale mais moi je ne voulais qu'une chose : faire du cheval sous les encouragements de mon père et finir mes jours avec l'amour de ma vie. Cet homme s'appellait Daniel et n'était que garçon d'écurie mais je l'aimais de toute mon âme, j'aurais tout fait pour lui.**

Peu à peu Regina se perd dans ses souvenirs et en voyant son regard se faire lointain Neal décide de ne poser aucune question et de la laisser raconter son histoire sans interruption.

**- Un jour j'ai sauvé une jeune fille sur un cheval qui s'était emballé ... Blanche-Neige. Et je l'ai tout de suite aimée. Oui, je sais cela peut paraître étrange**, ajoute-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de Neal**, mais j'ai réellement aimé cette enfant, elle était tellement effrayée et reconnaissante, si vous aviez vu ses grands yeux, elle était absolument adorable. Elle m'a dit ne plus jamais vouloir approcher un cheval mais je l'ai convaincue que le meilleur moyen de surmonter ses peurs était justement de les affronter le plus tôt possible. Après cela nous sommes reparties chacune de notre côté.**

Regina fait une pause le temps de boire une gorgée de vin pour se préparer à la suite.

**- Le lendemain nous avons eu de la visite chez mes parents. C'était le père de Blanche-Neige, le roi Leopold, qui venait m'exprimer toute sa reconnaissance et … **, elle fait une pause prenant une profonde respiration,** me demander ma main. Alors que j'étais sur le point de refuser ma mère s'est empressée d'accepter pour moi sous les yeux horrifiés de mon père. Je suis allée rejoindre Daniel dès que possible pour lui raconter cela et nous avons décidé de fuir ensemble, il m'a même demandée en mariage ce soir-là**, dit-elle en souriant à ce souvenir.

**Malheureusement pour nous Blanche-Neige nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser. Je lui ai expliqué que j'aimais Daniel comme je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne et je lui ai fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, surtout pas à ma mère. Hélas Cora est … était une femme très intelligente et elle a su faire parler Blanche. Le soir de notre fuite avec Daniel, Cora nous a surpris et pour s'assurer que je ne puisse partir avec Daniel elle lui a arraché le cœur et l'a réduit en poussière, là, sous mes yeux. Je n'avais alors plus d'autre choix que d'épouser Leopold. C'est lors des ajustements de ma robe de mariée que Blanche-Neige m'a révélé sa trahison. La malheureuse enfant pensait que Daniel était parti sans moi et je ne l'ai pas contredite, bien au contraire, je lui ai dit que mon amour pour son père était plus fort que mon amour pour Daniel.**

**Oh je sais ce que vous vous demandez, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ? Parce-que bien que je haisse Blanche-Neige en cet instant je n'oubliais pas que ce n'était qu'une enfant qui avait été manipulée par ma mère. J'avais été abusée pendant des années par cette femme qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser la magie à la moindre contrariété, alors je savais qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.**

**Ma haine pour Blanche-Neige ne s'est jamais reportée sur ma mère pour la mort de Daniel, je haissais déjà trop Cora. C'est plus le comportement de Blanche-Neige qui m'a poussée à la haïr chaque jour un peu plus. Savez-vous comment un roi de plus de 50 ans traite sa femme de 17 ans qu'il a épousée pour remplacer l'amour de sa vie décédé ? Comme une moins que rien, une chose dont on peut faire ce que l'on veut, juste là pour assouvir ses pulsions. Soir après soir il venait dans ma chambre réclamer mon devoir conjugal. Pas une seule fois il ne s'est demandé si j'en avais envie ou non, pas une seule fois il n'a essayé d'être tendre, ce n'est pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose mais il n'a même pas essayé. En revanche il y a une chose qu'il n'oubliait jamais, c'était de m'appeler du nom de sa femme quand il jouissait. En journée il ne ratait pas une occasion de me comparer à son ancienne femme devant Blanche-Neige. **

**Jour après jour j'ai été humiliée et nuit après nuit j'ai été souillée, et pendant tout ce temps j'ai dû supporter Blanche-Neige qui ne voyait rien ou qui ne voulait rien voir et qui arborait en permanence un sourire satisfait en me répétant combien elle était heureuse que nous soyons une famille. Et ça ne s'est jamais arrêté, même en grandissant. Je me renfermais de plus en plus sur moi-même, rongée par la haine et la souffrance, mais aussi pour tenter d'échapper à la réalité bien trop douloureuse de mon existence misérable. Et Blanche-Neige a continué à faire comme si de rien n'était. **

**Parallèlement à mon mariage j'ai commencé à apprendre la magie noire avec Rumplestiltskin par désir de vengeance envers ma mère et Blanche. Blanche vous a dit que c'était à cause de cela et de mon besoin grandissant de pouvoir que j'ai tué Leopold, mais c'est faux. J'avais tout simplement décidé que j'en avais assez des abus quotidiens et qu'il était temps de faire payer à cet homme les années de souffrance auxquelles il m'avait soumise. Et pour cela j'avais décidé de me donner la mort. Tout le monde vous dira que je n'ai fait que manipuler le génie pour qu'il assassine le roi mais ces serpents m'étaient bien destinés. Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu et Leopold est mort. **

**A partir de là Blanche-Neige est devenue un problème car bien que le génie ait été accusé du meurtre de son père elle savait parfaitement que j'étais impliquée et était bien décidée à me faire payer. J'ai donc engagé un chasseur pour la tuer et me ramener son cœur mais cet imbécile a échoué, il s'est laissé attendrir par Blanche. Après cela Blanche a fui et notre course-poursuite a débuté. Elle a rencontré Charmant, ils se sont fréquentés et j'ai tout fait pour détruire leur couple. Comment aurais-je pu les laisser en paix alors que cette petite garce m'avait privée de mon amour et jetée en pâture à son père ? **

**Et puis j'ai eu l'idée de la pomme empoisonnée, cette fameuse pomme qui m'aurait permis d'avoir ma vengeance. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'amour véritable. Charmant a donc réveillé sa belle, ils se sont mariés et le jour de leur mariage j'ai fait une entrée fracassante en leur disant que ce jour serait leur dernier jour de bonheur. Notre course-poursuite a encore continué un temps et je me suis décidée à lancer le sort noir qui nous a tous menés dans ce monde. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, oui, j'ai bien ôté la vie de mon propre père pour faire cela. Vous connaissez la suite.**

**Voilà Mr Cassidy, vous savez maintenant à quoi vous en tenir me concernant. Je viens de vous révéler tout ce qu'i savoir, les bons comme les mauvais côtés. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?**

**- Je … euh...**, bégaye Neal, sous le choc. **Non pas tout de suite, ça fait beaucoup de choses à digérer et intégrer. C'est bien différent de ce que j'ai entendu.**

**- Oui, je me doute. Mais je veux que vous sachiez une chose. Je n'ai jamais été la reine maléfique avec Henry, jamais. J'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux, je lui ai donné tout ce qu'il a voulu et même si nous avons eu quelques tensions je n'ai jamais levé la main sur lui. J'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde.**

**- Je vous crois. Regina concernant votre histoire, je suis dés-**

**- Je vous arrête tout de suite**, le coupe Regina en levant une main,** si votre prochain mot est désolé, sachez que je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Je vous ai raconté mon histoire parce-que vous me l'avez demandée, rien de plus.**

**- Je sais. Je voulais juste … je …**

**- Ne dites rien, s'il-vous-plaît.**

Regina se lève alors, prend les assiettes et part aussi vite que possible dans la cuisine. Révéler son histoire a été bien plus difficile que prévu et elle est épuisée, sous tension. Elle ne sait plus si elle veut pleurer, tout détruire autour d'elle ou dormir jusqu'à tout oublier.

Quelques minutes plus tard Neal la rejoint.

**- Regina ? Tout va bien ?**, demande-t-il d'un air inquiet.

**- Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute**, lui réponde Regina, tournée vers l'évier**. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais plus repensé à toute ma vie d'une seule traite.**

**- Pendant que vous étiez là j'ai un peu réfléchi et j'ai quelques questions. Est-ce que ça vous dérange ?**

**- Non, pas du tout, retournons au salon si vous le voulez bien.**

Regina leur sert un verre de cidre et ils s'installent sur le canapé.

**- Alors, dites-moi Neal, quelles sont vos questions ?**

**- Hé bien, à propos de Blanche-Neige. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée ? Je veux dire, je ne dis pas que vous auriez dû la tuer, mais vous étiez la reine maléfique sans vouloir vous offenser. Et - **

**- J'ai compris Neal**, l'interrompt Regina.** Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tuée. J'en ai toujours été incapable. Quand j'ai engagé Graham le chasseur j'ai dit que c'était pour que le peuple ne me déteste pas, mais à vrai dire c'est parce-que j'étais incapable de prendre sa vie moi-même. Et puis, après l'échec du chasseur, je me suis persuadée qu'il était plus satisfaisant de la faire souffrir en vie, que cela lui ferait vivre ce que j'avais moi-même vécu. D'où la pomme empoisonnée et le sort qui l'a emmenée ici en vie mais sans amour. Je pense qu'inconsciemment je revois toujours la jeune fille que j'ai sauvée sur ce cheval, cette jeune fille innocente qui ne rêvait que d'une famille. **

**- Je vois, je pense que je comprends**, dit Neal, pensif.** Comment Blanche a-t-elle pu croire que vous étiez heureuse avec son père... ****Honnêtement quelle personne saine d'esprit pourrait penser qu'une jeune femme éperdument amoureuse d'un homme ait réellement envie d'en épouser un autre, trois fois plus âgé qu'elle en plus. **

**- C'est une excellente question**,dis Regina dans un sourire crispé**. ****Au départ je pensais que peut-être Blanche était d'une innocence rare mais j'ai bien vite abandonné cette idée, personne n'est innocent dans la forêt enchantée. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à me demander si elle était idiote ou tout simplement égoiste au point de se moquer de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle tant qu'elle était heureuse. **

**- C'est … dément.**

**- Vous êtes le fils de Rumplestiltskin, vous savez que la vie dans la forêt enchantée est démente par nature.**

**- Oui, c'est bien vrai. Euh, je peux vous poser une question concernant le roi et votre mariage ?**

**- Allez-y, nous sommes là pour ça, non ?**

**- Pourquoi ne pas vous être enfuie ? Le mariage n'a pas dû se faire en deux jours, alors pourquoi ne pas être partie ?**

**- Oh mais j'ai essayé, croyez-moi je ne suis pas restée impassible à attendre mon futur époux. Dès que j'ai eu une opportunité j'ai scellé mon fidèle Roccinante et nous avons chevauché à brides abattues pour sortir des terres de mes parents. Et j'ai presque réussi, j'étais à quelques mètres de la liberté, mais hélas le destin a décidé que je devais rester là.**

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Je vous ai dit que ma mère était une puissante magicienne tout à l'heure. Hé bien elle avait placé une barrière magique aux portes de nos terres. Je me suis retrouvée suspendue dans les airs, retenue par des branches d'arbres animées par la magie tandis que Roccinante continuait sa route. Cora est apparue immédiatement après cela, et malgré toutes mes protestations n'a jamais voulu entendre raison. Elle m'a ramenée chez nous et ne m'a plus quittée des yeux jusqu'à ce que je la jette dans le miroir.**

**- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cela. Votre mère est devenue la Reine de Coeur du Pays des Merveilles, c'est bien cela ?**

**- Le Pays des Merveilles**, pouffe de rire Regina,** quelle charmante appellation pour l'un des royaumes les plus cruels qu'il existe. Mais vous avez raison, c'est bien elle. Mais ceci est une histoire pour un autre soir.**

**- Oui, j'en ai bien assez entendu.**

Regina et Neal restent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées. C'est finalement Neal qui rompt le silence en premier.

**- Regina, je vous remercie d'avoir partagé votre histoire avec moi. **

**- Je vous en prie. Sachez juste que votre intérêt pour ma vie et votre … compassion ne changent rien quant à ma décision concernant mon fils. Je vais le récupérer et je ne veux en aucun cas d'une garde partagée. C'est MON fils.**

**- Regina, je ne veux pas vous prendre votre fils, mais je voudrais le connaître. Je n'ai appris qu'il y a quelques semaines que j'étais père et -**

**- NON !**, s'écrit Regina.** Non, je refuse de voir ma famille à nouveau en danger. Henry ne rêve que vivre avec vous. Si je vous laisse le revoir ce sera l'escalade et on se retrouvera dans la même situation qu'avant, je perdrai encore mon fils. C'est inacceptable, je suis désolée.**

**- Après avoir entendu votre histoire je comprends bien votre point de vue, mais je veux quand même connaître mon fils. Vous savez Emma n'abandonnera pas si facilement, elle va aller devant la justice.**

**- Et avec quel dossier ? Ne soyez pas aussi bête que la famille d'idiots qui vous entoure, vous n'avez rien, légalement vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.**

**- N'en soyez pas aussi sûre, Emma s'est fait un certain nombre de relations dans sa profession de chasseuse de prime, dont un certain avocat qui lui doit un service. Et croyez-moi ce n'est pas un bleu de la justice, il connait toutes les ficelles du métier.**

**- Est-ce que vous seriez en train de me menacer ?**, demande Regina en se levant pour venir se placer nez à nez avec Neal qui s'est lui aussi levé.

**- Non, pas du tout, je vous préviens juste car vous avez accepté de répondre à mes questions et que j'estime qu'après le plan que l'on avait monté contre vous, c'est le minimum que je puisse faire. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Merci pour cette soirée très instructive et le délicieux repas.**

**- Bonne soirée Mr Cassidy. Oh, une dernière petite chose**, **j'aimerais que mon histoire reste entre nous. Je ne veux pas que Henry l'apprenne, il est bien trop jeune. Et bien qu'ayant passé la vingtaine Blanche-Neige est toujours incapable de garder un secret.**

**- Je comprends, personne n'entendra parler de notre soirée. Encore merci pour tous ces éclaircissements. Bonne soirée Regina.**

**- Bonne soirée Baelfire.**

Sur ce Neal part en direction de son logement et repense à l'histoire que lui a racontée Regina. Il a toujours cru que la reine était comme son père, consumée par la magie noire et prête à tout pour plus de pouvoir. Mais c'est une femme bien différente qu'il a vu ce soir, une femme brisée à qui l'on a tout pris et qui n'a cherché qu'un moyen de se protéger et d'atteindre un minimum de bonheur. Elle a pratiqué la magie noire, c'est vrai, mais il y a eu toute une évolution derrière cela, contrairement à son papa qui s'est vu avide de pouvoir dès qu'il est devenu le mage sombre.

Neal ne sait plus quoi penser. Cette femme est la reine maléfique mais elle est bien différente de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et puis, il faut bien reconnaître qu'elle a très bien su éduquer Henry et en a fait quelqu'un de bien. Il comprend pourquoi elle veut tant se battre pour son fils. On lui a toujours tout arraché et Henry est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Et puis, s'il est honnête avec lui-même il doit bien reconnaître qu'en effet Regina a tous les droits sur Henry jusqu'à sa majorité.

Mais c'est aussi son fils et il estime qu'il mérite de pouvoir le connaître. Après tout il ne savait pas qu'il était père jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, et les choses auraient certainement été différentes s'il l'avait su il y a onze ans...

_Pendant ce temps là, au manoir Mills :_

Sitôt Neal hors de sa propriété Regina va dans son bureau et sort son portable. La soirée lui a remémoré nombre de mauvais souvenirs et elle ressent le besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui la connaît bien. Elle fait donc le 4 et attend que son interlocuteur décroche.

**- Archie Hopper, j'écoute.**

**- Bonsoir Archie, c'est Regina Mills.**

**- Oh Regina, comment allez-vous ?**

**- Pas très bien à vrai dire, est-ce que vous auriez un moment pour discuter ?**

**- Bien sûr, voulez-vous venir à mon cabinet ou préférez-vous rester au téléphone ?**

**- Le téléphone sera parfait si vous le voulez bien.**

Regina raconte alors toute sa soirée à Archie et toutes les angoisses que ces souvenirs ont fait remonter tandis qu'Archie rassure la reine en lui rappelant que tout cela est derrière elle et ne peut plus l'atteindre. Il lui rappelle que Leopold et Cora sont morts tandis que Henry est lui bien présent et a besoin de sa mère en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Ils continuent de parler pendant presque deux heures avant que Regina ne ressente les tensions de la soirée se relâcher et ne décide d'aller dormir. Hélas, malgré l'extrême fatigue qu'elle ressent, impossible de s'endormir, Cora et Leopold ayant décidé de s'inviter dans ses rêves. Regina fait alors quelque chose dont elle a pris l'habitude lorsque Henry est parti vivre chez les Charmant avec Emma, elle va chercher l'oreiller de son fils et le ramène dans sa chambre où elle se recouche en le serrant dans ses bras. Apaisée par l'odeur familière de son fils elle finit enfin par s'endormir.

**#############**

**Voilà pour le dîner, j'espère qu'il a été à votre goût, il reflète la façon dont je vois l'histoire de Regina, et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop exagéré (parfois je m'emballe quand il s'agit de notre reine favorite).**

**Dans le prochain chapitre on aura des nouvelles de Me Nathanaël Pierce, entre autre. Et aussi des nouvelles de l'avocat des Swan-Cassidy.**

**Et peut-être, tout dépendra de la longueur de ce que j'aurais écrit avant, verra-t-on Regina passer un peu de bon temps (nooon, pas ce genre de bon temps, rohlala, comme vous êtes, je vous entend penser d'ici).**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Bonne journée / soirée !**


	9. Un nom pour l'adversité

**Bonjour / bonsoir ! **

**Tout d'abord un petit mot à propos du chapitre précédent : je suis contente que le dîner vous ait plu.**

**A partir de maintenant je ne vais plus décrire les choses jour après jour, je vais passer directement aux moments intéressants car comme vous vous en doutez, on ne va pas au tribunal comme au supermarché et donc entre aujourd'hui et la première convocation du juge il se passera un peu de temps (pas trop mais quand même).**

**#############**

Le lendemain matin Regina est interrompue dans sa lecture du journal local par un message de Kathryn : **'Est-ce que sa majesté la reine Regina est levée et disposée à retrouver son petit prince ?'**

**'Il est 9H30, à votre avis princesse Abigail ? Un mug portant votre nom vous attend'**

**'On arrive.'**

Et effectivement moins de dix minutes plus tard le prince et la princesse sont sur son perron.

**- Bonjour vous deux, la soirée s'est bien passée ?**

**- Super**, répond Henry.** On a mangé des pizzas en regardant les Iron man !**

**- Tous les Iron man ?**, demande Regina en regardant Kathryn.

**- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il s'est couché à une heure raisonnable.**

**- Et toi maman**, demande Henry,** comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous secret ?**

**- Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous secret, juste privé et ça s'est bien passé merci. Va donc voir en cuisine, je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud.**

**- Cool, merci maman !**, dit Henry avant de disparaître.

**- Bon**, intervient Kathryn,** tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe avec Henry ? Avant hier il en voulait à la Terre entière et depuis hier il est l'adorable garçon auquel on est habitués. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Regina entraîne son amie vers la cuisine où l'attend son café et après s'être assurée que Henry est parti regarder la télévision dans le salon (encore une habitude qu'elle devra corriger chez son fils) lui raconte la mise au point qui a pris place lors du retour au manoir l'avant-veille ainsi que le changement soudain d'attitude de Henry.

**- Je vois**, dit Kathryn d'un air pensif.** Je sais qu'on a déjà eu une discussion similaire, mais je pense que Henry prépare quelque chose.**

**- Je pense exactement la même chose, mais je vais jouer jouer le jeu tant que je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne. J'espère que Nathanaël va pouvoir présenter mon affaire à la cours assez rapidement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter tout cela bien longtemps.**

**- Est-ce qu'il t'a appelé ?**

**- Non pas encore. A ce propos, pourrais-tu rester ici pour son appel ?**

**- Bien sûr, sans problème. En attendant raconte-moi ta soirée avec Neal avant que Henry ne revienne.**

Regina rapporte donc à son amie tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais sans lui raconter son histoire. Bien que Kathryn soit son amie et une princesse qui connaît donc la reine maléfique elle ne connaît pas les détails de son passé et Regina n'est pas prête à les partager avec elle. Elle termine par sa conversation avec Neal à propos de la garde de Henry.

**- Intéressant**, dit la blonde,** peut-être pourrais-tu essayer de le convaincre d'abondonner le combat pour Henry.**

**- Mmmh non**, répond la brune,** je n'ai pas eu cette impression quand il est parti. Il m'a clairement dit vouloir connaître Henry.**

**- Et là est peut-être toute la subtilité très chère.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Connaître est bien différent d'avoir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait accepter de se contenter de voir Henry sans garde partagée si tu le lui proposais.**

**- Peut-être … sauf que je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Je veux qu'ils paient tous pour les libertés qu'ils ont prises. Je veux mon fils sans concessions. Quand ils auront enfin compris que JE suis sa mère et qu'ils doivent respecter cela, je réfléchirais peut-être à l'éventualité de les laisser le voir, mais en attendant...**

**- Je comprends.**

Quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone de Regina sonne : **Caller ID : Me Pierce**. Les deux femmes vont alors dans le bureau de Regina pour prendre l'appel hors de portée des oreilles de Henry.

**- Bonjour Nathanaël comment allez-vous ?**, dit Regina en décrochant.

**- Très bien merci et vous-même ?**, répond l'avocat.

**- Je vais bien merci. Kathryn est là, je vous met sur haut-parleur.**

**- Bonjour Kathryn, comment va mon ray-**

**- Elle va très bien**, le coupe Regina (un mot de plus et je l'étrangle de mes propres mains, pense-t-elle) tandis que Kathryn essaie de retenir un fou rire.** Comment avance mon dossier ?**

**- Très bien. Hier j'ai appelé le docteur Hopper et nous avons eu une longue conversation à propos de Henry, Melle Swan et Mr Cassidy. Il a l'air de bien vous connaître tous et en tant que psychiatre j'ai décidé de le citer en temps qu'expert. Est-ce que cela vous convient Regina ?**

**- Oui, c'est parfait.**

**- Bien, alors voilà comment je vois les choses.**

Pendant environ une demie-heure l'avocat explique aux deux femmes comment il compte présenter le dossier à la cours. Regina observe Kathryn avec attention pour voir si elle aurait un quelconque doute par rapport à la stratégie de Nathanaël mais celle-ci semble l'approuver, ce qui rassure la brune.

**- Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord avec ce que je viens de vous dire Regina ?**

**- Oui, ça me semble parfait.**

**- Je suis d'accord**, intervient Kathryn,** c'est une bonne stratégie.**

**- Nathanaël**, demande Regina,** savez-vous quand notre affaire passera devant la cours ?**

**- Pas encore, j'attendais de voir avec vous la stratégie. Mais maintenant que c'est fait ça devrait aller vite. Le temps d'écrire la requête et de la présenter à la cours, qu'ils étudient notre demande et transmettent le dossier à un juge, que celui-ci l'étudie et que les convocations soient envoyées, mmmmmh, je dirais deux semaines ? Kathryn ça te semble correct ?**

**- Oui, je pense aussi qu'une quinzaine de jours est une estimation correcte, l'affaire n'est pas très complexe à étudier.**

**- Bien**, dit Regina,** c'est parfait.**

**- Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vais me mettre à la rédaction dès cet après-midi. Je vous tiens au courant.**

**- Merci Nathanaël.**

**- Oh Regina, une dernière chose. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous renseigner sur le nom de l'avocat qu'ont pris Melle Swan et Mr Cassidy ?**

**- Je vais essayer mais je ne vous garantis rien. Comme vous avez dû le comprendre nos relations ne sont pas des plus amicales.**

**- Oui, je sais, mais peut-être pourriez-vous demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Archie ? Ou peut-être toi Kathryn ?**

**- Je pense que Archie serait le mieux placé**, dit Kathryn, **il a un certain talent pour obtenir des renseignements, sûrement du fait de sa profession de psychiatre.**

**- Bien, que l'un de vous essaie, ça pourrait nous être utile de savoir qui nous allons affronter, selon qui c'est.**

**- Je comprends**, dit Regina, **on fera ce que l'on peut.**

**- Parfait, cette fois-ci je vous laisse pour de bon. Essayez de passer une bonne journée.**

**- Merci**, dit Regina**, vous aussi.**

**- Au revoir Nathanaël**, dit Kathryn avant que Regina ne raccroche.

Les deux femmes décident de débuter la quête du nom de l'avocat Swan dès aujourd'hui en commençant par l'endroit le plus logique pour obtenir des renseignements : le Granny's. Kathryn appelle donc Archie pour qu'il les rejoigne là bas à l'heure du déjeûner pendant que Regina va prévenir Henry.

Celui-ci, toujours d'une humeur suspicieusement bonne accepte sans broncher. En effet, la perspective de peut-être revoir Emma ravi au plus au point le jeune homme et il compte bien montrer à sa mère à quel point il aime la blonde. Peut-être qu'ainsi elle se montrera plus tolérante envers Emma et changera ses plans afin de ne plus détruire leur famille.

Les espoirs de Henry sont récompensés Emma étant installée au comptoir lorsqu'ils arrivent au Granny's. En la voyant Regina change d'avis et veut repartir mais Kathryn est derrière et l'empêche de se retourner.

**- Non**, murmure-t-elle dans l'oreille de Regina,** ne lui fais pas ce plaisir. Tu es une reine, tu ne recules devant rien, ce sont les autres qui reculent devant toi. C'est ta ville, tu l'as entièrement bâtie, tu as le droit d'être ici au même titre que nous tous. Alors maintenant Regina Mills tu vas me faire le plaisir de relever la tête, ignorer Emma et avancer jusqu'à la table d'Archie. En avant votre majesté.**

**- Merci**, murmure Regina en lançant à son amie un regard plein de reconnaissance.

Boostée par le discours de Kathryn, Regina se redresse et se dirige vers Archie de cette démarche royale à laquelle ont été habitués les habitants de Storybrooke pendant 29 ans. Dès que Henry voit Emma il veut aller vers elle mais Kathryn le retient par les épaules et le dirige fermement vers la table. Le garçon ne se laisse pas démonter et appelle Emma qui les a suivis des yeux dès leur entrée. Celle-ci se dirige alors vers la table du petit groupe.

**- Oh non...**, grogne Regina avant que Kathryn ne pose sa main sur la sienne discrètement sous la table pour lui rappeler de rester calme.

**- Bonjour Henry**, dit Emma.** Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Emma !**, s'écrit le garçon en se levant pour enlacer sa mère blonde. **Je suis tellement heureux de te voir. Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué.**

**- Toi aussi gamin.**

**- Comment va Neal, est-ce que je lui ai manqué aussi ?**

**- Bien sûr, tu es son fils.**

**- Tu lui diras qu'il m'a manqué, hein ?**, demande Henry en levant de grands yeux vers Emma qu'il enlace toujours.

**- Evidemment gamin. Dis-moi tu peux nous laisser deux minutes ?**

A ce stade Regina fulmine et sert le poing sur sa cuisse tandis que Kathryn lui sert le dit poing, sentant la brune à deux doigts de laisser resurgir la reine maléfique et la magie l'accompagnant. Quand Henry s'éloigne vers le comptoir pour parler avec Ruby et jouer avec sa console, Emma se retourne vers Regina.

**- Regina**, dit alors Emma en regardant la brune,** je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Je sais que ce que l'on voulait faire pour récupérer Henry était déplacé.**

**- Déplacé ? Vous appelez cela déplacé ?**, s'emporte Regina, C**omment osez-vous ? Non seulement vous vouliez me prendre mon fils une fois de plus, mais vous vouliez me faire disparaître de sa vie en m'enfermant dans une chambre d'asile psychiatrique.**

**- Ca va, ça ne vous a pas dérangé de le faire à Belle pendant 29 ans**, rétorque la blonde en lui lançant un regard noir.

Regina va pour se lever mais Kathryn la retient pendant qu'Archie prend la parole.

**- Emma, je sais qu'en tant que Sauveuse et fille de Blanche-Neige et Charmant nous vous devons le respect mais ce n'est pas à sens unique. Vous devez mériter ce respect et vous avez un devoir de donner le bon exemple. Vous -**

**- Ne jouez pas au psychiatre avec moi Archie**, le coupe Emma.** Ne me condamnez pas sur une seule erreur alors que vous protégez une femme responsable du malheur de tout un peuple**, dit-elle en désignant Regina du doigt.

**- Ca suffit**, dit alors Ruby qui s'est glissée jusqu'à leur table en entendant la conversation dégénérer grâce à son ouïe de loup-garou. **Gardez cette discussion pour un lieu privé ou le tribunal mais ici c'est terrain neutre. Dois-je vous rappeler que Henry n'est qu'à quelques mètres ? **

**- Ca va Ruby, on ne fait que discuter.**

**- Hé bien discutez ailleurs, ta pause est finie shériff.**

Emma se penche alors sur la table et fixe Regina droit dans les yeux.

**- Je suis venue m'excuser mais ça ne change rien à ce que je veux. Je récupérerai mon fils Regina, vous ne m'en priverez pas. Rendez-vous au tribunal.**

**- Mais avec plaisir Melle Swan, j'ai hâte de contempler votre défaite**, répond Regina sur un ton qui n'est pas sans rappeler la reine impitoyable qu'elle fut jadis.

**- Ne rêvez pas, c'est vous qui perdrez … encore**, ajoute Emma avec un sourire provocateur.

**- C'est bon Emma**, dit Ruby**, on a compris, pars s'il-te-plaît, avant que Granny ne sorte son arbalète.**

**- Elle est déjà sortie**, dit alors Granny de l'entrée des cuisines.

En infériorité numérique, sans alliés, Emma préfère s'en aller avant que Henry ne se rende compte que quelque chose ne va pas et ne se mette à poser des questions auxquelles elle ne veut pas répondre.

Par chance il est toujours concentré sur sa console et a totalement oublié le monde autour de lui. Une fois Emma sortie Regina désserre une mâchoire qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir serrée si fort.

**- Ruby, Granny, merci. Je suis désolée pour tout cela, on voulait juste manger tranquillement en dehors du manoir.**

**- Et vous pouvez toujours le faire, dès que Ruby se décidera à prendre votre commande au lieu de papoter avec les clients**, dit Granny en repartant en cuisine, arbalète à la main.

Regina appelle Henry pour qu'il vienne à table et tous passent commande. A la fin du repas Regina se rend au comptoir pour payer et laisse un généreux pourboire à Ruby.

**- Miss Lucas, je voulais vous remercier pour avant-hier matin et tout à l'heure. **

**- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est bien normal. J'ai bien cru un instant qu'Emma avait perdu la tête.**

**- Melle Swan a toujours eu beaucoup de caractère, mais il est vrai que là elle s'est surpassée.**

**- J'ai autre chose pour vous. L'avocat de Emma et Neal s'appelle Hugh Barker. N'ayez pas l'air aussi surpris**, ajoute Ruby en voyant Regina hausser les sourcils,** je suis peut-être une simple serveuse mais je sais détecter une information importante.**

**- Vous êtes bien plus qu'une simple serveuse Melle Lucas, merci pour ce renseignement. Juste une question, pourquoi faites-vous cela, je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous mêler de cette histoire ?**

**- Prenez-le comme une reconnaissance de vos efforts et votre changement par rapport à la reine maléfique et comme un remerciement pour nous avoir emmenés à Storybrooke plutôt que dans un monde similaire ou pire que la forêt enchantée.**

**- Je vois.**

**- Sérieusement Regina, vous avez changé. Je vous ai vue jour après jour avec Henry pendant plus de dix ans, vous êtes une très bonne mère, Henry mérite de vivre avec vous, vous méritez votre fin heureuse.**

**- Je confirme**, dit Granny en passant la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte des cuisines.

**- Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Granny, **ajoute la serveuse avec un grand sourire,** mais moi j'ai plutôt apprécié de ne pas hurler à lune couverte d'une épaisse fourrure à chaque pleine lune pendant presque trente ans.**

**- Oui, c'était plutôt agréable**, confirme la vieille dame,** même si mon arbalète m'a manqué.**

**- Oh tais-toi**, lui dit Ruby en lui lançant un torchon,** tu ne t'en rappellais même pas de ton arbalète.**

**- D'accord d'accord**, intervient Regina en riant,** j'ai compris. Je vous remercie toutes les deux, pour tout, sincèrement. **

Sur ce Regina rejoint son fils et ses deux amis qui l'attendent dehors. Pendant que Henry discute avec Archie Regina se rapproche de Kathryn pour lui murmurer qu'elle a le nom de l'avocat. Devant son regard interrogateur elle lui dit qu'elle lui racontera tout plus tard et se tourne vers Archie pour l'inviter à boire un café au manoir.

Devant le regard de l'ex maire Archie comprend qu'elle veut discuter et accepte l'invitation. Tous se rendent donc au manoir où Henry repart immédiatement dans sa chambre tandis que les adultes prennent la direction du bureau après s'être servi du café.

Quand Archie mentionne que Henry semble avoir de meilleures relations avec Regina celle-ci échange un long regard avec Kathryn et décide d'expliquer la situation au psychiatre qui propose alors de parler au garçon un peu plus tard. Regina en profite également pour rapporter la conversation qui a pris place le matin-même avec Nathanaël puis dit qu'il est temps d'appeler ce dernier pour lui donner le nom de l'avocat Swan.

**- Nathanaël Pierce, j'écoute.**

**- Nathanaël, c'est Regina, Archie et Kathryn. Nous avons le nom de l'avocat Swan.**

**- Déjà ? Qui donc avez-vous torturé pour avoir ce renseignement aussi rapidement ?**, demande l'avocat dans un rire (mon pauvre, si vous saviez à qui vous parlez, pense Regina).

**- Hé bien étonnament, personne**, dit Regina.** J'ai visiblement plus de soutien que je ne le pensais en ville et j'ai obtenu ce renseignement sans même poser une question.**

**- Intéressant. Et quel est donc le nom de cet avocat alors ?**

**- Hugh Barker.**

En entendant ce nom Nathanaël murmure un 'Oh non' avant de devenir totalement silencieux tandis que Kathryn pâlit à vue d'oeil sous l'oeil interloqué de Regina et Archie.

**- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème Me Pierce ?**, demande alors Archie, Regina ne semblant plus pouvoir quitter Kathryn des yeux, paralysée par une angoisse croissante devant l'attitude de son amie.

**- Euh, oui, pardon pour mon silence**, répond enfin Nathanaël après s'être raclé la gorge.** Maître Barker est un très très bon avocat, trop bon selon certains. Il y a des rumeurs concernant des preuves fabriquées et des faits manipulés, mais il n'y a aucune preuve de tout cela.**

**- En fait**, intervient Kathryn en sortant de sa torpeur,** nous avons eu Me Barker comme professeur, et sa façon de voir la justice est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai failli abondonner le droit.**

**- Oui, je me rappelle**, dit Nathanaël.

**- Pour Barker**, continue Kathryn perdue dans ses souvenirs,** être avocat signifie défendre son client coûte que coûte, pas pour faire appliquer la loi ou pour obtenir justice. Pour lui seule compte la victoire, pas les faits, peu importe si tu détruis la vie de tes adversaires. Peu importe que tu défendes le pire des criminels ou le plus innocent des innocents, tu dois gagner. Et si pour ça tu dois raconter les faits à ta manière, tu le fais.**

**- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas gagner ?**, demande alors Regina.

**- Non non Regina**, dit Nathanaël.** Ca veut seulement dire qu'il va falloir que l'on ait un dossier en béton armé, inattaquable et infaillible. Est-ce que l'on pourrait se revoir, au moins une journée complète pour passer en revue tout ce que l'on s'est déjà dit ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr.**

**- Parfait, est-ce que je pourrai venir demain ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux.**

**- Oui, je serai libre demain**, répond Regina.

**- Moi aussi**, dit Archie.

**- Et moi aussi**, dit à son tour Kathryn.** Prépare un sac, tu dormiras chez moi si tu veux.**

**- Merci, c'est parfait, alors je serai là vers 9H30. Je vais quand même continuer sur la procédure dès maintenant, plus vite on ira et moins ils auront de temps pour se préparer mieux ce sera. Je vous dis à demain, j'ai du pain sur la planche.**

Les trois Storybrookiens saluent l'avocat et raccrochent avant de se perdre chacun dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Kathryn s'excuse et quitte la pièce hâtivement. Regina la retrouve quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de bain. Appuyée sur le lavabo la blonde semble totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsque Regina lui pose une main dans le dos qu'elle revient à la réalité.

**- Kathryn, est-ce que tout va bien ?**, demande la brune inquiète de voir son amie dans un tel état.

**- Oui oui ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas**, lui répond son amie dans un demi sourire forcé.

**- Qui est donc cet avocat capable de mettre dans un tel état une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse ?**

**- C'est … la face sombre de la justice, un homme capable de tout et sans scrupules. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Emma puisse confier le bonheur de son fils à un tel homme. Même Rumplestiltskin serait préférable.**

**- Je vois. Est-que tu penses que Nathanaël peut perdre ?**

**- Rien n'est impossible, mais j'ai confiance en Nathanaël. Tu sais, quand j'ai voulu abandonner le droit, c'est la première fois que j'ai vu Nathanaël plaider. On discutait par webcam et il s'est levé et s'est mis à arpenter sa chambre en m'expliquant pourquoi je devais continuer le droit. Il est réellement bon, quand il a eu fini j'en avais presque oublié pourquoi je voulais abandonner. Ne doute pas de lui à cause de moi, fais-lui confiance, il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu aies Henry.**

**- J'ai confiance, je veux juste ton avis parce-que tu as l'air plutôt secouée par cette nouvelle.**

**- Barker est un homme orgueilleux, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nous montrer des vidéos de ses affaires. Si tu voyais comment il interroge les gens à la barre, il leur extirpe leurs pires secrets pour les exposer à la vue de tous, il les humilie sans pitié. Regina, tu dois vraiment te méfier de lui, il va te pousser dans tes retranchements. Je ne sais pas ce que vont lui raconter les Charmant et Emma à ton sujet, mais tu dois vraiment t'attendre au pire.**

**- Kathryn**, dit Regina en prenant les mains de son amie dans les siennes.** J'ai été une reine sans roi, forcée de me faire respecter par tous les rois des royaumes alentours. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je m'en sortirai et qui sais, peut-être que c'est moi qui le pousserai dans ses retranchements**, finit-elle dans un sourire malicieux.

**- Oui, te connaissant ça pourrait bien arriver**, dit Kathryn en riant.

**- Tu sais, si tu ne veux plus témoigner, je ne t'en voudrais pas, c'est mon combat, tu n'es pas obligée de t'impliquer.**

**- Non, je veux témoigner, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, arrivera ce qu'il arrivera mais je te promets de ne pas le laisser m'atteindre,** dit Regina en prenant la blonde par la main pour l'entraîner hors de la salle de bain. **Viens allons rejoindre Archie avant qu'il ne se demande ce qu'il nous est arrivé.**

Elles retrouvent Archie dans le bureau et tous les trois conviennent de se retrouver à 9H30 au manoir. Avant de partir Archie demande à Regina s'il peut aller discuter un peu avec Henry, ce qu'elle accepte. Archie se rend donc dans la chambre du garçon qui est en train de lire calmement sur son lit.

**- Henry, je peux entrer une minute ?**

**- Bien sûr Archie**, répond Henry en refermant son livre.

**- Je suis venu te dire que je suis fier de toi pour les efforts que tu fais avec ta mère.**

**- C'est bien normal, c'est ma mère, je l'aime.**

**- Je me demande juste si tu es sincère...**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?**

**- Hé bien, tu es un garçon plutôt fier et têtu, comme ta mère. Il y a quelques jours tu n'étais pas des plus tendre avec elle et aujourd'hui tu as repris le comportement d'avant le livre de contes. Je me pose donc des questions.**

**- Vous avez tord**, dit Henry avec un applomb déconcertant.** Je ne veux pas me disputer avec maman, je sais qu'elle a beaucoup fait pour moi et qu'elle ne veut pas réellement me faire souffrir en voulant m'arrach- me garder auprès d'elle**, se reprend-il au dernier moment, mais Archie a bien entendu son dérapage.

**- Henry, j'espère que tu es bien sincère avec Regina. Elle t'aime de tout son cœur tu sais. Elle serait extrêmement déçue si tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade... et moi aussi. Je serais terriblement déçu que mon prince soit un menteur et un manipulateur. Oui, vraiment très déçu**, termine Archie en se relevant pour quitter la chambre.

Il retrouve Regina dans le salon avec Kathryn.

**- Regina, je pense que vous aviez raison, Henry ne me semble pas très sincère. Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il se trame dans sa tête. Mais je pense lui avoir donné à réfléchir. Dites-moi s'il change encore d'attitude.**

**- Merci, Archie, j'apprécie tout ce que vous faites.**

**- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est bien normal. Je vais vous laisser, je vous dis à demain ?**

**- Pourriez-vous emmener Pongo demain ?**, demande Regina.** Nous allons avoir une longue journée et je pense que Pongo serait un bon moyen de distraire Henry et d'éviter qu'il ne pose trop de questions ou ne vienne jouer les espions derrière la porte.**

**- Bien sûr, nous serons là à 9H30. Au revoir, mesdames.**

Sur ce le psychiatre quitte le manoir, suivi peu de temps après par Kathryn qui recommande à Regina de bien dormir car une très très longue journée les attend...

**#############**

**Je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre. Je vous avais promis que Regina s'amuse mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, celui-ci ayant été plus long que prévu, sorry !**

**Bonne journée / soirée !**


	10. Effort et réconfort

**Bonjour / bonsoir les enfants !**

**Alors alors voyons un peu le retour de ce cher Me Pierce en ville. Et laissons un peu Regina se détendre au moins une fois avant la première audience, elle l'a bien mérité la pauvre !**

**Encore une fois je ne décrirai pas précisément la stratégie de l'avocat Mills, je réserve cela pour un peu plus tard. Ca viendra, mais pas dans ce chapitre. **

**#############**

Le lendemain matin, à 9H30 comme convenu, tout le monde est réuni. Pendant que Henry joue avec Pongo dans le jardin, les quatre adultes sont réunis dans le bureau de Regina.

Nathanaël commence par demander à Regina de lui décrire absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que Henry s'est mis en quête de retrouver sa mère biologique. Archie complète le récit de Regina en disant ce qu'il a observé sur cette période tant chez le jeune garçon que chez Emma et Regina. Kathryn de son côté explique les changements d'attitude qu'elle a pu remarquer chez Henry.

Cela fait Nathanaël réexplique sa stratégie à Regina et décide de la soumettre avec Archie à un interrogatoire test à la Barker avec l'aide de Kathryn. Pendant plus de deux heures Nathanaël et Kathryn les cuisinent à coup de questions plus vicieuses les unes que les autres, les manipulent pour leur faire dire ce qu'ils n'ont pas dit jusqu'à ce que Nathanaël décide que c'est assez pour la matinée.

Regina, habituée aux complots et autres coups bas n'est pas très affectée par tout cela, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Archie. Ces deux heures ont été très dures pour le psychiatre et Nathanaël ne veut pas décourager et perdre l'un de ses témoins clés. Il demande alors s'il peut emprunter le bureau de Regina pendant une petite heure afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses notes.

Regina et Kathryn partent alors en cuisine afin de préparer le déjeûner et envoient Archie prendre l'air dans le jardin avec Henry et Pongo.

**- Dis-donc, ce fut un sacré interrogatoire auquel on a eu droit dans le bureau**, dit Regina à son amie.

**- Je sais, mais c'est exactement comme cela que ça va se passer au tribunal, vous devez être prêts. Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est dur.**

**- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai connu pire avec Cora, c'est pour Archie que je me pose des questions.**

**- Oui, en effet, ça a été dur pour lui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop, Nathanaël est en train de lui préparer quelque chose. Tu verras cet après-midi.**

Il s'avère au final que Nathanaël a compilé tout ce qui n'allait pas dans le comportement d'Archie et a établi une correction pour ces erreurs. L'après-midi est donc passé en grande partie à entraîner Archie à répondre correctement et à ne pas se laisser intimider par les questions inquisitrices et les insinuations de l'avocat adverse. Plusieurs pauses et réajustements sont nécessaires mais en début de soirée tout semble prêt. Etant tous épuisés par leur journée et aucun n'ayant pas le courage de cuisiner ils décident d'aller manger au Granny's.

A peine entrés le silence se fait dans le restaurant et Nathanaël fait immédiatement l'objet de regards insistants et plein de curiosité. Un regard de Regina suffit à détourner tous les autres et le petit groupe se voit attibuer la table au fond du restaurant à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

**- Hé bien dites donc Regina**, dit l'avocat,** vous avez dû être une sacrée mairesse. Un seul regard et tous se plient à votre volonté ? Une vraie reine dites-moi.**

**- Mon cher Nathanaël**, répond Regina,** si vous saviez...**

**- Mmh, je sens une histoire intéressante là-dessous...**

**- Vous n'avez pas idée.**

**- Alors donnez moi une idée**, demande Nathanaël dans un grand sourire.

Regina se penche alors vers lui et lui fait signe de se rapprocher. Quand il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle le fixe dans les yeux, et lui dit doucement de sa voix grave :

**- Je suis respectée par mes concitoyens car … je suis la plus belle du royaume voyons**, finit-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

Toute la tablée éclate alors de rire, Henry compris. Cette femme est sans nul doute celle qui lui racontait des histoires pendant des heures avant de l'endormir, celle qui avait toujours un trait d'humour pour lui remonter le moral. Si seulement il arrivait à dépasser la colère qu'il ressent envers elle pour vouloir l'éloigner de sa famille. Ses pensées sont interrompues par l'avocat.

**- Vous êtes sans nul doute une très belle femme Regina, mais je vous imagine mal dans le rôle de la méchante belle-mère.**

**- Merci très cher, mais c'est parce-que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré tous les habitants de cette ville. Et tous ne partagent pas votre avis, n'est-ce pas Henry ?**, finit-elle en regardant son fils.

**- Vraiment ?**, demande Nathanaël avant de se tourner vers Henry.** Jeune homme, pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment on en vient à comparer sa mère à une marâtre ?**

**- Euh, ben, c'est à dire que, euh...**, bredouille Henry sous le regard implacable de tous les adultes présents à la table.** C'est de la faute du livre !**, s'écrit-il soudain.

**- Quel livre ?**, demande Nathanaël.

Sans le savoir Henry vient de tomber dans le piège de Regina. Celle-ci ne sachant pas comment introduire le livre de contes auprès de son avocat a effet décidé de le faire par l'intermédiaire de son fils, en faisant en sorte de montrer à quel point ce livre et son contenu sont importants pour lui. Elle ne veut pas faire passer son fils pour fou ou simplet, non, elle veut montrer son innocence et combien il peut être facilement manipulé. Par chance elle a prévenu Archie et Kathryn de son plan, ils n'ont donc pas l'air surpris.

**- C'est un livre de contes que possède Henry**, dit Archie, voyant Henry tête baissée et fixant la table. **Les illustrations sont particulièrement intéressantes pour leur ressemblance avec les gens de cette ville.**

**- Je vois**, dit Nathanaël.** Regina, est-ce que c'est vous qui l'avez dessiné ?**

**- Et pourquoi donc est-ce que j'aurais fait cela ?**, demande l'ex reine en haussant un sourcil.

**- Pour faire rêver Henry quand il se promenait en ville avec vous ?**

**- Nathanaël**, intervient Kathryn en secouant la tête**, tu es un tel rêveur parfois...**

**- Non Kathryn**, dit Regina,** c'est effectivement une excellente idée. Mais hélas non Nathanaël, ce n'est pas moi qui ai dessiné ce livre. Il a été donné à Henry par l'une de ses institutrices et est la cause de son envie de trouver sa mère biologique.**

**- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de cela plus tôt, ça pourrait nous être utile.**

**- Parce-que je ne voulais pas que vous considériez mon fils comme un simplet qui croit aux contes de fées**, dit Regina en sachant très bien que cela blesse Henry, mais il l'a déja tellement blessée elle-même qu'elle s'autorise cette pique.

**- Je ne suis pas simplet !**, s'écrit sans surprise le garçon.

**- Bien sûr que non mon petit prince, c'est bien pour cela que j'ai caché l'existence du livre. Pour te protéger des jugements hâtifs qu'ont parfois les adultes**, finit-elle dans un sourire en apparence amical mais qui ne laisse pas dupe Henry.

Sa mère mêne la danse et il ne peut rien faire contre cela. Il voit bien que l'avocat est totalement tombé dans le jeu de la brune et cela le met en colère. Elle n'a donc vraiment pas changé ? Faut-il donc qu'elle continue de manipuler les autres, même pour le récupérer ? Il décide alors de s'enfermer dans le silence jusqu'au retour au manoir afin de ne plus faire de gaffes agravant son cas.

**- Regina**, dit Nathanaël,** je souhaiterais que l'on parle de ce livre si vous le voulez bien, en revenant au manoir.**

**- Bien sûr, si vous pensez que cela peut aider notre cas. **

**- Oui, je le crois en effet. **

Henry s'excuse alors et va dans la salle de bain du restaurant.

**- Est-ce que je peux vous suggérer quelque chose à tous les trois ?**, demande Nathanaël.** Quand on va commencer à aller au tribunal ça va être … difficile. Je sais que vous avez eu quelques jours éprouvants dernièrement Regina. Il faudrait que lorsque l'on se retrouvera devant le juge vous ayez l'air, comment dire, de maîtriser la situation.**

**- Je maîtrise parfaitement la situation**, répond Regina en lui lançant un regard noir que le brun ignore effrontément.

**- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, je l'ai bien vu aujourd'hui, mais vous avez l'air fatiguée.**

**- Ce n'est rien, ce ne sont que les affrontements perpétuels avec Henry qui me troublent.**

**- Oui, je sais. Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous devriez prendre une soirée pour vous détendre, sortir avec vos amis, et je parle pour vous trois là, pas seulement Regina. Si vous arrivez avec des cernes sous les yeux et plus tendue qu'un arc trop court, Barker le verra tout de suite et vous fera passer pour une femme qui a du mal à s'occuper seule de son enfant.**

**- Je crois que je comprends**, dit Regina après un temps de réflexion.** Et quand suggérez-vous que l'on sorte se détendre ? Quel serait selon vous le meilleur moment ?**

**- L'avant-veille du premier jour à la cours. Vous sortez le soir, prenez du bon temps, amusez-vous, et le lendemain, récupérez de la soirée en ne faisant rien de la journée. Le soir venu couchez-vous tôt, faites une bonne nuit, ça devrait aller.**

**- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée**, intervient Archie, **en tout cas moi je suis assez tenté.**

**- Oui, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien faire ça aussi**, dit à son tour Kathryn.** Aller Regina, une petite soirée bière pizza, juste tout les trois**, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

**- D'accord pour la soirée, mais je ne bois pas de bière très chère, tu devrais le savoir**, fait semblant de s'offusquer Regina pour la plus grande joie de ses trois compagnons. **Vous n'aurez qu'à venir au manoir et on verra ce que l'on peut faire. **

**- J'avais plutôt vu une soirée hors du manoir**, dit alors Nathanaël.** Ca vous ferait du bien de sortir un peu.**

**- Certes mais je ne veux pas laisser Henry tout seul.**

**- Ca peut s'arranger**, intervient Granny qui s'est approchée de leur table.** Le jour où vous voulez vous détendre dites-le moi, Ruby se fera une joie de le garder.**

**- Merci Granny mais je ne peux pas vous demander cela.**

**- Bien sûr que si, Henry adore Ruby et réciproquement, regardez-les.**

Tous se retournent et voient alors Henry plaisanter avec Ruby au comptoir comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Henry a en effet toujours eu un petit faible pour la serveuse, Regina se rappelle encore quand il lui demandait la permission de couper l'une de ses roses pour l'offrir à la jeune femme alors qu'il avait encore des couches sur les fesses. Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée de s'accorder une soirée avec ses amis.

**- D'accord Granny**, dit finalement Regina,** si ça ne dérange pas Ruby, je vous l'emmènerai.**

**- Parfait,** répond la vieille dame.** Et pour vous détendre passez donc ici, j'ai une bière dont vous me direz des nouvelles, même si vous n'êtes pas une buveuse de bière**, finit-elle en lançant un clin d'oeil à Regina.** Vous m'en direz des nouvelles … enfin, si vous vous rappelez de la soirée bien sûr.**

Sur ce Granny repart en direction du bar pendant que les trois attablés se regardent.

**- Mon dieu**, dit Kathryn en riant, **dans quoi nous sommes-nous embarqués...**

**- J'ai entendu parler de la bière Lucas**, dit alors Archie en retirant ses lunettes pour en nettoyer les verres,** mais je pensais que c'était une légende. Mesdames, j'espère qu'aucune de vous ne compte prendre sa voiture après cette soirée**, ajoute-t-il dans un rire.

Le repas se passe dans une ambiance amicale et détendue, Henry se joignant même à la conversation pour poser des questions sur le métier d'avocat. Ils ne retournent au manoir que deux heures plus tard après avoir pris un dernier café avec les femmes Lucas. Archie est rentré directement chez lui après le repas et Henry part se coucher en arrivant après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Regina entraîne alors Nathanaël et Kathryn avec elle dans le bureau pour montrer le livre de contes à l'avocat. Elle fait signe à Kathryn de distraire ce dernier le temps de faire apparaître le livre sur son bureau. Ils passent alors l'heure suivante à lire et discuter du livre pendant que Nathanaël prend des notes. Quand la soirée s'achève il est trop tard pour les deux avocats pour aller chez Kathryn qui vit à l'autre bout de la ville, ils s'installent donc dans les chambres d'ami proposées par Regina.

Cependant, tout à leur stratégie et épuisés par leur journée ils ont oublié que Storybrooke est une très petite ville où tout le monde connaît tout le monde et où de ce fait l'apparition de Nathanaël au Granny's n'est pas passée inaperçue.

C'est pour cela que le lendemain matin, en pleine préparation du petit déjeûner Regina voit une tête blonde bien connue avec une étoile étincelante à la ceinture remonter son allée. Nathanaël qui est venu aider, la voit aussi et demande à Regina qui c'est.

**- Je vous présente Emma Swan, sheriff de cette ville et génitrice de mon fils.**

**- Intéressant...**

**- Je vais aller lui ouvrir**, dit alors Kathryn,** restez ici, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une énième confrontation.**

Kathryn se rend donc à la porte pendant que les deux autres s'approchent de l'entrée de la cuisine pour tendre une oreille discrête.

**- Bonjour, sheriff Swan**, dit Kathryn en ouvrant la porte.

**- Kathryn ? Que faites-vous ici ?**

**- Je vous ouvre la porte parce-que vous avez frappé**, répond Kathryn sarcastiquement, ce qui provoque un rire difficilement étouffé chez les deux adultes dans la cuisine.

**- Oh mais c'est très drôle ça dites-moi**, dit Emma en lançant un regard incendiaire à l'autre blonde. **Mais je ne suis pas venue pour m'amuser, je veux voir Regina.**

**- Oui je m'en doute, sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Regina est occupée, est-ce que je peux prendre un message ?**

**- Je veux savoir qui est cet étranger qui se promène dans les rues de la ville.**

**- Je vois. A-t-il commis un crime ?**

**- Non, mais je suis la sheriff de cette ville, je dois m'assurer de la sécurité de mes concitoyens, je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui se promener dans nos rues.**

A ces mots Nathanaël se retourne avec un grand sourire vers Regina qui se demande ce qu'il peut bien avoir en tête. Il lui murmure alors **« En piste, que le show commence » **avant de quitter son t-shirt de pyjama et se diriger torse nu vers Kathryn (non mais c'est pas vrai, pense Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?).

**- Kathryn**, dit-il alors en enlaçant la blonde par derrière,** dépêche-toi mon rayon de soleil **(et c'est reparti, se dit Regina en roulant des yeux) **tu vas rater le petit-déjeûner. Oh, mais qui est donc ton amie ?**

**- Je suis le sheriff de cette ville et c'est moi qui pose les questions. Vous êtes qui ?**

**- Le compagnon de la charmante créature qui vous a ouvert la porte**, dit-il sourire aux lèvres avant d'embrasser Kathryn dans le cou (bon ben ça va, pense Regina en serrant le t-shirt de l'avocat dans ses mains, on a compris, pas la peine de faire un show).

**- Son compagnon ? On ne vous a jamais vu en ville avant.**

**- Et vous êtes sheriff ? Vous n'êtes pas très observatrice**, dit-il dans un grand sourire**.**

**- Je ne vous permet pas, et je crois que vous mentez. Je pense que vous êtes l'avocat de Regina et je veux connaître votre nom.**

**- Oh mais j'ai plein de noms : Nath', Nathi', chouchou, roudoudou, nounours, tendre amour… mmmh, comment était-ce hier soir ?**, murmure-t-il pas très discrètement dans l'oreille de Kathryn provoquant un nouveau roulement d'yeux chez Regina et une grimace chez Emma. **Ah oui, mon petit Loki d'amour. Je vous laisse choisir votre préféré**, dit-il en relevant la tête pour adresser un grand sourire provocateur à Emma.

Pour un œil extérieur (Regina et Emma dans le cas présent) Nathanaël semble se moquer ouvertement de Emma mais son comportement fait sourire Kathryn car elle sait exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire; elle joue donc le jeu sans broncher.

**- D'accord**, dit Emma,** ne me répondez pas, j'ai relevé votre plaque d'immatriculation, ça ne me prendra pas plus de 5 minutes pour obtenir votre nom.**

**- Ou le nom de mon ami**, dit Nathanaël toujours en souriant.

**- Si j'étais vous je ne me chercherais pas trop si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver au fond d'une cellule pour obstruction à la justice.**

**- Désolé, je suis toujours un peu grognon avant ma première tartine, sûrement le côté ours de mon moi nounours qui ressort.**

**- Chut, sois sage**, lui dit alors Kathryn en posant une main sur ses abdos parfaits**. Sheriff, si vous n'avez aucun message pour Regina nous allons vous laisser pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Bonne journée à vous, je dirai bonjour à Henry de votre part**, finit-elle en claquant la porte au nez de la sheriff.

Emma est tellement abasourdie par le comportement des deux autres qu'elle ne réagit même pas et se contente de tourner les talons pour retourner à sa voiture. Peu importe qui tu es je trouverai ton nom « roudoudou », pense-t-elle en repartant vers son bureau. Personne ne prend Emma Swan de haut, personne ne joue au plus malin avec elle, elle a déjà trouvé des renseignements bien plus secrets.

Pendant ce temps Regina est sortie de la cuisine et regarde les deux avocats qui semblent beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

**- Est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**, demande-t-elle une main sur la hanche et sourcils haussés comme lorsqu'elle confronte Henry après qu'il ait fait une bêtise.

**- Ah ça très chère**, lui répond Kathryn,** c'était un test en bonne et due forme.**

**- Un test ? Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Hé bien**, dit Nathanaël en croisant fièrement les bras sur la poitrine**, maintenant je sais qu'elle n'est pas destabilisée par les stimuli visuels et elle perd son calme assez facilement. J'ai donc une idée du comportement à adopter à la cours.**

**- Je ne sais pas si c'est génial ou diabolique**, dit Regina en regardant tour à tour ses deux amis avant de tendre son t-shirt à Nathanaël.** Rhabillez-vous donc, je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez un coup de soleil pâle comme vous l'êtes … nounours.**

**- Je dois avouer que tu t'es surpassé cette fois-ci**, dit Kathryn en lui tapant l'épaule.

**- Comment donc mon rayon de soleil, tu n'aimes pas mes petits noms ?**

Les deux femmes se regardent échangent une moue, éclatent de rire et retournent dans la cuisine.

**- Ca veut dire non ?**, demande Nathanaël qui n'a pas bougé.

Kathryn et Nathanaël finissent par quitter le manoir deux heures plus tard après que ce dernier ait assuré à Regina qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que la procédure aille le plus vite possible.

Le reste de la semaine se passe dans le calme du côté des Mills tout comme la semaine suivante, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive enfin la convocation tant attendue. Le procès débutera le lundi suivant, soit dans cinq jours. Immédiatement les téléphones sonnent tant chez Archie que Kathryn que Nathanaël pour s'assurer que tous ont bien reçu la même lettre. Lettre qui confirme par ailleurs que l'avocat Swan est bien Hugh Barker et qu'ils ont bien fait de s'y préparer.

Comme convenu les trois Storybrookiens se retrouvent au Granny's pour se détendre et fêter, Regina l'espère, la proximité du premier jour qui lui rendra son fils. Pour cette soirée Ruby a emmené Henry camper à l'ancienne (si l'on exclue les hamburgers pris au Granny's et qu'ils feront cuire sur le feu de bois au lieu de partir à la chasse) dans la forêt. Regina a hésité avant d'accepter mais en voyant les yeux de Henry s'illuminer elle n'a pas résisté longtemps. Pour l'occasion Granny a fermé le restaurant dès 7 heures du soir pour qu'ils puissent savourer la bière Lucas à l'abri des regards indiscrets et plus particulièrement de celui de Leroy qui ne manquerait pas de vider la réserve.

**- Jeunes gens**, dit Granny en sortant quatre chopes et un tonneau,** il est temps d'éduquer vos papilles gustatives à une vraie bière de vainqueur.**

Elle leur verse à chacun une chope, ils trinquent, boivent une première gorgée et …... s'étranglent tous (hormis Granny) face au goût si particulier de cette bière.

**- Mon dieu Eugénia**, dit alors Regina quand elle retrouve sa respiration**, combien de degrés fait cette bière ?**

**- Honnêtement ? Aucune idée, un certain nombre, c'est une recette familiale ancestrale. Continuez à boire majesté on s'habitue au goût. **

**- Si nous avions eu une telle bière à la cours, les bals auraient certainement été bien moins ennuyeux**, dit Kathryn en contemplant son verre comme s'il allait entrer en éruption.

**- Pfff, tu imagines une valse après une pinte de cette bière ?**, demande Regina, faisant rire toute la tablée.

**- Oh encore mieux**, dit Archie en reprenant courageusement une gorgée, **un conseil de guerre.**

**- Alors là, votre majesté**, dit Kathryn en regardant Regina, **tu n'aurais même pas eu besoin de nous envoyer à Storybrooke, personne n'aurait été en état de s'opposer à toi ou à ta fin heureuse.**

Le reste de la soirée se poursuit sur un ton léger entre pintes de bière Lucas et humour décalé autour de la vie dans la forêt enchantée. Au fil de la soirée tous se font au goût de la bière, mais c'est probablement dû au fait qu'ils ne sont peu à peu plus en état de distinguer le goût de la dite bière. Granny finit par mettre une valse sur la chaîne stéréo du restaurant et Archie invite ces dames à danser. Comme prévu le résultat est des plus hilarants, Granny se retrouvant même obligée de guider le psychiatre qui ne semble plus apte à suivre le rythme.

Quand ils décident de mettre fin à la soirée aucun n'est en état de rentrer chez soi (hormis Granny qui décidément est pleine de surprise pour une dame de cet âge) et Granny leur fournit des chambres à l'hôtel. Kathryn et Regina, bien que totalement saoules (soyons sérieux, a-t-on déjà vu Regina pouffer de rire parce-qu'elle n'arrive pas à trouver la serrure avec sa clé?) décident de continuer la soirée juste un peu plus longtemps dans la chambre de Regina.

**- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu le Disney qu'ils ont fait sur Blanche-Neige**, demande Regina à Kathryn ?

**- Non, mais je doute que Grammy … Granny ait ça, et il est hors de question que je redescende les quatre-vingt marches pour aller lui demander si elle l'a.**

**- Quatre-vingt marches ? Nooooon, à peine cintanque … cinquante, on est qu'au priemur étage. D'ailleurs il faudra lui dire que ça beaucoup trop de marches.**

**- Oui, mets-le dans ton prochain programme électoral : réductchion du nombre de marches par étage. **

**- Pour le Disney je peux l'importer de la chambre de Henry si tu veux.**

**- Rooooh, oui, vas-y importe !**

Regina se concentre alors, un joli nuage violet flotte un instant avant que Regina ne se retrouve avec sur la main … les chaussettes à l'effigie de Blanche-Neige de Henry, ce qui fait éclater de rire Kathryn.

**- Sérieusement ? Henry a des chaussettes Blanche-Neige ? Tu l'as laissé acheter des chaussettes Blanche-Neige ?**

**- Chérie, si tu savais le plaisir que ça m'apporte de le voir lui marcher dessus toute la journée ... Et je ne te raconte même pas quand il fait du sport et transpire des pieds.**

**- Mon dieu, tu es diabolique.**

**- Oh oui … Bon attends, je réessaie.**

POUF ! Les DVD de Henry apparaissent sur le lit et les deux femmes s'installent pour leur visionnage L'alcool aidant elles rient pendant tout le film devant le ridicule des personnages, l'apothéose étant l'apparition de Regina … euh, la méchante belle-mère sous la forme d'une vieille dame toute courbée tendant une pomme à Blanche-Neige.

**- Tu sais**, dit Regina à Kathryn,** une fois j'ai tendu une pomme à Melle Schwan ... Swan exactement comme ça mais sans les rides le dos bien droit.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui, le lendemain de son arrivée en ville. Elle m'a tellement énervée ce jour, je lui aurait fait manger tout le panier juste pour la faire taire.**

**- Raconte-moi ton entrée au mariage de Blanche et David.**

**- Tu n'étais pas là ?**

**- Non, je n'ai pas été invitée.**

**- OK, je te montre.**

Regina se lance dans la reconstitution de ce moment épique, en n'oubliant son fameux « **je détruirai votre bonheur si c'est la dernière chose qu'il m'est donnée de faire **». Sauf qu'après plusieurs pintes de la bière Lucas cette démonstration est plus que vacillante et son regard noir est plus pétillant que jamais. En résumé, c'est la menace la plus hilarante qu'ait jamais entendue Kathryn dans son état d'ébriété lui aussi très avancé.

Après cela les deux femmes, toujours pas prêtes à dormir décident de s'attaquer à la Belle et la Bête. Les crises de fou rire provoquées par l'apparition d'une bête plus poilue que Ruby dans les mauvais jours seront passées sous silence pour préserver la dignité de ces dames.

Le lendemain matin, quand Regina se réveille, elle ne se rappelle plus de ce qu'il s'est passé et n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. **Oh seigneur, est-ce que j'ai eu un accident ? Stupide Whale, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a plâtré le crâne aussi serré, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau. Est-ce que je me suis blessée au bras, je ne le sens plus. **

Regina se décide alors à ouvrir les yeux et les referme aussitôt.** Stupide Whale, depuis quand est-ce qu'on laisse les patients sous une lampe aussi forte !** Regina retente une ouverture d'yeux et s'habitue suffisamment à la lumière pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'est absolument pas à l'hôpital mais au Granny's et qu'elle n'a pas perdu l'usage de son bras droit mais qu'une tête blonde a visiblement considéré son épaule comme un oreiller tout à fait valable. **Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas Emma Swan.** Regina se dégage alors de sous le corps de l'autre femme et s'aperçoit avec soulagement que ce n'est que Kathryn. **Merci mon dieu.**

Elle commence alors à se rappeler un peu de la soirée précédente, la bière Lucas (**Archie avait raison, quelle boisson, ça change de mon cidre**), la chambre d'hôtel, les DVD Disney... Les deux femmes se sont endormies pendant leur troisième DVD, à peu près au même moment qu'Aurora, enfin, la Belle au Bois Dormant. Regina est alors prise du fou rire le plus douloureux pour son malheureux crâne qu'elle n'ait jamais eu, ce qui a pour effet de réveiller Kathryn.

**- Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'on a eu un accident ?**, demande la blonde provoquant une nouvelle (douloureuse) crise de rire chez la brune.

**- Pas un accident très chère, un surplus de bière Lucas.**

**- Ah oui, je me rappelle … j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a doublé de volume tandis que mon crâne a rétréci.**

**- Bienvenue dans le monde des lendemains de soirée arrosées.**

**- Ouai, la gueule de bois quoi. Tu ne pourrais pas nous zapper pour faire partir la douleur au moins ?**

**- Hé, je ne zappe pas les gens, je suis une reine, j'ai un peu plus de classe que ça quand même. Et dois-je te rappeler l'épisode des chaussettes de Henry qui étaient censées être des DVD ? Tu as vraiment envie que dans mon état je tente la magie sur toi ?**

**- Oui, en effet, oublie ça**, dit Kathryn en se redressant pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle ferme les yeux un instant, se tourne vers Regina qui est assise au bord du lit et la fixe dans les yeux.

**- Regina, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

**- Oui ?**, répond la brune en fixant aussi son amie.

**- J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec Archie, Granny et toi. Et la fin de soirée a vraiment été géniale.**

**- C'est vrai.**

Kathryn se rapproche alors de Regina et lui pose une main sur la joue.

**- J'ai autre chose à te dire.**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- …... Pousse-toi je vais être malade.**

La brune n'a que le temps de se lever pour laisser passer son amie avant que celle-ci ne se précipite dans la salle de bain pour se séparer bruyamment d'une forte quantité de bière qui a décidé de repartir par où elle était arrivée.

Sur ces entrefaites Ruby vient dire aux deux femmes que si elles veulent un petit-déjeuner anti gueule de bois à la Lucas Archie les attend en bas au restaurant avec Henry. En entendant le mot petit-déjeuner Kathryn a un nouvel accès de régurgitation alcoolique et Ruby leur dit de prendre leur temps avant de les quitter avec un sourire de connaisseuse (Oh oui, pense-t-elle, la bière Lucas a encore fait des ravages...).

**#############**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre détente. J'espère que vous en avez bien profité car dans le prochain chapitre on attaque le procès et il n'y aura plus de détente avant un bon bout de temps.**

**Pour la bière Lucas, j'ai lu quelque part que bien préparée une bière pouvait se retrouver fortement alcoolisée, du coup, je me suis dit : « let's do it ! » Et j'ai beaucoup été influencée par le dernier épisode de la saison 3 où l'on voit Granny papoter avec Archie et Kathryn, tous avec une chope à la main (sauf Kathryn, mais passons).**


	11. Excuses de l'auteur

**Hélas ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, et je m'en excuse. **

**Je vous demande un peu de patience, je suis littéralement terrassée par mes allergies. Elles me mettent déjà bien KO mais le traitement n'arrange pas les choses. Vous n'avez pas idée de combien je dois me concentrer rien que pour vous écrire ce message sans faute d'orthographe, de grammaire ou tout simplement de frappe (merci l'autocorrection).**

**Bref, j'ai commencé à écrire mais là, ça ne va pas être possible, je m'y remets dès que possible.**

**A bientôt!**


	12. Première audience

**Bonjour / bonsoir !**

**Encore une fois je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, hélas je n'avais clairement pas assez les idées claires pour écrire, mais ça va (un peu ) mieux, alors...**

**Nous voilà arrivés dans la partie sérieuse : la cours de justice. Bon, j'ai longtemps hésité : audience privée avec juste la juge – les avocats – Mills – Swan et la juge qui se contente de discuter avec les Swan – Mills avant de rendre son jugement OU audience publique avec interrogatoire successif par chaque avocat de chaque personne ? **

**Je me suis finalement décidée pour un mix des deux : audience semie-privée. C'est-à-dire que seront autorisés dans la salle seulement les Storybrookiens impliqués dans l'affaire mais il y aura interrogatoire successif par les deux avocats.**

**Du coup le jugement va prendre plusieurs chapitres. Je vais essayer d'écrire régulièrement mais je ne promets pas qu'il n'y aura pas de petits intervalles (3-5 jours) entre chaque chapitre car bon, j'entre un peu en territoire inconnu même si je sais précisément ce que je veux.**

**Autre chose : les appelés à la barre ne vont pas à chaque fois « lever la main droite et dire qu'ils jurent de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité », on va considérer qu'ils le font et puis basta.**

**Bon, je crois que c'est tout.**

**#############**

Le jour de la première audience tout le clan Mills, Nathanaël compris arrive au tribunal 15 minutes en avance. Tous hormis Nathanaël s'assoient et attendent calmement l'autorisation d'entrer dans la salle d'audience. L'avocat fait les cent pas en se répétant son discours d'introduction.

Cinq minutes avant l'heure de l'audience le clan Charmant arrive au grand complet. Leur première réaction en voyant le clan Mills est de se diriger vers eux pour saluer Henry.

**- Bonjour gamin**, dit Emma en tendant la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon.** Comment vas-tu ce matin ?**

**- Ca va**, répond celui-ci avant de se jeter dans les bras de la blonde puis des trois autres adultes successivement.

**- Bonjour Me Pierce**, dit alors Emma en se tournant vers Nathanaël avec un sourire supérieur.

**- Melle Swan, ravi de vous revoir**, répond Nathanaël poliment.

Emma pensait impressionner l'avocat en lui montrant que comme promis elle avait trouvé son nom mais hélas pour elle Nathanaël n'est pas facilement déconcerté et lui aussi a fait sa petite enquête. Il a parfaitement conscience du talent d'Emma pour trouver renseignements ou personnes. Il se doutait donc bien que même si sa voiture était celle de son voisin Emma arriverait à remonter jusqu'à lui.

L'avocat du clan Swan, Me Barker fait alors son entrée. C'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années très grand et très maigre, au visage anguleux et au regard d'un bleu glacial. En un mot, il est impressionnant et malgré la préparation qu'ils ont réalisé chez Regina Archie et Kathryn ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Me Barker regarde tour à tour Nathanaël et Kathryn.

**- Ne me dites pas que je vais affronter des débutants ?**, dit-il alors d'un ton méprisant

**- Etre débutant ne veut pas dire être incompétent**, lui répond Nathanaël dans un sourire.** On a déjà vu des élèves dépasser le maître.**

**- Si je me rappelle bien, Mme Nolan voulait abandonner le droit parce-qu'elle n'aimait pas mes cours, non ? Alors fillette**, dit-il, faisant hausser les sourcils du clan Mills (fillette ? Vraiment ?, pense Regina qui déteste déjà cet homme)**, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous serez de taille à m'affronter aujourd'hui ?**

**- Oh mais je ne vais pas vous affronter**, répond la concernée dans un sursaut de courage,** je suis seulement là en tant que témoin et support moral.**

**- Support moral ? Ha, c'est vous qui aurez besoin de support moral quand j'en aurai fini avec vous,** lui murmure Me Barker en se penchant sur Kathryn. **Ne vous inquiétez pas**, dit-il alors en se retournant vers le clan Swan, **cette affaire ne sera qu'une formalité, vous récupérerez votre fils.**

C'et le moment que choisit le greffier pour faire entrer tout le monde dans la salle d'audience coupant cours à toute discussion. Chacun va donc se positionner à sa place et la juge fait son entrée. C'est une femme afro-américaine d'une cinquantaine d'année avec un visage fermé n'exprimant aucune émotion.

**- Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis le juge Law et c'est moi qui vais juger votre affaire. Si j'ai bien tout compris, Mme Mills, représentée par Me Pierce désire faire valoir ses droits concernant son fils adoptif tandis que Mme Swan et Mr Cassidy, représentés par Me Barker désirent obtenir une garde partagée du garçon qui est leur fils biologique. Est-ce bien cela ?**, demande-t-elle en regardant tour à tour les deux parties.

**- Oui**, répond Me Barker,** mes clients ont récemment retrouvé leur fils et souhaitent en obtenir une garde partag-**

**- Je vous arrête tout de suite Me Barker**, le coupe la juge**, je veux juste une réponse par oui ou par non, gardez votre discours pour la phase d'introduction. Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, à moins que quelqu'un n'ait quelque chose à rajouter**, dit-elle en fixant Neal qui s'agite sur sa chaise.

**- Euh, oui votre honneur**, répond le concerné en se levant,** si vous me permettez, j'aimerais dire quelque chose.**

**- Nous vous écoutons.**

**- J'ai bien réfléchi et je ne désire plus une garde partagée**, dit Neal, provoquant une vague de stupeur dans le tribunal,** je veux seulement l'opportunité de faire la connaissance de mon fils et je ne vous demande donc que l'autorisation officielle de pouvoir le voir quelques heures par semaine.**

**- Neal, à quoi tu joues ?**, lui demande Emma, furieuse.

**- Je ne joue pas, je ne veux pas prendre Henry à Regina, elle l'a élevé pendant onze ans, elle mérite de le faire encore. Je veux juste voir Henry, ça me suffit.**

**- Sale lâche, tu es comme ton père, tu as juste peur de perdre**, s'emporte alors Emma.

**- Melle Swan ça suffit**, intervient alors la juge en donnant de son honorable marteau.** Vous êtes dans une cours de justice pas chez vous et je ne tolère pas un tel comportement au sein de ma salle d'audience. Encore un débordement de ce genre et je vous condamne pour outrage à la cours, est-ce clair ?**

**- Oui, votre honneur**, dit la blonde en baissant les yeux**, je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira pas.**

Pendant leur petite altercation le clan Mills n'a pas dit un mot mais les discrets sourires ornant leurs visages en disent long sur ce qu'il pensent de ce coup de Trafalgar.

'J'ai bien fait d'accepter de parler à Mr Cassidy de ma vie', se dit Regina.

' Bien, le caractère impulsif de Melle Swan a été révélé plus vite que prévu et ce n'est pas mal pour moi ça', se dit Nathanaël.

' Ouaiiiii ! Vas-y maman défend-moi !', pense Henry qui ne voit que le fait que son père ne veuille pas vivre avec lui et en est extrêmement choqué et blessé.

'Ahah, je savais bien que Neal réfléchirait après sa soirée avec Regina', se satisfait Kathryn en se rappelant de sa conversation avec la brune le lendemain de la dite soirée.

' Intéressant, nous voici peut-être avec un nouvel allié si Me Pierce joue bien son rôle', se dit Archie en regardant Neal pensivement.

En revanche, du côté du clan Swan l'ambiance est plutôt au choc et à la déception.

'Comment peut-il m'abandonner encore une fois ?', pense Emma, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Neal.

' Mouai, on aurait dû s'y attendre, c'est le fils de Rumplestiltskin après tout', se dit David.

' Traître, si on était dans la forêt enchantée je te ferais passer par le donjon', pense Blanche-Neige en fixant Neal d'un regard meurtrier.

' Sale petit merdeux, attend que l'on sorte de cette salle d'audience, je vais t'apprendre à te foutre de moi et à me faire des coups tordus', pense Me Barker qui n'avait jamais vu un tel revirement en plus de vingt ans de carrière.

**- Bien**, dit la juge, les sortant de leurs pensées,** Melle Swan, je suppose que vous restez sur votre position ?**

**- Oui, votre honneur.**

**- Alors nous allons commencer tout de suite. Quelque chose me dit que cette affaire va être bien plus complexe à juger qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Me Pierce, Me Barker, vos introductions s'il-vous-plaît.**

Les deux avocats se lancent alors chacun leur tour dans une présentation de leurs clients et leurs souhaits.

Me Pierce présente donc Regina comme une mère aimante inquiète de voir son fils s'éloigner d'elle sous l'influence de sa mère biologique et qui souhaite seulement faire valoir ses droits après que Melle Swan ait déjà pris Henry plusieurs fois sous son toit.

Me Barker quant à lui présente Emma comme une femme ayant eu une enfance et une adloscence difficile et qui a confié son fils à l'adoption afin qu'il ait une meilleure vie qu'elle. Il insiste sur le fait qu'aujourd'hui elle est une femme posée avec une profession respectable qui souhaite avoir une chance de participer à l'éducation de son fils. Il décrit Neal comme un homme ayant eu lui aussi une jeunesse éprouvante, qui n'était pas au courant de l'existence de son fils et mériterait donc de pouvoir aujourd'hui ratrapper le temps perdu contre sa volonté.

**- Bien**, dit la juge après qu'ils aient terminé.** Pour moi l'affaire est claire : Mme Mills a tous les droits sur son fils. Melle Swan, vous avez abandonné votre fils à la naissance, ce faisant vous avez abandonné tous vos droits le concernant, vous vous en rendez bien compte ?**

**- Oui votre honneur**, répond la blonde.

**- Et pourtant vous venez devant cette cours réclamer des droits abandonnés ?**

**- Oui votre honneur, j'ai bien changé depuis la naissance de Henry et je voudrais aujourd'hui faire partie de sa vie.**

**- Intéressant, vous m'intriguez, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus avant de prendre ma décision finale. Me Barker appelez votre premier témoin.**

**- J'appelle Emma Swan.**

Emma se lève alors et vient prendre place à la barre où elle fait les démarches usuelles avant que Me Barker ne l'interroge.

**- Melle Swan, pourquoi vous être séparée de votre enfant il y a un peu plus de onze ans ?**

**- J'étais en prison, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais de ma vie en sortant et je voulais que Henry ait une chance d'avoir une meilleure enfance que moi. L'adoption était le meilleur moyen de lui fournir cela.**

**- De quel genre d'enfance parlez-vous quand vous dites « une meilleure enfance que moi » ?**

**- J'ai été trouvée au bord de la route le jour de ma naissance et j'ai passé toute mon enfance et mon adolescence ballotée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil jusqu'à ce que je m'enfuie à seize ans.**

**- Henry aurait pu lui aussi finir dans une telle situation, non ?**

**- Oui, c'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas que des familles d'accueil qui prennent des enfants comme on prend un chien avant de l'abandonner quand on s'en lasse. Il y a de bonnes familles qui veulent vraiment un enfant, et j'espérais que Henry tombe sur une telle famille. J'étais en prison, avec aucun domicile ni aucune famille m'attendant à la sortie, nous serions repartis dans la rue, j'ai préféré tenter l'adoption.**

**- Pourquoi avoir choisi une mise en adoption anonyme ?**

**- Quand j'ai dû laisser partir Henry, ça a été extrêmement dur, c'était mon enfant, mon bébé, ma chair et mon sang. Je pensais que ce serait plus facile si je savais que je ne le reverrais jamais.**

**- Qu'avez-vous ressenti quand Henry a sonné à votre porte dix ans plus tard ?**

**- J'ai été paniquée, terrorisée, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Un instant je souffle ma 28ième bougie en souhaitant ne plus être seule et l'instant suivant ce jeune garçon sonne à ma porte en prétendant être mon fils, c'était tellement irréel.**

**- Et pourtant vous avez fait le chemin de Boston à Storybrooke en pleine nuit pour ramener ce garçon à sa mère.**

**- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas laisser ce garçon repartir seul, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver. Et comme il n'a pas voulu me donner son nom ou le numéro de téléphone de sa mère j'ai préféré l'accompagner.**

**- Une très sage décision. Quand vous êtes arrivés à Storybrooke vous avez décidé de rester, pourquoi ?**

**- Henry s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour me retrouver et m'avait dit que sa mère était une femme maléfique. Bien sûr le terme m'a semblé extrême mais par la suite Mme Mills a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour me faire quitter la ville. Un peu trop à mon goût alors j'ai décidé de rester pour m'assurer que Henry était aussi bien traité qu'il en avait l'air. Ensuite je me suis peu à peu attachée à ce jeune garçon, mon instinct maternel s'est réveillé.**

**- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez pris Henry chez vous pendant une période ?**

**- Oui bien sûr. Un jour où je voulais quitter la ville Regina m'a offert un chausson aux pommes et un peu plus tard Henry est venu me voir et m'a dit de ne pas manger ce gâteau, qu'il était empoisonné. Quand il a mordu dedans pour me prouver son point de vue il est tombé dans le coma. J'ai donc voulu mettre Henry à l'abri à son réveil.**

**- Vous l'avez mis à l'abri. Très intéressant. Je n'ai plus de questions votre honneur**, termine Me Barker en retournant s'asseoir.

Bien sûr il y aurait bien d'autres choses à dire mais en s'arrêtant là Me Barker sait qu'il attire l'attention sur Regina et instille un doute quant au fait qu'elle soit une bonne mère. Par ailleurs il met en avant le fait que Emma se soucie de Henry et son bien-être.

Cela n'a pas échappé au clan Mills. Nathanaël se lève alors pour interroger à son tour la blonde.

**- Melle Swan, vous dites avoir pris Henry pour le mettre à l'abri mais y a-t-il eu des preuves que Regina avait bien empoisonné le gâteau ?**

**- Non, pas vraiment mai-**

**- Aucun poison n'a été trouvé ni dans le gâteau ni dans l'organisme de Henry est-ce exact ?**, la coupe Nathanaël.

**- En effet mais-**

**- Et aucune cause n'a pu être trouvée au coma de Henry, exact ?**, la coupe encore une fois Nathanaël.

**- Non, m-**

**- DONC,** la coupe toujours Nathanaël,** rien ne prouve que Henry ne soit pas tombé dans le coma de stress après avoir entendu que vous repartiez à Boston, l'abandonnant une nouvelle fois ?**

**- Hé, je ne vous permet pas, je ne l'abandonn-**

**- Contentez-vous de répondre à la question s'il-vous-plaît.**

**- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire mais vous ne me laissez pas parler !**, s'énerve Emma

**- Répondez simplement à mes questions et je ne vous empêcherai pas de parler. Voulez-vous que je répète la question ?**

**- Non, je veux juste répondre à ma façon et que vous arrêtiez de ne me faire dire que ce que vous voulez entendre**, dit Emma qui s'énerve de plus en plus et lance un regard noir à Nathanaël.

**- Votre honneur, s'il-vous-plaît**, demande Nathanaël en se tournant vers la juge,** pourriez-vous demander à Melle Swan de seulement répondre aux questions que nous puissions avancer ?**

**- Melle Swan,** dit la juge,** je vous ai déjà prévenue que je ne voulais pas de débordement dans ma salle d'audience. Alors reprenez-vous et répondez aux questions de Me Pierce.**

**- Merci votre honneur**, dit Nathanaël avant de faire quelques pas vers son pupitre et de lancer un discret clin d'oeil à Regina signifiant « voila, on a montré le caractère impulsif de Melle Swan, on peut continuer ». Il se retourne alors vers Emma.** Melle Swan, voulez-vous que je répète ma précédente question ?**, lui demande-t-il sur un ton calme et posé.

**- Non c'est bon. Il n'y a effectivement aucune preuve que ce coma n'ait pas été dû au stress ou au surmenage.**

**- Bien, merci. Quand vous avez pris Henry avec vous après sa sortie d'hopital, ce n'était pas la première fois que vous l'enleviez, exact ?**

**- Quoi ? Non, c'est faux, c'était la première fois et ce n'était pas un enlèvement !**

**- Melle Swan, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes sous serment. Voulez-vous revoir votre réponse ?**

**- Non.**

**- Bien, je vais le faire pour vous. Mme le juge, cette femme a un jour été chercher Henry, lui a dit de boucler sa ceinture et a foncé à toute vitesse en direction de la sortie de la ville. Si Henry ne lui avait pas dit vouloir rester à Storybrooke elle l'aurait tout simplement emmené sans se retourner. Voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose Melle Swan ?**

**- Ce n'était qu'un coup de folie, je ne voula-**

**- Un coup de folie, dites-vous ? Et est-ce que ça vous arrive souvent d'avoir des coups de folie ?**

**- Objection !**, s'écrie Me Barker qui sent la situation lui échapper. **Me Pierce essaie de discréditer ma cliente !**

**- Non votre honneur**, dit alors Nathanaël,** je parle uniquement de faits ayant eu lieu et je pose des questions en conséquence car on est là pour décider d'avec qui le jeune Henry devra vivre à la fin de ce procès. Il peut être intéressant de savoir si Melle Swan est apte ou non à éduquer un enfant.**

**- Objection rejetée,** dit la juge.** Me Pierce continuez mais évitez de suggérer que les témoins sont mentalement dérangés, sinon c'est le blâme.**

**- Merci votre honneur, je vais reformuler ma question. Melle Swan, agissez-vous souvent sur des coups de tête ?**

**- J'admets être parfois impulsive mais ce -**

**- Comme la fois où vous avez attaqué le pommier de Mme Mills à la tronçonneuse, deux jours après votre arrivée ?**

**- Je … je … Regina m'avait fait emprisonner à tord en me manipulant !**, s'écrie Emma en regardant son avocat d'un air de dire « mais réagis, je me fais mettre en pièce là ! »

**- Objection votre honneur !**, s'écrie à nouveau Me Barker.

**- Objection rejetée. Melle Swan, est-ce que vous avez réellement tronçonné l'arbre de Mme Mills ?**, demande la juge époustoufflée par tout ce qu'elle entend aujourd'hui (décidément cette affaire est plus que troublante, pense-t-elle).

**- Oui votre honneur, mais j'avais une bonne raison pour cela.**

**- Je vois ... et pourriez-vous m'expliquer cela ?**

**- Elle avait convaincu le Dr Hopper, psychiatre à Storybrooke de me laisser prendre le dossier de Henry et de porter plainte ensuite auprès du shériff de l'époque pour vol. Je me suis donc retrouvée incarcérée pour un vol que je n'avais pas commis.**

**- Et donc**, dit la juge,** vous vous êtes dit que la meilleure réponse était d'aller tronçonner l'arbre de Mme Mills ?**

**- C'était plutôt stupide je m'en rend compte.**

**- En effet. Me Pierce, continuez s'il-vous-plaît.**

**- Merci votre honneur mais, je n'ai plus de questions.**

Nathanaël retourne alors s'asseoir en fixant Me Barker avec un sourire narquois ('hé oui cher maître, j'ai très bien suivi et assimilé vos cours', pense-t-il). En effet, lui aussi avait d'autres questions en tête, mais au vu de la réaction de la juge, pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter là... Ce n'est pas très professionnel, mais hélas affronter Me Barker peut nécessiter d'employer des moyens drastiques.

**- Bien**, dit la juge, **Me Barker, votre témoin suivant s'il-vous-plaît.**

**- J'appelle Regina Mills**, dit-il alors en se retournant vers l'intéressée avec un sourire cruel (je vais vous mettre à terre Mme l'ex maire, semblent dire ses yeux d'un bleu glacial).

Regina se lève alors en soutenant le regard de l'avocat avec un sourire digne de la reine maléfique (chéri, c'est moi qui met les gens à terre pas l'inverse, semblent répondre ses yeux d'un noir profond). Elle va prendre place à la barre de sa fameuse démarche royale comme si elle possédait le tribunal et que tous lui devaient allégeance et reprend son combat d'intimidation avec Me Barker (que la bataille commence, pensent-ils tous les deux dans un sourire qui fait frémir tous les occupants de la salle, juge comprise.

**############# **

**Et je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre, nous verrons dans quelques jours LA confrontation. Je ne ferais pas un chapitre par personnage, les personnages restants ne seront probablement pas très longuement interrogés de toute façon, donc...**

**Je vous laisse, je vais me shooter de médocs et je reprends l'écriture demain !**

**Bonne journée / soirée les enfants !**


	13. Regina versus Barker

**Bonjour / bonsoir les enfants ! Hé bien, je vois que vous avez aimé le début de la première audience. Je l'ai faite volontairement courte car le but n'était pas de répéter encore et encore les mêmes choses mais bien que chaque avocat essaie de démonter la partie adverse en attirant les faveurs de la juge sur ses propres clients. Ce sera comme ça tout le « procès ».**

**Bien passons à l'affrontement Regina-Barker...**

**#############**

Une fois à la barre Regina fait les formalités d'usage et Me Barker commence son interrogatoire.

**- Mme Mills, vous élevez Henry seule il me semble, non ?**

**- Oui, en effet.**

**- Et vous êtes maire de votre ville... Ca ne doit pas vous laisser beaucoup de temps pour vous occuper de votre fils ?**

**- Tout est question de priorité. Je me suis toujours arrangée pour être libre en même temps que Henry, j'ai toujours trouvé le temps pour vérifier ses devoirs et lui inculquer morale et manières.**

**- Même lorsque vous laissiez Henry seul pour vous adonner à quelques escapades coquines avec le shériff ?**

**- Désolée de vous décevoir maître mais je n'ai jamais fait d'escapades coquines avec Melle Swan**, ditRegina dans un grand sourire également présent sur le visage de tout son clan, tandis que Henry regarde tour à tour ses deux mères. Elle sait très bien qu'il veut parler de Graham mais elle a décidé de jouer le jeu à sa façon, et ça marche.

**- Ne jouez pas à l'innocente, je vous parle de Mr Humbert !**

**- Ah, vous voulez dire de l'ancien shériff. Soyez plus précis dans vos questions dans ce cas.**

**- Votre honneur veuillez dire à la témoin de répondre à mes questions s'il-vous-plaît.**

**- Mme Mills, répondez aux questions de Me Barker.**

**- Bien votre honneur.**

**- Merci votre honneur. Donc Mme Mills, pour en revenir à votre relation cachée avec l'ancien shériff, on peut dire que Henry n'a jamais eu d'image paternelle dans sa vie ?**

**- Messieurs Humbert et Hopper ont toujours été très présents dans sa vie, pas autant qu'un père certes mais ils ont veillé sur lui et lui ont prodigué de bons conseils. Le fait que je n'ai pas évoqué ma relation avec Mr Humbert n'a aucun rapport.**

**- Je vois. Vous n'êtes plus maire de la ville il me semble.**

**- En effet.**

**- Donc vous êtes sans revenus. Comment comptez-vous continuer à élever Henry ?**

**- Grâce à l'argent que j'ai sur mes comptes et croyez-moi il y en a plus qu'assez pour prendre soin de Henry pendant très longtemps. Et ce n'est pas parce-que je n'ai plus d'emploi actuellement que cela va durer.**

**- Parlons justement de cet argent. Vous en avez hérité à la mort de votre mari non ?**

**- Objection votre honneur !**, intervient alors Nathanaël qui voit où veut en venir Mr Barker.** Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec Henry que ma cliente a adopté plus tard.**

**- Votre honneur, comme l'a dit Me Pierce lors de l'interrogatoire de Melle Swan, nous sommes ici pour décider d'avec qui Henry repartira de ce tribunal, il est donc important d'en savoir plus sur ces potentiels gardiens, et Mme Mills ne déroge pas à la règle.**

**- Très bien Me Barker, objection rejetée.**

**- Merci votre honneur**, dit Me Barker en lançant un sourire carnassier à Nathanaël ('raté gamin', pense-t-il).** Alors, Mme Mills, revenons-en à votre époux...**

**- Oui, j'ai bien hérité ma fortune de mon ex-mari.**

**- Pouvez-vous nous dire comment votre époux est décédé ?**

**- Il a été piqué par une vipère qui s'était introduite dans sa chambre.**

**- Quel genre de vipère ?**

**- Une vipère du Moyen-Orient.**

**- Et donc cette vipère a fait tout le chemin depuis le Moyen-Orient pour venir piquer votre époux, vous permettant d'accéder à son immense fortune.**

**- Objection votre honneur !**, intervient encore Nathanaël.** Il a été prouvé que cette vipère était celle de Mr. Glass, un homme originaire du Moyen-Orient. Ma cliente a été innocentée.**

**- Objection retenue. Me Barker, contentez-vous des faits avérés.**

**- Bien votre honneur. Mme Mills, pouvez-vous nous dire quelle était votre relation avec Mr Glass ?**

**- Il est … était le rédacteur en chef du Miroir, notre journal local.**

**- Et vous étiez plutôt proches non ?**

**- Très, en tant que maire j'aimais connaître les nouvelles de ma ville et j'ai souvent parlé avec Mr Glass de ce qu'il se passait à la mairie pour qu'il en fasse le résumé dans le journal.**

**- Et votre proximité avec Mr Glass n'a rien à voir avec la présence de sa vipère dans votre lit ?**

**- Non, aucune, et c'était dans le lit de mon mari, pas le mien. Sous-entendriez-vous des escapades coquines entre mon mari et Mr Glass ?**, demande Regina dans un grand sourire pendant que son clan se concentre pour étouffer ses rires, que Henry regarde à nouveau sa mère avec de grands yeux et que Blanche-Neige semble prette à déclencher la Troisième Guerre Mondiale rien que par son regard.

**- Votre honneur, pourriez-vous rappeler la témoin à l'ordre, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser.**

**- Mme Mills, s'il-vous-plaît,** dit la juge en cachant tant bien que mal son sourire.

**- Mme Mills, **reprend Me Barker,** une raison particulière pour que vous ne partagiez pas le lit de votre époux ?**

**- Il ronflait... beaucoup et fort. **

**- Vous aviez à peine 18 ans quand vous avez épousé votre mari, tandis que lui en avait 50. Aviez-vous une raison particulière d'épouser un homme de cet âge ?**

**- Objection votre honneur, Me Barker cherche à faire des insinuations douteuses**, intervient encore une fois Nathanaël.

**- Objection retenue. Me Barker, je vous ai déjà prévenu, cessez cela immédiatement ou c'est le blâme.**

**- Excusez-moi votre honneur. Mais encore une fois je pense qu'il serait intéressant d'en savoir un peu plus sur la mère adoptive du jeune Henry. Il y a eu l'histoire du coma de Henry, il y a ce mystère autour de la mort de son époux et il y a aussi la mort du sheriff Humbert.**

**- Qui a fait un infarctus**, dit Regina en lançant un regard noir à l'avocat.

**- A à peine 30 ans et juste après que vous vous soyez violemment disputés et qu'il vous ait laissée pour partir avec Melle Swan.**

**- Maintenant que vous en parlez**, dit Regina dans un sourire carnassier,** deux des événements dont vous m'accusez ont eu lieu en présence de Melle Swan... Etrange, non ? Sans parler de l'explosion de la mairie commanditée par un ami de Melle Swan et qui a failli me coûter la vie.**

**- Regina, comment osez-vous !**, s'écrie Emma en se levant, tout comme ses parents. **Vous savez très bien que c'est vous la responsable, uniquement parce-que vous êtiez jalouse de ma relation avec le shériff et avec Henry ! Et l'explosion est uniquement le fait de Gold, je vous ai sauvé la vie ce soir là.**

**- Ca suffit !**, tempête la juge en donnant de son honorable marteau pour tenter d'obtenir le calme. **Silence dans la salle ! Asseyez-vous et faites silence ! Melle Swan, je vous avais prévenue, 100$ d'amende pour outrage à la cours. Mme Mills, premier avertissement, ce qui vaut pour Melle Swan vaut aussi pour vous, même si je comprends que vous souhaitiez répondre à toutes ces accusations. Me Barker, deuxième avertissement, il n'y en aura pas de troisième, cessez vos spéculations, suis-je claire ?**

**- Oui votre honneur.**

Le clan Mills devrait se réjouir mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nathanaël semble plus ou moins apprécier les remontrances de la juge sur le clan Charmant mais il sait que le doute s'est insinué dans son esprit après tout ce qu'a dévoilé Me Barker.

Archie et Kathryn eux s'inquiètent de l'effet de ces accusations sur l'ancienne reine car même si celle-ci ne montre rien elle n'en est pas moins humaine et tout être humain a ses limites.

Henry quant à lui, coincé dans son petit esprit de rêveur qui sait tout sur tout est un peu triste de voir sa mère adoptive traitée ainsi mais il veut repartir avec Emma, et de toute façon ce qu'a dit l'avocat est la vérité alors...

**- Pourrions-nous en revenir tout de même sur cette grande différence d'âge ?**, insiste Me Barker.

**- C'était un mariage arrangé, je n'ai jamais aimé mon époux et lui non plus, c'est l'autre raison pour laquelle nous faisions chambre à part. **Bien sûr ce n'est pas la vérité mais elle ne veut pas que Henry y soit exposé pour l'instant, alors elle se permet un léger parjure.

**- Vous n'aimiez pas votre époux... Intéressant. Et quels étaient donc les termes de votre … arangement ?**

**- J'épousais Leopold pour que ma mère voit son nom lié à la haute société et Leopold m'épousait pour que sa fille ait une compagne et une figure maternelle suite à la mort de sa propre mère.**

**- Mmmmh, on peut donc dire que vous êtes prête à tout pour arriver à vos fins ?**

**- Objecti-**

**- Objection retenue**, dit la juge avant même que Nathanaël ne finisse. **Me Barker, je vous ai prévenu deux fois, vous avez gagné un blâme, passez à mon bureau après l'audience pour en discuter. Et votre interrogatoire est terminé, je ne veux pas d'autre débordement. Me Pierce, vous pouvez interroger Mme Mills, mais réfléchissez bien avant chaque question ma patience a ses limites et je suis à deux doigts de mettre fin à cette audience.**

Me Barker retourne donc à sa place tandis que Nathanaël se lève pour se préparer à interroger Regina.

**- Mme Mills, pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment tout a commencé ? Quand Henry a-t-il changé d'attitude et s'est mis en tête de retrouver sa mère biologique ?**

**- Cela a commencé après que Melle Blanchard, son intstitutrice lui ait donné un livre de contes dans lequel les illustrations ressemblent trait pour trait aux habitants de Storybrooke.**

A ces mots le clan Charmant pâlit et regarde Regina en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme de malheureux poissons échoués sur une berge.

' Noooon, elle n'a pas osé parler de ce livre !', se disent Blanche-Neige et David.

' Je rêve, elle est vraiment prête à tout', pense Emma qui commence à regretter de ne pas avoir tout simplement kidnappé Henry pour fuir loin de Storybrooke..

' Oula, ça sent les ennuis, ça', pense Neal.

' C'est quoi cette histoire de livre de contes ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en entends parler que maintenant ?', tempête intérieurement Me Barker.

**- Qui a illustré ce livre ?**, poursuit Nathanaël.

**- Je ne sais pas et Melle Blanchard m'a assuré qu'elle ne savait pas non plus.**

**- Melle Blanchard est votre belle-fille, correct ?**

**- Oui tout à fait.**

**- Quelles sont vos relations ?**

**- Tout au plus cordiales.**

**- Une raison particulière ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire au rôle de belle-mère, nous étions trop proches en âge et j'étais en colère que l'on m'impose ce mariage non désiré àcause d'elle notamment. Et après la mort de son père elle m'a tenue pour responsable du décès de Leopold, les choses ne se sont donc en aucun cas arrangées.**

**- Pensez-vous que Melle Blanchard pourrait avoir illustré ce livre volontairement pour éloigner Henry de vous et vous faire souffrir ?**

**- Onjection votre honneur, pures conjectures !**

**- En fait, ce ne sont pas des conjectures mais une question**, dit Nathanaël en se retournant vers son adversaire,** mais soit, objection retenue.**

**- Me Pierce**, intervient la juge,** je suis la seule à décider si une objection est rejetée ou retenue, même si vous avez raison, objection retenue. Poursuivez.**

**- Mme Mills, quelle est la relation entre Melle Blanchard et Melle Swan ?**

' Wow wow wow, elle ne peut pas répondre à ça !' s'inquiètent les membres du clan Mills.

' Terrain dangereux, un mot et elle passe pour une folle et on récupère Henry', se réjouissent les membres du clan Charmant.

**- Elles sont colocataires**, répond Regina en jettant un regard provocateur vers le clan Charmant ('ah, ce n'est pas la réponse que vous espériez, n'est-ce pas ? Idiots.').

**- Je vois. Donc votre ex belle-fille avec lesquelles vous avez une relation tendue et la mère biologique de votre fils sont colocataires... intéressant.**

**- Object-**

**- Oui oui, je sais, objection et objection retenue**, dit Nathanaël en interrompant Me Barker.

**- Me Pierce**, intervient la juge**, si vous envisagez un changement de carrière je me ferai une joie de vous aider, mais dans cette salle d'audience, vous êtes avocat et moi juge. Laissez-moi les objections, est-ce clair ?**

**- Oui votre honneur, mes excuses. Mme Mills, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez ressenti quand Henry a disparu pour partir chercher sa mère biologique ?**

**- J'ai été paniquée, il n'avait jamais disparu avant et notre ville n'est pas si grande que cela. Avec le sheriff nous l'avons cherché partout, avons demandé à tout le monde et personne ne l'avait vu. J'ai pensé qu'il lui était arrivé quelquechose de grave.**

**- Et soudain il revient avec une autre mère.**

**- Oui. Quand j'ai su que Melle Swan était sa mère biologique, je dois bien avouer ne pas l'avoir très bien vécu car Henry avait énormément changé de comportement dans les semaines précédentes et il avait fait toute cette route pour aller la retrouver. J'ai eu peur de le perdre définitivement. Ce n'est peut-être pas mon fils biologique**, poursuit-elle en regardant Henry,** mais c'est mon fils, il est toute ma vie.**

**- Avez-vous eu des problèmes avec Henry après l'arrivée de Melle Swan en ville ?**

**- Oui. Henry est devenu de plus en plus difficile et il y a eu tous ces … accidents. Il est d'abord entré dans une mine abandonnée et dangereuse où il s'est retrouvé piégé avec Mr Hopper. Ils ont été sauvés in extremis avant que la mine ne s'effondre. Ensuite il y a eu le coma inexpliqué de Henry le jour où Melle Swan voulait quitter notre ville. Et enfin Henry a été kidnappé par la petite-amie de son père biologique.**

**- Diriez-vous que Melle Swan met indirectement votre fils en danger ?**

**- Objection !**, dit Me Barker.

**- Objection retenue, Me Pierce, pas d'allégations sans preuves, dernier avertissement.**

**- Pardon votre honneur.**

**- Mme Mills, dernière question et je vous laisse en paix. Pouvez-vous nous parler de l'explosion qui a eu lieu à la mairie ?**

**- Après la mort du shériff Graham, l'élection d'un nouveau sheriff a pris place : Melle Swan contre Mr Glass. Pour être certaine de gagner Melle Swan a fait un marché avec l'homme qui possède la moitié des bâtiments de la ville et avec lequel je n'ai pas des relations des plus amicales. Mr Glass ayant fait un article concernant le passé criminel de Melle Swan, Mr Gold lui a assuré qu'il allait faire oublier cela aux citoyens de la ville, et pour cela il a posé une bombe à la mairie quand nous y étions avec Melle Swan. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et est passée pour une héroine aux yeux de tous.**

**- Intéressant... Merci Mme Mills, je n'ai plus de questions**, termine Nathanaël en lui adressant un signe de la tête avant de retourner s'asseoir.

**- Mme Mills**, dit la juge**, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Bien messieurs dames, nous avons eu une matinée riche en révélations et j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce que j'ai entendu. Je voudrais aussi voir ce fameux livre de contes. Il est presque midi alors je vous propose d'aller déjeûner et de nous retrouver vers 14 heures. Et avant que vous ne partiez : cet après-midi je ne veux aucun débordement, aucune spéculation, aucune provocation d'aucune sorte, juste des questions claires et précises et des réponses tout aussi claires et précises. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre Me Barker ?**

**- Oui votre honneur.**

**- Me Pierce ?**

**- Oui votre honneur.**

**- Bien. En vingt ans de carrière je n'avais jamais donné autant d'avertissements, de blâmes et d'outrages à la cours en une demi-journée qu'aujourd'hui. Et je compte sur vous pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. La séance est levée**, finit-elle en abattant une dernière fois son honorable marteau et de se lever pour quitter la salle dans un soupir de soulagement ('Dieu merci, cette matinée est terminée. C'est la guerre dans leur ville ou quoi ?').

Les deux clans se lèvent à leur tour et sortent de la salle. Sitôt les portes franchies Emma pousse Neal contre un mur.

**- Tu ne manges pas avec nous sale traître, je me fous de tes raisons, tu n'es plus le bienvenu chez moi.** Sur ce Emma part à grands pas laissant la place à David.

**- Tu as entendu Emma, ne t'approches plus d'elle ou tu auras affaire à moi.** Le clan Charmant rejoint alors Emma laissant un Neal un peu perdu derrière eux.

**- Mr Cassidy, un mot s'il-vous-plaît,** dit Regina qui a assisté à toute la scène au même titre que tout son clan. **Je voudrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait en début d'audience.**

**- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est normal. J'ai été absent pendant onze ans, j'ai abandonné Emma en prison pour un crime que j'ai commis. Je n'ai aucun droit de vous prendre Henry, et comme je l'ai dit, il ne manque de rien et est très bien élevé, je vous dois ça. Vous êtes sa mère, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Par contre comme je l'ai dit, j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à connaître Henry ? Je ne savais pas que Emma était enceinte, si je l'avais su les choses auraient été différentes, je ne l'aurais pas abandonnée. Je ne veux pas intervenir dans son éducation, juste … le connaître.**

**- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de le voir en ma présence ?**

**- Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez.**

**- Dans ce cas, je pense que l'on pourra arriver à un arrangement. Pourquoi ne pas commencer avec le déjeûner ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez seul à midi et ce serait une bonne chose d'expliquer à Henry votre démarche.**

**- Oui, en effet. Je vous remercie Regina.**

**- Ne me remerciez pas encore, vous n'avez pas encore fait vos preuves, vous êtes en sursis. Au moindre dérapage vous ne reverrez plus Henry, est-ce clair ?**

**- Très clair.**

**- Bien, allons-y.**

Nathanaël emmène le groupe dans une rue calme pas très loin du tribunal, dans un restaurant qui fait aussi bar et salle de jeux et où il aime venir se détendre quand il plaide.

Neal tente tant bien que mal d'expliquer à Henry pourquoi il ne veut pas se battre pour une garde partagée mais veut seulement un droit de visite malheureusement le garçon a hérité du caractère de sa mère. Extrêmement butté il ne veut rien entendre etne veut pas se sortir de l'idée que son père ne veut pas de lui et l'abandonne une fois de plus. Vexé il demande même à son père ce qu'il fait avec eux s'il ne veut pas le voir. Sentant une nouvelle conversation familliale haute en couleur sur le point de démarrer Nathanaël propose (pas très subtilement) à Archie et Kathryn une petite partie de billard pré-témoignage.

Regina tente alors avec Neal d'expliquer la situation à Henry mais encore une fois c'est l'impasse et le jeune garçon part se réfugier dans les toilettes. Neal dit alors à Regina qu'il ne veut pas que les choses empire entre elle et Henry et qu'il serait peut-être préférable qu'il ne voit pas Henry en fin de compte. Regina le contredit, car selon elle cela pourrait confirmer à Henry que son père ne veut pas le voir et effectivement empirer les choses.

De retour au tribunal Nathanaël donne le livre de contes à la juge qui le feuillette rapidement, s'arrêtant sur une image de la reine maléfique avant de regarder attentivement Regina avec un sourcil haussé. Puis elle tombe sur Prince Charmant et la Princesse Abigail et porte alors son regard sur David et Kathryn. Et enfin de même avec Blanche-Neige et Archie avant de prendre la parole.

**- Ce livre est on ne peut plus troublant, je dois bien admettre que ces personnages partagent clairement des traits communs avec les personnes ici présentes. Melle Blanchard, levez-vous s'il-vous-plaît. Est-ce que vous n'êtes réellement pas l'illustrateur de ce livre ?**

**- Non votre honneur, un jour ce livre était dans ma classe et le jeune Henry aimant beaucoup lire, je me suis dit qu'il lui plairait.**

**- Et la ressemblance des personnages avec des personnes que vous connaissez ne vous a pas interpellée ?**

**- En fait je n'y ai pas prêté attention, hormis les visages les personnages sont très différents des personnes de Storybrooke.**

**- Je vois, vous pouvez vous rasseoir, merci. Me Barker, souhaitez-vous appeler votre prochain témoin ?**

**- Je n'ai plus de témoin votre honneur.**

**- Pas même Mr Cassidy ?**

**- Non votre honneur. **En effet, Emma lui a explicitement demandé de ne pas l'interroger de peur que cela vire au fiasco.

**- Me Pierce, vous souhaitez appeler quelqu'un ?**

**- Oui votre honneur. Le Dr Hopper pour commencer.**

Nathanaël interroge alors Archie sur le comportement de Henry avant et après qu'il ait lu le livre de contes ainsi que sur l'attitude de Regina envers son fils. Il en ressort que Regina est une mère aimante, stricte mais pas abusive, qui ne veut que ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour son fils. Henry apparaît lui comme un garçon rêveur facilement influençable et qui, comme tout enfant approchant l'adolescence souhaite se rebeller contre sa mère.

Me Barker interroge à son tour Archie et cherche à démontrer que son avis serait biaisé par l'attirance qu'il éprouverait envers la très belle femme qu'est Regina. Par chance Nathanaël avait prévu le coup Me Barker étant un habitué des insinuations douteuses quand des hommes et de belles femmes sont impliquées (ou vice versa) et avait préparé Archie à ces questions. Me Barker échoue donc dans sa tentative de mettre Archie en difficulté et oriente son interrogatoire sur le comportement de Emma envers Henry et inversement. Archie veut aider Regina mais il n'est pas un menteur et il ressort donc de tout cela que Emma est elle aussi une mère aimante même si elle est parfois un peu trop permissive et que son comportement n'est pas forcément un bon exemple pour Henry. Ce dernier est quant à lui décrit comme un enfant de onze ans typique qui préfère le parent lui autorisant tous les excès que celui lui fixant des limites.

Vient ensuite le tour de Kathryn qui, interrogée par Nathanaël donne la même image de Regina et Henry qu'Archie. Une fois encore Me Barker essaie de décrédibiliser son témoignage en mettant l'accent sur le fait qu'étant l'ex femme de l'actuel compagnon de Melle Blanchard elle pourrait très bien appuyer Regina par vengeance. Hélas pour lui Kathryn lui rappelle promptement qu'elle est amie avec Regina depuis bien avant sa séparation avec David et qu'elle a par conséquent vu Henry grandir alors qu'elle n'avait aucun problème de couple. Elle lui signale également que l'attitude de Henry a changé bien avant ces problèmes et que donc son jugement n'a pas été altéré par les frasques de son ex mari qui était alors dans le coma.

Aucun des deux avocats n'ayant souhaité interroger Henry par peur de son comportement parfois impulsif qui pourrait lui faire dire ce qu'il ne faut pas, les interrogatoires s'arrêtent là.

Au final, même si la matinée a été mitigée pour les deux avocats l'après-midi a plutôt été favorable à Nathanaël, même si la juge pourrait bien leur réserver des surprises. En effet, rodée par des années de jugement, celle-ci a su garder un visage neutre et inexpressif tout au long de l'après-midi. Les deux avocats étant restés corrects elle ne reprend la parole que pour lever l'audience après que Kathryn soit retournée s'asseoir.

**- Bien, si les deux avocats ne souhaitent plus interroger personne, je vais lever l'audience. Je garde ce livre de contes, je souhaite le regarder d'un peu plus près, il m'intrigue. Je vous le rendrai à la fin du procès. Vous m'avez donné beaucoup d'informations qui ne figuraient pas dans le dossier et il va me falloir un peu de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je vous propose donc que nous nous retrouvions ici même dans deux jours pour mon verdict. Avant de partir j'ai une question pour les principaux concernés. Au vu de tout ce qu'il s'est dit dans cette salle, Melle Swan, souhaitez-vous toujours la garde de Henry ?**

**- Oui votre honneur.**

**- Bien. Mr Cassidy, souhaitez-vous revenir sur votre décision de ne demander qu'un droit de visite concernant Henry ou souhaitez-vous la maintenir ?**

**- Je maintiens ma dernière position votre honneur.**

**- Bien. Mme Mills, souhaitez-vous toujours la garde exclusive de Henry ?**

**- Oui votre honneur.**

**- Bien, et concernant le droit de visite de Mr Cassidy, concentiriez-vous à lui accorder quelques heures par semaine ?**

**- Oui votre honneur, si elles ont lieu en ma présence dans un premier temps.**

**- Si j'accorde ce droit de visite je vous laisserai régler les détails entre vous. Bien, la séance est levée, rendez-vous dans deux jours**, termine-t-elle en abattant son honorable marteau d'un geste vif n'autorisant aucune réflexion de dernière minute avant de se lever pour quitter la salle.

Les deux clans sortent à leur tour et chacun regagne ses pénates, la voiture du clan Charmant avec une personne de moins et celle du clan Mills avec une personne de plus, les premiers ayant laissé neal en plan à la sortie du tribunal et les seconds lui ayant proposé de le ramener.

L'ambiance dans les deux voitures est des plus moroses, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

' Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Neal ait retourné sa veste ainsi. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Tout allait bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose le soir où il n'est pas venu dîner avec nous parce-qu'il sortait ? Et si Regina faisait pression sur lui ? Je devrais peut-être lui parler pour vois ce qu'il a à dire pour sa défencse. Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit avant, on l'aurait laissé à Storybrooke plutôt qu'il vienne foutre sa m***', pense Emma.

' Serait-il possible que la justice de ce monde soit du côté de Regina et nous prive de notre petit-fils ? Est-ce que Regina a jeté un sort à Neal poru qu'il change d'avis concernant Henry ? Oh mon dieu, et si elle lui avait pris son cœur et le contrôlait comme elle contrôlait Graham ? Il faut que j'aille jeter un œil à son caveau famillial en retrant.', se demande Charmant.

' Et si Regina gagnait ? Après avoir manqué la croissance de notre fille nous serions privés de notre petit-fils. Oh mon dieu, si ça arrive, comment Emma va supporter tout cela ? Oh, ma pauvre petite fille.', se tourmente Blanche-Neige.

' Nathanaël et Kathryn nous avaient prévenus pour Me Barker, mais alors là, il dépasse l'entendement. Comment un homme sensé représenter la loi et la justice peut énoncer autant de spéculations et d'accusations avec un tel applomb ? Si jamais je perds la garde de Henry à cause des allégations de ce … cet imposteur de la justice, je risque fort de retomber dans mes vieilles habitudes et de lui faire regretter son comportement... définitivement. », s'énerve Regina.

' Si jamais la juge me prive de voir Emma et accorde un droit de visite à Neal je fugue et on s'enfuira avec Emma. Comment ma mère peut-elle refuser que Emma me garde mais accepte qu'un quasi inconnu me voit ? C'est surement un moyen détourné de faire souffrir Emma et mes grand-parents, elle ne changera jamais, elle sera toujours la reine maléfique, je la déteste !', tempête Henry.

' Est-ce qu'il y a des matchs de baseball à Storybrooke, je pourrais y inviter Henry... Oui, mais Regina ne voudra pas venir. Peut-être une soirée jeu de plateau ?', s'interroge Neal qui compte sur la juge pour lui donner ce qu'il veut, de toute façon Regina a déjà donné son acoord, non ?

' Je n'arrive pas à croire cet avocat, oser mettre en doute mon éthique professionnelle et m'attribuer une attirance romantique pour Regina ! Bon c'est vrai que c'est une très belle femme, mais quand même, je sais me tenir, et ce n'est pas parce-qu'elle me fait rougir quand elle me sourit que... euh...enfin...Oui bon, peut-être n'avait-il pas tord, mais ça ne change rien à mon éthique professionnelle.', s'exaspère Archie.

' Barker n'a décidément pas changé d'un iotat. Toutes les bassesses sont bonnes pour gagner. J'espère ne jamais avoir à l'affronter à la cours, je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. Nathanaël a très bien géré la situation par contre, il faut que je lui demande des conseils.', se dit Kathryn.

Les deux jours suivants se passent dans le stress et le silence pour les membres des deux clans, chacun ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser au verdict qui approche. Henry quant à lui a abandonné ses efforts envers sa mère, très déçu qu'elle ne souhaite même pas de droit de visite pour Emma. En plus son talkie-walkie ne marche pas alors que rien ne semble clocher dedans et il ne peut pas contacter Emma. Il est sûr que c'est un coup de la brune, qu'elle a fait de la magie dessus. Neal préfère se faire oublier jusqu'au verdict et ne téléphone à Regina que pour la remercier de sa proposition de l'emmener à Boston mais que Ruby a accepté de lui prêter sa voiture après avoir entendu parler de son revirement vis à vis de Henry et Regina.

Finalement deux jours plus tard tout le monde se retrouve au tribunal et Neal n'est autorisé à s'asseoir du côté Charmant que pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de la juge que tout le monde préfère ne pas se mettre à dos.

**- Messieurs dames bonjour,** dit la juge.** J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce que vous m'avez dit et je dois bien avouer avoir envisagé de n'accorder la garde de Henry à aucun d'entre vous. Meurtres ? Mariages forcés ? Empoisonnements ? Explosions ? Enlèvements ? Tronçonnage d'arbre ? Contes de fées ? Et tout cela juste entre personnes concernées ? J'ai eu doute quant au fait qu'un tel environnement soit sain et propice au bon développement d'un enfant. Heureusement pour vous je sais comment se passe la vie en foyer d'accueil souvent alors je vais épargner cela à cet enfant. Mme Mills, vous avez été maire pendant plusieurs mandats, ce qui est tout à votre honneur et montre à la fois votre sérieux et votre aptitude à affronter tout type de situations. Melle Swan, vous avez aujourd'hui une place respectable dans notre société, votre emploi de sheriff montre que votre passé est loin derrière vous et que vous avez su en tirer le sleçons qu'il fallait. Il montre également votre courage, le métier de représentant de la loi n'étant pas facile. **La juge fait une pause pour observer tour à tour Emma, Regina et ceux qui les entourent. **J'ai donc décidé d'accorder la garde de Henry à …**

**#############**

**Et je m'arrête là, mwahahahahaha ! La suite au prochain chapitre ! Pas taper pas taper !**

**Bon, je voudrais m'expliquer sur le fait de ne pas avoir retranscrit les interrogatoires de Kathryn et Archie : je me suis tout simplement dit qu'ils allaient dire la même chose tous les deux à peu de choses près et que ça ferait très redondant. J'ai donc préféré les résumer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop mais je sais que moi je n'aurais pas aimé relire la même chose, c'est vite lassant, et donc j'aurais préféré le résumé.**

**Voili voilou, encore une fois : pas taper pas taper ! Tout tout tout vous saurez tout sur le verdict, mais dans le prochain chapitre, pas celui-ci, sorry mates !**


	14. Verdict!

**Bonjour / bonsoir les enfants ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos pulsions meurtrières à l'égard de mon adorable personne vous ont passé. Sérieusement, il y en a qui m'ont dit qu'elles voulaient me tuer, d'autres s'introduire chez moi la nuit, mais mais mais … pourquoi tant de haine ?! Comment ? A cause de la fin du chapitre précédent ? Ooooh, allons allons, on sait tous que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. D'ailleurs, vous avez assez attendu, alors, voici votre réponse. **

**#############**

**- J'ai décidé de confier la garde de Henry, **dit la juge, **à Mr Cassidy. Silence !**, dit-elle en voyant tout le monde se mettre à parler sous l'influence du choc d'une telle révélation. **Il y a une bonne raison à ce choix. Il me semble être le plus calme et le moins prompt à user de tronçonneuses, enlèvements, poison, manipulation pour obtenir ce qu'il veut et faire connaître son point de vue. J'ai également décidé de placer une ordonnance de restriction sur Mme Mills ainsi que Melle Swan. A partir de cet instant vous n'êtes plus autorisées à approcher Henry ou à entrer en contact avec lui. Ces décisions sont sans appel, la séance est levée.**

Sur ce la juge donne un dernier coup de son honorable marteau avant de se lever et de quitter la salle sans un autre regard pour les gens complètement choqués qu'elle laisse derrière elle. Personne ne se serait attendu à une telle décision, comment les choses ont-elles pu dégénérer autant ? Comment Neal qui ne voulait que voir son fils se retrouve-t-il à vivre avec la garde de ce même fils ? Pourquoi ses deux mères ne peuvent-elles plus l'approcher ? Non, c'est impossible, c'est un cauchemar...que.. non !

**#############**

**Alors alors alors, ça vous plaît comme révélation ? Comment ça non pas du tout ? **

**Bon, c'était une petite leçon : on ne menace impunément l'auteure, n'oubliez pas qui détient les touches du clavier, alors soyez mignon(ne)s et demandez-moi gentiment, très gentiment... Mmmh ? Comment ? Mmmh, intéressant. Continuez encore un peu. Mhmh, pas mal , pas mal. Redites-moi ça ? Mmmh, oui, je vois. Allez, c'est bon, vous êtes adorables voici la vraie suite cette fois-ci.**

**#############**

_Retour au tribunal :_

**- J'ai donc décidé d'accorder la garde de Henry à Mme Mills,** dit la juge provoquant la déception du clan Charmant et le soulagement du clan Mills**. En effet, Mme Mills ayant adopté Henry, il me semble normal qu'elle reparte avec son fils, d'autant plus que Melle Swan vous aviez bien spécifié vouloir une adoption anonyme. Je comprends parfaitement vos raisons, mais ça ne change pas les faits, vous avez abandonné vos droits sur ce jeune homme. Si Mme Mills était une mauvaise mère ma décision aurait pu être différente mais ce garçon me semble en bonne santé, il est bien habillé et se tient correctement, ce qui me pousse à penser qu'il reçoit tout ce qu'il lui faut, y compris une bonne éducation. Henry, lève-toi s'il-te-plaît et avance jusqu'à la barre des témoins.**

Le jeune garçon hésite mais Archie le rassure d'un regard et il obéit, se rendant courageusement devant la juge qui le domine du haut de son siège.

**- Henry, je comprends qu'en tant qu'enfant adopté tu aies pu éprouver le désir de connaître tes parents biologiques, mais tu dois comprendre certaines choses. Tu sembles prompt à associer ta mère à la reine maléfique de ce livre de conte**, dit-elle en lui montrant le dit livre,** mais je peux t'assurer que tu aurais pu tomber sur une mère ou une famille bien pire que celle-là. Tu n'as jamais connu la vie en foyer, je pense que Melle Swan pourrait te dire qu'il est rare que l'on y possède un seul costume et certainement pas deux comme ceux que tu as porté pour venir dans ce tribunal ces derniers jours. Dans certaines familles les règles sont imposées à coup de ceinture contrairement à ce que tu sembles avoir vécu et certes on n'y mange pas de légumes au nom peu appétissant mais on n'y mange pas non plus de hambugers ou de pizza, on espère avoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de pain. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire peur Henry mais j'ai vu passer dans ma salle plus d'un enfant maltraité et si on te plaçait à côté d'eux on ne verrait que toi tant tu sortirais du lot. Tout cela pour te dire que tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'avoir une mère telle que Mme Mills et que tu devrais être reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle fait pour toi car crois-moi tu es très loin d'être mal tombé. Tiens, je te rends ton livre**, dit-elle en lui tendant le livre de contes**, mais j'espère bien que dorénavant tu te contenteras de le lire par plaisir et non plus pour te mettre des idées farfelues en tête. Tu peux retourner t'asseoir.**

Henry retourne donc à sa place la tête baissée, n'osant regarder ni sa mère adoptive ni sa famille biologique.

**- Bien, **reprend la juge,** à partir de ce jour et jusqu'à sa majorité Henry Mills est confié à sa mère adoptive Mme Regina Mills et vivra par conséquent sous son toit. Melle Swan, Mme Mills n'ayant pas souhaité partager la garde de son fils avec vous je vous demanderai de ne plus vous approcher de lui sans l'accord explicite de sa mère. Je vous conseille de respecter cette décision car je n'hésiterai pas à rédiger une ordonnance d'éloignement si Mme Mills venait à me le demander. Cela peut vous sembler injuste mais je n'apprécie guère votre comportement envers Mme Mills, je parle bien sûr du tronçonnage de son arbre, quel exemple est-ce que ça donne à Henry, dites-moi ? Et il y a aussi le fait d'avoir pris Henry de force sous votre toit pour un soi-disant empoisonnement qui n'a pas pu être prouvé. Vous êtes shériff, vous devriez savoir un peu mieux que cela comment fonctionne le monde. Et vous associer à un poseur de bombe pour gagner l'élection de sheriff ? Encore une fois, quel exemple croyez-vous que cela donne à Henry ? Sans parler du fait que cela me fait moi-même douter de votre aptitude à donner une éducation saine à un enfant.**

Emma ne dit rien pendant la tirade de la juge, se contentant de serrer les poings sous la table. Oh combien elle regrette de ne pas avoir tout simplement pris son fils pour quitter Storybrooke en revenant de Neverland. Depuis le temps, elle devrait bien savoir que la justice n'était jamais de son côté, elle aurait dû retenir la leçon après la dernière fois et son emprisonnement injuste à cause de ce lâche de Neal.

David et Blanche-Neige de leur côté sont effondrés. Encore une fois la reine maléfique l'emport, pourquoi faut-il donc toujours qu'elle arrive à les faire souffrir et à séparer leur famille ? Ils savent bien que ce n'est pas réellement sa faute, la juge ne fait qu'appliquer les lois en vigueur mais la douleur n'en est pas moindre.

Leurs pensées sont interrompues par la juge qui continue sur ses décisions.

**- Melle Blanchard, j'ai également pris une décision vous concernant bien que cela ne m'ait pas été demandé. J'ai longuement parcouru le livre de contes ces deux derniers jours et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que vous auriez dû voir la ressemblance entre ses personnages et vos concitoyens et que se faisant vous n'auriez pas dû confier un tel livre à un enfant dont la mère y est comparée à une marâtre infâme. Je vous demande donc de ne plus approcher Henry pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que des sujets ayant trait à la vie scolaire.**

Une nouvelle fois c'est le choc chez les Charmant. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Blanche-Neige ou plutôt Marie-Margaret n'a vraiment pas vu la ressemblance entre conte et réalité, si Henry ne lui avait rien dit elle ne s'y serait jamais intéressée. Comment peut-elle être punie pour un fait dont elle n'est pas coupable ? C'est décidé, en rentrant à Storybrooke elle mènerait son enquête pour trouver le responsable de tout cela et lui faire payer son effront envers sa reine. Personne ne la prive de sa famille sans en payer les conséquences.

**- Enfin, Mr Cassidy. Je vous accorde vos droits de visite, mais vos rencontres avec le jeune Henry ne se feront qu'en présence de Mme Mills tant qu'elle ne voudra pas vous laisser entre vous. Ce dossier est maintenant refermé et j'espère bien ne plus vous revoir dans cette salle d'audience, la séance est levée**, termine la juge en abattant son honorable marteau d'un coup sec n'acceptant aucune remarque ni aucune protestation.** Bien, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus en cession, j'ai autre chose à vous dire. Dr Hopper, vous me semblez être un homme plutôt modeste, est-ce que je me trompe en disant que vous n'êtes pas l'homme le plus riche de Storybrooke ?**

**- Non, en effet, **répond le docteur, **j'ai des revenus corrects mais pas extravagants.**

**- Comment est-ce possible dans une ville où il semble y avoir plus de faits divers qu'à Chicago dans les années trente ?**

**- Notre cher docteur oublie hélas bien plus souvent qu'il ne le devrait de faire payer ses consultations**, répond Regina à la place d'Archie tandis que Kathryn approuve de la tête.

**- Oui, c'est vrai que quand c'est une consultation dans l'urgence j'ai peut-être tendance à oublier de facturer cette discussion impromptue. Mais j'aime mon métier et tant que ce que je gagne me permet de vivre, ma fois, ça me suffit.**

**- Intéressant, vous êtes un homme bon docteur, peut-être devriez-vous donner des conseils aux psychiatres de cette ville, ils n'ont hélas pas tous votre dévotion et votre éthique. Cette fois-ci je vous laisse regagner vos pénates, bonne journée à tous, et Henry, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit**, termine la juge en se levant pour partir.

'Mon dieu, c'est finit', pense Regina. 'Ca y est, je récupère mon fils, c'est réellement terminé, on va rentrer ensemble'. Elle se retourne alors vers Henry avec un grand sourire mais ne reçoit en retour qu'un regard noir.

'J'y crois pas, non seulement je ne vais pas vivre avec Emma mais en plus elle n'a plus le droit de s'approcher de moi sans l'accord de ma mère ! Et en plus mon père qui ne veut pas vivre avec moi a lui le droit de me voir ? C'est nul, je la déteste !', tempête Henry.

Aucun des deux clans ne semble vouloir se décider à se lever ou à regarder cers l'autre clan, de peur, pour l'un que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un rêve, pour l'autre que la situation n'empire. Finalement Emma n'y tient plus, se lève et sort en trombe, non sans lancer un regard plein de tristesse vers SON fils. Elle est suivie de peu par Me Barker et David. Mary-Margaret se tourne vers Regina et la regarde avec tristesse et colère.

**- Tu es contente ? Encore une fois tu détruis notre famille. J'espère que tu ne seras jamais heureuse Regina, tu ne mérites pas ta fin heureuse**, dit-elle avant de partir avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu lui répondre.

**- Ne vous en faites pas Regina,** dit Nathanaël,** c'est la colère d'avoir perdu qui parle, ils reviendront bien assez tôt sur leurs paroles.**

**- Non, je ne pense pas. Emma peut-être, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Et vous voulez que je vous dise, je m'en contrefiche royalement, j'ai mon fils, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

**- T'es vraiment la même que dans le livre de contes**, s'emporte Henry qui a tendu l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation. **Vivement que j'ai 18 ans pour rejoindre Emma !**

**- Henry, ne parle pas ainsi à ta mère !**, s'emporte alors Archie à la surprise générale.** Est-ce que tu réalises la portée de ce que tu dis ? Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience du mal que tu fais autour de toi ? As-tu écouté ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que t'a dit la juge ?**

**- Oui, mais je m'en fiche, la juge ne nous connaît pas, elle ne sait pas que maman est la reine maléfique**, dit alors Henry oubliant complètement la présence de Nathanaël.

**- Euh, Henry, je pense que tu vas un peu loin là**, dit alors l'avocat qui ne se doute pas un instant que le garçon n'a pas totalement tord.** Tu devrais arrêter avant de dire des choses que tu vas regretter.**

**- Je ne regretterai rien du tout, vous ne savez rien, vous êtes juste là pour vous assurer que je sois séparé d'Emma !**

**- Henry Mills ça suffit !**, s'énerve Regina.** Tu fais des excuses à Me Pierce immédiatement, on ne parle pas ainsi aux gens, tu devrais le savoir.**

**- Jamais !**, s'écrit Henry avant de partir en courant.

Regina va pour le suivre mais Archie l'en empêche lui disant qu'il va tenter de raisonner le garçon lui-même avant de partir à sa suite. Neal s'approche alors et dit à Regina que si elle veut un peu de temps seule à seule avec Henry il peut ramener Kathryn et Archie dans sa voiture. Regina qui pense qu'en effet le fait d'être coincé en voiture avec elle pourrait obliger Henry à discuter avec elle et l'écouter accepte la proposition de Neal.

**- Kathryn, ça ne te dérange pas ? **

**- Non, bien sûr que non quelle question. Rappelle toi juste une chose : 3 ou 4.**

A cette remarque Regina ne peut retenir un rire qui gagne rapidement la blonde tandis que les deux hommes les regardent sans comprendre. Kathryn leur explique alors que ce sont les numéros abrégés pour la joindre elle ou Archie via le téléphone de Regina en cas de problème.

**- Bien trouvé**, dit Nathanaël.** Que diriez-vous d'aller fêter la fin de ce procès au restaurant de la dernière fois, je n'ai rien à faire cet après-midi et je pense que nous avons tous besoin de nous poser et de nous détendre après cette matinée.**

**- Oui, bonne idée**, dit Neal.

Les deux hommes commencent à s'éloigner mais Regina reste en arrière et Kathryn s'approche d'elle.

**- Tout va bien ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. J'ai récupéré Henry mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu en même temps.**

**- Donne-lui un peu de temps, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. Redeviens la mère qu'il aimait tant. Ca ne donnera probablement rien de bien positif au début, mais avec le temps...**

**- Le temps ? Combien de temps ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revivre tout ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'il ait eu ce livre maudit**, dit Regina en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux et en se cachant le visage dans une main.

**- Hé, ça va, je suis là**, lui dit Kathryn en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui passant une main dans le dos dans un geste apaisant.** Quoi qu'il se passe avec Henry, n'oublie pas que tu n'es plus seule, tu as Archie et tu m'as moi. En fait je pense qu'on peut même ajouter Ruby et Granny à cette liste et peut-être même Neal. Si tu as besoin de parler, hurler, pleurer, ou juste d'une compagnie silencieuse je me ferai un plaisir de venir aussi vite que possible, et pareil pour les autres j'en suis sûre.**

**- Merci Kathryn.**

**- Mais de rien. Aller viens**, dit-elle en prenant Regina par la main et en l'emmenant vers la sortie**. Il est temps d'aller récupérer ton fils, manger et retourner dans notre petite bourgade digne de Chicago dans les années 30.**

Les deux femmes retrouvent Nathanaël et Neal sur les marches du palais en train d'observer Archie et Henry un peu plus loin. Henry semble toujours en colère et contrarié et garde la tête baissée en serrant son livre contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Archie arbore un visage toujours aussi calme que d'habitude agrémenté de son sourire le plus amical et rassurant, mais cela ne semble pas affecter le garçon. Au bout d'un moment, face à l'absence de réponse du garçon Archie secoue la tête en soupirant et ragarde en direction de Regina d'un air désolé. Les quatre autres adultes les rejoignent alors et tous partent en direction du restaurant.

Le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur si l'on fait abstraction de l'absence totale de participation à quelque conversation que ce soit de la part de Henry. Ce dernier s'est en effet enfermé dans un mutisme complet et ne semble intéressé que par le contenu de son assiette. Il finit par parler pour s'excuser de la table et partir aux toilettes. Kathryn s'excuse alors et part elle aussi aux toilettes, ou du moins, elle semble y aller. En fait elle surveille l'entrée des toilettes des hommes par lentrebaillement des toilettes des femmes. Dès que Henry sort elle l'attrape par le bras et l'emmène avec elle dans les toilettes des femmes pour une petite discussion.

**- Henry, il faut que l'on parle. A quoi est-ce que tu joues, c'est quoi cette attitude ?**

**- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Pas avec moi Henry, je te connais depuis ton plus jeune âge, ne l'oublies pas. Je comprends que tu sois déçu de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec Emma, mais Regina est tamère. Est-ce que c'est si horrible que ça de vivre avec une femme qui ferait tout pour toi ?**

**- Non, mais vivre avec Emma était ma chance d'avoir une vraie famille, de rerouver mes deux parents. Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus voir ma mère et mon père ne veut pas vivre avec moi, il ne me reste plus rien.**

**- Si, il te reste Regina. **

**- Je la déteste, c'est de sa faute si je ne peux plus voir Emma ! Elle ne changera jamais, elle sera toujours la reine maléfique.**

**- Faux et faux**, dit alors la blonde calmement**.**

**- Comment ?**

**- C'est de ta faute si tu ne peux plus voir Emma et Regina n'est plus la reine maléfique depuis longtemps et je pense que tu le sais.**

**- Quoi ? Non, c'est de sa faute , c'est elle, c'est toujours elle !**

**- Non, tu as tord**, dit Kathryn toujours aussi calmement.** Cette conversation n'est pas terminée mais ta mère va se demander où nous sommes passés si nous restons ici trop longtemps. Retournons à la table, je vais leur dire que toi et moi allons faire une partie de billard et nous allons continuer de parler là-bas.**

**- Et si je ne veux pas ?**

**- Je pense que tu as compris ce matin que dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Comment peux-tu être un prince et tant aimer les super héros alors que tu as peur d'une simple conversation ? **

C'est un coup bas mais Kathryn sait que cet enfant est très têtu et elle veut vraiment avoir cette conversation et essayer de mettre un peu de bon sens dans son crâne avant que Regina ne se retrouve encore à souffrir.

**- Je n'ai pas peur, d'accord pour la conversation mais je ne sais pas jouer au billard.**

**- Je t'apprendrai. Après toi**, lui dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

Les deux retournent donc à la table et préviennent les autres qu'ils vont jouer au billard. Le regard de Nathanaël s'illumine mais alors qu'il s'apprête à proposer de venir jouer avec eux un regard de Kathryn suffit à le faire se raviser. Kathryn et Henry partent aors tous les deux sous le regard suspicieux de Regina et celui bienveillant de Archie.

**- Henry, plus tôt je t'ai dit que tu étais responsable du fait que tu ne pouvais plus voir Emma. Est-ce que tu as compris pourquoi je t'ai dit ça ?**

**- Parce-que tu es amie avec ma mère et que tu la défends ?**

**- Tu es sérieux là ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je t'ai dit ça car c'est la vérité. Si tu n'avais pas tant rejeté Regina pour te jeter dans les bras de Emma, si tu n'étais pas parti vivre avec Emma sans même te retourner tu n'en serais pas là. Si tu n'avais pas l'esprit aussi fermé tu te rendrais compte que Regina est bien différente de la reine maléfique. Tu crois vraiment que cette reine se serait préoccupée d'un enfant et l'aurait élevé comme l'a fait ta mère ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se serait autant battue pour te montrer combien elle mérite ton attention et ton amour ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait fait le chemin jusqu'à Neverland sur un bateau avec les personnes qu'elle déteste le plus au monde pour sauver un enfant qui lui a dit plusieurs fois la détester ? Non, au mieux elle t'aurait jeté dans le donjon où elle t'aurait oublié pour se concentrer sur autre chose ou quelqu'un méritant plus son attention.**

**- Ouai, mes grand-parents pour les tuer**, dit Henry avec mépris.

**- Henry, j'ai connu la reine maléfique et Regina et je peux t'assurer que ces deux femmes n'ont absolument rien à voir l'une avec l'autre, elles sont le jour et la nuit. Tu sais, la juge a raison quand elle te dit que tu aurais pu plus mal tomber. Je ne sais pas comment se passe la vie en foyer ou en famille d'accueil dans ce monde mais je sais que si Regina était toujours la reine maléfique nous n'aurions pas cette discussion aujourd'hui car tu n'aurais jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'élever la voix en sa présence, alors fuir pour aller retrouver ta mère biologique...**

**- J'aime bien parler avec toi, **dit Henry à Kathryn avec un sourire,** tu es gentille et tu aimes sincèrement ma mère, mais ton amitié t'aveugle, tu ne vois pas tout ce qu'elle a fait. Comment peux-tu avoir oublié que c'est de sa faute si tu as été séparée de Frederick pendant presque trente ans et si tu as été mariée à un homme qui ne t'aimait pas et t'as trompée et humiliée ?**

**- Heureusement que tu es là pour me le rappeler et retourner le couteau dans la plaie**, lui dit Kathryn et le regardant d'un air blessé.

**- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine**, dit Henry en venant prendre la main de Kathryn dans la sienne,** mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Elle t'a aussi faite kidnapper juste pour faire accuser Mary-Margaret et David et les séparer.**

**- Je sais tout ça Henry, mais -**

**- Mais rien du tout, c'est un monstre. Elle ne vit que pour séparer ma famille et nous faire souffrir.**

**- Henry, arrête. Ta mère est tout sauf un monstre, c'est une femme blessée, peut-être même brisée même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle a elle aussi souffert ? Tu es trop jeune pour l'instant mais un jour tu connaîtras toute l'histoire et tu comprendras comment ta mère est devenue la reine maléfique. En attendant, je peux te dire comment elle est redevenue Regina : c'est grâce à toi. A partir du jour où tu es entré dans sa vie elle s'est littéralement transformée. Certes elle a gardé la façade de la maire intouchable et inapprochable pour la plupart des habitants de Storybrooke mais pas avec tous, tu peux demander à Archie. Tu es ce qu'elle a de plus cher au monde, si elle te perd, il ne lui reste plus rien, et elle n'a pas mérité ça.**

**- Et moi je n'ai pas mérité de ne plus voir ma famille**, dit Henry en rentrant la dernière boule de la table. **La partie est finie, je veux rentrer chez moi**, ajoute-t-il en repartant vers la table où ils ont mangé.

Kathryn s'appuie alors sur la table et repense à toute leur conversation. Comment Henry peut-il être aussi aveugle et borné ? Où est passé le si gentil petit garçon qui regardait Regina avec amour et admiration dès qu'il la voyait ? Où est le petit garçon qui faisait à sa mère des yeux de chiot attendrissant pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de la brune qui lui cédait volontiers ? Elle sent que son amie va avoir beaucoup de mal à renouer une relation avec son fils et elle n'aime pas ça. Elle ne veut pas la voir souffrir et encore moins voir resurgir la reine maléfique. Henry a toujours eu un petit faible pour Ruby, peut-être que celle-ci pourrait discuter avec lui. Si Henry voit que certains Storybrookiens sont plutôt heureux du sort et des conséquences qu'il a eu sur leur vie, peut-être verra-t-il sa mère sous un nouveau jour. Oui, c'est décidé, en rentrant elle ira voir Ruby et Granny.

Kathryn retourne alors à la table et tous se préparent à repartir à Storybrooke. Comme convenu Kathryn et Archie se joignent à Neal pour rentrer laissant Henry et sa mère en tête à tête dans la voiture de l'ex-maire. Regina tente d'engager la conversation mais Henry a repris son attitude silencieuse et n'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit, se contentant de regarder défiler le paysage par la fenêtre.

**- Henry, s'il-te-plaît, parle-moi.**

**- …**

**- Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément, mais je n'ai pas fait ça pour te punir ou te faire du mal contrairement à ce que tu penses. Henry, est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écoutes ?**

**- …**

**- D'accord, ne me parle pas, ignore-moi si ça peut te soulager. Mais sache que je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait et que le jour où tu veux revenir vers moi je serai là.**

**- …**

Le reste du trajet se déroule dans un silence total et sitôt arrivé au manoir Henry fonce s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant même que Regina ne soit sortie de la voiture. Celle-ci se demande alors comment elle va bien pouvoir faire pour engager la conversation avec Henry. Quoi qu'il en soit elle ne donnera pas la satisfaction aux Charmant de céder aux exigences de son fils et de les laisser l'approcher. Elle n'a pas fait tout cela pour le perdre à nouveau.

**#############**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre un peu court désolée, mais je garde le reste pour le prochain chapitre. Prochain chapitre : à la reconquête de Henry !**


	15. Retour à Storybrooke

**Bonjour / bonsoir les enfants ! **

**Bien, je vois que ma petite surprise de début de chapitre précédent ne vous a pas laissé(e)s indifférent(e)s. Tant mieux, c'était le but recherché, hourra ! Dans ce chapitre le clan Mills va tenter de rétablir contact/communication et affection avec Henry, vont-ils réussir ? Mmmh, on leur souhaite bien du courage.**

**#############**

En rentrant à Storybrroke, comme prévu Kathryn va directement au Granny's pour parler avec les deux tenancières. Plus vite elle pourra les convaincre de discuter avec Henry mieux ce sera, ne serait-ce que pour la sanité d'esprit de Regina. Neal qui l'a suivie pour rendre sa voiture à Ruby en profite pour lui demander conseil sur le trajet. En effet, il pense qu'en temps qu'amie de Regina de longue date elle pourra le conseiller sur les activités qui pourraient contenter son fils et la brune.

Ils sont en pleine discussion lorsqu'ils entrent dans le restaurant et que Ruby s'avance vers eux pour connaître le verdict. A leurs mines plus ou moins réjouies elle comprend que Henry est bien de retour dans le foyer Mills mais que quelque chose ne va tout de même pas.

**- Bonjour vous deux, alors, quel est le verdict ?**

**- Henry revient vivre avec sa mère, **dit Kathryn,** Neal a des droits de visite sous la supervision de Regina, Emma n'a pour l'instant pas le droit de s'approcher de Henry sans que Regina ne l'y autorise et Blanche-Neige n'a plus le droit d'aborder de sujets autres qu'éducationnels avec Henry.**

**- Ouch, ça ne va pas arranger la situation tout ça,** dit Ruby dans une grimace.** Mais je suis contente pour Regina. Comment Henry a-t-il pris la chose ?**

**- A votre avis ?**, demande Neal en se frottant la nuque d'un air ennuyé.** Il déteste sa mère, il me déteste, il déteste l'avocat de Regina, il n'écoute même plus Archie et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec vous Kathryn.**

**- Comment savez-vous ça, il vous a dit quelque chose ?**

**- Non, je vous ai vus en grande discussion en allant aux toilettes, vous aviez l'air un peu pâle, alors je me suis dit que peut-être Henry vous avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.**

**- En effet, il m'a rappelé certaines choses que j'essaie de mettre derrière moi. Cet enfant est bien le fils de Regina, aucune faille ne lui échappe.**

**- Ca fait bizarre de se dire que c'est le même petit garçon qui regardait sa mère avec des étoiles dans les yeux il y a de cela quelques années,** dit Ruby.** Il a bien changé depuis qu'il sait la vérité.**

**- Justement, **dit Kathryn à Ruby,** c'est un peu pour cela que je suis venue cet après-midi, je souhaiterais vous parler à vous et Granny si elle veut bien quand vous aurez un moment.**

**- Bien sûr, à quel sujet ?**

**- A propos du sort qui nous a tous amenés ici. Je sais que vous avez dit ne pas vouloir vous impliquer dans toute cette histoire, mais je me dis que si certains Storybrookiens pouvaient dire à Henry qu'ils n'ont pas été malheureux du fait du sort, ça pourrait l'aider à au moins digérer cette histoire. J'ai bien essayé à midi, mais comme Neal l'a dit, j'ai échoué, il a quelque peu retourné la situation en sa faveur.**

**- Vous voulez que je lui dise que j'étais heureuse de ne plus subir la part de loup-garou qui est en moi, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui, si vous le voulez bien.**

**- Bien sûr, aucun problème.**

**- Merci.**

**- Et moi je lui raconterai volontiers combien ma vie ici dans mon restaurant et mon hôtel est plus intéressante que la lutte pour la survie menée dans la forêt enchantée,** intervient Granny qui a suivi la conversation depuis le bar.

**- Merci Granny**, dit encore une fois Kathryn.

**- De rien mon petit, si ça peut aider à ramener un peu de paix dans le foyer Mills, ma fois, je suis partante. Par contre soyez prudents, je doute que Emma, Blanche-Neige et David prennent la décision de la justice avec le sourire, et la majorité des gens de cette ville se rallieront à eux plutôt qu'à Regina, et ce malgrè que vous ayez Neal et Archie de votre côté.**

**- Oui, je sais bien, c'est bien pour cela aussi que le temps presse, il faut que l'on arrive à faire entendre raison à Henry avant que quelque chose n'arrive.**

**- A ce propos,** intervient Neal, **j'aimerais arriver à me rapprocher moi aussi de Henry, pourquoi pas en lui montrant que j'aprécie la compagnie de Regina. Cela pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas une mauvaise femme, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de vos conseils. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais organiser comme sortie qui leur plaise à tous les deux et qui puisse tous nous rapprocher.**

**- Pour ça mon petit**, dit Granny,** il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : du sport.**

**- Du sport ? Regina ?**, dit Ruby surprise.

**- Oui, du sport. Kathryn, votre compagnon Frédérique se retrouve bien être le prof de sport de la ville non ?**

**- Euh, oui, mais ce n'est plus mon compagnon, nous ne sommes jamais remis ensemble après la rupture du sort.**

**- Vraiment ? Pardon, je ne savais pas. Est-ce que vous êtes tout de même toujours en contact ?**

**- Oui, nous sommes même d'excellents amis, pourquoi ?**

**- Demandez-lui d'organiser une compétition de tennis en double. Avec comme règle pour les double : un parent, un enfant. Comme cela, Regina pourra jouer avec Henry tandis que Neal pourra jouer contre lui et qui sait, peut-être que quelque chose de bon sortira de tout cela.**

**- Certes,** dit Neal,** mais je n'ai pas d'autre enfant que Henry, comment pourrai-je jouer contre Henry ?**

**- Les garçons perdus que vous avez ramenés, les associer avec des adultes sans enfants pourrait être un bon moyen de les intégrer à notre ville.**

**- Granny, vous êtes un génie, je pourrais vous embrasser**, dit Kathryn dans un grand sourire.

**- Ola jeune fille je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas une femme facile, invitez-moi au moins à dîner avant.**

**- Granny !**, s'exclame Ruby**, à ton âge, tu sais bien que c'est mauvais pour ton cœur les galipettes.**

A ces mots tout le monde éclate de rire et Neal et Kathryn prennent congès des femmes Lucas. La blonde part immédiatement en direction du domicile de Fred et téléphone à Regina sur le chemin pour savoir comment s'est déroulé le trajet de son côté.

_Pendant ce temps chez les Charmant..._

Après la sortie du tribunal l'ambiance au sein du clan Charmant a été placée sous le sceau de la morosité, de la colère, de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension. Ils sont maintenant chacun dans son coin perdu dans ses pensées.

Emma rumine dans sa chambre Elle savait bien qu'ils n'avaient qu'une chance infime d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient mais elle pensait tout de même obtenir au moins deux ou trois jours par semaine avec SON fils. Comment la juge peut-elle avoir été jusqu'à lui interdire de s'approcher de son enfant ? Certes elle a parfois des réactions excessives mais c'est toujours en réponse à la provocation. Et c'est aussi vrai que parfois elle prend les mauvaises décisions et s'associe aux mauvaises personnes, mais ces deux dernières années passées au sein de Storybrooke l'ont faite mûrir, elle fait plus attention, elle a vraiment essayé d'être une bonne mère pour Henry. Et aujourd'hui, comment est-elle récompensée de tous ses efforts ? Elle regrette de ne pas s'en être tenue au plan initial et d'avoir laissé les choses aller jusqu'au tribunal, de les avoir laissé sortir de Storybrooke. Il lui faut un nouveau plan, l'opération Henry n'est pas terminée, pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas sa chair et son sang à ses côtés.

De leur côté, dans le canapé, David et Blanche-Neige essaient d'assimiler et digérer ce qu'il s'est passé le matin même. Blanche-Neige pleure toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que David tente tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Comment peuvent-ils avoir encore une fois perdu l'un des leurs ? Ils étaient si proches d'être à nouveau une famille, ils sont allés jusqu'à Nerverland pour s'assurer d'être réunis, alors pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il donc encore une fois sur eux ? Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter tout cela ? Pourquoi Regina ne peut-elle pas les laisser en paix ? Depuis toutes ces décennies, n'ont-ils pas fait amende honorable ? N'ont-ils pas suffisamment payé pour la mort de Daniel ? Ils savent qu'ils devraient aller parler à leur fille mais ils n'en ont pas la force, toute leur énergie a disparu avec les dernières paroles de la juge. Pour l'instant ils doivent surtout trouver un moyen de revoir Henry.

_Chez les Mills..._

Henry s'étant enfermé dans sa chambre, Regina décide de lui laisser un peu de temps pour lui pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils s'est passé le matin. Elle part dans son bureau et s'installe dans son fauteuil face à la fenêtre pour réfléchir à comment reconquérir le cœur de son petit prince.

Kathryn lui a conseillé il y a quelques temps de redevenir la femme qu'il a toujours connu et toujours aimé mais sera-t-il capable de revoir cette femme ou ne verra-t-il qu'un masque destiné à dissimuler la reine maléfique à laquelle il l'assimile tant ? Henry est un garçon avec beaucoup de caractère, après tout c'est elle qui l'a élevé mais elle a tenté de lui inculquer des valeurs et lui a notamment appris à se méfier des apparences. Mais que va considérer Henry comme une apparence ? Regina ou la reine maléfique ?

Les pensées de Regina sont interrompues par la sonnerie de son portable. C'est Nathanaël qui veut savoir comment s'est déroulé le trajet de retour. Regina lui explique alors le mutisme de Henry malgrè toutes ses tentatives d'engager la conversation. Nathanaël lui propose alors de venir passer quelques jours ou semaines à Boston afin de se retrouver un peu seule avec son fils, loin des problèmes de Storybrooke. Ses parents lui ont en effet légué un grand appartement qui est actuellement vide et qu'il se ferait une joie de leur prêter. Regina et tentée par la proposition mais elle sait qu'éloigner Henry de Storybrooke serait une grave erreur et aurait probablement l'effet inverse à celui désiré. Elle remercie donc Nathanaël mais lui dit qu'elle préfère garder son offre pour plus tard, quand les choses se seront un peu arrangées avec son fils.

A peine a-t-elle raccroché que c'est Kathryn qui l'appelle pour lui faire part de l'idée de Granny. Idée que Regina trouve intéressante, ce pourrait être un excellent moyen de passer du temps avec Henry sur un terrain neutre et elle doit bien admettre que même si elle commence à légèrement apprécier la présence de Neal dans sa ville, l'idée de lui infliger une défaite est très séduisante... Elle se permet même d'espérer que le clan Charmant participera à cette compétition.

De son côté Henry rumine la décision de la juge et l'absence de réaction de sa mère brune. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle dise à la juge qu'elle acceptait que Emma passe du temps avec lui. Mais non, elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'écouter. Et cerise sur le gâteau, maintenant même sa grand-mère n'a plus le droit de l'apporcher. Lui qui rêvait de voir sa famille réunie, celle-ci lui a été littéralement arrachée. Il ne lui reste que sa mère adoptive qui n'est autre qu'une puissante magicienne ne pensant qu'à son bonheur et à détruire celui de Blanche-Neige et un père qui ne veut pas qu'il vive avec lui. Car non, Henry n'a toujours pas digéré que son père ne veuille se contenter que d'un droit de visite.

Il lui faut un moyen de contacter Emma et ses grand-parents sans que sa mère ne s'en aperçoive. Peut-être que Ruby accepterait de passer des petits mots à sa famille après tout elle est la meilleure amie de sa grand-mère mais aussi de sa mère blonde. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer de faire de la magie à partir des livres de sa mère pour réparer son talkie-walkie. En effet il n'est pas dupe et se doute bien que c'est elle qui a rendu l'appareil inutilisable. De plus en le démontant il n'a rien trouvé permettant d'expliquer la panne de façon mécanique, donc, forcément c'est la magie la responsable, non ?

Fort de ces réflexions Henry rédige une première lettre pour Emma dans laquelle il lui dit qu'il faut qu'ils se retrouvent, de préférence à un endroit loin de toute surface réfléchissante, idéalement la forêt, et qu'il faut également qu'elle vienne sans son portable pour que Regina ne puisse pas la tracer. Il lui propose de se retrouver au puits deux jours plus tard.

_Le lendemain matin, au Granny's..._

Alors que Blanche-Neige, David et Emma sont en train de prendre leur petit-déjeûner très lentement pour le faire durer et augmenter leurs chances de voir Henry, Frédérique, l'ex de Kathryn vient les aborder pour leur demander quand sera le prochain conseil de la ville et s'il pourra intervenir pour faire une proposition.

Alors que le chevalier/prof de sport se dirige vers la porte celle-ci s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Regina accopagnée de Henry. Immédiatement ce dernier va pour se diriger vers sa mère et ses grand-parents mais Regina le retient par les épaules et le dirige vers le comptoir, au grand désespoir des Charmant. Ils sont accueillis par la bonne humeur habituelle de Ruby qui engage la conversation avec Regina. Voyant sa mère distraite par la serveuse Henry se tourne discrêtement vers Emma qui par chance ne l'a pas lâché des yeux depuis son entrée. Il lui fait allors un signe de la main et fait tomber à terre contre le comptoir la lettre qu'il lui destinait. En effet, en voyant Ruby et Regina discuter, il se dit que peut-être ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'impliquer la serveuse, le risque qu'elle ne révèle tout à l'ex-reine est trop important.

**- Dis-moi beau brun**, dit Ruby à Henry faisant bondir celui-ci sur son siège, tant il était absorbé par la contemplation de sa mère blonde,** est-ce que ça te tente d'aller faire un tour à la plage avec moi cet après-midi ?**

**- Oh oui**, dit Henry avec un sourire s'étendant d'une oreille à l'autre avant de se tourner vers Regina.** Je peux maman, s'il-te-plaît ?**

**- Bien sûr mon petit prince**, répond la brune en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. **Ruby, je vous le ramène à quelle heure ? **

**- Ne vous embêtez pas, je passerai le chercher. Vers 14 heures ça irait ?**

**- Bien sûr, il vous attendra.**

**- Parfait, à tout à l'heure alors, je dois retourner travailler pour l'instant si je ne veux pas que Granny ne me supprime mon après-midi libre.**

Sur ces paroles Ruby part vers Leroy qui agite désespérément sa chope pour réclamer une autre bière. Regina et Henry finissent leur petit-déjeûner, paient et quittent le restaurant, sans s'être approchés une seule fois de la table Charmant.

Emma attend (im)patiemment que les Mills daignent quitter le restaurant avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour se commander une patte d'ours. Pendant que Ruby va lui chercher la pâtisserie elle se baisse prestement pour récupérer la lettre de son fils. Dès que Ruby lui donne sa commande elle la paie et sort du restaurant pour aller lire tranquillement la lettre dans son bureau au poste de police. Ne sachant pas si l'occasion de revoir Henry avant leur rendez-vous se présentera, elle lui rédige une lettre au cas où qu'elle s'empresse de mettre dans sa poche.

De son côté, Henry est tellement heureux d'avoir pu donner la lettre à Emma et d'aller faire un tour à la plage avec Ruby qu'il décide de faire un petit effort envers Regina et lui propose d'aller faire un tour au parc, rien que tous les deux. Regina n'hésite évidemment pas une seconde et accepte cette promenade inattendue mais bienvenue. Voyant son fils disposé à lui reparler elle tente de lancer la conversation pour lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il s'est passé au tribunal.

Après presque dix minutes d'un discours dont les termes récurrents sont "amour", "famille", "droits légaux" et "respect", Henry fait un grand sourire à sa mère, lui dit qu'il savait déjà tout ça mais que ça ne change rien au fait qu'il veuille quand même vivre avec sa mère biologique car c'est dans l'ordre des choses et que le fait que le sort ait été brisé a permis de réunir Emma avec ses parents, et que par conséquent il devrait lui aussi être réuni avec sa famille. Regina lui répète alors pour la centième fois qu'elle est sa famille, mais Henry lui dit que c'est vrai mais qu'elle est plutôt son autre mère, un peu comme dans les couples divorcés quand l'enfant part avec sa mère et voit son père ou son autre mère une fois de temps en temps. Il a beaucoup aimé le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, elle lui a énormément apporté tant au niveau éducation que matériel, mais aujourd'hui il aimerait qu'elle rentre dans le rôle de l'autre mère et le laisse partir avec Emma.

**- Henry, est-ce que c'est aussi terrible que cela de vivre avec moi ?**

**- Non, c'est sympa la plupart du temps, tu es toujours là pour moi et tout, mais Emma est ma mère biologique, c'est dans l'ordre des choses que je vive avec elle maintenant qu'elle est revenue dans ma vie. **

**- La plupart du temps ?**, demande Regina qui n'a pas rien entendu d'autre que ce fragment de phrase.

**- Ben tu es quand même vachement stricte et -**

**- Langage Henry**, le coupe sa mère.

**- Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je disais, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je ne parle pas parfaitement bien ?**

**- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte aujourd'hui, mais crois-moi cela t'aidera dans ta vie d'adulte, notamment le jour où tu chercheras un emploi. Tout ce que je fais Henry, je le fais pour toi, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir ou te brimer, je veux juste te donner les meilleures chances dans la vie.**

**- Oui, je sais, mais il n'y a pas que ça, Emma elle me laisse manger normalement, et elle ne me chronomètre pas le temps que je passe sur les jeux vidéos, et … euh, non rien.**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Non ce n'est rien.**

**- Henry, tu n'aurai pas commencé à en parler si ce n'était rien, alors dis-moi.**

**- Hé ben, c'est la Sauveuse, elle.**

**- Alors que moi je ne suis que la Reine Maléfique.**

**- Oui, enfin, non, tu ne l'es plus, mais tu l'as été et tu as fais beaucoup de mal à mes grand-parents et à Emma et c'est de ta faute si on a été séparés.**

**- Je vois. Tu sais, sans tout cela tu ne serais pas là car Emma n'aurait jamais rencontré Neal. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, ce que j'ai fait à tes grand-parents et à tous les habitants de cette ville est impardonnable, mais les choses n'arrivent pas sans raison, tu sais.**

**- Oui, exactement, et c'est bien pour cela que le retour de Emma dans ma vie ne peut que signifier que je dois repartir vivre avec elle, c'est notre chance d'avoir notre fin heureuse ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux aller à l'encontre du destin et nous empêcher de nous retrouver ?**

**- Parce-que tu es mon fils, que je t'aime et que je pense que tu es ma fin heureuse.**

**- Sauf que je ne le suis pas, je suis celle d'Emma. La tienne c'est avec un homme qui a un tatouage de lion, c'est Tinkerbelle qui me l'a dit.**

**- C'était il y a plus de trente ans et aucun homme avec un tel tatouage n'est présent à Storybrooke. En lançant le sort j'ai changé ce point de ma vie.**

**- Ca ne change rien pour moi, je ne suis pas ta fin heureuse, tu dois me laisser partir.**

**- Et je le ferai... quand tu auras 18 ans et que tu seras donc en âge de faire ce que tu veux sans mon consentement.**

**- C'est injuste !**

**- Bienvenue dans le monde réel. La vie est injuste, c'est ainsi. Rentrons, tu dois préparer ton sac pour ton après-midi avec Ruby.**

Les Mills repartent donc au manoir, l'agréable matinée ayant été complètement gâchée par l'attitude de Henry. Cependant Regina n'est pas découragée, elle ne cédera pas à la pression de Henry, elle a fini de mettre ses souhaits et envie de côté pour satisfaire ceux des autres. Cet après-midi elle profitera de l'absence de Henry pour aller voir Kathryn afin de savoir de quoi ils ont parlé avec Henry pendant leur "partie de billard".

A 14 heures précisément Ruby sonne chez les Mills où elle est accueillie par Regina, Henry ayant réussi à se mettre en retard malgré tout le temps qu'il a eu ('encore une habitude prise avec Melle Swan', pense Regina). Ruby profite que Henry ne soit pas encore là pour expliquer à Regina le véritable but de cette sortie plage, à savoir tenter de lui montrer les bons côtés du sort. Regina regarde alors Ruby avec surprise, très étonnée que la louve accepte de faire cela. Voyant le regard de l'ex-reine, Ruby lui dit alors que c'est une idée de Kathryn et se permet d'ajouter que si elle a l'intention de la remercier elle pourrait en profiter pour excuser le comportement de Henry qui n'a visiblement pas été des plus courtois avec la blonde. Cette dernière remarque met immédiatement Regina en colère, 'comment son fils ose-t-il faire souffrir son amie ?' et Ruby craint un instant que la reine maléfique ne fasse une brêve mais intense réapparition.

**- Henry, descend immédiatement !**, s'écrit-elle alors d'un ton qui ne laisse place à aucun délai.

**- Désolé Ruby, je suis un peu en retard,** dit le garçon en se précipitant, ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres de la brune, aussi méritées soient-elles.

**- Ce n'est rien beau brun, va dans la voiture, j'arrive. Regina,** dit la louve en se retournant vers la reine,** n'en veuillez pas trop à Henry, je ne pense qu'il ait blessé Kathryn intentionnellement, ça a juste été une rude journée pour lui.**

**- Oui, j'en ai bien conscience, ça l'a été pour nous tous, mais Kathryn n'a pas mérité un tel traitement sous prétexte qu'elle est mon amie, c'est inacceptable. C'est une femme formidable, elle mérite d'être traitée comme telle.**

**-Hé, vous n'avez pas besoin de me convaincre,** dit Ruby en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement,** j'ai bien vu tout ce qu'elle a fait avec Archie.**

**- Je vais aller la voir pendant que vous êtes à la plage. Encore merci Ruby, et remerciez aussi votre grand-mère pour moi.**

**- Vous nous remercierez si on arrive à convaincre Henry, d'accord ? Je file sinon il va revenir voir ce que l'on fait.**

A peine Ruby partie Regina se précipite dans son bureau pour appeler Archie. Si Henry a été aussi … méchant avec Kathryn, qui sait s'il ne l'a pas aussi été avec Archie. Une fois que celui-ci l'a convaincue que non Henry n'a rien dit de regrettable elle l'invite à dîner le lendemain soir en remerciement pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle. Puis elle raccroche et se précipite chez sa blonde amie où elle passe l'après-midi à écouter ce qu'a dit Henry et à s'excuser pour le comportement de son fils, son propre comportement, la séparation de Kathryn et Fredérique, le mariage de Kathryn et David, …

Elle se serait excusée de tout ce qu'il s'est passé de mal en ville si Kathryn ne l'avait pas interrompue en lui disant que c'était bon, elle était passée à autre chose et comprenait pourquoi elle avait fait tout cela même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'accepter. Quant à Henry, ce n'est pas de la faute de sa mère s'il n'a aucune conscience de ce qui sort de sa bouche, pour cela il tient plutôt du côté Charmant de sa famille. Regina redit alors à Kathryn ce qu'elle a déjà dit à Ruby, qu'elle est une femme formidable et qu'elle a énormément de chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Une fois les choses mises au clair Regina invite Kathryn à manger avec Henry, Archie et elle le lendemain soir. Kathryn accepte à la condition que Regina cesse de s'excuser dès qu'elles se voient.

Regina rentre alors chez elle où elle s'attelle à préparer un repas qui plaira à son fils. Quand Ruby le ramène elle n'a pas le sourire qu'elle arbore habituellement ce qui inquiète quelque peu Regina, d'autant plus quand elle voit son fils faire lui aussi une tête contrariée. Il dit brièvement au revoir à Ruby avant de se rendre dans sa chambre sans même lever les yeux vers sa mère.

**- Ruby, que s'est-il passé ?**, demande Regina après avoir fait entrer Ruby dans le salon et l'avoir faite s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**- Hé bien, la conversation était plutôt bien partie, je lui ai expliqué combien avec Granny nous avons été heureuses pendant presque trente ans, plus de loup-garou, plus de cape à porter en permance, Granny qui est devenue gestionnaire de restaurant et d'hôtel, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer dans la forêt enchantée, et surtout le fait que l'on n'ait pas été séparées. Et quand j'ai voulu insinuer que c'était grâce à vous que nous avions eu cette chance de mener une vie normale, il s'est mis en colère, me demandant si vous m'aviez payé ou jeté un sort ou si j'étais tout simplement stupide pour avoir oublié aussi vite tout le mal que vous avez fait.**

**- Mon dieu**, dit Regina en plaçant une main devant sa bouche, choquée que son fils ait pu dire cela à la louve.

**- Ouai, et il est possible que je me sois un peu énervée et que je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un sale gamin égoiste ne voyant que ce qui l'arrangeait et qu'il ne méritait pas tout ce que vous faites pour lui ni votre amour vu combien il vous fait souffrir. J'ai peut-être aussi ajouté qu'il était indigne de son statut de prince ? Regina, je suis désolée, je sais que j'ai été trop loin mais il a exagéré, d'abord vous, puis Kathryn, puis moi ? J'en ai eu assez et j'ai dit ce que je pensais, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, et j'espère que vous arriverez à me pardonner. Je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir, mais vraiment -**

**- Stop, Ruby, arrêtez, ça va**, dit Regina en tentant de rassurer la jeune femme. **Après tout ce que vous m'avez dit, je dois bien admettre trouver que vous avez bien eu raison, mon fils avait besoin d'être remis à sa place. J'aimerais avoir votre courage mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre...**

**- Et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai du mal à accepter qu'il vous traite comme il vous traite. Vous aimez cet enfant, c'est évident, vous ne méritez tout ce qu'il vous dit ni tout ce qu'il pense de vous.**

**- Merci Ruby, pour tout.**

**- De rien. Je vais vous laisser, Granny doit m'attendre pour le coup de feu du soir. Encore une fois je suis désolée si j'ai été trop loin avec Henry.**

**- Et encore une fois je vous assure que vous avez bien fait. Je ne veux pas que les Storybrookiens se laissent insulter sous prétexte que Henry est de sang royal. Bonne soirée Ruby.**

**- Bonne soirée Regina.**

**- Henry Mills, descend immédiatement !**, s'écrit Regina dès qu'elle referme la porte d'entrée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

**- Ruby t'a parlé ?**, demande Henry en s'appuyant dos au comptoir.

**- A ton avis ?**, répond Regina en lui lançant un regard noir.** Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?**

**- Elle l'a cherché, elle m'a fait des réflexions, c'est elle qui a commencé.**

**- Et Kathryn, elle l'a cherché aussi je suppose ?**

**- Comment -**

**- Peu importe comment je le sais, tout ce qui importe c'est que tu as été irrespectueux injustement.**

**- Non, c'est -**

**- Henry, ça suffit**, dit Regina d'un ton ferme en venant se placer devant Henry et de planter son regard dans le sien**. Si tu as un problème avec moi tu viens m'en parler, mais je t'interdis de reporter ta colère et ta frustration sur quiconque ne partage pas tes sentiments. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'en étant ainsi je vais céder et te laisser retourner avec Emma ? Je peux t'assurer que tu as tord. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi donc ce comportement est fortement une conséquence de l'excès de temps que tu as passé avec les Charmant. Et c'est une raison suffisante pour moi pour t'empêcher de les approcher. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre ton attitude insolente au placard et de t'excuser dès demain auprès de Ruby, Kathryn et Archie parce-que même s'il m'a affirmé que tu ne lui avait rien dit je n'ai pas aimé ton comportement envers lui à la sortie du tribunal. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

**- … oui.**

**- Bien, vas te laver les mains et mets la table, on mange dans dix minutes.**

Le reste de la soirée se passe comme se sont passées la plupart des soirées depuis quelques temps : dans le silence le plus complet. Le lendemain matin Regina et Henry se rendent au Granny's où Henry fait des excuses à Ruby qui les accepte. Ils sont rejoints par Neal qui demande s'il serait possible de prendre le petit-déjeûner enemsble. Ils s'intallent donc à une table et Neal commence à poser des questions à Henry pour le connaître un peu mieux. L'interrogatoire tourne rapidement court quand Henry décide de poser à son tour une question.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je vive avec toi ?**

**- Henry, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que vives avec moi c'est que ta place n'est pas avec moi. J'ai abandonné ta mère, Emma**, corrige-t-il rapidement en jetant un coup d'oeil à Regina,** avant même de savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Et résultat, Emma t'a abandonné et c'est Regina qui t'a élevé pendant plus de dix ans. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui enlever ça, aujourd'hui c'est elle ta mère. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veuille pas de toi dans a vie, je ne serais pas là sinon. Je veux te connaître mais ta place est auprès de Regina, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer autrement.**

**- Mais, tu ne savais pas que Emma était enceinte de moi, si ça se trouve les choses auraient été différentes si tu l'avais su.**

**- Henry, j'étais un homme bien différent à l'époque. J'ai laissé Emma payer pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis par pur égoisme. Je ne veux pas dire que j'aurais fait la même chose si j'avais su pour la grossesse de Emma, mais c'est une possibilité. Et si je ne l'avais pas abandonnée, quelle vie aurait-on pu te donner alors qu'on arrivait à peine à s'occuper de nous même ? Crois-moi tu as été beaucoup mieux avec Regina.**

**- Henry**, intervient Regina à qui Neal fait de la peine car elle sait combien il est dur d'être rjeté et questionné par son enfant,** Neal ne t'abandonne pas, au contraire, il tente de se rapprocher de toi, peut-être que tu pourrais lui donner une chance.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui donnes une chance à lui mais pas à Emma ni à mes grand-parents ?**

**- Parce-que contrairement à eux Neal ne veut pas t'emmener loin de moi, il veut venir à nous, c'est bien différent. Il est respectueux et je trouve que cela mérite que je fasse moi-même un effort en lui permettant de te connaître un peu mieux.**

N'ayant plus d'arguments Henry décide de ne plus rien dire et de se concentrer sur son petit-déjeûner. Neal et Regina s'envoient un discret regard de remerciement et Neal dit à Henry que s'il veut un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se revoient il peut lui en laisser. Henry lui répond alors que non, il veut bien le voir de temps en temps car lui aussi veut connaître l'homme.

Après le petit-déjeûner tout le monde se rend dans la salle de conférences de la mairie pour le conseil de la ville. Lors de ce conseil, présidé par Blanche-Neige et David, le couple royal annonce qu'il reprend le contrôle de la ville, Blanche-Neige au poste de maire et David au poste de sheriff aux côtés de Emma. Granny, forte de son fameux franc-parler se lève alors pour demander pourquoi une telle décision n'est pas soumise à une élection démocratique comme c'est la coutume dans ce monde. Blanche-Neige répond que ce n'est pas nécessaire puisque de toute façon personne d'autre ne voudra être maire et qu'après avoir discuté avec les gens de Storybrooke (enfin, certains, et soigneusement sélectionnés, mais ceci est un secret entre David et elle), si quelqu'un d'autre se présentait elle serait de toute façon élue.

Une fois le sujet clos de nombreux autre sujets tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres selon Regina, jusqu'à l'intervention de Fred qui propose la compétition de tennis. Au début les Charmant ne sont pas très interessés car ils voient tout de suite que Emma ne pourra pas jouer avec son fils mais va plutôt se retrouver à l'affronter. Cependant face à l'enthousiasme des gens et de Nova qui trouve que c'est un excellent moyen d'intégrer les enfants perdus, ils n'ont d'autre choix que d'accepter. Le tournoi prendra donc place dans trois semaines le temps de l'organiser, former des équipes et s'entraîner.

Regina demande alors discrêtement à Henry si cette compétition lui fait plaisir et s'il accepte de jouer avec elle. Bien que déçu de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec Emma, Henry est assez content de faire quelque chose avec sa mère alors il accepte. Elle lui demande alors s'il accepterait qu'elle utilise la magie pour construire quelques terains de tennis de plus, Storybrooke n'en ayant que deux. Une fois encore il accepte et Regina propose donc à Blanche-Neige et David son aide, ce qu'ils acceptent.

Personne ne souhaitant perdre de temps les terrains sont montés dans l'après-midi et les équipes dès le lendemain. Après cela, pendant trois semaines toute la ville résonne au son des frappes de balle, tout le monde souhaitant gagner la compétition.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être Henry redevient quelque peu le garçon qu'a toujours connu Regina et tous les deux s'entendent à merveille …... tant que la discussion ne dérive pas sur Emma ou ses grand-parents. En effet, le lendemain du conseil Henry et Emma se sont retrouvés au puits comme convenu et ont discuté pendant plus d'une heure sur l'opération famille, ou comment faire pour que Regina les laisse se rerouver. Finalement Emma conseille à Henry de faire des efforts et de redevenir le garçon aimant que Regina a toujours connu tandis qu'elle-même fera profil bas pour se faire oublier de la reine. Henry a donc fortement travaillé sur son atitude et a fini par retrouver la relation qu'il avait ar le passé avec sa mère. Il a bon espoir qu'après le tournoi sa mère le laisse aller voir Emma...

**#############**

**Et voilà ! Alors, Henry, sincère ou pas ? Est-ce que Regina va le laisser voir Emma ? Qui va gagner le tournoi ? Regina/Henry ou une autre équipe ?**

**Vous saurez tout et bien plus encore dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne journée / soirée les enfants !**


	16. Compétition

**Bonjour / bonsoir les enfants ! Hé bien dites-moi, le chapitre précédent a provoqué de sacrées réactions... Désolée que vous détestiez autant Henry, promis, un jour ça s'arrangera... ou pas...**

**#############**

Le premier jour de la compétition arrive et Gold, désigné comme "maître de cérémonie" car personne n'avait assez confiance en lui pour qu'il arbitre sans passer de pactes en échange de points, annonce les arbitres et les équipes. Il y a donc entre autre :

- Archie & Marco : arbitres

- Regina & Henry : Regal Team

- Kathryn & Justin, un enfant perdu de sept ans blond aux yeux bleus sous le charme duquel est tombée la princesse : Golden Team

- Emma & Pinocchio (qui a pour l'occasion été re-transformé en petit garçon par la fée bleue qui elle a le droit d'utiliser la poussière de fée à volonté et comme bon lui semble) : Woody Swan Team

- Blanche-Neige & le jeune garçon dont Regina a emprunté brièvement le cœur sur Neverland (par provocation, évidemment) : Birdy Team

- David & un enfant perdu d'une douzaine d'années avec lui aussi un sourire ravageur : Charming Team

- Jefferson & Grace : Crazy Rabbit Team

- Neal & Wendy : Lost & Found Team

- Ruby & Felix : Wild Beast Team

Toute activité s'est arrêtée en ville afin de suivre la compétition. La Lost & Found Team résiste jusqu'en huitième de finale avant de se faire éliminer en trois sets par la Woody Swan Team. En effet, Emma n'ayant pas digéré la trahison de Neal au tribunal est remontée comme une balle et ne laisse aucun repos à ses adversaires.

En huitième de finale toujours a lieu l'un des matches les plus attendus de la compétition : la Regal Team contre la Birdy Team. Blanche-Neige n'est pas très enthousiasmée à l'idée d'affronter son petit-fils tandis que Regina tremble presque d'excitation à l'idée de battre Blanche-Neige en toute légalité. Henry est lui aussi très excité face à la perspective d'être meilleur que sa reine de grand-mère. En revanche le jeune garçon avec Blanche-Neige est plutôt intimidé à l'idée d'affronter Henry et sa terrible mère qui a vaincu Peter Pan.

Le match débute sur les chapeaux de roue avec trois aces de Regina, puis les points gagnants se calment. En effet, après avoir vu que Blanche-Neige n'était décidément pas aussi bonne avec une raquette qu'avec un arc Regina a décidé de faire durer le plaisir... enfin, son plaisir. Elle se met alors à placer une alternance de balles courtes et de balles longues à une cadence aléatoire, d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Le partenaire de Blanche-Neige s'étant rapidement épuisé face au rythme imposé par Regina, l'issue du match repose entièrement sur les épaules de l'archère. Henry, très content de voir sa grand-mère courir partout et sa mère arborer un sourire étincelant se joint volontiers à cette dernière et tous les deux font vivre un enfer à leur malheureuse adversaire.

Finalement le match est remporté par la Regal après trois heures quarante-cinq de lutte et seulement deux sets, Regina n'ayant pas pu se résoudre à laisser la Birdy Team remporter ne serait-ce qu'un set, même pour prolonger le match. Après tout, le but n'est pas de tuer Blanche-Neige (même si l'envie est présente) ni son jeune partenaire, ni même d'épuiser Henry au point qu'il ne puisse jouer les prochains matches. A la fin du match un grand silence se fait avant que Archie, Kathryn, Ruby, Granny et même Neal ne se lèvent en hurlant et en applaudissant, bientôt rejoints par les autres Storybrookiens.

Regina et Henry vont fêter leur victoire au Granny's où Henry ne cesse de rejouer le match verbalement pendant que sa mère le regarde avec amour. Puis l'adrénaline du match retombe et le garçon commence à dodeliner de la tête avant de finalement se coucher sur la banquette, la tête sur les genoux de Regina. N'ayant pas le cœur à le réveiller sa mère décide de rester encore un peu, ne serait-ce que pour contempler à loisir le visage heureux et détendu de son petit prince. Soudain elle sent un souffle dans son cou et une voix qui lui murmure dans l'oreille.

**- Je sais ce que tu as fait.**

**- Kathryn Nolan, est-ce que tu réalises que je pourrais te transformer en torche humaine d'un mouvement de poignet ?**

**- Tu ne l'as pas fait la dernière fois, aucune raison pour que tu le fasses cette fois-ci.**

**- Kathryn Kathryn, quelle tendre naïveté ...**, dit la brune en secouant la tête.** Explique-moi donc ce que tu crois que j'ai fait ?**

**- Tu es sérieuse là ? Blanche-Neige qui court d'un bout à l'autre du terrain plus rouge que la cape de Ruby pendant que tu arbores le sourire de l'année ? Presque quatre heures de match ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que ce n'était pas volontaire de ta part. Avoue, tu l'as fait exprès...**

**- Mmmh, il est fort possible que je ne sois pas totalement innocente concernant les événements de cet après-midi et que j'ai participé activement à l'épuisement physique et moral de Blanche-Neige.**

**- Oh, arrête ton discours de politicienne, un simple oui suffira amplement.**

**- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait, félicitations,** murmure Regina dans l'oreille de la blonde**, ça veut dire oui**.

**- Mmmh, mon héros, **dit alors la blonde dans un grand sourire.

**- Dois-je en conclure que le match t'a plu ?**

**- Énormément. As-tu seulement idée du plaisir que j'ai pu ressentir en voyant la femme qui m'a humiliée se faire à son tour humilier devant toute la ville. Je suis à peu près sûre d'en rêver cette nuit... Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, tu l'auras.**

**- Vraiment ?**, demande Regina avec un sourire amusé. **Les quatre heures de match ont eu raison de mes muscles j'en ai peur et je ne dirais pas non à un massage, particulièrement pour mon épaule droite.**

**- Et un massage pour la reine, un**, dit Kathryn en commençant à masser Regina.** Dis-moi, demain Frédérique va affronter David et il m'a promis de tout faire pour laver mon honneur comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui avec Blanche-Neige. Donc, je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir y assister avec moi**, demande Kathryn en dénouant un nœud particulièrement difficile sur l'épaule de la brune.

**- Continue ce que tu es en train de faire et je viendrai même te voir jouer demain après-midi contre Jefferson et Grace**, répond Regina dans un murmure de contentement**.**

**- Excellent**, dit Kathryn en continuant son massage pendant un petit quart d'heure avant que Regina soit remise en état. **Et voilà majesté, tu es de nouveau en forme, prête pour ton prochain match, mais je te conseille quand même de prendre quelque chose pour la douleur si tu veux pouvoir bouger demain. **

**- Merci Kathryn, c'est parfait.**

**- Je te laisse, il faut que je dorme un peu si je veux avoir une chance de gagner demain. On se retrouve dans les gradins ?**

**- Sans faute, bonne nuit.**

**- Bonne nuit ... mon héros**, dit Kathryn en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Regina avant de partir.

Henry n'étant toujours pas réveillé Regina se plonge dans ses souvenirs de Blanche-Neige en sueur ... courant dans tous les sens comme un poulet décapité … donnant des coups de raquette approximatifs pour garder la balle sur le terrain … Kathryn qui l'appelle héros … qui la masse … qui l'embr... euh, non, pas ça, c'est euh, non, hum … Blanche-Neige qui se déshydrate à vue d'œil et se noie dans sa propre sueur, oui c'est ça, la défaite de Blanche-Neige et seulement ça, juste la lente agonie détrempée de Blanche-Neige …... Il faut qu'elle trouve quelqu'un ayant filmé ce match pour les longues nuits d'hiver, peu importe qui elle doit menacer pour avoir cette vidéo, il la lui faut. Archie voyant la brune arborer un sourire mi-extatique mi-carnassier vient alors l'aborder.

**- Regina, est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**- Oh oui Archie, tout va parfaitement bien, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux.**

**- Vous êtes sûre ?**

**- Je ne pourrais pas être plus sûre.**

**- D'accord, très bien alors. Félicitations pour votre victoire.**

**- Merci Archie. Comment se passe l'arbitrage ? **

**- Très bien merci, je n'ai eu aucun match aussi long que le votre. D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser, je suis de match demain matin. Bonne nuit ?**

**- Bonne nuit à vous.**

Regina décide alors de se téléporter avec Henry chez eux, son petit prince ne semblant pas vouloir se réveiller. Pour la première fois depuis des mois Regina a l'opportunité de border son fils et rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse. A grand peine elle arrive à quitter Henry des yeux et la chambre de celui-ci pour se rendre dans la sienne où elle passe enfin une nuit paisible pleine de sourires de Henry, de Blanche-Neige agonisante et dégoulinante de sueur, de victoire, …

Le lendemain matin les membres de la Charming Team apprennent durement qu'un sourire hollywoodien et un comportement de gentleman n'ont jamais transformé personne en sportif. Ils se font éliminer en huitième de finale en deux sets nets et sans bavure par un Frédérique qui a tout du chevalier flamboyant qu'il fut par le passé pour la plus grande joie de Kathryn.

L'après-midi la Golden Team et la Crazy Rabbit Team s'affrontent pendant presque deux heures trente hélas le jeune Justin s'épuise face à la frappe nerveuse et puissante de Jefferson et Kathryn n'arrive pas à défendre leur position seule. La Golden Team est donc éliminée en trois sets en quart de finale à la grande déception du jeune garçon.

**- Je suis désolé qu'on ait perdu**, dit-il tête baissée à Kathryn quand ils quittent le stade.

**- Hé, ce n'est rien**, le rassure la blonde en s'agenouillant devant lui,** ce n'est qu'un match de tennis. Est-ce que tu t'es amusé ?**

**- Oui, beaucoup.**

**- Alors c'est parfait et c'était un bon match. Je me suis moi aussi beaucoup amusée.**

**- On pourrait faire d'autres sorties ? Ensemble je veux dire**, lui demande Justin en levant vers elle un regard plein d'espoir.

**- Bien sûr, quand tu veux, ce sera avec grand plaisir.**

Kathryn enlace Justin une dernière fois avant que Nova ne le ramène au couvent où sont logés les enfants perdus. Regina vient alors voir son amie qui regarde partir le jeune garçon.

**- Quelqu'un semble s'être tocké de ce jeune garçon**, lui dit-elle doucement dans l'oreille comme le blonde le fait souvent.

**- Oui, j'adore ce petit il est génial.**

**- Désolée que vous ayez perdu, c'était un beau match**, dit Regina en posant une main sur le dos de Kathryn.

**- Merci**, répond Kathryn en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Regina,** au moins Frédérique a gagné ce matin, ma journée n'est pas perdue.**

**- Mmmh, il a gagné un peu vite à mon goût.**

**- Sadique.**

**- Non, maléfique, tu n'as pas reçu le mémo ?**

Les deux femmes vont alors se reposer au Granny's et planifient le reste des matches auxquels elles assisteront. Le prochain match de Regina étant deux jours plus tard contre Emma, l'ex-reine décide de ne pas prendre de risque et de ne faire qu'un minimum d'exercice avant le jour fatidique, il est hors de question qu'elle soit fatiguée ou souffre d'une quelconque douleur. Kathryn propose donc à Regina de s'occuper de Henry qui lui veut à tout pris voir le match de demie-finale de la Crazy Rabbit Team contre la Wild Beast Team.

Regina tente alors de savoir s'il y va pour Grace ou Ruby mais Henry se met à rougir comme s'il allait imploser avant de dire que c'est pour voir Jefferson contre Felix, que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec la raviss- euh... avec Grace ou avec Ruby, et que c'est purement par intérêt sportif parce-que s'ils gagnent leur prochain match ils affronteront l'équipe gagnante de ce match en finale et c'est important de connaître ses adversaires et est-ce qu'il peut avoir des sous pour aller commander à boire, ah non en fait il a besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Henry se lève alors et part pratiquement en courant aux toilettes laissant les deux femmes rire aux éclats à ses dépends sous le regard amusé de Granny.

**- Mesdames, vous êtes machiavéliques, n'avez-vous pas honte de taquiner ainsi ce petit ?**

**- Non**, répondent les deux femmes à l'unisson après un échange de regard.

**- C'est juste pour le taquiner comme vous dites,** ajoute Regina,** vous n'avez pas idée de combien ça m'a manqué de pouvoir plaisanter ainsi avec mon fils.**

**- Je sais,** dit Granny, **moi aussi je vous taquine, ça fait du bien de vous revoir ainsi tous les deux. Tenez, un chocolat chaud pour le jeune bourreau des cœurs, offert par la maison.**

**- Merci Granny.**

Quand Henry revient des toilettes il s'installe à côté de sa mère tête baissée. Regina lui donne alors son chocolat chaud, lui passe un bras autour des épaules et l'embrasse sur la tête en lui disant qu'elle est très fière qu'il s'intéresse à une jeune fille aussi adorable que Grace et qu'il a très bon goût en matière de femmes, Ruby étant très belle. Cela fait sourire Henry qui embrasse à son tour sa mère avant d'avaler son chocolat chaud comme si c'était le dernier de sa vie.

' Mon dieu que c'est bon de retrouver une telle relation avec Henry.', se dit Regina.

' Je dois bien admettre que c'est agréable de retrouver ma maman quand même.', se dit Henry.

' Regardez-moi ça, le petit prince est revenu... enfin.', se dit Kathryn en observant l'interaction de son amie et son fils.

' Peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir pour ces deux-là, finalement.', se dit Granny en les observant de derrière le comptoir.

Le lendemain Regina se contente de faire quelques étirements et de prendre un bain relaxant, puis passe sa journée dans son canapé à lire tranquillement. Pendant ce temps Henry et Kathryn assistent à un match ardu les deux équipes étant très douées, ce qui est normal à ce stade de la compétition. Après avoir fait juré à Kathryn de garder le secret, Henry lui avoue finalement être venu pour soutenir Grace, ce à quoi Kathryn répond par un sourire et un haussement de sourire semblant dire 'sans blague, je n'aurais jamais deviné toute seule, duh'. Archie, qui les a rejoint dans les gradins arbore un grand sourire qu'il tente en vain de cacher derrière son verre. Avec Kathryn ils regardent Henry aller gentiment réconforter la jeune fille après sa défaite en deux longs sets. Finalement c'est un Henry ravi et très en forme qui rentre au manoir, prêt à affronter la Woody Swan Team en demie-finale, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère.

Le match Woody Swan Team vs Regal Team arrive enfin et encore une fois de nombreux Storybrookiens ont fait le déplacement, espérant revoir un match à la hauteur de celui ayant vu l'affrontement Birdy Team vs Regal Team. Henry et Regina, bien reposés, sont fin prêts, tout comme Emma et Pinocchio qui se sont particulièrement entraînés en vue de ce match.

Emma donne immédiatement le ton du match en plaçant deux aces tout comme l'avait fait Regina lors du match contre Blanche-Neige. Cependant, Regina ayant reconnu cela contre son troisième ace et la guerre est déclarée … enfin, le match est lancé. Peu à peu la vitesse et la force de frappe augmentent de la part des deux femmes. Les points s'enchaînent de part et d'autre au début avant que les deux femmes ne s'accoutument à la façon de jouer de l'autre et que le match n'atteigne une sorte de statu quo avec un échange de balle qui se prolonge sur presque quinze minutes. C'est finalement Emma qui remporte le point au grand dam de Regina dont l'énergie redouble d'intensité sous l'effet de la colère.

Le match reprend alors de plus belle jusqu'à ce que Pinocchio et Henry, d'un commun accord validé par un signe de tête sortent du terrain pour aller s'installer dans les gradins auprès de Marco, Archie Neal et Kathryn. L'arbitre est tellement subjugué par le match des deux femmes qu'il en oublie de siffler la faute et de signaler aux deux garçons qu'il est formellement interdit de quitter le terrain en plein match. De toute façon les garçons n'ont pratiquement pas touché la balle depuis leur arrivée sur le terrain alors leur absence ne change pas grand-chose.

Au cours du troisième set Regina place une balle lente juste derrière le filet, mais les longues jambes d'Emma lui permettent de rattraper et renvoyer cette balle juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Hélas elle n'a pas le temps de viser ou placer beaucoup de force dans sa frappe ce qui laisse tout le loisir à Regina de placer une frappe puissante qui envoie la balle dans le coin opposé du terrain, lui donnant le point. Emma fusille Regina du regard tandis que celle-ci lui envoie un sourire narquois. La balle de match arrive enfin et se prolonge pendant une heure trente, poussant les deux femmes au-delà de leurs limites, aucune ne voulant évidemment concéder la victoire à l'autre.

Pendant ce temps Henry et Pinocchio sont passés des gradins au stand de boissons tenu par Granny, Kathryn est partie du côté de Nova qui est venue avec Justin qui voulait revoir la blonde. Archie et Marco se sont lancés dans une partie de dames sur le plateau apporté par l'ébéniste. Neal rattrape le temps perdu avec Wendy en mangeant une énorme glace. Blanche-Neige a arrêté de pousser d'étranges petits cris à chaque point de sa fille depuis au moins trois-quart d'heure et somnole sur l'épaule de David qui se demande si sa fille lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il partait. En résumé plus personne ne regarde le match et les deux adversaires sont littéralement seules au monde, dans leur bulle. L'arbitre enchaîne les boissons énergisantes pour ne pas perdre le fil du match et se demande s'il ne devrait pas tout simplement arrêter de compter et attendre qu'une des deux femmes s'effondre.

Et c'est finalement ce qui arrive, Emma s'emmêlant les pieds et se retrouvant nez à terre tandis que la balle lui passe au-dessus avant d'aller se loger dans le coin du terrain et de sortir, inatteignable. La Regal team remporte donc cette victoire après presque cinq heures de match... dans l'indifférence la plus totale, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que l'on n'entend plus de frappe de balle et applaudisse, bientôt rejoint par tous les spectateurs.

Henry se précipite alors avant d'hésiter à rejoindre sa mère brune ou sa mère blonde. Un regard d'Emma et il s'élance vers Regina pour lui tendre une serviette, une bouteille d'eau et un snack. Il sont bientôt rejoints par les autres et Archie propose d'aller prendre le dîner au Granny's, Regina n'étant clairement pas en état de cuisiner. La soirée se passe dans le calme et la sérénité malgré la présence des Charmant au restaurant, tout le monde étant trop épuisé pour lancer une querelle futile.

En fin de repas Henry s'échappe un moment sous prétexte d'aller prendre l'air et se rend dans l'allée derrière le Granny's où l'attend Emma.

**- Hey 'ma !**

**- Hey gamin, comment va ?**

**- Super bien, je n'ai quasiment pas joué cet après-midi entre toi et maman.**

**- Ouai, désolée pour ça, on s'est peut-être un peu emballées. **

**- D'ailleurs comment vas-tu, 'ma ? Parce-que maman arrive à peine à marcher et à lever le bras, on lui organise une séance massage ce soir en rentrant avec Kathryn. **

**- Vraiment ? Pfff, quelle petite nature pour une reine.**

**- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu n'as mal nulle part ?**

**- Nope, je peux rejouer dès ce soir.**

**- Mmmh, intéressant,** dit Henry en lançant un petit caillou à la blonde qui le prend sur le côté de la tête, incapable de lever le bras pour le rattraper.** Ah oui, en effet, je vois que tu n'as mal nulle part. Pfff, c'est nul de vieillir.**

**- Hey ! Un peu de respect, ce n'est pas l'âge c'est l'effort, tu le saurais si tu étais resté sur le terrain.**

**- Non, je le saurais si vous nous aviez laissé toucher la balle avec Pinocchio.**

**- Arrête de jouer sur les mots on dirait ta mère. D'ailleurs, comment se passe l'Opération Famille ? Tu penses qu'elle nous laissera nous voir bientôt ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop, on s'entend super bien, on ne s'est pas engueulé depuis plusieurs semaines, mais on n'a pas non plus parlé de toi ou grand-mère, j'ai peur que ça nous fasse repartir à zéro, je préfère attendre encore un peu.**

**- Mmmh, ok. Dis-moi, ta mère et Kathryn sont très proches ces temps-ci, non ?**

**- Ouai, c'est génial, maman est super gentille et sourit tout le temps, et tu sais quoi, Kathryn cuisine super bien et elle aime les super héros.**

**- Ok ok, c'est bon j'ai compris. Kathryn est géniale et vous l'adorez avec ta mère. Mais est-ce qu'elle t'apprécierait assez pour accepter de convaincre Regina de nous laisser nous voir ?**

**- Honnêtement je ne pense pas, elle est totalement sous la coupe de maman. Je peux tenter mais je ne lui demanderai pas directement, elle va dire non et tout dire à maman.**

**- Ok, tant pis. Continues tes efforts d'accord ?**

**- Ouaip, t'inquiètes 'ma, ce soir je vais lui faire le meilleur massage de pieds qu'elle n'a jamais eu.**

**- Ouai, tu fais ça gamin. Aller, retourne voir ta mère avant qu'elle ne rampe jusqu'ici pour venir te chercher.**

**- Tu parles, tu veux surtout que je ne te vois pas ramper comme une grand-mère pour retourner à ta place**, dit Henry avec un sourire moqueur avant de partir.

Quand il retourne à sa place, Henry trouve sa mère appuyée contre la fenêtre, épuisée et tentant de cacher un bâillement.

**- Henry, où étais-tu ?**, demande-t-elle.

**- Je suis allé prendre l'air, je crois que j'ai mangé trop vite.**

**- Vraiment ? Tu te sens malade ? Tu veux un cachet ?**

**- Stop maman, ça va, je vais bien, d'ailleurs je pense même finir ton assiette si tu n'en veux plus.**

**- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée mon cœur ?**

**- Bien sûr, soigner le mal par le mal, c'est une vraie expression tu sais.**

**- Une expression que je préférerais ne pas te voir appliquer quand il s'agit de ta santé entre autre.**

**- Trop tard j'ai fini. On peut rentrer maintenant, tu as l'air fatiguée et je t'ai promis un massage.**

**- Oh, mon petit prince, tu es adorable.**

**- En fait c'est parce-que j'espère bien un massage en retour.**

**- Profiteur.**

**- Non, négociateur**, dit-il dans un grand sourire faisant rire les personnes présentes à la table.

**- Ouch, non, Henry, ne me fait pas rire**, dit Regina en se tenant les côtes,** ce n'est pas le bon moment.**

**- Aller aller majesté**, intervient Kathryn,** il est temps de rentrer et de masser ces vieux muscles.**

**- Hé princesse, interdiction de parler de mes vieux muscles qui ne sont pas vieux, je n'ai que trente-quatre ans.**

**- Oui, à trente ans près...**

**- Hé, tu es dans le même bateau je te signale. Sans mon sort tu aurais quoi, soixante ans ?**

**- Ouch, fais gaffe ton côté maléfique ressort quand tu es fatiguée.**

**- Vous allez vous battre ?**, demande Henry avec un sourire malicieux.

**- Non, je ne voudrais pas blesser notre reine**, répond la blonde.

**- Silence vous deux, moins de blabla plus de massage, je l'ordonne.**

Kathryn et Henry se mettent alors de chaque côté de Regina pour l'emmener jusqu'à la voiture de la blonde. Une fois au manoir Regina et Henry partent se mettre en pyjama et reviennent sur le canapé où les deux Mills se font un massage des pieds pendant que Kathryn, derrière Regina, lui masse les épaules et le dos.

' Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable ', pense Regina, ' si seulement Henry pouvait rester dans cet état d'esprit. Je retrouve enfin mon petit prince. '

' Damn, j'avais oublié combien maman s'occupe bien de moi. ', se dit Henry alors que sa mère apaise une douleur qu'il avait sous le pied droit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant Henry commencer à piquer du nez Regina l'envoie se coucher. Il embrasse les deux femmes et se rend dans sa chambre en tâtonnant avant de s'endormir avant même de toucher l'oreiller quand il se jette sur son lit.

**- Tu veux que j'arrête pour aller te coucher ?**, demande doucement Kathryn.

**- Non, encore cinq minutes, s'il-te-plaît, sauf si tu en as assez**, répond Regina d'une voix à moitié endormie.

**- Non, c'est bon. Alors raconte-moi, c'était un match impressionnant cet après-midi, encore plus que contre Blanche-Neige.**

**- Ne m'en parle pas, cette femme est têtue, c'est incroyable. Le match aurait pu être fini en à peine deux heures si elle ne s'était pas obstinée à courir après cette balle.**

**- Arrête, je te connais, tu aurais détesté gagner aussi facilement.**

**- Oui, c'est possible.**

**- Non, c'est un fait. Tu es une compétitrice, tu aimes gagner par toi-même.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai.**

**- Et puis, on parle de Emma, la femme avec laquelle tu as au moins un conflit explosif par jour depuis le jour où elle est arrivée en ville. **

**- Elle me met hors de moi, c'est viscéral, dès que je la vois je vois Henry s'éloigner de moi et j'ai des pulsions meurtrières. **

**- Oui, je peux comprendre. En tout cas, ça ressemblait sacrément à un règlement de compte ce que vous nous avez offert. Tu crois que vous avez évacué toutes vos tensions maintenant ?**

**- Jamais, jusqu'à ma mort je lutterai contre cette … cette … femme. Elle n'aurait jamais dû essayer de me prendre Henry, elle aurait dû quitter la ville quand je lui ai demandé et nous laisser en paix. Elle aurait dû res...**

**- Res... ? Regina ?**, demande Kathryn devant le silence de son amie.

Elle sent alors le poids de Regina contre elle et en penchant la tête sur le côté elle voit que la brune s'est tout simplement endormie en plein milieu d'une phrase. Elle étouffe alors un rire pour ne pas la réveiller, se dégage et prend la petite femme dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Après le match d'aujourd'hui la dernière chose que veut Regina c'est passer une nuit sur un canapé, aussi confortable soit-il.

Elle part alors s'installer dans la chambre d'ami, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que le lendemain matin Henry ne profite pas du sommeil de sa mère pour une escapade avec le clan Charmant. Il arrive peut-être à duper Regina mais elle n'est pas aveugle. Ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence si Emma est sortie par la porte de derrière ce soir au restaurant, juste avant que Henry n'aille "prendre l'air" et qu'elle soit revenue juste après le retour du garçon. Elle ne dira rien à Regina pour laisser celle-ci profiter en paix de son bonheur de retrouver son fils mais elle fera tout pour que les jours passés au tribunal n'aient pas été vains et que le verdict soit respecté.

Le lendemain matin quand Kathryn descend elle surprend Henry en train de préparer un plateau.

**- Bonjour toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Hé bonjour Kathryn, tu as dormi là ? Je prépare un plateau déjeuner pour maman, tu veux m'aider ?**

**- Bien sûr. Tu as bien dormi ?**

**- Oui ça va, comme un bébé. Et toi ? Tiens, j'ai fait du café, tu en veux ?**

**- Merci. Oui j'ai bien dormi, désolée mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour rentrer et je voulais garder un œil sur ta mère.**

**- Aucun problème, c'est sympa de voir maman avoir des amis. C'était un sacré match hier, tu crois qu'elle va aller aujourd'hui ?**

**- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, avec le massage qu'on lui a fait hier, elle pourra conquérir le monde.**

**- Euh, évite de lui donner des idées comme ça, elle est capable de te prendre au mot. Mais c'est vrai qu'on fait une sacrée équipe de masseurs tous les deux,** dit Henry en levant la main pour la toper avec Kathryn.

La journée est passée dans la chambre de Regina qui bien qu'elle puisse bouger a quand même une gène musculaire. Par chance Archie passe dans la matinée pour lui donner une crème pour la douleur et pour détendre les muscles que lui a remise Frédérique et lui annoncer que celui-ci a obtenu de Ruby un report de la finale pour laisser le temps à l'ex-reine de se remettre d'aplomb.

La semaine suivante est passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur au sein du manoir Mills. Enfin les rires et la complicité sont de retour, entre cuisine et jeux, Regina s'initiant même à Mario Kart pour le plus grand plaisir de Henry.

Le jour de la finale les deux Mills sont bien reposés et prêts à affronter tout ce que la Wild Beast Team leur enverra. Henry est d'autant plus excité qu'il espère qu'après ce match sa mère acceptera de le laisser voir Emma. Ils se sont tellement bien entendus ces dernières semaines, elle ne peut pas refuser, si ?

Malgré leur bonne forme les Mills n'ont aucune chance face à l'agilité, la force et la rapidité de Ruby. Sans parler de Félix qui malgré son physique élancé est en fait tout en muscles et possède une incroyable force de frappe. La Regal Team se retrouve donc hors jeu en à peine une heure et demie conférant la victoire de cette compétition à la Wild Beast Team.

La fin du tournoi est fêtée dans le parc de la ville autour d'un immense buffet où tout le monde emmène à manger en plus de tout ce qui a été déjà préparé. De grandes tables sont dressées autour desquelles tout le monde se regroupe. A la table Mills se retrouvent Archie, Kathryn, Justin, Neal, Wendy, Ruby, Granny, Felix et Nova. Le clan Charmant, Marco, Pinocchio et les sept nains sont installés à une table à quelques mètres de là. Emma et ses parents ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de fixer Henry et celui-ci voyant la bonne humeur de sa mère et des autres personnes à sa table décide de tenter sa chance.

**- Maman, est-ce que je peux aller voir Emma et les autres ?**

**- Non.**

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Henry, on a déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois, tu sais que je n'aime pas me répéter.**

**- Mais, on s'est bien entendus ces derniers temps, j'ai fait des effort, tu pourrais en faire aussi !**

**- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as été gentil uniquement pour revoir Emma ?**

**- Quoi, non, bien sûr que non, mais je mérite quand même une récompense.**

**- Ta récompense c'est de passer du temps avec moi, si ça ne te convient pas tu peux aller bouder dans ta chambre comme quand tu étais petit**, termine Regina en lançant un regard noir à son fils.

**- Tu n'as pas changé en fin de compte, tu es toujours aussi égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi !**, s'écrit Henry avant de partir en courant sous le regard interloqué de toute la tablée.

Le clan Charmant ayant vu toute la scène vont pour se lever et suivre Henry mais Regina les voit.

**- Un pas de plus en direction de mon fils et je vous massacre si c'est la dernière chose qu'il me soit donnée de faire.**

**- Regina, **dit Emma**, visiblement le gamin ne veut pas vous voir et il a besoin de quelqu'un.**

**- Je m'en occupe,** dit alors Archie en partant dans la même direction que Henry.

**- Je vais avec lui si vous le voulez bien Regina,** dit Neal.

**- Oui, allez-y, merci Neal.**

**- De rien**, dit l'homme avant de suivre Archie.

**- Emma, **intervient Ruby**, peut-être devrais-tu retourner à ta table. Blanche-Neige, David, vous aussi, s'il-vous-plaît, ce soir est un soir de fête, pas d'affrontement.**

Le clan Charmant retourne donc à sa table non sans lancer un regard incendiaire à Regina et un regard déçu à Ruby. La tablée Mills se rasseoit alors et Regina part dans ses pensées sous les regards désolés des autres jusqu'à ce que Felix intervienne.

**- Majesté, **dit-il alors en regardant Regina, **votre fils est un sale petit merdeux. **

**- Pardon ?**, rugit alors Regina en regardant le jeune homme comme si elle allait le faire disparaître dans d'atroces souffrances.

**- Hé, je ne dis pas ça pour vous vexer ou vous faire du mal, mais c'est la vérité. Il vous traite d'égoïste mais c'est lui l'égoïste. Il ne réalise pas la chance qu'il a de vous avoir.**

**- Tu ne me connais pas.**

**- Non en effet, **répond le jeune homme avec aplomb, **mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous sur Neverland quand Henry est arrivé. Il n'en avait que pour sa mère la Sauveuse qui allait débarquer tel le chevalier blanc avec ses parents les fameux Blanche-Neige et Prince Charmant. Vous vous étiez la reine maléfique, une puissante sorcière qui allait nous envoyer en enfer et nous faire regretter de l'avoir touché. Mais,** ajoute Felix en voyant le regard blessé de Regina en entendant ces paroles,** il nous a aussi beaucoup parlé des histoires que vous lui racontiez quand il était petit. Avez-vous une idée de combien d'entre nous il a fait rêver avec ces histoires ? J'ai passé l'âge d'écouter des histoires depuis bien longtemps, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'aller au coin du feu écouter celles que vous racontiez à Henry. Tous les enfants perdus rêvent d'avoir ou d'avoir eu une mère telle que vous, et Henry qui a cette chance vous méprise et vous fait passer après la Sauveuse, une femme qui l'a abandonné à la naissance. **

**- Felix**, tente de l'arrêter Ruby.

**- Je n'ai pas fini**, dit Felix.** Justin qu'est-ce que tu penses de Regina ?**

**- Si j'avais une maman comme vous je l'aimerais toute ma vie,** répond le jeune garçon en regardant Regina avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Billy, Mark, Julian, Nicholas et Charles pensent de Regina ?**

**- Comme moi !**

**- Exactement, et pareil pour tous les autres. Alors oui, je l'affirme, votre fils est un sale petit merdeux irrespectueux qui ne vous mérite pas. Sur ce, ce discours m'a assoiffé, je vais me chercher une bière**, termine Felix en se levant pour se diriger vers le stand des boissons.

**- Euh, Regina, **intervient Ruby,** sans vouloir retourner le couteau dans la plaie, vous devez bien admettre que Henry n'est plus vraiment le petit garçon que l'on a tous connus avant cette histoire de bouquin.**

**- J'ai bien peur de devoir me mettre du côté des jeunes**, dit Granny.** Ce garçon est méconnaissable.**

**- Je sais, je sais**, dit Regina, **mais c'est mon fils, c'est … je … C'est mon fils !**

**- Regina, **dit Kathryn en posant une main sur celle de Regina,** on sait que tu l'aimes, mais honnêtement, il se joue de toi, peut-être que tu devrais lui montrer ton côté reine maléfique pour qu'il voit bien ce qu'il a et ce qu'il aurait pu avoir. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?**

**- Oui, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne suis plus la reine maléfique, j'ai changé.**

**- Hé, on ne dit pas le contraire, juste que Henry a besoin d'être remis à sa place.**

**- Je ne peux pas Kathryn, c'est trop me demander.**

**- Ok, ok, on trouvera une autre solution. Archie pourrait essayer, ça a bien marché la première fois non ?**

**- Oui, non, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je devrais le laisser voir les Charmant.**

**- Ca mon petit ce serait une erreur,** intervient Granny.** Accordez-lui une faveur après la scène qu'il vient de vous faire et vous ne vous en sortirez pas, il vous en demandera toujours plus.**

**- Je sais, mais je suis fatiguée de me battre contre lui, contre les Charmant, contre tout le monde.**

**- Mon petit, vous avez été une reine maléfique, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner maintenant.**

**- Merci pour les conseils vous tous, mais je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir, je vais rentrer.**

**- Je t'accompagne, **dit Kathryn.** Justin, ça te dérange si je mets fin à notre soirée maintenant pour aller avec mon amie ?**

**- Non c'est bon,** répond le jeune garçon en serrant Kathryn dans ses bras.** Je suis un peu fatigué de toute façon.**

Le jeune garçon va alors vers Regina, la prend dans ses bras et lui dit qu'elle est une super maman, ce qui met les larmes aux yeux de la brune qui serre à son tour Justin dans ses bras et lui dépose un baiser sur la tête en lui disant qu'il est un super petit garçon. Regina et Kathryn partent alors à la recherche de Henry, Archie et Neal. Soudain Nova réalise quelque chose.

**- Felix a dit qu'il partait où ?**

**- Euh, chercher une bière**, dit Ruby,** pourquoi ?**

**- Il n'a pas l'âge**, s'écrit Nova en partant en courant. **Feliiiiiiiiix !**

**#############**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si vous allez m'aimer ou me détester pour ce qu'il s'y est passé mais je me dois de vous prévenir que vous allez probablement vous organiser en horde enragée quand vous lirez le prochain...**

**Mais n'oubliez pas, un auteur mort est un auteur qui n'écrit plus alors si vous voulez que je finisse cette histoire (qui finira bien pour Regina quoi qu'il arrive, je vous le rappelle), ne me tuez pas !**

**Bonne soirée / journée les enfants !**


	17. Evil Henry et Apocalypse

**Bonjour / bonsoir les enfants, hé bien je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a plu. Enfin … jusqu'à ce que Henry se mette à parler... Aller, c'est reparti pour un (petit) chapitre de plus. N'oubliez pas que je vous adore hein, même si vos petits cœurs vous disent le contraire.**

**#############**

Regina et Kathryn retrouvent Henry et les deux hommes sur les quais après avoir reçu un message du psy. Comme elles s'y attendaient Regina est accueillie froidement par le regard implacable de Henry.

**- Henry, on rentre,** dit Regina autoritairement.

**- Non, je ne veux pas rentrer avec toi.**

**- Et pourtant c'est ce que tu vas faire, que ça te plaise ou non. On va rentrer et demain on aura une nouvelle discussion pour la énième fois. **

**- Ou pas**, dit le garçon en croisant les bras obstinément.

**- Henry ne commen-**

**- Henry, ça suffit,** s'emporte alors Neal à la surprise générale. **Tu vas obéir à ta mère immédiatement et demain matin tu lui feras des excuses. Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? **

**- Non, toi pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?**, lui répond Henry. **Tu n'as pas été là pendant onze ans, tu n'as pas le droit de me donner d'ordres !**

**- Ne me fais pas rire, si c'était Emma à ma place tu obéirais sans rechigner et pourtant elle t'a consciemment abandonné à ta naissance et t'a dit que j'étais mort. Tu sais qui tu me rappelles ? Mon père, Rumpelstiltskin le mage sombre. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu vas d'une personne à l'autre quand ça t'arrange, tu manipules les gens selon ton humeur, tu ne te soucies pas du mal que tu fais autour de toi. Tu es égoïste.**

**- C'est pas vrai, c'est maman qui fait tout pour me séparer de ceux que j'aime, c'est de sa faute. **

**- Parce-qu'elle t'aime, petit ingrat !**, hurle alors Neal. **C'est parce-qu'elle t'aime qu'elle fait tout ça, mais tu es tellement centré sur toi-même que tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir. Henry, tu as onze ans passés, bientôt douze, comment peux-tu être aussi …. tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, il est tard, je ne veux rien dire que je regretterai, je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit à tous**, finit-il en se tournant pour partir sous les regards ébahis des autres adultes qui n'ont pas osé intervenir dans la confrontation père-fils.

**- Attendez Neal, **dit Regina en le rejoignant et en marchant un instant à ses côtés.** Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait et dit, je suis désolée que Henry ne soit pas plus aimable avec vous, je vois bien que vous faites vous aussi des efforts. **

**- Ne me remerciez pas, je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Je n'ai pas connu mon fils très longtemps et c'est déjà très douloureux de le voir me rejeter ainsi, alors je n'imagine pas ce que ça peut vous faire. Et ce que j'ai dit est malheureusement vrai, j'ai l'impression de revoir mon père à ses débuts de mage sombre, je n'aime pas ça...**

**- Oui, je me doute. Henry n'a pas toujours été ainsi vous savez.**

**- Oui, je me doute. Quand je l'ai rencontré à New-York je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Bon courage avec Henry, si vous avez besoin appelez-moi.**

**- D'accord, merci Neal.**

Sur ce Regina revient vers Henry qui est en grande discussion avec Archie, ou plutôt qui écoute Archie lui faire une leçon de morale. Finalement il consent à rentrer avec Regina qui remercie le psychiatre et repart avec son fils en direction du manoir après avoir salué ses deux amis. Le trajet est silencieux et sitôt arrivés chez eux chaque Mills se retire dans sa propre chambre pour une nuit agitée.

Les jours suivants sont passés dans une ambiance glaciale bien loin des rires qui ont résonné dans le manoir les semaines précédentes. Henry n'adresse presque plus la parole à sa mère si ce n'est pour les formules de politesse usuelles, "s'il-te-plaît", "merci". Regina ne sait plus comment aborder son fils sans déclencher une nouvelle guerre verbale telle que celle ayant pris place le lendemain de la fameuse soirée post-finale. En effet ce matin-là quand Regina a convoqué Henry pour discuter dans son bureau la discussion a presque immédiatement tourné au règlement de compte avant que Henry ne se précipite une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre.

Regina a alors décidé de redevenir la mère autoritaire et quelque peu frustrante qu'a connu Henry lorsqu'il a découvert le livre de contes et s'est mis à le décoder. Henry n'a donc plus le droit de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul, il est en permanence accompagné soit de sa mère, soit de Neal soit d'Archie qui tente tant bien que mal de le faire parler.

Les rapports de Henry avec son père deviennent tout au plus cordiaux, le garçon n'ayant pas apprécié d'être comparé au mage sombre et ne se remettant toujours pas du fait de pouvoir voir son père mais pas Emma.

Les petit-déjeuners et déjeuners au Granny's deviennent une épreuve pour les deux Mills, le clan Charmant semblant désormais passer ses journées au restaurant. Regina ne supporte plus de les voir les fixer comme des vautours autour d'une charogne et Henry ne supporte plus de les voir si proches et pourtant si loin de lui, avis que partagent les membres du clan Charmant vis à vis de Henry. La tension monte donc d'un cran jour après jour jusqu'à ce que Regina décide que désormais tous les repas seront pris au manoir ou commandés à emporter au Granny's.

Un jour Archie tente d'expliquer au clan Charmant que c'est mauvais pour Henry de les voir ainsi leur tourner autour mais Emma le remet à sa place en lui disant que le restaurant étant un lieu publique elle et sa famille ont le droit de s'y rendre quand bon leur semble pendant les heures d'ouverture.

**- Emma, je ne dis pas que vous ne pouvez pas venir au restaurant, juste que vous devriez essayer de ne pas être présents à chaque fois que les Mills y viennent. Vous voir ne fait qu'envenimer la situation entre Henry et sa mère et -**

**- Je suis aussi sa mère, et mes parents sont ses grand-parents !**

**- Je sais, mais je vous rappelle que la juge a dit -**

**- Que je ne devais ni parler ni approcher de mon fils, et c'est exactement ce que je fais, je ne brise aucune des règles de la juge, par conséquent je suis dans mon droit.**

Sauf que Emma n'est pas totalement honnête sur ce coup là. En effet elle a vu Henry plusieurs fois la semaine passée, celui-ci ayant réussi à s'éclipser dans la nuit discrètement grâce à ce que lui a appris Emma en matière de déplacement silencieux. Lors de ces escapades nocturnes Henry a également retrouvé ses grand-parents. En résumé, le verdict de la juge est passé à la trappe, oublié au fin fond d'un trou noir donnant sur une autre galaxie.

**- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous brisiez les règles, juste que pour le bien de Henry -**

**- Pour le bien de Henry je devrais être en mesure de voir mon fils à volonté et vice versa.**

**- Et donc, pour protester vous faites tout pour détruire la relation entre Regina et son fils ? C'est cruel.**

**- Honnêtement Archie, je vous adore mais mêlez-vous de vos affaires, vous n'êtes même pas un vrai psychiatre, qu'est-ce que vous savez réellement de moi ou de mon fils, ou de ce qui est mieux pour nous ? Et puis il me semble que vous n'avez ni femme ni enfant, alors …**

**- Emma Swan arrête ça immédiatement !**, intervient Ruby.** Est-ce que tu entends ce que tu dis ? A Archie ?**

**- Hé, c'est lui qui vient m'aborder pour me dire ce que je dois faire, je ne fais que répondre.**

**- On a déjà vu des réponses plus diplomatiques**, dit Granny de derrière le comptoir. **Je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques semaines mais je veux bien vous le répéter : ici c'est zone neutre. Interdiction de se provoquer, de créer des conflits, de déclencher des guerres. Maintenant si vous avez fini vos consommations je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter mon restaurant et de ne pas y revenir avant demain.**

Tout le monde repart donc de son côté sans faire plus d'histoires. Ce soir-là quand Henry se faufile hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre Emma, celle-ci lui dit qu'il faudrait qu'ils se croisent un peu moins en ville s'ils ne veulent pas que la situation dégénère. Elle lui suggère également de faire des efforts envers Regina pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions.

Les deux semaines suivantes se passent donc dans une ambiance plus légère au sein du manoir Mills même si l'on est encore loin de la bonne humeur. Henry fait peu à peu des efforts pour aider sa mère dans la maison et il recommence à lui parler... un peu.

Deux jours avant le douzième anniversaire de Henry, Regina monte son linge dans la chambre de celui-ci pendant qu'il se promène avec Neal. En sortant elle remarque un grand calendrier avec marqué en rouge un "-1" barré dans chaque case, le dernier étant dans la case correspondant au jour-même. Sur un coin du calendrier elle trouve une légende pour cet étrange marquage : "jours avant de vivre avec Emma". Regina voit rouge et arrache le calendrier du mur, bien décidée à demander des explications à son fils.

Quand celui-ci rentre elle le convoque dans son bureau.

**- Hé m'man, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Tu veux m'expliquer la signification de ceci ?**, demande-t-elle en prenant le calendrier sur son bureau et en le tendant à Henry.

**- Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre ?**, s'emporte Henry en se levant d'un bond.** Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, c'est ma chambre, tu n'as pas le droit d'y entrer.**

**- C'est ma maison, j'ai tous les droits. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je faisais dans ta chambre, je te montais le linge que tu salis méticuleusement dès que tu le mets et que je te lave patiemment dès que tu le quittes. Alors, tu m'expliques ce calendrier ?**

**- C'est le nombre de jour qu'il me reste à passer avec toi avant d'avoir dix-huit ans et de pouvoir partir vivre avec Emma.**

**- Henry...**,dit Regina d'une voix blessée avant de s'asseoir. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes autant ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Est-ce que c'est si horrible que cela de vivre avec moi ?**

**- Tu me prives de ma famille ! Tu me prives de ma fin heureuse, tu me gardes égoïstement auprès de toi sans te soucier de ce que moi je veux. Tu nous fait tous souffrir, c'est de ta faute si je ne suis pas heureux avec toi et que je dois risquer de me briser le cou tous les soirs en sortant par ma fenêtre pour aller voir Emma en cach- Oh...**, s'interrompt Henry en s'apercevant qu'il vient de faire une gaffe.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**, dit Regina hors d'elle. **Tu sors en cachette ? Pour aller voir Emma ? **

**- Je n'ai pas le choix, tu ne veux pas que je la vois !**

**- Parce-qu'elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi, qu'elle ruine tout ce que j'ai construit avec toi, qu'elle veut t'enlever à moi et qu'elle a besoin, tout comme toi, de comprendre que JE suis ta mère.**

**- Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu la reine maléfique, celle qui détruit le bonheur des autres, tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais tu n'as pas changé ! Je te déteste, j'aurais dû fuir avec Emma quand elle me l'a proposé !**, hurle le garçon avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre.

Regina reste figée pendant presque dix minutes revivant la conversation en boucle.

'Henry me considère réellement toujours comme la reine maléfique ? Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ces dernières semaines ? Où est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Comment ne me suis-je pas aperçu qu'il sortait la nuit ? Est-ce qu'il me déteste tant que ça pour mettre sa vie en danger pour quitter la maison ?'

Les questions s'enchaînent dans la tête de Regina, jusqu'à ce qu'une conversation particulière ayant pris place quelques semaines auparavant lui revienne à l'esprit : 'il se joue de toi, peut-être que tu devrais lui montrer ton côté reine maléfique pour qu'il voit bien ce qu'il a et ce qu'il aurait pu avoir.' Et s'ils avaient raison ? Peut-être est-il temps de donner une leçon à Henry. Elle est tellement fatiguée de cette situation et de ces affrontements quotidiens, de ces discussions sans fin qui ne mènent à rien. Elle en a assez et aujourd'hui il est temps que ça change. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quels que soient les efforts qu'elle fournisse Henry ne changera pas d'avis.

Il est peut-être temps d'agir avant qu'elle ne perde l'esprit. Elle réfléchit alors à quoi faire et comment le faire. Une fois son plan établi elle passe un coup de téléphone qui ne lui redonne pas le sourire mais la soulage un peu. Oui, Henry a été trop loin cette fois-ci et il va découvrir que tout acte a des conséquences...

Le jour de son anniversaire Henry passe la journée avec Neal ce qui laisse tout le temps nécessaire à Regina pour préparer ses cadeaux en toute tranquillité. Elle s'affaire donc toute la journée entre son bureau, la chambre de Henry et le salon. Quand son fils revient elle le fait entrer dans le salon où il voit quatre immenses cadeaux bien alignés.

**- Bon anniversaire Henry.**

**- C'est … c'est pour moi tout ça ?**

**- Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire et j'emballe très rarement les cadeaux que je me fais à moi-même, alors, oui, c'est pour toi.**

**- Merci !**

**- Ne me remercie pas, ouvre tes cadeaux,** lui dit sa mère d'une voix suspicieusement calme.

Henry s'attelle donc à ouvrir d'abord le plus gros cadeau pour y découvrir de nombreux vêtements parfaitement bien pliés... des vêtements très familiers...

**- Est-ce que ce sont … mes vêtements ?**, demande le garçon en regardant sa mère d'un air perdu.

**- Ouvre tes autres cadeaux, je te dirai tout après.**

**- Euh, d'accord.**

Henry ouvre alors successivement les trois autres cadeaux qui contiennent respectivement ses livres et affaires scolaires, ses jouets et enfin tous les albums photos le concernant ainsi que tous les cadeaux qu'il a offert à sa mère au fil des années. Il fixe un long moment toutes ses possessions méthodiquement regroupées dans des cartons sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Regina se contente de le fixer d'un regard vide de toute émotion, attendant qu'il parle.

**- Maman, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.**

**- Ces cartons contiennent l'intégralité de tes affaires, tout ce qui peut t'être associé. Je te les donne, je n'en ai pas l'utilité**.** Maintenant je veux que tu signes ce document**, dit Regina froidement en tendant une feuille et un stylo à Henry.

**- C'est quoi ?**, demande Henry en regardant le document avec suspicion.

**- Le document qui te place sous la garde d'Emma et qui change ton nom de Mills à Swan. **Regina fait alors disparaître les affaires de Henry.** Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes affaires je viens de les envoyer chez les Charmant. Dépêche-toi de signer Emma arrive dans dix, non sept minutes pour te récupérer.**

**- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas signer ça, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, pourquoi tu fais ça ?**, dit Henry qui commence à paniquer.

**- Que se passe-t-il, tu n'es pas content ?**, demande Regina avec un sourire cruel.** A partir de ce soir tu sera un Swan et tu vivras avec ta famille comme tu le voulais. Félicitations, tu as gagné.**

**- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je voulais juste … non.**

**- Arrête, tu m'as clairement dit à plusieurs reprises que tu voulais vivre avec Emma, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que pour toi je suis toujours la reine maléfique qui ne vit que pour détruire le bonheur des autres. **

**- Mais je -**

**- Non ! Pour moi tu as toujours été ma fin heureuse, dès le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, c'était toi. J'ai tout fait pour toi, tout fait pour que tu aies tout ce dont tu avais besoin et ce dont tu avais envie. J'ai tout fait pour que tu me voies comme Regina Mills Maire de Storybrooke et non comme Regina Reine Maléfique de la Forêt Enchantée. J'ai vraiment essayé et pourtant dès que tu as pu tu m'as tourné le dos pour aller chercher Emma et te jeter dans les bras du clan Charmant. Ca fait des mois et des mois que je lutte pour tenter de te garder auprès de moi et aujourd'hui je suis fatiguée. Tu me fais souffrir jour après jour alors il est clair pour moi que tu n'es pas ma fin heureuse, et je ne pourrais jamais trouver ma fin heureuse si je suis en permanence obnubilée par l'idée de reconquérir le cœur de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie. Alors aujourd'hui pour ton douzième anniversaire je nous donne à tous les deux une chance d'être heureux … chacun de notre côté. Signe ce papier, il te reste deux minutes avant l'arrivée de Melle Swan.**

**- Mais, je, non … non, je ne signerai pas, je changerai, on peut tout arranger.**

**- C'est trop tard Henry, c'est trop tard,tu comprends ?**, dit Regina les larmes aux yeux**. Signe.**

**- Non !**, s'écrit Henry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**- D'accord, ne signe pas, je n'ai pas réellement besoin que tu signes**, dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main, apposant elle-même la signature de Henry en bas de page.** Je suppose que ta mère ne signera pas non plus, alors...**, dit-elle en apposant la signature d'Emma d'un nouveau signe de main.

**- Mais maman j-**

**- Ne m'appelle plus maman, tu peux m'appeler Regina mais pas maman. Je ne suis plus ta mère, tu n'es plus mon fils. Je n'ai pas de fils. Maintenant je te prierais de sortir de chez moi,** dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules pour l'emmener vers la porte.

**- Tu ne peux pas faire ça**, dit Henry en se retournant vers Regina les larmes aux yeux.** Je suis ton fils !**

**- Non, tu l'as été puis tu as choisis de ne plus l'être alors aujourd'hui je veux que tu sortes de ma vie. Au revoir Henry**, finit-elle en rentrant dans le manoir et en fermant la porte derrière elle avant de la verrouiller.

Henry reste figé sur le perron le regard fixé sur la porte. 'Est-ce que ma mère vient réellement de me mettre à la porte de chez moi ? Est-ce qu'elle vient réellement de me répudier ?'. Emma arrive moins d'une minute plus tard pour voir son fils dans la même position.

**- Henry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ta mère m'a appelée pour venir te récupérer ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi ta grand-mère vient de me téléphoner pour me dire que quatre cartons plein d'affaires à toi viennent d'apparaître dans notre salon ? Henry, réponds !**

**- Emma, **répond Henry en se jetant dans les bras d'Emma en pleurant,** c'est terrible, maman m'a rép... répin... réparn... répudié ! Elle a mis toutes mes affaires dans des cartons, elle les a envoyées chez grand-mère et elle m'a fait signer ce papier qui dit que je suis plus un Mills et elle m'a mis à la porte, Emma, c'est terrible, maman m'a mis dehors !**, termine Henry hystérique.

**- Henry, Henry, calme-toi, tu as dû mal comprendre, je vais aller lui parler**, dit Emma en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle sonne alors plusieurs fois de suite mais Regina ne répond pas, elle se met alors à frapper du poing sur la porte en appelant Regina mais toujours pas de réponse. Elle décide alors de faire ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux : elle rentre comme si elle était chez elle, toujours en hurlant le nom de Regina.

**- Regina ! Vous êtes où ? **Elle la retrouve finalement dans son bureau.** Regina bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?**

**- Melle Swan,** répond Regina d'une voix très calme et en toisant Emma de son bureau,** je vois que vos nombreuses familles d'accueil ont échoué à vous apprendre que quand personne ne répond à vos coups de sonnette ou vos coups de bélier dans une porte c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas vous voir. Et je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas compris le concept pourtant relativement simple de "propriété privée".**

**- Oh la ferme Regina, ne jouez pas à ça, est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'état dans lequel est Henry ?**

**- Oh oui, j'en ai même une excellente idée**, dit Regina en se levant pour venir se placer devant Emma presque nez-à-nez. **Grâce à votre mère et vous je ne pourrais pas en avoir une meilleure idée. **

**- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi cruelle, ce n'est qu'un enfant. C'est votre fils.**

**- NON je n'ai pas de fils ! C'est VOTRE fils, vous me l'avez bien assez répété ces deux dernières années. Alors allez rejoindre votre fils, sortez de ma propriété et retournez dans votre petite famille parfaite. Je ne veux plus vous voir, plus aucun d'entre vous, disparaissez de ma vie !**

**- Regina, arrêt-**

**- Ca suffit ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre Melle Swan ! Assez !** **Sortez de chez moi avant que je ne vous fasse sortir moi-même d'une manière qui vous plaira certainement moins qu'à moi. Dehors ! Maintenant !**

Voyant la rage dans laquelle est Regina, Emma préfère lui obéir et quitte rapidement le bureau et le manoir. Récupérant Henry au passage elle retourne à l'appartement où trônent les quatre cartons pleins des affaires de Henry sous le regard interrogateur de Blanche-Neige et David.

Pendant ce temps Regina finit ses préparations, elle met les dernières affaires qu'elle souhaite conserver dans des cartons et les place dans sa voiture qu'elle remplit à ras bord. A la nuit tombée elle prend le volant pour aller se garer le long du trottoir en face et revient se mettre une dernière fois devant son manoir. Elle en mémorise chaque contour, chaque détail, chaque variation de ton... Quand elle se sent prête elle lève les mains et concentre toute son énergie sur le manoir. Celui-ci se met à trembler de plus en plus violemment jusqu'à ce que soudain il passe de manoir à gravats dans un effondrement fracassant. Regina repart alors vers sa voiture et prend la direction de la sortie de la ville sans un regard en arrière.

Cette fois-ci c'est bel et bien la fin, elle n'a plus rien. Plus de fils, plus de maison, plus de Storybrooke... Elle ne regarde même pas dans le rétroviseur lorsqu'elle passe le panneau "Vous quittez Storybrooke. Revenez nous voir". Non elle ne reviendra pas, cette vie est derrière elle...

**#############**

**Alors avant que vous ne veniez tous me sauter dessus telle une meute de zombies enragés sortis tout droit de 28 semaines plus tard, je vous le dis, il y aura d'autres chapitres, tout n'est pas fini. En effet, vous avez dû constater que l'on est très loin de la fin heureuse tant promise. **

**Donc, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. **


	18. Après la pluie (clin d'oeil cinéma)

**Bonjour / bonsoir les enfants. Hé bien, le chapitre précédent a généré une sacrée palette de réactions. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour certaines pour les conversations. Pour les autres, juste vous dire : en fait toute cette histoire, tout ce que vous avez lu auparavant et tout ce que vous allez lire à partir de maintenant est centré autour du chapitre précédent, toute l'histoire est partie de ce chapitre et a été articulée autour de ce chapitre. Ce chapitre a été le moteur de cette histoire, c'est pourquoi je suis très contente d'avoir vu les différentes réactions. Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews, les lectures silencieuses et tout le reste.**

**Aller, quelques nouvelles de notre mairesse préférée.**

**#############**

_Le lendemain matin à Boston :_

Regina vient tout juste de finir sa nuit blanche et de lancer le café quand la sonnette d'entrée de son nouvel appartement résonne. Quand elle ouvre la porte une surprise l'attend.

**- Kathryn ? Comment … que … qu'est-ce que tu fai-**

Elle est interrompue par la blonde qui se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras et la serre comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient.

**- Mon dieu, tu es là. Tu es là et tu es vivante et tu vas bien. Enfin non, tu ne vas pas bien, mais tu es là, tu es vivante**, dit Kathryn les larmes aux yeux.** Est-ce que tu as idée de tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai vu le manoir en ruines ? Est-ce que tu sais tous les scénarios que j'ai imaginés ? Seigneur avec Archie on a cru que les Charmants avaient tout fait sauté et toi avec quand on les a vus avec Henry et qu'on ne t'a pas trouvée. Si les pompiers n'avaient pas dit que ta voiture n'était plus là et que Nathanaël ne m'avait pas appelé on t'aurait cru morte,** termine la blonde en serrant son amie encore plus fort. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, je voulais t'appeler mais je ne pouvais pas … Henry … Henry … Henry a dit … Henry …**, dit Regina en larmes et en commençant à hyperventiler.

**- Chhht, chhht, ça va, respire,** la rassure Kathryn en lui massant le dos,** ça va, je suis là, je ne vais nulle part, prends ton temps, je ne vais nulle part.**

La tension accumulée les dernières semaines se relâche soudainement et Regina éclate en sanglots. Kathryn continue de la rassurer pendant plus d'un quart d'heure avant que les pleurs de la brune ne se calment enfin. Elles se dirigent alors vers le salon et s'assoient sur le canapé où Regina explique enfin tout ce qu'il s'est passé les derniers jours sous le regard médusé de la blonde.

**- Seigneur**, dit alors Kathryn.** Comment est-ce que la situation a pu dégénérer ainsi ? Que … C'est … C'est du délire, c'est... C'est du délire. Je savais bien que Henry voyait Emma, j'en était sûre, damn it.**

**- Quoi ?**, demande Regina en ouvrant des yeux ronds.** Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

**- Oui, hum, tu te rappelles quand tu m'as caché que Blanche et David se voyaient derrière mon dos mais que tu me l'as caché pour ne pas me faire souffrir ? Tu avais des preuves, des photos. Mais tu as quand même gardé ça pour toi. Moi, je n'avais que des soupçons, aucune preuve et tes relations étaient déjà tellement tendues avec Henry que je n'ai rien dit. Si j'avais eu tord et que j'aie empiré la situation pour rien je ne me le serais pas pardonné. Je suis terriblement désolée Regina, j'ai fait ça pour toi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.**

**- Je comprends, je vois ce que tu veux dire.**

**- Si j'avais eu des preuves je te jure que je serais venue t'en parler.**

**- C'est bon, je comprends, et je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ces derniers mois. **

**- Pour ce que ça a changé, vous avez quand même franchi le point de non retour avec Henry et tu te retrouves quand même ici au lieu de chez toi à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ton fils.**

**- Non Kathryn, tu m'as vraiment aidée, tu n'as pas idée de combien ta présence et ton soutien m'ont aidée à ne pas me perdre. Mais je suis tellement fatiguée, je ne pouvais pas en endurer plus. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que je parte, je ne pouvais plus rester.**

**- Hé, ça va,** dit Kathryn en posant la main sur celle de Regina. **Je ne te juge pas, je comprends totalement. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu as résisté si longtemps sans lui tourner une claque. **

**- Kathryn !**

**- Oh ça va, ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé. Je ne te parle pas de lui briser la nuque, juste une bonne petite claque qui remet les idées en place.**

**- Entre nous ? J'avoue, j'y ai pensé, mais je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre, pas mon fils.**

**- Tu es incroyable... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**- On ?**, demande Regina en haussant un sourcil.

**- Quoi, tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser affronter tout cela toute seule ? Tu as besoin d'une amie, je suis une amie, alors je reste avec toi le temps qu'il faudra, et peut-être même un peu plus.**

**- Merci Kathryn, j'apprécie réellement. Maintenant tu m'expliques comment tu es arrivée là ?**

**- Grâce à Nathanaël. J'étais devant les ruines de ton manoir quand il m'a appelé pour me dire que tu venais de passer lui demander si tu pouvais loger dans l'appartement de ses parents et que tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton état normal. J'ai prévenu Archie que tu allais bien sans lui dire où tu étais et j'ai pris la route immédiatement, je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un câlin**, finit Kathryn dans un sourire en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, stratégie gagnante puisque Regina étouffe un rire.

**- Merci Kathryn, j'avais en effet bien besoin d'une amie et d'un câlin, mais ça aurait pu attendre, tu n'aurais pas dû prendre la route si tard.**

**- Oh si, je devais le faire, je devais te voir, j'avais besoin de voir que tu étais vivante. Après avoir vu ton manoir dans cet état et Henry qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Emma qui avait l'air complètement sous le choc … il fallait que je te vois.**

**- Je comprends et je suis heureuse que tu sois là, tu n'as pas idée de combien je suis heureuse de te voir. Mais maintenant tu vas aller dormir, tu as l'air épuisé.**

**- Toi aussi.**

**- J'avoue quelques heures de sommeil me feraient du bien, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil cette nuit.**

**- J'imagine, oui. Ca va aller, tu penses pouvoir dormir un peu maintenant ?**

**- Je vais essayer en tout cas. Je te montre ta chambre ?**

**- S'il-te-plaît.**

Les deux femmes se couchent quelque peu rassurées mais ça ne dure pas Kathryn étant réveillée par des pleurs et des plaintes provenant de la chambre de Regina de l'autre côté du mur. Elle se précipite donc auprès de son amie et la trouve en sueur en train de tourner dans tous les sens emmêlée dans ses draps.

**- Henry … non, je ne veux pas … Henry … s'il-te-plaît …**

**- Regina, Regina, réveille-toi,** dit Kathryn en secouant l'épaule de Regina,** Regina, tu cauchemardes, réveille-toi.**

**- Kathryn ?**

**- Oui, c'est moi, ça va, tu as fait un cauchemar.**

**- Oh Kathryn, c'était affreux**, dit Regina en se mettant à pleurer,** il y avait Henry et il me disait toutes ces choses et il partait avec Emma et il … il … Henry …**

**- Chhht, ça va**, dit Kathryn en prenant Regina dans ses bras,** c'est terminé, ça va aller. Peut-être pas ce soir, ni demain, ni même dans une semaine mais ça va aller. Je te promets que ça va aller. **

Kathryn continue de rassurer Regina jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment enfin.

Quand elles se réveillent quelques heures plus tard elles mettent quelques minutes à réaliser que tout ceci n'a pas été un rêve : Henry est bel et bien sorti de la vie de Regina, Regina a bel et bien détruit son manoir et quitté Storybrooke, elles sont bel et bien dans l'appartement parental de Nathanaël à des kilomètres de Storybrooke, loin des personnages de conte de fée, loin de Blanche-Neige David et Emma.

**- Hey,** dit Kathryn à Regina en se tournant vers elle,** tu as réussis à dormir un peu ?**

**- Mhmh, **répond Regina en se tournant à son tour vers la blonde.** Aussi surprenant que ce soit, j'ai bien dormi, pas de nouveau cauchemar.**

**- Tant mieux. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?**

**- Epuisée, soulagée, vide … Tout cela en même temps, est-ce que ça a un sens ?**

**- Après la journée d'hier ? C'est si tout allait pour le mieux que ça n'aurait aucun sens. **

**- Je ne regrette pas du tout ce que j'ai fait hier, c'est étrange, je m'attendais à me réveiller rongée par la culpabilité et prête à repartir à Storybrooke mais non, je n'ai absolument aucun regret. Est-ce que tu crois que je redeviens la reine maléfique ?**

**- Quoi ? Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, tu as juste énormément souffert et tu as atteint ta limite, ça n'a rien à voir avec la reine maléfique. Crois-en quelqu'un qui t'a connu dans ta période sombre, tu es toujours Regina Mills, on a tous des mauvais jours.**

**- Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec Archie, il déteint sur toi.**

**- Tu crois que je vais me mettre à striduler sous les étoiles avec un petit chapeau sur la tête et un parapluie à la patte ?**, demande Kathryn en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire malicieux, ce qui fait (enfin) rire Regina.

**- Tu n'as pas intérêt ou je te renvoie à Storybrooke par la poste.**

**- Quelle violence... je suis choquée. Bon dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?**

**- Mmmh … ranger mes cartons pour commencer, et puis après … pourquoi pas rester devant la télévision à regarder des DVD jusqu'à que j'ai le cerveau en bouillie.**

**- Ouch, quel programme … **, dit la blonde dans une grimace.** J'ai mieux : on rangera tes cartons demain. Aujourd'hui on va s'aérer l'esprit dans le charmant parc qu'on peut voir par la fenêtre, ensuite on ira voir Nathanaël à la sortie du tibunal parce-qu'il s'inquiète pour toi et enfin si tu tiens toujours debout on regardera tous les DVD que tu veux, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme, personne ne finira avec un cerveau en bouillie. **

**- Mmmh, en effet, c'est plus agréable que mon plan.**

**- N'est-ce pas ? Aller debout majesté on a une longue journée de flânerie devant nous … ou plutôt une longue après-midi de flânerie,** dit la blonde en regardant l'heure avant de se lever, suivie par Regina.

Les deux femmes partent donc préparer le petit-déjeuner / déjeuner ensemble dans la bonne humeur avant d'aller se balader dans le Common Park de Boston. Elles retrouvent ensuite Nathanaël et ensemble ils partent boire un verre dans le bar restaurant où ils allaient pendant le procès quelques mois auparavant. Regina raconte une nouvelle fois les événements des dernières semaines à un Nathanaël complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il entend.

**- Wow,** dit-il quand Regina termine son histoire.** Wow, c'est incroyable. Vous avez réellement mis Henry à la porte et lui avez fait changé de nom ?**

**- Oui, je sais que vous devez trouver cela excessif mais honnêtement, je n'en pouvais plus, ça fait deux ans que cette situation dure et empire de jour en jour, il fallait que ça cesse.**

**- Je comprends. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce petit irait jusque là. Je veux dire j'ai bien vu que ce gamin a beaucoup beaucoup de caractère, mais de là à dire toutes ces choses et à aller à l'encontre d'une décision de justice... Et Melle Swan qui non seulement le laisse faire ça mais l'encourage. Elle est vraiment shérif de Storybrooke ? C'est … incroyable...**

**- Tu l'as déjà dit**, dit Kathryn en souriant.

**- Hé, un peu de compassion, mon rayon de soleil **('Grrr, j'avais oublié ça', pense Regina)**, tu dois bien admettre que c'est une sacrée histoire. Regina, comment est-ce que vous allez, vous tenez le coup ? Je veux dire, c'est un sacré retournement de situation après toute la lutte que vous avez menée.**

**- Bizarrement ça va, je pense que je ne réalise pas totalement ce qu'il s'est passé. Kathryn m'a également bien aidée, c'est une amie incroyable.**

**- N'est-ce pas ? Elle mérite bien son surnom de rayon de soleil, non ?**

**- Ok, stop avec ce surnom, **dit Regina qui sent l'overdose de petits noms lui monter à la tête. **D'où vient ce surnom ?**

**- De la première fois où l'on s'est parlés, **dit Kathryn en riant.

**- C'est sa photo de profil**, dit Nathanaël. **Avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus océan, alors que je ramais comme jamais pour comprendre ce petit paragraphe de rien du tout écrit en Chinois, enfin en Anglais, mais pour moi c'était du Chinois. Elle m'est apparu comme le rayon de soleil qui a illuminé ma journée, surtout quand elle m'a expliqué en quatre lignes à peine ce fichu paragraphe.**

**- Mmmh, je vois. Et après c'est resté donc et vous l'appelez ainsi dès que vous le pouvez.**

**- Oui, je trouve que ça lui va bien et comme elle me donne le sourire dès que je la vois ou qu'elle me parle...**, finit Nathanaël en lançant un clin d'œil à Kathryn. ('Je vais vomir', pense Regina en regardant ça).

**- Et vous comptez la demander en mariage quand ?**, demande Regina ce qui lui vaut un coup de pied sous la table de la part de la blonde et un éclat de rire franc et sans retenue de Nathanaël.

**- Mariage ? Oh non non non, jamais, pas avec mon rayon de soleil. Je ne pourrais jamais gâcher notre amitié, et de toute façon elle n'est pas intéressée elle a déj- ouch**, dit-il après avoir reçu un coup de pied de la part de Kathryn.

**- Nathanaël, tout va bien ?**, demande Regina d'un air inquiet.

**- Oui oui, juste une crampe, désolé.**

**- Oh, d'accord, pendant un instant j'ai cru que Kathryn vous avait mis un coup de pied pour vous faire taire.**

**- Que … comment …**, dit Kathryn en regardant son amie bouche bée.

**- Tu es sérieuse là ? Une crampe pile quand on en arrive à la partie intéressante de la phrase ? **

**- Mmmh, elle est douée**, dit Nathanaël à Kathryn.

**- La meilleure. Alors, cette fin de phrase ? **

**- Il n'y a pas de fin de phrase,** dit Kathryn en lançant un regard noir à Nathanaël.

**- Oh allez, **insiste Regina,** ma vie est un désastre, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.**

**- Certes,** dit Kathryn,** mais pas sur mon dos, désolée.**

**- Hé, tu as dit que tu étais mon amie, les amies parlent entre elles.**

**- Elle a des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre**, lance Nathanaël avant de partir rapidement vers les toilettes.

**- Sale petit traître, tu me paieras cela si c'est la dernière chose qu'il me soit donné de faire, **crie Kathryn en direction de Nathanaël**. Regina, lance lui un sort**, murmure-t-elle dans l'oreille de Regina discrètement.

**- Impossible, on est en dehors de Storybrooke, je n'ai plus de magie. Soit dit en passant, très impressionnante ton imitation de la reine maléfique, j'en tremble sur mon siège.**

**- Interdiction de se moquer majesté !**

**- Je ne me permettrais pas princesse. Et je suis très heureuse pour toi que tu aies quelqu'un dans ta vie.**

**- Oui, euh, non, c'est juste quelqu'un qui me plaît … énormément … mais c'est une discussion pour un autre jour, dans très longtemps, pas maintenant d'accord ?**

**- Hé, je te taquine, tu n'es pas obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit. Mais je suis là si tu veux en parler, d'accord ?**

**- Mhmh, je sais. Merci. Un billard ?**

**- Je ne sais pas jouer.**

**- Je t'apprendrai.**

La soirée continue donc jusqu'à tard dans la nuit entre rires et billard entre les trois amis, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne les ramène dans leurs pénates respectives. Hélas ces bons moments n'ont apaisés que temporairement Regina et Kathryn est à nouveau réveillée par des cris et des pleurs en provenance de la chambre de son amie. Encore une fois Henry hante les rêves de sa mère. Comme le matin précédent Kathryn rassure Regina jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment.

Une semaine. Pendant une semaine Kathryn vient rejoindre nuit après nuit Regina qui ne cesse de cauchemarder. Des images de Henry et des Charmant lui envahissent la tête dès qu'elle ferme les yeux et la tourmentent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en hurlant couverte de sueur.

La semaine suivante Kathryn ne prend même plus la peine d'aller dans sa propre chambre, elle dort directement avec Regina qui est toujours dans le même état. Finalement, voyant que les nuits de Regina ne s'arrangent pas Kathryn décide de rester plus longtemps à Boston.

Elle se prépare donc à reprendre la route en direction de Storybrooke pour aller chercher ses affaires.

**- Je reviens dans deux jours, trois grand maximum, ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, prends ton temps. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de revenir.**

**- Han han, on en a déjà parlé. Je veux être à tes côtés, alors à moins que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, je reviens dans deux jours. Est-ce que tu veux que je ne revienne pas ?**

**- Non, bien sûr que non, je veux que tu reviennes.**

**- D'accord. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu as mon numéro, tu peux m'appeler jour et nuit.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Promets-moi de m'appeler si tu cauchemardes, s'il-te-plaît.**

**- D'accord, je te promets de t'appeler au moindre problème, cauchemar ou autre.**

**- D'accord, à dans deux jours,** dit Kathryn en prenant Regina dans ses bras.

**- A dans deux jours. Passe le bonjour à Archie, Granny, Ruby … Neal.**

**- Je le ferai. Aller, j'y vais cette fois-ci.**

_Quelques heures plus tard, Storybrooke :_

A peine arrivée Kathryn se dirige vers le cabinet de Archie mais ne le trouvant pas elle repart vers le Granny's.

**- Kathryn ? Oh mon dieu**, s'écrit Ruby en s'approchant d'elle,** mais où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Ca fait deux semaines qu'on ne t'a pas vue.**

**- Oui, j'étais, en-dehors de la ville. **

**- Avec ma maman ?**, demande alors une petite voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourne et voit Henry, l'air embêté et plein d'espoir en même temps.

**- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Quand est-ce qu'elle revient ?**

**- Tiens, ça t'intéresse maintenant de savoir comment va Regina ?, **dit Kathryn en lançant un regard glacial au garçon. **C'est un peu tard pour ça tu ne crois pas ? A ton avis est-ce qu'elle va bien après tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, après ce que tu l'as forcée à faire ?**

**- Ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.**

**- Vraiment ? Parce-que d'après ce que j'ai vu et ce qu'elle m'a raconté tu as tout fait pour que la situation en arrive là.**

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Etre désolé ne suffit pas, **s'emporte Kathryn,** c'est trop tard. Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir.**

**- Quand est-ce qu'elle revient ?**

**- Jamais. Elle est partie Henry, elle est loin de cette ville qu'elle a bâti, loin de ses amis, loin de sa maison et c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu l'as brisée Henry, tu comprends ? Elle ne reviendra pas et tout ça par ta faute.**

**- Kathryn,** dit alors Blanche-Neige qui s'est approchée en voyant la conversation dégénérer, **s'il-vous-pl-**

**- NON ! Vous vous ne m'adressez pas la parole. Je corrige ce que j'ai dit, cette situation n'est pas entièrement de la faute de Henry, c'est la votre. Que ce soit dans la forêt enchantée ou dans ce monde tout commence par vous. C'est vous qui avez fait tuer Daniel et entraîné la transformation de Regina en reine maléfique, c'est vous qui avez donné ce livre à Henry et transformé Henry en Evil Henry détruisant le foyer Mills par la même occasion. Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous, toujours, votre bonheur, votre famille, votre prince charmant, tout ne tourne qu'autour de vous et vous ne vous souciez pas des conséquences, des gens qui souffrent de vos décisions. Vous êtes toujours une princesse pourrie gâtée. Vous vous abritez derrière votre statut auto-attribué de meilleure personne qu'ait jamais connu la forêt enchantée mais vous ne valez pas mieux que Rumpelstiltskin, Cora ou même la reine maléfique. Vous êtes aussi égoïste et destructrice qu'eux. Regina aurait dû vous laisser sur ce cheval ce jour-là, **finit Kathryn avant de se retourner pour quitter le restaurant.

**- Kathryn, j-**, commence Blanche-Neige avant de s'interrompre, Kathryn ayant déjà violemment claqué la porte.

Granny et Archie retrouvent Kathryn derrière le restaurant faisant les cent pas en secouant les mains pour tenter d'en apaiser les tremblements nerveux. Elle se penche soudain en avant les mains sur les genoux comme si elle allait vomir et prend de grandes respirations.

**- Ca va mon petit ?**, demande Granny en passant une main dans le dos de la blonde.

**- Ca va, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir les Charmant ou Henry si tôt, je voulais juste vous voir avec Ruby, Archie et Neal.**

**- C'était un sacré discours que tu nous a fait là dis-donc**, dit Archie dans un sourire.

**- Quoi, ce vomi verbal où j'ai déversé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur ?**

**- Oui, c'était … impressionnant.**

**- Non, c'était inapproprié en public et pas totalement vrai en plus, ce sont Cora et Rumpel les sources de tous les maux**, dit la blonde en secouant la tête.** Mais après les deux semaines que je viens de passer, ça m'a fait un bien fou même si j'ai l'air atteinte de Parkinson maintenant**, finit-elle en regardant ses mains qui tremblent toujours**.**

**- Ce n'est rien, ce sont les nerfs,** dit Granny en tapotant le dos de Kathryn.** Dis-nous plutôt comment va Regina.**

**- Ah, pas très bien à dire vrai**, dit Kathryn en se relevant pour s'appuyer contre le mur.** Pas très bien du tout.**

**- Tu sais quoi, je vais fermer le restaurant plus tôt ce soir, passe donc après la fermeture et on se refera une soirée comme il y a quelques mois : toi, Archie, Ruby, moi et quelques bières. Tu nous raconteras tout cela au calme.**

**- D'accord, mais invite Neal aussi.**

**- Ce sera fait, rendez-vous ici à 19 heures.**

**- Tu vas faire quoi en attendant ?**, demande Archie.

**- Je ne sais pas, probablement chercher Justin et voir s'il veut faire un tour en ville ou au parc avec moi. **

**- Je peux me joindre à vous avec Pongo ?**

**- Bien sûr, tu es toujours le bienvenu, on se retrouve au parc d'ici trois-quart d'heure ?**

_Pendant ce temps là au poste de police :_

Après la confrontation avec Kathryn, Henry et Blanche-Neige se sont immédiatement rendus au poste pour aller raconter à David et Emma ce qu'il vient de se passer.

**- Kathryn est revenue ? Est-ce qu'elle a dit où était Regina ?**, demande Emma.

**- Pas vraiment, à part nous accuser à tord et à travers et nous rendre responsables de toute cette situation elle n'a pas dit grand-chose**, répond Blanche-Neige**.**

**- Quoi ? Comment ça elle vous a accusés, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?**, demande David.

**- Je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas digéré que nous nous soyons fréquenté derrière son dos,** dit Blanche-Neige en posant une main sur le biceps de David dans un geste rassurant.** D'après elle, c'est de ma faute si Regina est devenue la reine maléfique et si Henry et Regina sont en froid. Oh et elle a appelé Henry Evil Henry.**

**- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux dernières semaines ?**, demande David complètement interloqué par le comportement de son ex-femme autrefois si calme et douce.

**- Je vais aller lui parler**, dit Emma**, essayer d'obtenir des réponses concernant Regina.**

Emma se dirige alors vers la sortie où Blanche-Neige la rejoint.

**- Est-ce que tu peux essayer de savoir si Regina pense revenir et si oui quelles sont ses intentions ? Est-ce qu'elle a l'intention de nous causer encore des problèmes ou est-ce qu'on ne la reverra jamais.**

**- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en charge. Occupe-toi bien de Henry, je te le confie. Et je vais faire regretter à Kathryn d'avoir parlé ainsi à mon fils, personne n'insulte impunément ma famille**, dit Emma en colère.

Emma part alors en direction du Granny's où elle demande à Ruby où est partie la princesse blonde qui se permet de hurler sur son fils et d'insulter sa famille.

**- Qui ?**, demande Ruby en haussant les sourcils. **Oh, tu parles de Kathryn, la femme qui a soutenu Regina quand toute cette histoire de guerre pour Henry a commencé, la femme qui s'est précipitée auprès de Regina quand elle a été forcée de quitter la ville ? Aucune idée**, finit Ruby avant de se retourner pour aller servir un client.

**- Hé, ne me tourne pas le dos comme si j'étais la coupable. Blanche m'a dit qu'elle l'avait insultée et Henry pleurait quand ils sont arrivés au poste. Il faut que je lui parle.**

**- Commence par la respecter, elle n'a absolument rien fait de mal, elle protège et soutient son amie, c'est ce que font les amis.**

**- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne soutiens pas Blanche et David ?**, demande Emma avec un regard de défi.** Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous soutiens pas ? **

**- Parce-que de vrais amis ne soutiennent pas de mauvaises décisions ou de décisions irrationnelles. Vous avez détruit la famille Mills, je ne peux pas soutenir ça, je suis désolée si tu ne le comprends pas. Et je te le répète, je ne sais pas où est Kathryn, elle n'est pas revenue après sa confrontation avec ta mère et Henry. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des clients qui attendent.**

Emma quitte donc le restaurant pour se diriger vers le domicile de Kathryn mais elle n'y est pas. Emma reprend donc sa voiture pour sillonner la ville à sa recherche. Elle la voit alors au parc avec Archie et un petit garçon étrangement familier qui joue avec Pongo. ('Justin ?', se demande Emma). Elle se gare alors et se dirige vers le petit groupe d'un pas déterminé.

**- Kathryn, on peut se parler une minute ?**, demande-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

**- Shérif, bonjour. Et non on ne peut pas, j'ai vu assez de Charmant pour la journée. Maintenant je veux juste profiter de mon après-midi avec ce charmant jeune homme, ce gentleman et cet adorable chien. Bonne journée**, dit Kathryn en se retournant vers Justin.

**- Ok princesse, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, on va se parler une minute.**

**- Ou quoi, vous m'arrêtez ?**

**- Mesdames, **intervient Archie en désignant Justin d'un discret signe de tête,** peut-être que vous pourriez essayer de discuter calmement ?**

**- Bien sûr Archie, Kathryn, allons-y.**

**- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, j'ai tout dit à votre mère et votre fils, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Je ne suis pas revenue pour voir votre "charmante" famille, je suis revenue voir mes amis et Justin.**

**- Vous n'avez pas le choix, soit vous venez soit on discute ici.**

**- Ou vous passez votre chemin. Sérieusement shérif, oubliez-moi.**

**- Je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant Emma**, dit Archie.

**- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée**, dit Emma en pointant du doigt Kathryn avant de repartir toujours aussi en colère.

L'après-midi continue dans la bonne humeur du côté de Kathryn et dans la colère du côté des Charmant. Le soir venu Kathryn et Archie se rendent au Granny's où les attendent déjà les autres.

**- Kathryn, bonsoir**, dit Neal en se levant pour accueillir la blonde.

**- Neal, comment vas-tu ?**

**- Euh, ça … va, ça va,** répond Neal gêné. **Et toi ? Tu étais avec Regina ? Comment va-t-elle ?**

**- Pas très bien, **dit Kathryn en s'asseyant,** elle dort extrêmement mal, elle fait des cauchemars, c'est … difficile. Et ici, comment ça se passe avec Henry ?**

**- Arg, pas très bien non plus,** répond Ruby.** Il passe ses journées à faire la tête et à traîner sa mauvaise humeur de place en place. **

**- Oui, **complète Archie,** et je l'ai trouvé plusieurs fois assis sur le trottoir devant les ruines du manoir.**

**- Tu penses qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait ?**, demande Kathryn.

**- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il n'imaginait pas que les choses iraient aussi loin.**

**- Je dois bien avouer avoir été aussi surprise,** dit Granny. **Regina a tellement de caractère, je ne pensais pas qu'elle laisserait ce petit prendre le dessus.**

**- Elle a certes énormément de caractère, mais elle est avant tout humaine,** dit Kathryn,** ça fait presque deux ans que la situation empire de jour en jour, il fallait bien que ses limites soient franchies à un moment donné.**

**- Le petit garçon qui m'emmenait des roses avec ses couches sur les fesses me manque,** dit Ruby sur un ton nostalgique.

**- Oui, il a bien changé,** dit Granny pendant qu'Archie opine de la tête.

**- Plaignez-vous, **intervient Neal, **vous au moins vous avez profité de ses bons côtés. Moi je n'ai connu que … comment est-ce que tu l'as appelé Kathryn ? Ah oui, Evil Henry.**

**- Euh, oui, je suis peut-être bien allée un peu loin avec ça**, dit Kathryn dans une grimace** … Comment vont tes relations avec Henry ?**

**- Hé bien en fait je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines. Enfin, je veux dire que je l'ai aperçu, mais nous n'avons pas passé de temps père-fils seul à seul.**

**- Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait ?**

**- Depuis le départ de Regina, Emma et ses parents ont pris les choses en main concernant Henry et plus personne ne peut s'en approcher sans leur permission. Et Emma m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais pas ne serait-ce que penser à m'approcher de lui. C'est mon retour de bâton pour haute trahison familiale...**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

**- Rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, la juge m'a donné l'autorisation de voir Henry en présence de Regina. Sans Regina je ne peux rien faire, je n'ai aucun droit. J'ai contacté mon ancien employeur à New-York, il accepte de me reprendre, il a un poste d'ouvert. Je repars d'ici quinze jours.**

**- Seigneur**, dit Kathryn,** cette famille est vraiment en ruine …**

**- Ouaip**, dit Neal, **il ne reste plus rien d'autre que de la colère et de la rancœur. **

En dehors du restaurant Emma passe et voit la lumière. Elle s'approche et voit par la vitre Ruby et Granny en compagnie de Archie, Kathryn et … Neal ? Elle décide alors de se joindre à la fête et entre dans le restaurant.

**- Bonsoir tout le monde.**

**- Emma / Shérif **, disent tous les occupants en même temps.

**- Kathryn, on peut discuter maintenant que Justin n'est plus là ?**

**- Je vous l'ai déjà dit cet après-midi, je n'ai rien à vous dire, je ne suis pas revenue pour ça.**

**- J'ai juste quelques questions, ça ne prendra qu'une minute.**

**- Ok ok, c'est bon, allez-y, c'est quoi vos questions ?**

**- Où est Regina ?**

**- Hors de la ville comme je l'ai dit à Henry, loin d'ici, grâce à vous tous.**

**- Ca va ça va, n'exagérez pas non plus.**

**- Exagérer ? Vous trouvez que j'exagère ? Vo-**

**- Où est-elle précisément ?**, l'interrompt Emma, sentant déjà l'énervement l'envahir.

**- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez venir la tourmenter un peu plus ?**

**- Répondez bon sang !**

**- Non, aucune chance, débrouillez-vous, je ne vous dirai rien.**

**- D'accooooord, alors autre question, est-ce qu'elle a l'intention de revenir ?**

**- Bien sûr, elle va revenir, reprendre le contrôle de sa ville et vous allez comprendre la différence entre la Regina que vous avez connue et la reine maléfique … … … bien sûr que non elle ne va pas revenir. Après tout ce que vous lui avez fait, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle a envie de revenir ? Revenir pour quoi ? Voir son fils heureux avec sa "famille" comme il devrait l'être avec elle ? Voir sa ville dirigée par ceux qui ont fait de sa vie un enfer ? Non elle ne reviendra pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez gagné, Storybrooke et Henry sont à vous, félicitations.**

**- Est-ce qu'elle y pense au moins à Henry ? Est-ce qu'elle a l'intention de le contacter pour le rassurer ?**

**- Vous êtes sérieuse là ? Bien sûr qu'elle pense au fils qu'elle a eu pendant onze ans, j'ai passé deux semaines avec elle, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle pense à lui. Mais elle ne le recontactera pas, c'est trop dur pour elle.**

**- Henry aimerait avoir des nouvelles de sa mère.**

**- Il aurait dû s'en inquiéter quand elle était encore sa mère. C'est un peu tard maintenant vous ne croyez pas ?**

**- Henry est dévasté !**

**- Tout comme Regina !**

**- Alors dites-lui d'appeler Henry.**

**- Non désolée, je ne lui demanderai pas ça. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'essaie de passer une soirée agréable avec mes amis et vous avez dit que ça ne durerait qu'une minute, donc …**

**- Je n'ai pas fini.**

**- Peut-être mais moi si. Bonne soirée shérif**, dit Kathryn en se retournant vers la table signifiant à Emma que la conversation est belle et bien finie.

**- Emma il est temps de partir,** dit Granny en dirigeant Emma vers la sortie,** c'est une soirée privée.**

Emma repart donc en ayant obtenu qu'une partie de ce qu'elle voulait. Au moins elle sait que Regina ne leur causera plus de problèmes mais elle aurait bien aimé qu'elle fasse l'effort de contacter Henry. Depuis que sa mère l'a mis à la porte il n'est plus le même, il fait la tête toute la journée, il lui répond quand elle ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut, et elle l'a surpris plus d'une fois en train de la fixer avec un regard empli de colère. Ses notes ont fortement baissé, il s'est même battu avec son excellent ami Nicholas pour une broutille. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'Emma voyait les retrouvailles avec son fils... Et elle doit bien admettre être elle aussi inquiète pour l'ancienne maire. Quand elle a vu la rage et la douleur dans les yeux de Regina en allant récupérer Henry elle a su qu'elle était allée trop loin. Et quand elle a trouvé le manoir en ruines ? Elle a bien cru que Regina s'était donné la mort et a immédiatement regretté tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Par chance elle a vu Kathryn se précipiter en courant en direction de son domicile avant de disparaître pendant deux semaines et elle a compris que Regina était bien en vie. Depuis ce jour là elle tente de remonter le moral de Henry et de le protéger de l'influence du clan Mills comme ils ont pris l'habitude d'appeler les partisans de Regina.

_Quelques heures plus tard dans la chambre de Kathryn :_

Ce soir là alors que Kathryn s'apprête à se coucher après une très longue soirée fortement arrosée elle reçoit un appel.

**- Kathryn Nolan, j'écoute ?**

**- Kathryn, c'est Regina, je te réveille ?**

**- Nope, en fait je n'ai même pas encore touché mon lit, j'ai fait une soirée avec Granny et compagnie.**

**- Hein hein, je vois. Est-ce que tu es suffisamment sobre pour discuter ou tu veux que je te rappelle demain ?**

**- Naaaaan, c'est bon, je suis totalement saoule … euh non, sobre, je suis sobre, c'est ça. **

**- Ok … tu es où là ? **

**- Dans la même chambre que la dernière fois. **

**- Bien, tu n'as pas pris le volant. **

**- Nope, juste les escaliers et tu sais quoi ? Il y a toujours autant de marches que l'autre fois. Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que Evil Henry est encore venu te tourmenter dans tes rêves ?**

**- Evil Henry ? Mon dieu, tu es vraiment saoule...**

**- Ah non non, j'ai trouvé ça avant de boire, c'est sorti tout seul quand j'ai vu Blanche-Neige cet après-midi. Je n'avais même pas bu un café.**

**- Tu as vu Blanche-Neige ?**

**- Oui, je venais à peine d'arriver d'une demie-heure, et je lui ai vomi dessus.**

**- Tu as fait quoi ? **

**- Euh, vomi verbal, pas du vrai vomi juste verbal, 100% spiritif … spritule … spirituel. Je lui ai sorti tout ce que j'avais sur la tête, euh non, dans le cœur, non, sur le cœur, et pfiuuu, tu n'as pas idée de combien ça a été jouissif.**

**- J'en ai bien une petite idée, si. Je regrette presque de ne pas être venue avec toi ne serait-ce que pour voir ça.**

**- J'ai vu Henry aussi. Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et a voulu savoir où tu étais et quand tu revenais.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**

**- D'aller se faire foutre.**

**- Kathryn !**

**- Nan, je plaisante, je lui ai dit que c'était trop tard et qu'il aurait dû rélfechir … réfléchir avant d'agir comme il l'a fait. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne lui ai pas dit où tu vivais. Oh, et j'ai aussi vu Emma.**

**- Hé bien dis-moi, quelle journée...**

**- Pfff, tu n'as pas idée, j'ai eu l'impression de débarquer à Charmant Land. Partout où je suis allée ils étaient là... Bon dis-moi, toi comment tu vas ? Est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemar ?**

**- Hélas … J'ai l'impression que ça ne va jamais s'arrêter.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, demain matin à la première heure je reviens.**

**- NON ! Non, je préfère que tu prennes ton temps pour bien cuver la bière Lucas, s'il-te-plaît, promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas la route avant après-demain.**

**- Ok, majesté, c'est promis. Je reviens après-demain.**

**- Merci princesse. Il est tard, je vais te laisser te reposer. Bonne nuit ?**

**- Bonne nuit à toi. Tu me rappelles si tu fais un autre cauchemar, d'accord ?**

**- Promis, bonne nuit.**

Le lendemain Kathryn fait ses cartons, les empile dans sa voiture et propose à Granny et les autres de se revoir au petit-déjeuner le jour suivant pour se dire au revoir. Encore une fois Regina l'appelle dans la nuit pour cause de cauchemar et Kathryn fait ce qu'elle peut pour la rassurer, lui parlant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Le lendemain toute la petite bande déjeune ensemble puis tous la raccompagnent jusqu'à la limite de la ville et lui font promettre de bien prendre soin de Regina et de les tenir au courant de ses progrès.

**- Je le ferai, c'est promis. Vous savez, si vous voulez venir nous voir, vous pouvez. Si vous me jurez de garder notre adresse pour vous, et par là j'entends, loin des oreilles des Charmant, je vous la donne.**

**- Moi je la veux bien,** dit Archie,** et qui sait, je pourrais venir avec Justin ?**

**- J'aimerais beaucoup ça**, dit Kathryn avec un grand sourire**.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit**, dit Granny,** aucun Charmant ne s'approchera de cette adresse ou il tâtera de mon arbalète.**

L'adresse est donc confiée à Archie et Granny et Kathryn repart pour Boston, heureuse de son séjour avec ses amis mais soulagée de s'éloigner de cette ville dont l'atmosphère est désormais chargée de tensions en tout genre. Sa rencontre avec trois des quatre membres du clan Charmant lui a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, particulièrement sa conversation avec Henry. La famille Mills est réellement en pièces, Regina qui se torture nuit après nuit, Henry qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même ... Il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer arriver à remettre Regina sur la bonne voie, et qui sait peut-être qu'ensuite elles pourront revenir et voir comment arranger les choses avec Henry …

**#############**

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Je sais, beaucoup beaucoup de Kathryn, mais je trouve que c'était le meilleur moyen de faire le lien entre Boston et Storybrooke sachant qu'à part Kathryn (et Nathanaël), personne ne sait que Regina est à Boston et elle ne téléphonera pas à Storybrooke pour prendre de nouvelles (c'est Regina, come on, vous avez qu'elle ne le fera pas), donc Kathryn était LA personne idéale.**

**Je sais qu'ayant appelée Regina la reine maléfique j'aurai dû appeler Henry Henry maléfique, mais j'ai voulu faire un clin d'oeil à qui est celle m'ayant parlé la première de Evil Henry.**

**Et enfin, je vous demande votre avis : est-ce que vous voulez que l'on aille directement aux retrouvailles Emma(Henry) – Regina et que ce qui s'est passé entre la fin de ce chapitre et ce jour soit juste rapidement évoqué**

**ou voulez-vous que je prenne mon temps de parler de ce qu'il se passe à partir de ce chapitre et que j'arrive calmement aux "retrouvailles" ?**

**J'ai les deux en tête donc quelle que soit votre préférence ça ne sera pas un problème. On joue ça à la démocratie, comme la dernière fois vous avez jusqu'à samedi soir pour me donner votre avis, prenez votre temps, rien ne presse.**

**Cette fois-ci je vous laisse, bonne journée / soirée les enfants !**


	19. Cauchemars et interrogations

**Bonjour / bonsoir les enfants ! Hé bien, le chapitre précédent vous a plu à ce que je vois. Merci à tous pour vos réactions et vos réponses à la question finale, je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous lisiez tous mes blabla post-chapitre il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que j'y mets … **

**Bref, vous avez été unanimes, vous voulez voir notre reine/maire favorite reprendre du poil de la bête alors c'est ce que vous allez avoir. Vous aurez aussi droit à ce qu'il se passe du côté de Storybrooke. Comme je l'ai dit à l'une de vous, les chapitres seront organisés avec une alternance de Boston et Storybrooke, au sein d'un même chapitre. **

**Je n'ai fait qu'évoquer le côté Charmant-Swan-Henry dans le chapitre précédent car il était déjà très long et surtout Kathryn n'était que de passage pour deux jours à Storybrooke, ça aurait fait bizarre d'inclure une longue partie sur les Charmant, j'ai préféré la laisser faire ce qu'elle avait à faire à Storybrooke et maintenant qu'elle est revenue à Boston et que chacun est installé dans ses pénates je vais développer ce qu'il se passe de part et d'autre.**

**#############**

_Domicile Mills-Nolan – Boston :_

Quelques heures après son départ de Storybrooke Kathryn arrive enfin à Boston où l'attend une Regina à l'air extrêmement fatiguée.

**- Hey, ça va toi ?**, demande Kathryn d'un air inquiet.** Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme.**

**- On se revoit après trois jours et la première chose que tu me dis c'est que j'ai une sale tête ? Merci ...**, dit Regina avec un sourire sarcastique.

**- Pardon. Bonjour ma merveilleuse amie qui m'a terriblement manquée, est-ce que tes nuits ont été plus mouvementées que prévu ?**, demande Kathryn avec le même sourire.

**- Mmmh, joli rattrapage … Et en effet, pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas très bien dormi ces derniers jours, après t'avoir appelée j'ai refais des cauchemars.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta promesse de m'appeler en cas de cauchemars ?**, demande Kathryn en haussant un sourcil.

**- Je t'ai déjà appelée tous les soirs, tu avais besoin de dormir, je ne pouvais pas t'appeler deux fois par nuit. **

**- Tu aurais dû, ça ne m'aurait absolument pas dérangée, en fait j'aurais aimé que tu m'appelles, j'étais sérieuse quand je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler jour et nuit.**

**- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Mais ça va aller mieux maintenant que mon Mr. Cuddles est revenu**, dit Regina en faisant un clin d'oeil à Kathryn.

**- Mr. Cuddles ? D'où est-ce que je connais ce nom ...**

**- Tu ne te rappelles plus de l'ours en peluche de Henry ?**

**- Attends attends, tu parles de cet ours géant avec lequel il se blottissait quand il faisait des cauchemars et qui prenait tout son lit ?**

**- Mhmh. Tu es grande et tu viens dans mon lit quand je fais des cauchemars, alors ...**

**- Mr. Cuddles … ok, ça me va, mais pas un mot à Nathanaël, il ne va jamais me laisser en paix s'il apprend ce surnom. Oh, et je ne suis pas un Mr. , je n'ai pas un gros ventre, je ne suis pas poilue et je ne prends pas tout le lit.**

**- Oh je sais, tu es beaucoup mieux que Mr. Cuddles. Tu as besoin d'aide avec tes cartons ?**

**- Je veux bien oui, merci.**

Les deux femmes montent et déballent donc les affaires de Kathryn avant de s'installer dans le canapé.

**- Kathryyyyn**, dit soudain Regina en regardant son amie avec un immense sourire.

**- Oui, tu veux quelque chose peut-être ?**

**- Mhmh. Tu veux bien me raconter encore comment tu as remis Blanche à sa place ?**

**- Ca t'a plu ça, hein ?**, demande Kathryn en éclatant de rire.

**- Ma foi, c'était très … rafraîchissant après mon cauchemar. Et puis la façon dont tu m'as introduit ça … "J'ai croisé Blanche-Neige, je lui ai vomi dessus". Tu as une idée de l'image que tu m'as mise en tête ? Même quand tu m'as dit que tu parlais en fait de vomi verbal, charmante expression au demeurant, je n'ai pas pu me sortir cette image de la tête. Tu as illuminé ma soirée.**

**- Damn, je suis géniale, j'arrive à illuminer ta soirée à distance et en étant complètement saoule ... **

**- Tu es plutôt drôle quand tu as trop de bière Lucas dans le ventre. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as répondu quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais dis à Henry ?**

**- D'aller se faire foutre, oui, je me rappelles bien. Mais je te promets que je n'ai absolument pas été aussi vulgaire, je ne me serais pas permise.**

**- Je sais. Dis-moi, tu ne nous a pas ramené de bière Lucas pour les nuits difficiles ?**

**- Parce-que tu crois vraiment que Granny distribue sa bière aussi facilement. Je t'adore mais pas au point de risquer une rencontre douloureuse avec un carreau d'arbalète, désolée.**

**- Tant pis. Bon aller, raconte moi ta confrontation avec Blanche …**__**s'il-te-plaît ... **

Kathryn répète alors son histoire à Regina qui arbore un immense sourire tout au long du récit. Après avoir hésité un moment Kathryn rapporte également ce que lui ont dit les autres concernant le comportement de Henry. Regina semble troublée un instant puis se reprend et remet son masque en place.

**- C'est triste pour Henry mais je n'y peux rien, c'est le problème des Charmant maintenant**, dit Regina sur un ton froid monocorde.

**- Regina, s'il-te-plaît,** dit Kathryn en posant une main sur celle de son amie l'air triste,** ne fais pas ça. Ne te fermes pas à moi, je suis là pour t'aider, mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu t'enfermes derrière la muraille que tu t'aies construite pendant toutes ces années. S'il-te-plaît, parle moi, c'est moi, il n'y a que nous deux ici, parle moi.**

**- C'est … compliqué … j'ai passé tellement de temps à m'inquiéter pour Henry, à m'inquiéter qu'il ne soit pas heureux, à m'inquiéter qu'il souffre, à m'inquiéter que quelque chose, n'importe quoi n'aille pas. Et pourtant quand tu me parles de Henry, de son attitude, des changements qu'ont observé les autres, je n'arrive pas à m'inquiéter, je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'un grand vide, c'est comme si tout cela n'avait absolument aucune importance, comme si tu me parlais d'un inconnu. Je veux dire, ça m'interpelle mais je n'arrive pas … je n'arrive pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ma propre douleur. C'est égoïste, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à penser à qui que ce soit d'autre que moi,** finit Regina en laissant enfin couler ses larmes.

**- Hé, viens là**, dit Katryn en prenant Regina dans ses bras.** Ce n'est absolument pas égoïste, pas après tout ce que tu as souffert, pas après tout ce que tu as enduré ces derniers mois, ou plutôt ces dernières années. Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout cela pour que tu repartes en courant à Storybrooke reconquérir Henry, je te l'ai dit pour te tenir au courant parce-qu'Henry a été ton fils pendant douze ans, tu mérites de savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Maintenant, si tu ne veux plus qu'on en parle, on n'en parlera plus. Je voulais juste … que tu saches. **

**- Merci Kathryn. Parfois … parfois j'ai l'impression de devenir ma mère.**

**- Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, il y a une sacrée marge avant que tu deviennes ta mère, tu n'es même pas au niveau de la reine maléfique qui nous faisait tous trembler, alors Cora … Non, crois-en quelqu'un qui a connu Cora, la reine maléfique et Regina Mills, tu es toujours Regina Mills. Tu as été blessée, poussée jusque dans tes retranchements pendant des mois et des mois, tu as le droit d'être en colère et de te préoccuper un peu plus de toi et un peu moins des autres. Ca ne fait en aucun cas de toi ta mère ou une égoïste d'accord ?**

**- D'accord, je suis désolée, je suis fatiguée, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.**

**- Bien, alors le sujet Henry est clos et à partir de maintenant on va se consacrer à toi et uniquement toi. Il faut que tu reprennes pied et que tu cesses de te torturer avec les Charmant. **

**- Si seulement les cauchemars pouvaient s'arrêter, ce serait déjà une bonne chose. J'ai peur d'aller me coucher et de fermer les yeux.**

**- Est-ce que tu veux aller voir un médecin pour qu'il te donne quelque chose pour dormir ?**

**- Non, non surtout pas, je veux pouvoir me réveiller quand je cauchemarde, je ne veux pas me retrouver prisonnière des cauchemars parce-que les cachets sont trop efficaces et m'empêchent de me réveiller.**

**- D'accord, pas de médecin même si je ne crois pas que les cachets t'empêchent de te réveiller. On trouvera une solution sans cachets. **

**- Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, ils finiront bien par disparaître**, dit finalement Regina en soupirant.

Sauf qu'elle se trompe … lourdement … En effet, nuit après nuit les cauchemars sont bel et bien présents et Kathryn commence à s'inquiéter car ils semblent de plus en plus violents et elle a de plus en plus de mal à en réveiller Regina. Environ une semaine après son retour de Storybrooke et une nuit particulièrement difficile elle profite que Regina soit sous la douche pour appeler Archie discrètement.

**- Archie Hopper, j'écoute ?**

**- Archie, c'est Kathryn. Tu as une minute à me consacrer ?**

**- Kathryn ! Bien sûr que j'ai une minute, que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec Regina ?**

**- Oui, ce sont les cauchemars. Ca fait trois semaines qu'on a laissé Storybrooke derrière nous et pourtant ils ne s'arrêtent pas, en fait ils empirent et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Au début je la réveillais, elle pleurait pendant que je la rassurais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme mais maintenant j'ai du mal à la réveiller et je n'arrive plus à la faire se rendormir. Cette nuit on s'est réveillées à 4 heures et on ne s'est jamais rendormies, elle a pleuré pendant presque une demi-heure s'est calmée et a pleuré de plus belle. Archie, je ne sais plus quoi faire, elle est tellement fatiguée. Et elle refuse d'aller voir un médecin. J'ai besoin de toi, donne-moi une astuce, un conseil, n'importe quoi.**

**- Hé hé, calme-toi, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce que vous faites le soir ?**

**- Mmmh, généralement on regarde un film ou deux et on va se coucher. Après on discute un bon moment jusqu'à ce que l'on soit trop fatiguées pour former des phrases cohérentes.**

**- D'accord. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?**

**- Heu, de Storybrooke principalement. J'ai l'impression que ça lui fait du bien d'en parler, mais elle cauchemarde quand même.**

**- Je vois. Il faut que tu essaies de lui parler d'autre chose avant de dormir, parlez plutôt de ce que vous avez fait dans la journée, du film que vous venez de voir, il faut qu'elle pense à autre chose que le passé quand elle s'endort. Je suis également convaincu que parler de Storybrooke lui fait du bien mais essayez d'en parler plutôt dans la journée, à l'occasion d'une ballade pourquoi pas.**

**- D'accord. Merci Archie.**

**- De rien. Et toi, comment est-ce que tu vas ?**

**- Ca va, ça va, juste un peu fatiguée par nos nuits mouvementées. Ecoute, il faut que je te laisse, Regina a fini de se doucher. Encore merci pour les conseils Archie et passe le bonjour à tout le monde.**

**- De rien, prends bien soin de vous deux d'accord ?**

**- D'accord, à plus tard.**

Kathryn a juste le temps de raccrocher avant que Regina ne sorte de la salle de bain.

**- Tout va bien ?**, demande Regina en voyant le tête inquiète de son amie.

**- Oui oui ça va. Et toi ?**

**- Fatiguée mais la douche m'a fait du bien. Dis-moi, ça te dis d'aller faire les boutiques aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.**

**- Mmmh, shopping...**, répond la bonde avec un soupir de plaisir.** Comme si tu avais besoin de demander, bien sûr que je veux aller faire les boutiques. Donnes moi juste le temps de prendre une douche**, dit-elle avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain.

Les deux femmes passent donc leur journée à faire le tour des boutiques et à passer de cabine d'essayage en cabine d'essayage. Kathryn met en application les conseils d'Archie et fait parler Regina concernant Storybrooke, Henry, la forêt enchantée, … Le soir venu, épuisées, elles s'endorment devant la télé et pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, aucun cauchemar ne vient troubler leur sommeil.

' Ca marche, on a trouvé la solution, Archie avait raison. ', pense Kathryn en se réveillant quelques heures plus tard et en voyant son amie paisiblement endormie à ses côtés.

Hélas le répit n'est que temporaire. Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'elles déjeunent avec Nathanaël elles voient une femme et son jeune fils d'une dizaine d'année ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Henry. Ce n'est pas tant la ressemblance avec Henry qui frappe Regina mais plutôt ce qu'il se passe ensuite. Le garçon fait un caprice à propos d'un week-end avec son père et quand sa mère lui dit que c'est inutile car elle ne cédera pas il lui dit qu'il la déteste et qu'il préférerait vivre avec son père. A ces mots Regina devient blanche comme un linge et se précipite vers les toilettes où elle régurgite tout son repas.

Ce soir-là, bien qu'avec Kathryn elles parlent de tout et n'importe quoi avant de s'endormir Regina est tout de même tourmentée par un cauchemar particulièrement violent dans lequel Henry, Emma et le couple Charmant la ligotent sur un bûcher avant que le garçon n'y mette le feu en lui disant qu'enfin le monde est en paix et qu'ils peuvent enfin avoir leur fin heureuse.

**- Regina ! Regina réveille-toi !**, dit Kathryn en secouant une Regina en sueur qui hurle comme si on la torturait. **Regina, bon sang, réveille-toi, reviens-moi, aller Regina, réveille-toi !**

**- Kathryn ? Kathryn !**, dit alors Regina en se jetant dans les bras de Kathryn après s'être enfin réveillée.

**- Chhht ça va, je suis là, c'est fini, je suis là**, dit Kathryn en berçant doucement Regina.

Regina pleure toutes les larmes de son corps avant de finalement se calmer.

' Seigneur, ce cauchemar était tellement réel … Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à mettre tout cela derrière moi ? Peut-être que j'aurais dû rester un peu à Storybrooke, retarder mon départ de quelques jours. Non, non, ce n'est pas la solution, je n'aurais pas supporté de voir les Charmant et Henry jour après jours. Si seulement ces cauchemars pouvaient cesser. ', pense Regina, sentant de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Kathryn a alors une idée, elle se lève et part dans le dressing où elle attrape deux pantalons de survêtement et deux t-shirts. Elle en tend un set à Regina et lui dit de s'habiller, qu'elles vont aller faire un tour.

**- A cette heure-ci ? Dans cette tenue ?**

**- Oui et oui, aller va dans la salle de bain et change-toi.**

**- Mon dieu tu es sérieuse.**

**- Mhmh, aller salle de bain tout de suite ou tu vas avoir droit à un show car moi je me change ici et maintenant**, dit Kathryn en attrapant le bas de son t-shirt et en commençant à le relever.

Kathryn les emmène au Common Park mais pas où elles ont l'habitude d'aller, elles vont jusqu'à l'étang aux grenouilles tout au nord du parc. A cette heure-ci il n'y a quasiment personne hormis quelques insomniaques comme elles et il règne un calme très apaisant sur les lieux. Seuls les insectes et les grenouilles interrompent le silence de la nuit la circulation étant quasiment nulle pour ne pas dire nulle si tard dans la nuit. La surface de l'étang n'étant troublée par aucun mouvement elle reflète parfaitement les rares lumières allumées dans les immeubles environnant, créant un ciel étoilé unique. La vue est tout simplement époustouflante.

**- Kathryn, c'est superbe, comment connais-tu cet endroit ?**, demande Regina, hypnotisée par la vue qui s'offre à elle.

**- Nathanaël. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de cet endroit quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais le patinage. Apparemment en hiver cet étang est gelé et on peut venir y patiner.**

**- Je vois … ça me rappelle l'étang de Storybrooke où Henry m'emmenait tous les hivers pour patiner quand il était petit.**

**- Que … oh non**, dit la blonde en ouvrant de grands yeux réalisant ce qu'elle vient de rappeler à la brune.** C'est pas vrai, comment j'ai pu oublier ça, je suis désolée Regina, terriblement désolée, je voulais juste t'emmener dans un endroit paisible, je ne voulais pas … je suis … je suis tellement désolée. Quelle idiote, j'aurais dû me rappeler de ça.**

**- Hé stop, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite**, dit Regina en prenant le visage de Kathryn dans ses mains pour la forcer à la regarder. **Tu n'es pas une idiote, loin de là. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis très longtemps. Tu m'as soutenue, non, tu me soutiens comme personne ne m'a soutenu depuis des décennies, tu es là jour après jour, nuit après nuit à mes côtés. Tu es une femme formidable, tu m'entends ? Alors oui ce lieu me rappelle Henry, mais tout me rappelle Henry, préparer les repas me rappelle Henry parce-qu'il aimait tant manger, regarder un film de super héros me rappelle Henry parce-qu'il aimait tant ces héros, me lever le matin me rappelle Henry parce-qu'il aimait tant flâner au lit … même prendre ma douche me rappelle Henry parce-que certain jours c'était presque une lutte pour qu'il accepte d'aller prendre la sienne. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis extrêmement heureuse que tu m'aies emmenée ici. Je ne ressent pas de peine de penser à Henry en voyant cet étang, c'est tellement paisible ici, tout est calme, on a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, qu'on a l'éternité devant soi. C'est juste un souvenir comme un autre qui m'est revenu.**

**- C'est vrai que c'est encore mieux que la description que m'en avait faite Nathanaël. **

Les deux femmes contemplent alors l'étang en silence profitant des sons de la nature, s'imprégnant des odeurs des fleurs à proximité, jusqu'à ce que Kathryn n'y tienne plus et rompe à nouveau le silence après s'être tournée vers Regina.

**- Regina je m'inquiète pour toi, les cauchemars empirent et tu as l'air totalement épuisée.**

**- Je le suis, et je vois bien que tu l'es aussi**, répond Regina en passant un pouce sous l'œil de Kathryn où commence à se dessiner une cerne. **Tu ne devrais pas avoir à subir ça nuit après nuit, je comprendrai si tu veux repartir tu sais.**

**- Jamais**, dit Kathryn en prenant la main de Regina qui est toujours sur son visage dans la sienne.** Il n'y a pas un endroit au monde où je préférerais être plutôt qu'auprès de toi. Je m'inquiètes pour toi parce-que je tiens à toi, pas parce-que je rêve de faire des nuits de 8 heures ininterrompues. Je suis une princesse mais pas à ce point.**

**- Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais moi aussi je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises pour des problèmes qui ne sont pas les tiens.**

**- Regina …**, dit Kathryn en soupirant.

**- Tu sais quoi, **la coupe Regina,** je me sens bien ici, au bord de cet étang. Alors je vais revenir ici demain soir et si je n'ai pas de cauchemar ensuite, je reviendrai le soir suivant et le suivant et le suivant, jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars cessent sans que je doive venir ici. Et je te promets que si ça ne marche pas et que j'ai toujours des cauchemars dans … disons une semaine j'irai consulter un spécialiste.**

**- D'accord, une semaine. Archie pourrait venir passer quelques jours ici tu sais, je lui ai donné notre adresse et il m'a dit qu'il aimerait venir.**

**- Pourquoi pas, je me sens à l'aise avec lui pour parler.**

**- C'est bien pour ça que je t'en parle. Alors on se donne une semaine pour venir ici et voir où ça nous mène.**

**- Kathryn, tu n'es pas obligée de venir, si tu veux profiter que je vienne ici pour rattraper du sommeil je ne t'en voudrai pas tu sais.**

**- Han han, je veux venir … à moins que tu ne préfères venir seule ?**

**- Non, non pas du tout, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi. Mais là je commence à fatiguer, on rentre ?**

**- On rentre.**

_Pendant ce temps à Storybrooke :_

Le sommeil de Henry n'est pas meilleur que celui de Regina, bien au contraire. Depuis ce fameux jour où tout a changé pour lui il est hanté par le regard froid et implacable de sa mère quand elle lui a offert ses propres affaires et qu'elle lui a demandé de signer le papier faisant de lui un Swan. Ce jour-là sa mère a disparu pour laisser place à une femme qu'il n'avait vu qu'en rêve, la reine maléfique. Pourtant quelque chose ne colle pas et c'est en partie ce qui le perturbe et lui fait serrer Mr. Cuddles chaque nuit un peu plus fort. Il sait que la reine est suffisamment forte pour tout affronter et tout supporter, elle l'a suffisamment démontré par le passé.

Et pourtant, deux semaines après ce fameux jour Kathryn est revenue et l'a défendue envers et contre tous. Il connaît bien l'histoire de la princesse Abigail de Phrygia, fille du roi Midas, elle est dans son livre. Il sait que cette femme n'est pas du genre à se lancer dans des batailles qu'elle ne sait pas être justes, dont elle n'est pas convaincue qu'elles doivent être menées. Elle ne défendrait jamais Regina si celle-ci était toujours la reine maléfique d'antan.

Et puis, connaissant la reine maléfique, il sait qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné tout ce qu'elle a construit à force de sacrifices et de luttes. Sans oublier ce que lui a dit Kathryn lors de leur confrontation au Granny's. Il revoit le regard blessé et furieux de la blonde quand elle lui a dit qu'il avait brisé Regina et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Et si c'était vrai ? Et s'il avait réellement brisé sa mère, la forçant à se cacher derrière le masque de la reine maléfique ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver sa famille biologique, pas faire tout voler en éclats …

De nombreuses questions ne cessent de tourner dans l'esprit de Henry et les Charmant ne sont hélas d'aucun secours. Ses grand-parents, tout à leur bonheur d'avoir pris le contrôle de la ville et d'avoir réuni leur famille sont totalement aveugles à la détresse du garçon. Tout ce qu'ils savent faire c'est insister sur le fait que Regina l'a abandonné et qu'il ne doit pas se sentir coupable car ça prouve qu'il avait raison et que Regina est bel et bien toujours la reine maléfique, cette reine qui a détruit leur famille par le passé. Au final, ils ne font qu'empirer le malaise du garçon en alimentant ses doutes sur qui est sa mère et ce qui lui est arrivé. Il supporte de moins en moins leurs sourires bienveillants, leur attention permanente et leur attitude … excessivement joyeuse.

Quant à Emma elle ne veut plus entendre parler de Regina, coupant court à toute discussion que lance Henry en lui disant qu'il devrait être heureux, il a eu ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'ils voulaient tous, ils sont enfin tous réunis comme la famille qu'ils sont. Dépassée par cette soudaine vie de famille après avoir été seule pendant des années elle se noie dans le travail, partant aux aurores pour ne rentrer que bien après la nuit tombée. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'ait pas pris l'habitude d'avoir Henry auprès d'elle, elle l'a suffisamment eu quand Regina était là, mais c'est justement le point qui bloque … avant, Regina était là. Si Emma avait eu un quelconque problème elle savait que la femme n'était jamais loin, même si elle aurait été la dernière personne qu'Emma aurait consultée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se retrouve réellement dans le rôle de mère de famille, elle s'y est retrouvée du jour au lendemain et ça la terrifie. Ca la terrifie et quelque part elle en veut à l'ex-maire d'avoir fuit. Certes elle voulait avoir Henry pour elle seule la majorité du temps, mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver complètement seule du jour au lendemain.

Car oui, elle est bien seule, ses parents étant dans leur bulle de pouvoir et l'euphorie de la réunion de leur famille. Ils ne voient absolument rien de ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux et laissent Emma se débrouiller avec l'éducation de Henry, après tout, comme l'a dit Blanche, c'est son fils. Ils ne se préoccupent de Henry que pour les sorties le week-end, apprendre à manier l'épée, monter à cheval, … ce qui arrive de moins en moins souvent, l'humeur du garçon se dégradant au fil des jours et des nuits blanches.

En effet, Henry voyant qu'il ne peut obtenir ni réel réconfort ni réponses de sa famille, il passe de plus en plus de temps assis sur le trottoir devant les ruines de son ex-manoir. Il contemple fixement les décombres pendant des heures et des heures, scrutant chaque pierre comme si les réponses à toutes ses questions allaient apparaître en surface. C'est ici que le trouve Archie un jour en promenant Pongo, lui aussi ayant pris l'habitude de venir contempler les dernières traces de l'ex-maire. Ne voyant aucun Charmant à l'horizon il décide d'aborder le garçon.

**- Bonjour, Henry, tout va bien ?**

**- Hey Archie, **répond Henry en flattant l'encolure de Pongo, **ça va.**

**- Tu es sûr? Tu as l'air fatigué.**

**- Ouai …**

**- Tu veux en parler ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, même si tes grand-parents semblent le croire et ne veulent pas que l'on se voit.**

**- Ouai, je sais. C'est juste que … maman me manque,** dit Henry en commençant à pleurer, **et tout le monde s'en fout. David et Blanche ne pensent qu'à diriger la ville et ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que maman est maléfique pour que je passe à autre chose, et Emma quand elle est là elle ne veut pas parler de maman.**

**- Henry, ne le prend pas mal, mais qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans tout cela. Tu as toi-même plus d'une fois accusée Regina d'être la reine maléfique et tu as fait énormément d'efforts pour qu'elle sorte de ta vie et que tu ailles avec Emma. Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé aujourd'hui ? Tu as ce que tu voulais non ?**

**- Oui, enfin non, ce n'est pas … Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais juste pouvoir vivre avec Emma, moi. Je ne voulais pas que maman parte. **

**- Henry, tu as été extrêmement … violent dans tes propos et dans ton comportement envers Regina. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste … je voulais … je voulais qu'elle me laisse partir.**

**- Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Tu es un garçon intelligent, tu sais que tout acte a des conséquences, tu devais bien te douter que ta stratégie aurait des conséquences explosives dans un sens ou dans l'autre.**

**- Oui, mais … je ne sais pas. Archie, est-ce que vous savez où est maman? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais ça disait que le numéro n'est plus attribué.**

**- Oui, Regina a changé de numéro après son départ. Je sais où elle est mais je ne te dirai rien, elle n'est pas prête à te revoir ni même à te parler.**

**- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?**, demande alors Henry inquiet.

**- Kathryn s'occupe d'elle.**

Henry attend qu'Archie développe sa réponse mais le psychiatre reste silencieux. Visiblement il a obtenu tous les renseignements qu'il pouvait.

**- Henry, si tu veux me parler, ma porte t'es toujours ouverte tu sais. **

**- Mhmh. **

**- Bien, je vais te laisser alors.**

**- Archie !**, dit alors Henry en voyant Archie commencer à partir.

**- Oui ?**

**- Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Kathryn l'autre jour ? Que j'ai brisé maman et qu'elle ne reviendra jamais ?**

**- Henry …**, répond Archie en soupirant.** Ta mère est quelqu'un d'incroyablement fort moralement, mais ces deux dernières années ont été très dures pour elle. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as brisée, mais tu l'as profondément blessée, et pour l'instant, elle a besoin de se reconstruire. Ne la cherche pas, tu ferais plus de mal que de bien. Elle a besoin de temps.**

Sur ce Archie part, laissant un Henry avec certes des réponses mais aussi des inquiétudes.

' Alors j'avais raison, c'est de ma faute si maman est partie et ne veut plus revenir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je n'aurais jamais dû aller si loin. '

Henry réfléchit quelques minutes avant de prendre une décision : il va retrouver sa mère et faire des excuses.

**#############**

**Alors, avant que vous ne me sautiez dessus en me demandant si les retrouvailles vont être pour le prochain chapitre, la réponse est non. Elles n'auront pas lieu avant que Regina n'aille mieux et on en est pas encore là.**

**Je pense que vous avez remarqué que la partie concernant Storybrooke est plus descriptive que sous forme de dialogue. C'est volontaire, l'histoire s'intitule Regina reprend le contrôle pas Tribulations psychotiques d'un jeune narcissique. Alors, c'est sûr, comme je l'ai dit ce qu'il se passe à Storybrooke sera bel et bien présent dans chaque chapitre car c'est important, ça fait partie de l'histoire, mais ce sera sous forme de récit. J'essaierai de ne pas passer trop vite sur Storybrooke mais Boston et Regina sont plus importants. **


	20. Discussion et plan

**Bonjour / bonsoir les enfants, tout d'abord toutes mes excuses de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps la suite j'ai eu un petit blocage d'écriture. Tout était clair dans ma tête mais impossible d'y retranscrire sur écran.**

**Bref, concernant le chapitre précédent, je vois que Henry a généré des réactions très différentes entre énervement et début d'appréciation … Bien bien bien … **

**#############**

_Boston, domicile Mills/Nolan :_

Après la visite à l'étang aux grenouilles Regina finit la nuit sans problème et sans cauchemar. Seulement Kathryn a raison, elle est extrêmement fatiguée par ses nuits en pointillés et plus elle fatigue moins elle arrive à se sortir Storybrooke, Henry, Emma et les Charmant de l'esprit. Elle décide donc de profiter que Kathryn aille voir Nathanaël plaider pour appeler Archie.

**- Archie Hopper, j'écoute ?**

**- Archie, c'est Regina Mills.**

**- Regina, comment allez-vous ? **

**- Pas très bien à dire vrai, je dors très mal, j'ai du mal à laisser Storybrooke derrière moi.**

**- Mhmh, je vois. J'ai une heure devant moi, vous voulez en parler ?**

**- Je veux bien oui, merci.**

**- Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous tient éveillée, par ordre d'importance décroissant ?**

**- En fait je ne reste pas éveillée, je m'endors bien, mais je cauchemarde. **

**- Un cauchemar récurrent ou … ?**

**- Oui, enfin non … c'est toujours à propos de Henry qui se met du côté des Charmant et de Emma et qui m'abandonne, mais ces derniers temps la situation empire. Au début il se contentait de partir et de me dire qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi, et puis il a manigancé avec Emma pour que je me retrouve en prison, et récemment il y a eu toute une phase où je me retrouvais internée dans l'ancienne chambre de Belle au sous-sol de l'hôpital. Et hier … hier il a mis le feu au bûcher sur lequel j'étais attachée. **

**- Je vois. C'est effectivement très violent. Est-ce que vous en parlez à Kathryn ?**

**- Des cauchemars ? Non, jamais. Enfin, elle sait que je cauchemarde car généralement c'est elle qui m'en sort en me réveillant, mais je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça, je gâche déjà toutes ses nuits, je ne vais pas en rajouter.**

**- Regina, **soupire Archie,** vous ne pouvez pas aller mieux en ne parlant pas de ce qui vous hante. Je suis persuadé que ça ne dérangerait pas Kathryn si vous lui en parliez. Pour tout dire je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle aimerait que vous lui en parliez.**

**- Je sais mais … **

**- Mais ?**

**- Mais j'ai du mal à lui parler de tout ça en sachant que j'ai détruit son bonheur et que je me suis servie d'elle. Je ne suis pas à l'aise de me plaindre auprès d'elle après tout ce que je lui ai fait et avec tout ce qu'elle fait déjà pour moi.**

**- Alors peut-être que la première chose à faire serait de mettre déjà ça au clair, non ?**

**- Peut-être … **

**- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vienne à Boston pendant quelques temps ? Je peux être là dès demain après-midi et on parlera de tout ça ensemble jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez à l'aise pour parler avec Kathryn.**

**- Merci beaucoup Archie, mais en fait avec Kathryn on se disait que si les cauchemars ne vont pas mieux d'ici une semaine ça pourrait être une bonne idée que vous veniez oui.**

**- Une semaine ? Une raison particulière pour ce délai particulièrement précis ?**

Regina lui explique alors pour l'étang aux grenouilles, ce qu'Archie considère comme une bonne idée … temporaire. En effet, si elle ne parle pas également de ce qui la tourmente elle pourra bien trouver tous le slieux paradisiaques de Boston l'un après l'autre ça ne changera rien à sa situation. Après que Regina ait promis d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Kathryn et d'appeler Archie si les choses ne s'arrangent pas d'ici une semaine tous les deux raccrochent.

Le soir venu elle va à l'étang aux grenouilles avec Kathryn comme prévu la veille et toutes deux profitent du calme ambiant mais elle n'arrive pas à se décider à entamer la conversation promise à Archie, sans parler du fait que son cauchemar de la veille l'obsède. Finalement lorsqu'elles rentrent Regina est plus tendue que jamais ce que ne manque pas de voir Kathryn.

**- Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**, demande alors Kathryn en la voyant faire nerveusement les cent pas dans la chambre.

**- Mh ? Oh rien, rien, ça va, tout va bien.**

**- D'accoooord, donc je répète la question, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et ne me lance pas ce regard, tu ne fais jamais de réponses répétitives, ni même les cent pas en temps normal. Alors ?**

**- Ce n'est rien, vraiment.**

Kathryn regarde Regina en silence, un sourcil haussé jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

**- D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue, il y a bien quelque chose. Le cauchemar d'hier était assez violent et … j'ai peur d'aller me coucher. **

**- Tu veux en parler ?**

**- Je … non, non, je ne préférerais pas.**

**- Regina, **soupire Kathryn,** je veux t'aider mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu te fermes à moi. On vit ensemble depuis un mois, tu sais que je ne vais pas … je ne sais pas … te juger ou me moquer ou te considérer comme faible parce-que tu as des cauchemars, on fait tous des cauchemars, c'est ce qui nous rend humains. Alors laisse-moi t'aider et parle-moi.**

**- Je sais bien Kathryn, c'est juste que -**

**- Raconte-moi**, l'interrompt Kathryn d'une voix calme.** Ne réfléchis pas, raconte-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce rêve.**

Mais Regina n'arrive pas à laisser les mots franchir ses lèvres, elle fronce les sourcils et recommence à faire les cent pas en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en serrant nerveusement les poings. Kathryn se lève alors, se plante devant elle et lui prend les épaules pour lui faire arrêter ses allées et venues.

**- Ok, Regina, il faut que tu te calmes, d'accord ? N'oublies pas que ce ne sont que des cauchemars, ce n'est pas la réalité. Henry, Emma et les Charmant sont à Storybrooke et toi tu es ici, à Boston, à plusieurs heures de Storybrooke, hors de danger. Ils ne savent pas où l'on est précisément, ils ne vont pas soudainement débarquer toute épée dehors, tu es en sécurité. **

**- Je sais, mais c'est tellement réel … je pouvais tout ressentir hier soir, si tu ne m'avais pas réveillée … **

**- Mais je t'ai réveillée, et je te réveillerai encore cette nuit, la prochaine, la suivante et toutes les autres, tant que tu ne te sentiras pas mieux … tu n'es pas toute seule. Peut-être que tu vas cauchemarder ou peut-être pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit tu dois dormir. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ce soir, pas de problème, on remet ça à plus tard, mais tu ne peux pas te forcer à rester éveillée éternellement.**

**- Je sais.**

**- D'accord, alors maintenant tu ramènes tes fesses sur ce lit, tu t'allonges, tu fermes les yeux, tu respires profondément et tu n'oublies pas qu'au moindre problème je ne suis qu'à trente centimètres sur ta droite, quarante tout au plus. On est parties ?**, demande alors Kathryn avec un sourire encourageant.

Regina fait alors exactement ce que vient de décrire Kathryn et se met à penser à des choses agréables. L'adoption de Henry. Les premiers pas de Henry. La première dent de Henry, quoique non, pas ça, ce n'était pas un moment très plaisant, beaucoup trop de pleurs, de fièvre et de hurlements. La première fois que Henry l'a appelée maman. Son premier cadeau de la fête des mè premier Noël quand Henry a voulu l'aider à mettre les décorations, s'est emmêlé les pieds dans les guirlandes et a atterri dans le sapin. La première fois qu'il a dormi avec Mr. Cuddles et que Regina a paniqué, croyant qu'il allait s'étouffer dans l'épaisse fourrure de l'immense ours en peluche.

Les souvenirs sont très agréables à se remémorer et la font sourire mais Regina n'est toujours pas près de fermer les yeux presque une demie-heure après s'être couchée car en arrière-plan "Evil Henry" rode et semble bien décidé à prendre le dessus sur "Bébé Henry". Kathryn, yeux fermés, ne dort pas non plus. Inquiète pour son amie elle est totalement concentrée sur la respiration de la femme à ses côtés, respiration qui ne s'est pas calmée depuis qu'elles sont couchées, et si la blonde en croit les mouvements nerveux permanents qui agitent le lit, Regina n'est pas prête de dormir.

**- Tu n'arrives pas à te détendre, hein ?**, demande-t-elle alors en se tournant vers Regina.

**- Je t'ai réveillée ? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas -**

**- Hé, c'est bon, je ne dormais pas, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Kathryn se redresse alors et s'appuie à la tête de lit avant de tapoter le lit entre ses jambes en disant à Regina de s'y asseoir. Elle commence alors à masser les épaules de Regina et a la surprise de sentir l'intégralité de ses muscles rigidifiés par la tension.

**- Wow, hé bien, tu n'étais pas prête de t'endormir, on dirait Frédérique sous sa forme statufiée.**

**- Oui, je suis une femme en or, je sais**, plaisante Regina.

**- Oooh, un peu d'humour, que ça fait plaisir à entendre, tu en as une autre comme ça ?**

**- Mmmh, voyons voir … tu as des mains d'or ?**

**- Pas mal, pas mal, un peu facile et répétitif mais c'est un début … **

Les deux femmes éclatent alors de rire avant que Regina ne décide de profiter de la perche tendue par Kathryn pour entamer la discussion qu'elle a promis à Archie d'avoir avec elle.

**- Kathryn ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je suis désolée de t'avoir mariée avec David et séparée de Frédérique. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je voulais juste …**

**- Te venger de Blanche-Neige, je sais.**

Regina s'attend à tout moment à ce que Kathryn se lève et ne parte s'enfermer dans son ex-chambre mais la blonde n'en fait rien. Elle attend calmement que Regina poursuive, ayant compris qu'elle a besoin de faire ses excuses, tout en continuant à lui délier chaque nœud patiemment, muscle par relâche alors sa respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenue et continue sur sa lancée.

**- Je suis tellement tellement désolée pour la vie que tu as eu après le sort. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser. Tout ce que je voulais c'était faire souffrir Blanche-Neige, et marier David à la femme qu'il aurait dû épouser dans la forêt enchantée m'a paru être une bonne idée, c'était tellement ironique.**

**- Sauf qu'on n'a pas vraiment été mariés vu qu'il a passé trente ans dans le coma et que finalement je me suis retrouvée célibataire pendant tout ce temps. Pfff, je n'ai même pas eu le chien que tu nous avait attribué, comment était-ce déjà ? Ah oui, Ajax. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais quand tu as nommé cette pauvre bête ? Tu aurais pu choisir Pollux plutôt.**

Kathryn a réussi à détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère et Regina rit en secouant la tête mais elle ne perd pas de vue le but de la conversation et retrouve rapidement son sérieux.

**- Et je suis aussi désolée pour tout ça, j'étais tellement en colère quand j'ai lancé ce sort, je n'avais pas les idées claires et tu en as payé les frais, lourdement. Je n'imagine pas ce que ça a dû être de passer trente ans complètement seule. Je suis vraiment dés -**

**- Désolée, oui je sais. Honnêtement Regina, je ne vais pas te mentir, quand le sort a été brisé et que j'ai récupéré la mémoire, je t'ai haïe, j'étais tellement en colère contre toi … Mais parmi les souvenirs que j'ai récupéré il y avait aussi ceux d'une jeune Regina, le jour de son mariage avec un vieux roi, une Regina innocente qui avait l'air terrifiée d'être là. Je me suis rappelée que tu n'avais pas toujours été la reine maléfique. Et puis j'ai repensé à tout le soutien que tu m'avais apporté quand l'histoire avec David et Mary-Margaret a dégénéré et je ne sais pas, il y avait quelque chose dans ton regard, ton attitude, ça ne pouvait pas tout avoir été un acte.**

**- Ca ne l'était pas, je te jure que ça ne l'était pas. Crois-le ou non mais je t'ai toujours énormément appréciée, peut-être du fait de ta dévotion pour Frédérique ou ta gentillesse tellement opposée à ma cruauté, à qui j'étais … **

**- Tu n'étais pas cruelle, juste blessée, et seule. Peu à peu je t'ai pardonnée, ça m'a pris du temps et beaucoup de réflexion, mais je t'ai pardonnée. Et je pense qu'il est temps que tu te pardonnes à toi-même. Le sort est rompu, tout le monde a repris le cours de sa vie, il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Tu sais, si l'on y réfléchit bien, ces trente ans n'ont en fait été qu'un seul et même très long jour. Le temps n'a recommencé à s'écouler qu'au retour de Emma, donc techniquement, tu n'as gâché que quelques semaines de ma vie. Alors certes, j'aurais préféré ne pas voir mon honneur bafoué et ne pas être humiliée publiquement, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent.**

**- Tu vois, c'est à ça que je fais référence quand je parle de ta gentillesse. Quelle autre femme pardonnerait à celle qui a fait de sa vie un enfer en lui trouvant des excuses ? Tu es incroyable … Et c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à te parler des cauchemars, je ne me sens pas le droit de me plaindre après tout ce que tu as vécu à cause de moi, après tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi.**

**- Regina, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis venue sonner chez toi il y a quelques mois pour t'aider à récupérer Henry ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'ai sauté dans ma voiture pour venir vivre avec toi à Boston ? J'ai fait tout ça parce-que je t'apprécie beaucoup et que je te considère comme une amie. Une amie qui a énormément souffert et qui a parfois pris des décisions … fortement discutables, mais une amie quand même. Et en tant qu'amie je veux être là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi.**

**- Je sais, mais -**

**- Han han, pas de mais. Je t'ai pardonné Regina, alors pardonne-toi à ton tour, laisse tout cela derrière toi et parle-moi. Parle-moi de ce qui te réveille nuit après nuit et laisse-moi t'aider. Je suis là pour toi et je ne vais nulle part.**

Au fil de la discussion Regina s'est peu à peu détendue et Kathryn a arrêté le massage, permettant à Regina de s'appuyer contre elle. Dans les bras de son amie Regina réfléchit à tout ce que la blonde vient de lui dire et à ses rapports avec les Storybrookiens. Tout le monde ne lui a pas pardonné le sort, loin de là, mais il y a bien longtemps qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a essayé ni même parlé de la tuer. Et puis il y a les femmes Lucas, Archie et Kathryn qui lui parlent comme si de rien n'était … qui lui ont pardonné. Même Neal est sympathique avec elle.

' Archie et Kathryn ont raison, il faut que je passe à autre chose. Si les autres arrivent à voir au-delà de la reine maléfique, je dois le faire aussi, je dois avancer. '

**- Je ne sais pas par où commencer**, finit-elle par dire à Kathryn,** il y a tellement de choses qui me tournent dans la tête.**

**- Tu pourrais m'en parler par ordre chronologique, commence par le premier cauchemar et puis on avancera de là, d'accord ?**

**- D'accord**, soupire Regina d'une petite voix**.**

**- Hé, si tu es fatiguée on peut faire ça demain.**

**- Non, non, ça va, j'ai bien peur que demain mon courage ne me quitte. Sauf si tu es fatiguée, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de dormir.**

Regina raconte alors tout ce qu'elle a raconté à Archie le matin. Au début hésitante et ayant du mal à former des phrases logiques elle finit par être totalement absorbée par les souvenirs des cauchemars et les mots sortent tout seuls. Kathryn l'écoute en silence, ne voulant pas qu'elle se rétracte et qu'elle n'arrête son récit.

Finalement Regina éclate en sanglots en évoquant le dernier cauchemar et Kathryn la serre dans ses bras comme elle l'a déjà fait tant de fois ces derniers temps … trop de fois même. Elle sait que Henry n'est qu'un enfant mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère contre lui pour ce qu'il fait subir à sa mère même à distance. Et elle en a plus qu'assez de voir Regina se torturer ainsi pour ce petit égoïste. Si Regina n'avait pas tant besoin d'elle elle retournerait immédiatement à Storybrooke pour donner le fond de sa pensée à Henry.

**- Regina, je sais que c'est beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer avec ça. Tu as pris la bonne décision, tu peux demander à Archie, Ruby, Granny, Neal ils te diront la même chose. Certes c'est un peu … extrême, mais après tout ce que tu as subi, c'est aussi compréhensible. Il faut que tu arrives à te sortir tout ça de la tête et que tu te consacres à toi, pour une fois, ne vis plus pour Henry mais pour toi-même.**

Regina se calme peu à peu et serre les bras de Kathryn en signe de remerciement et réfléchit quelques minutes à ce que vient de lui dire son amie. Vivre pour elle-même … Laisser le passé derrière elle et se concentrer sur le présent et le futur … Elle sait bien que c'est exactement ce qu'elle devrait faire mais Henry a été son fils pendant douze ans, il lui est difficile de laisser ça de côté. Soudain un bâillement interrompt ses pensées et elle réalise que la discussion s'est prolongée bien plus tard que prévu, il est déjà 2 heures du matin.

**- Kathryn, je suis désolée de t'avoir tenue éveillée si tard.**

**- Hé, ce n'est rien, je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin réussir à mettre des mots sur tes pensées. Et je ne suis pas encore trop fatiguée donc si tu veux parler un peu plus, on peut. On ne travaille pas demain je te rappelle.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais là je commence à fatiguer et je sais que toi aussi, je t'ai sentie bâiller il y a deux minutes.**

**- Touché. Tu penses pouvoir dormir maintenant ? **

**- Je vais essayer. Merci pour le massage, c'était très agréable,** dit Regina en se replaçant aux côtés de Kathryn et en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.** Et tu avais raison pour la conversation, je me sens un peu mieux, libérée d'un poids, merci.**

**- Mais de rien, tout le plaisir a été pour moi.**

Regina fait un cauchemar cette nuit-là mais bien moins dramatique que celui de la veille, elle se réveille d'elle-même en sursaut et se calme presque immédiatement. Voyant Kathryn toujours paisiblement endormie à ses côtés elle a un sourire.

Archie avait raison, parler lui a fait un bien fou. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a quitté Storybrooke elle a eu un cauchemar suffisamment faible pour ne réveiller qu'elle. Certes ce n'est pas parfait mais c'est définitivement un mieux et elle sait que désormais elle n'hésitera plus à parler à Kathryn.

_Pendant ce temps à Storybrooke :_

Henry ayant bien compris qu'il ne devait pas compter sur Archie et encore moins sur sa famille pour l'aider à retrouver sa mère il va voir une personne qu'il n'a pas vue depuis un certain temps : son père. Il sait que si sa mère et ses grand-parents ne lui avaient pas interdit de l'approcher il se verraient toujours malgré leurs rapports assez conflictuels avant le départ de Regina.

Il planifie donc pendant quelques jours ce qu'il va dire à son père, attendant le moment idéal pour aller le voir, et surtout que sa famille ne fasse pas attention à lui. Quand enfin l'occasion se présente il se rend à l'appartement de son père et après une ou deux minutes celui-ci lui ouvre la porte. Bien que surpris de la visite de son fils, il est aussi heureux de le voir et le fait entrer.

**- Henry, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**- Non, c'est bon, merci papa. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a tous ces cartons, tu n'as pas encore déballé depuis ton arrivée ?**, demande Henry en regardant autour de lui suspicieusement et en oubliant soudainement tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire à son père.

**- Euh, non, ce n'est pas exactement ça,** dit Neal en se grattant la nuque mal à l'aise.** En fait, je vais repartir.**

**- Repartir ? Où ?**

**- Euh, à New-York. Je vais reprendre mon ancien emploi.**

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Henry … il n'y a rien pour moi ici.**

**- Mais … et moi ?**

**- Si tu veux vraiment qu'on se voit tu es le bienvenu à New-York.**

**- Mais … non ! Tu ne peux pas partir, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut que l'on retrouve maman !**

**- Emma ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Emma ? Quand ?**, demande Neal d'un air inquiet.

**- Non non, pas Emma, ma maman, Regina ! Tu dois m'aider, il faut que j'aille la voir et que je lui présente mes excuses ! Archie ne veut pas me dire où elle est et Emma et mes grand-parents ne m'aideront pas, tu es mon dernier recours ! Il faut que tu m'aides à la retrouver.**

**- Henry … Je suis désolé mais je ne t'aiderai pas. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de mettre Storybrooke derrière moi et d'oublier tout cela. Ici j'ai trop l'impression d'être revenu dans la forêt enchantée avec les intrigues, les manipulations en tout genre, la soif de pouvoir des uns et des autres, … Je suis désolé Henry mais tu es tout seul sur ce coup-là.**

**- Tu pars quand ? Tu as peut-être le temps de m'aider ?**

**- Non Henry, je pars après-demain et de toute façon, je ne veux plus me mêler de tes problèmes avec Regina, ce n'est pas ma place.**

**- Tu m'abandonnes alors ? Je te déteste !**, dit alors Henry en quittant l'appartement en courant sans laisser à Neal le temps de dire un mot.

Henry se rend alors à l'appartement qu'il occupe avec sa famille et se jette sur son lit frappant son oreiller rageusement. Tout le monde l'abandonne, d'abord sa mère et maintenant son père. Si personne ne veut l'aider il se débrouillera tout seul, il l'a déjà fait une fois, il peut le refaire. Il lui faut juste une carte bancaire …

Deux jours plus tard Henry se rend donc discrètement dans la chambre de ses grand-parents la nuit et subtilise habilement la carte de Blanche-Neige. Il se rend ensuite sur un site où l'on peut engager un détective privé et rentre toutes les données nécessaires. Le lendemain après-midi il reçoit un mail lui disant que sa demande a été acceptée et que le détective le préviendra dès qu'il aura les renseignements demandés. Il ne reste donc plus à Henry qu'à patienter et à se faire discret pour que sa famille ne se doute de rien …

De son côté Emma commence enfin à se dire que quelque chose ne va pas chez Henry. Après avoir passé ses journées à contempler les ruines du manoir il a aujourd'hui un étrange petit sourire que la shérif n'aime pas du tout. Elle a déjà vu ce sourire sur le visage de Regina et il n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Est-ce que Henry serait en train de préparer quelque chose ? Mais si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien préparer ? Il n'aurait quand même pas l'intention de rejoindre son père à New-York, si ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, il n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes quand Neal est parti.

Ruby n'ayant pas été d'une grande aide concernant les activités de Henry, tout comme Archie, elle se décide de faire les choses à l'ancienne : elle va filer Henry, elle finira bien par découvrir quelque chose …

**############**

**Alors, Henry arriver-t-il (encore) à ses fins ? Emma va-t-elle découvrir ce qu'il se passe sous cette chevelure brune décoiffée? Et si oui, que va-t-elle faire ?**

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre … ou le suivant. ^_^**

**Encore une fois je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps … **


End file.
